Gotas de sal y esencia de azúcar
by Rikuchan22
Summary: Miaka es una joven de 23 años que sin saber cómo, ha aparecido en un barco lleno de hombres y su capitán es el temido Tamahome que junto a su tripulación viajan hacia América ¿podrá Miaka volver a Japón, que pasará entre esos dos? DEJAD REVIEW POR FAVOR
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Tras haber hecho una gran travesía por el mar y entre tanto marinero y hombre una puede acabar creyendo que lo mejor para defenderse es hacerse pasar por uno de ellos, por eso a Miaka no le quedó otro remedio que ser el grumete del barco cuyo capitán era Tamahome. El hombre más apuesto que la joven había podido encontrar en ese mundo, porque claro está ella pertenecía a uno más "actualizado", aunque cosas del capitán le molestaban no podía evitar el fijarse en el sobre todo cuando lo veía mientras aquella melena volaba al compás del viento de color negro azabache y que le llegaba a los hombros, esos ojos tan penetrantes y como no por supuesto jamás podría olvidar el musculoso cuerpo el cual se limitaba a mirarlo sin razonar porque siempre llevaba la camisa medio desabrochada para poder ver su pecho; y aún así se mosqueaba al ver esas horrendas marcas que tenia en sus brazos y algunos en la espalda por los castigos que le daban su tripulación en alguna que otra ocasión. La joven suspiraba al saber que jamás había visto ninguna porque seguro que no lo aguantaría pero seguía pensando que ese hombre era un bruto y un masoquista ¿cómo podía dejar que sus camaradas le pegaran y con un látigo de nueve colas? Y como si no fuera suficiente él mismo era el que les decía que lo hicieran.

Atándose un nudo al pañuelo de la cabeza y colocándose bien la ropa de trabajo inspiró aire y lo expulsó por la boca, hoy le esperaba un día de trabajo.

Al salir del camarote ,que le habían asignado por problemas con un hombre del barco, escuchó arriba en el timón la voz de un hombre cuyos brazos tenia en jarra y que en ese momento la miraba fijamente con el rostro despejado tras haberse puesto una coleta para recogerse el pelo. Cuando la chica se volvió a mirar hacia arriba se fijó, era él y seguro que lo que le diría no iba a ser nada agradable de escuchar.

-Ey, muchacho- como dije, solo esa palabra para ella no era fácil de asumir- Te has levantado tarde hoy, pero veo que vas dispuesto a trabajar duro.

-Sí, capitán "_que se creerá este engreído"_ . voy a hacer aquello que tampoco he podido hacer por mi falta.

-Es bueno escuchar eso muchacho ahora ve junto al contramaestre, el te dirá- En ese instante vio como se alejaba para entrar de nuevo en su camarote seguro iría a escribir al cuaderno de bitácoras, todo aquello que hacían y encontraban lo escribía. La joven deseaba acercarse a él pero tampoco quería arriesgarse demasiado estaba en un barco lleno de hombres y además se suponía que ella era uno de esos brutos pero en miniatura, no solo eso le preocupaba quería saber como estaban los que conocía pero tampoco querían mandarla de vuelta y eso le disgustaba, otro secreto que mantener era su procedencia.

-"_Van a llevarme a América, ¿¡De Japón a América!? No piensan ni un poco en mí" _

De pronto se escuchó como si tosieran a propósito y al volver a la realidad miró al contramaestre que esperaba a que fuera hacia el para escuchar las órdenes. El rostro de la joven no le satisfacía para nada porque solo hacía gestos de disconformidades y a veces incluso se había opuesto a hacer alguna de las tareas _"por supuesto, era una señorita y había vivido mejor que en este barco aunque no fuera rica"_ El contramaestre llamado Tasuki le decía que sus tareas serian limpiar toda la cubierta con un trapo y que también lo hiciera en los

camarotes. La cara de Miaka era cada vez más enfermiza por el simple echo de que verse en esa situación no le agradaba para nada. En frente del contramaestre parada el hombre tuvo que gritarle para que empezara a trabajar

-Chico muévete ya, a que esperas. No podrás volver a tu cuarto hasta que no acabes y me da igual si sale el sol. Así que empieza de una vez- Tan desagradable siempre con ella y con el capitán siempre riendo y siendo feliz, no había derecho alguno, eso pensaba mientras se alejaba y entonces escuchó una voz que no era tan brusca como la anterior y que para ella era el único amigo que tenía en el barco

-Mioru! Te volvió a decir algo el contramaestre cierto? Muchacho jamás aprenderás a catar órdenes

-Yo jamás he tenido que aceptar órdenes de nadie _"bueno solo de mi madre"_ y jamás me doblegaré ante ese hombre- Decía enfadada, vaya el único que podía aliviar un poco de su mal genio y encima tenia que decirle lo mismo. El hombre rió al ver su rostro, dada la postura que tenia entrelazando los brazos sobre su pecho con la cara hacia un lado rechazando su advertencia y el entrecejo fruncido, volvió a reír dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Eran diferentes cierto pero no mucho porque ella no era ninguna princesita aunque allí todos lo creían por esa forma de hablar y de enfrentarse a ellos, no solo eso sino también las posiciones que adoptaba muchas veces como por ejemplo la que acababa de hacer.

-Si no haces lo que te dicen- decía negando con la cabeza en señal de rendición al mismo tiempo que suspiraba- se lo dirán al capitán y ese si que no se anda con rodeos. Ya sabes que si cree que necesitas un castigo te lo dará auque sea leve.

Había acabado de quitárselo de la cabeza cuando se lo volvían a mencionar, es que nunca la dejarían tranquila y sin preocupaciones. Su respiración se volvió acelerada cuando a su mente vino de nuevo la imagen del capitán. Era cierto que era apuesto y además inteligente dada en el lugar que estaban pero también la había salvado del problema que tuvo con uno de sus hombres y le dio cobijo dentro del barco además se disculpó por haberla traído al barco sin su consentimiento pero tampoco sabían ellos que ella estaba allí.

Aquella mañana apareció en la bodega del barco rodeada de hombres que tenían armas y que además dudaban de si era una espía, mas tarde se aclararon las cosas con algo de mentiras por medio sin embargo cuando quiso volver a Japón era demasiado tarde ya estaban en el mar. ¿Cómo habría llegado ella hasta allí y muchos años atrás? Todavía no había nacido Dios Santo, por mucho que en el trascurso de los días había insistido en que la llevaran de vuelta no había valido la pena y más cuando dijeron que iban rumbo a América. Así que tuvo que decidir que si tenia que ir a algún sitio con una panda de gorilas apestosos y encima todos hombres ella debía cambiarse el nombre y aparentar ser uno de ellos, por supuesto que los modales eran una excepción, jamás se comportaría como ellos.

Pensando de nuevo en lo que su amigo le había dicho lo miró y dijo

-Hotohori, ese hombre jamás me pondrá un dedo encima y además no le daré ningún motivo para hacerlo.- Hotohori sonrió y miró al contramaestre

-Toma este es el cubo y el trapo, haz tu trabajo Mioru- Al menos Mioru sonaba mejor que muchacho o chico, pero en que pensaba? también era nombre de hombre.

Mientras limpiaba la cubierta de rodillas como si estuviera limpiando un viejo templo o una típica casa japonesa, el contramaestre se acercó y empezó a reírse a carcajadas

-Muchacho así piensas dejar el suelo limpio? Debes ser más rápido, sino se volverá a ensuciar antes de que lo termines- El hombre volvió a su posición y miaka observó como había huellas en el suelo de nuevo de todas las pisadas de los marineros. Harta de la situación se levantó y se quitó el pañuelo de la cabeza de un arrebato ya que las gotas del sudor corrían por su rostro, solo pensar que había pasado ahí horas y que todo volvía a estar como antes la enfurecía más. Pero si no hacía el trabajo antes de que el capitán saliera de su camarote y llegaba a ver el barco así podía castigarla. En su mente se recreaba la escena de que la aplastaba con una pierna gritándole porque no había cumplido su cometido con una sonrisa demoníaca mientras le atizaba con el látigo y ella sufría en el suelo. De pronto sintió un escalofrío _"maldición!"_ tenía que ser rápida se decía tirando el pañuelo al suelo al mismo tiempo que tiró el cubo lleno de agua. En ese instante la frustración se deshizo de su rostro creándole una gran sonrisa _"¿cómo antes no había pensado en ello?"_

Corriendo echó cubo tras cubo de agua por la cubierta y con las dos manos sujetando en una el trapo y en otra el pañuelo volaba como una bala de cañón limpiando el piso del barco. Menos mal que la ropa que tenia era ancha para que no notaran que era una chica aunque las mallas eran muy ceñidas y se notaban las nalgas pero bueno para todos era así. Claro que la joven no se imaginaba el trasero de esos tripulantes excepto uno que cada vez que corría por su imaginación el pandero de esa persona le entraba un calor interior que no podía controlar. Todos observaban con la rapidez que el joven grumete estaba haciendo su trabajo y estaban tan atónitos que Tasuki les tuvo que llamar la atención para que siguieran en sus quehaceres.

Al cabo de unas horas ya había limpiado la cubierta entera y se fue al contramaestre para ver si decía algo malo de nuevo de su trabajo, esperando alguna queja, éste le dijo:

-Buen trabajo chico lo has hecho bien te quedan los camarotes pero es bueno que lo hayas dejado para lo último porque creo que habrá tormenta esta noche.

-Gracias contramaestre Tasuki, me iré a limpiar los camarotes- cuando se iba a ir este lo detuvo y le indicó:

-Dile al capitán el pronóstico de esta noche

-De acuerdo

El compartimiento del capitán fue el último que fue a limpiar porque pensaba que si lo hacia en primer lugar todo su cuerpo se desvanecería seguro, ya le había pasado en alguna ocasión que su cuerpo no le respondía. En aquel momento justo al otro lado de donde se encontraba él, en frente de la puerta la chica cogió aire y lo expulsó era la primera vez que iba a entrar en la habitación de aquel hombre tras aquella noche que sintió miedo. Y con todo el valor del mundo llamó a la puerta, como era de extrañar hasta que el capitán no diera permiso para que pudiera entrar no podía abrir la puerta.

-¿quién es?

-Mioru, capitán, el contramaestre me ordenó que limpiara los camarotes.

-Pasa muchacho- Otra vez esas palabras que la enfurecían tanto

-Permiso.- Decía con la mosca tras de la oreja por el comentario q le había hecho. Tamahome se dio cuenta y suspiró al decir

-Sigues enfadado por las tareas que se te mandan?- Miaka no sabía a que venia ese suspiro como si le costara la propia vida entablar una conversación con ella, y encima lo único que quería hacer era acabar las tareas para no ser tentada tanto por el pero este solo hacia provocarla. Ella soltó de forma brusca el cubo y el trapo. El capitán lo miró como si fuera una ofensa para él ese signo era como si le dijera friega tu habitación tú mismo así que se mosqueó bastante que sus ojos se entrecerraron y sus labios se fruncieron y se levantó de la silla, tirándola, donde estaba para hacerle frente. Cuando ella vio lo alto que era no sabia que hacer creyó que había leído sus pensamientos, pero lo cierto es que ambos estaban confundidos con ambas cosas y ella no iba a tolerar q se quejara de ella cuando se estaba esforzando tanto aún siendo una chica (aunque no lo supieran)

-Sí, sigo enfadado por las tareas, son muy pesadas soy joven solo tengo 14 años y creo que lo que yo hago no lo ha hecho ni la mayoría de la tripulación cuando me han mirado estupefactos como si fuera una cosa tan difícil de hacer. Y usted me dice que si me quejo, no he dicho nada y ya me esta insultando. Además de que no me quieren llevar de nuevo a Japón aunque lo haya rogado miles de veces y uno de sus hombres quiso....

-Ya está bien muchacho! No permito que me hables así cuando yo tenía tu edad yo estaba haciendo el triple de cosas que tú y no me quejaba. Tenía que cuidar de la casa, de mis hermanos y mi padre, y salir a ganar dinero. Y tú te quejas

-Dije que no me quejaba pero usted lo dio...!- el capitán dio un golpe en la mesa para que no dijera ni una palabra más mientras su mirada se clavaba en los ojos verdes de la muchacha

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer y después te vas

-A eso venía capitán

Mientras él señalaba la ruta a recorrer marcando con cruces un mapa y escribiendo cosas en el cuaderno de bitácoras la chica empezó a limpiar, en ese momento su mente se volvió retorcida y maquiavélica y el cubo de agua lo echó por el suelo, al instante se echo al suelo a limpiarlo cuando él se dio la vuelta exclamó tras lo sucedido

-¡Pero que haces muchacho! Has puesto el...- sus palabras las detuvo el viento cuando vio al joven de espalda y de rodillas y aquellas mallas marcaban sus finas piernas y su trasero, el capitán se quedó sin habla cosa que aprovechó ella para decirle:

-así acabaré antes y le podré dejar tranquilo- La joven miraba al capitán que había vuelto la mirada hacia otro lado para no encontrarse con la de la joven

-Grumete deberías comer mas, estás demasiado delgado que no rellenas ni las mallas, por dios quieres seguir trabajando

-Claro capitán pero déjeme decirle una cosa si relleno las ropas lo que pasa es q soy muy joven ¡y me mandan mucho trabajo! Quedaré en los huesos

-Lo tendré en cuenta

Cuando terminó de limpiar el camarote se desperezó y se alegró porque había terminado sus tareas ahora podía descansar. Ambos se quedaron mirando el resultado de los esfuerzos del grumete y éste frotó su pelo reconociendo su esfuerzo con una dulce sonrisa que la dejó sin nada que decir no solo eso sino que el capitán se había disculpado de nuevo por los dos incidentes que ella

comentó antes pero aun así y lamentándolo mucho le dijo que no iba a poder regresarlo de nuevo a Japón lo que le entristeció al joven grumete. En aquel momento se hizo el silencio pero una turbulenta fuerza hizo que el barco se moviera y ella se tropezara y él la agarró por un brazo y por la cintura para que no cayera, ambos se miraron pero otro temblor vino cosa que hizo salir a Miaka de sus pensamientos

-Capitán el contramaestre me ordenó que le dijese que quizás hubiese tormenta esta noche- Su rostro se mostró serio y se fue directo a mirar por la ventana, lo que había dicho Tasuki era cierto había tempestad.

El capitán se puso el impermeable que tenían los marines para tempestades como esa y salió por la puerta el grumete salió tras él y cuando salió de dentro del barco que se estaba balanceando ella también lo siguió tenia miedo a ese tipo de cosas y no quería estar sola. Sí cuando lo vio ir tras él se dio la vuelta y de un empujón lo lanzó dentro de nuevo y cerrando la puerta la chica escuchó sus palabras.

-Has terminado tu trabajo por hoy- por un instante se quedó en la penumbra, sola, encogida y tapándose los oídos para no oír nada pero no daba resultado pensaba que si se quedaba allí se sentiría peor que estando con sus camaradas... Era cierto eran sus camaradas del barco, el contramaestre Tasuki, Chichiri, Hotohori, incluso el capitán Tamahome por qué le había dicho que se alejara de allí acaso ella no era parte de la tripulación, no trabajaba con ellos y seguía el mismo trayecto (aunque no quisiera) y estaba segura de que en ese instante no se dirigían a América. Sin pensárselo dos veces iba a luchar contra esa tormenta, le iba a enseñar a todos que no era ninguna debilucha y por su puesto iba a trabajar con sus compañeros.

Se dirigió a la habitación del capitán y miró a todos los lados pensando de dónde había agarrado él, el impermeable cuando se fijo en un pequeño gancho que había tras la puerta suspiró y se alivió al descubrir otro más allí así que se lo puso, en ese instante se sonrojó ya que la chaqueta olía a él; pronto salió de su sueño y se dirigió dando tumbos hacia la puerta que daba a la cubierta. Afuera hacía un viento muy poderoso así que le costó mucho abrir la puerta pero al fin lo consiguió un tremendo levante agitaba su pelo e hizo que las pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos que se asomaban se las secara enseguida. Con mucho esfuerzo salió fuera y la puerta sonó atrás de ella, al volverse vio que la única salida que quedaba era aferrarse a ser valiente y que podía hacer cualquier cosa, aunque ella nunca se hubiera imaginado esa escena pero cogió aire en sus pulmones y se dio un par de palmadas en las mejillas para afrontar la situación entonces ocurrió lo que jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza, _que vergüenza _había pensado cuando de pronto se resbaló y al ser tan poco pesada iba balanceándose por el barco al ritmo de las olas. Intentó aferrarse a una cuerda cercana pero el agua que a veces cubría el barco tras algunas olas que eran bastante grandes la vencieron y se soltó de la cuerda dándose contra los costados del barco, golpes que la hacían gritar de dolor pero aún así intentaba ponerse firme y en pie pero no había nada a su alrededor, de otro balanceo del barco su cuerpo dio contra la proa y quedó inconsciente allí tras dar su último gritó.

Un marinero lo escuchó y dando un silbido además de sujetar las cuerdas de los mástiles junto a otros camaradas le gritó al capitán, éste enseguida lo miró y su mirada pronto fue tras el brazo donde éste señalaba un cuerpo cerca de proa. El capitán abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio allí a uno de sus hombres, él bien sabía que dentro de su código, su deber era la de salvarlo si no ponía en riesgo al resto de la tripulación pero en ese preciso momento si dejaba su puesto todos podían irse al demonio. Estuvo a punto de dejar que se hundiera si fuera necesario para mantener a todos los demás y al barco a salvo y si era cuanto antes mejor pero no sabía por qué fue a mirar otra vez y vio un destello en los cabellos rojos y al fijarse mejor se dio cuenta de que era una figura delgada y pequeña. _¡¿Por Dios bendito que hacía ese crío ahí?! No le había dicho que se quedará dentro_, esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza pensaba que hubiera sido buena idea haberlo encerrado. Se había dado cuenta de lo delgado que era y de la figura fina que tenía cuando antes lo sostuvo en sus brazos para que no cayera. Dentro de él sentía una urgente necesidad de ir a socorrerlo y salvarlo solo para poderlo matar después él, pero ¿iba a dejar a su tripulación morir? _¡Mierda!_ Masculló y cuando volvió a mirar el cuerpo ya no estaba, una ola se lo había tragado entonces fue cuando le inundó el pánico, precisamente era el menos indicado para morir él no vino porque quisiera tampoco quisieron devolverlo a Japón si le hubieran hecho caso no estaría nadie pasando estas penalidades _Maldito sea... _volvió a musitar, no podía dejarlo morir

-¡Maldición!

-¿Capitán? – Dijo extrañado Tasuki al no entender su enfado ya habían superado varias tormentas juntos, esta no iba a ser diferente. De pronto sus ojos tomaron posición de sorpresa cuando vio que el capitán soltó las amarras y salió de su posición. Tamahome miró a Tasuki y a Hotohori que estaban en la misma línea de acciones en las que estaba el antes y dijo

-Os dejo a vosotros este trabajo un rato, podréis aguantar un poco sin mí?

-Sí capitán pero no tarde demasiado- El capitán fue agarrándose a todos los sitios que podía pero resbaló y cayó al suelo cuando volvió a ponerse en pie desde mitad del barco observó atentamente a todos los lugares y vio como alguien estaba agarrado al palo de un mástil cerca de la proa entonces la vio y fue corriendo hacia allí sin importar lo que fuera a pasarle cuando llegó a la proa se acercó todo lo que pudo y le extendió la mano para que ella la tomara, pero estaba tan asustada que negaba con la cabeza mientras otra ola los había cubierto

-Dame la mano muchacho te sacaré de aquí, si no vienes conmigo, moriremos todos, quieres eso? No querías volver a Japón?- En ese mismo momento abrió los ojos verdes de par en par y era cierto, no quería morir allí, quería volver a su hogar- Dame la mano!- le volvió a decir entonces la chica extendió la mano y él la cogió. Ambos volvieron al camarote y la encerró en el suyo diciendo cabreado- ¡No vuelvas a salir ¿has entendido?! –la joven afirmó entendiendo su enojo y él resopló por la nariz encerrándola en su cuarto.

Fue entonces cuando entendió de que no había sido una heroína ni que había ayudado nada, había sido torpe y una patosa _Que vergüenza_, se volvió a decir mientras se abrigaba, al mismo tiempo que escondía su rostro, en la esquina de la habitación con una manta.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Cuando abrió los ojos y se vio en su camarote le pareció que todo lo que vivió la noche anterior fue una pesadilla, rechinó los dientes maldiciendo en voz baja y cerró los puños pues aunque todo se había solucionado había puesto en peligro a toda la tripulación por el grumete y eso le mosqueaba pero lo peor de todo era que no había podido hacer otra cosa, su cuerpo se había movido sin ni siquiera haberle dejado pensar en el tema y no era lógico: recordaba la de miles de veces que había estado con mujeres voluptuosas en cada puerto pero sabía que si a una de ellas le pasara algo él ni se inmutaría eso era lo que le daba rabia porque prefirió que murieran todos antes de que muriera él solo. No pudo, esa fue su respuesta no se lo perdonaría sobre todo porque tenía 14 años y era solo un niño mientras que él tenía casi el doble que el jovenzuelo. Pero lo que le perturbaba más era cada vez que recordaba el momento que salvó a Mioru fueron esos ojos verdes tan ensimismados cuando le preguntó si quería morir, y cuando lo atrajo hacia él _Dios, tenía las formas tan señaladas que parecía las de una mujer_, pero se negó a si mismo a pensar en eso sabía que el grumete era un chiquillo y tenía que ser de clase alta por como había llegado a sus manos, por la forma de hablar y también por su piel y lo delgado que era; un marinero sería todo lo contrario, sabía que a ese chico le quedaba un trayecto largo para convertirse en un hombre... demasiado largo.

Tras haber estado meditando y demás, sabía lo que le tocaba en aquel momento, si de verdad era un buen capital debía demostrar disciplina y también sobre si mismo. Cuando salió fuera y vio como el sol le daba en el rostro no se podía sentir mejor a pesar de lo que le esperaba a continuación, paso a paso se dirigió a Tasuki, éste resopló por la nariz con enfado y también tenía la mandíbula apretada y lo peor de todo era que en su mente recordaba quien había tenido la culpa. Entonces el contramaestre hizo sonar la campana y gritó:

-Todos en fila! Que toda la tripulación salga de sus puestos y esté en fila!

La campana seguía sonando y fue en uno de los sonidos que Miaka se despertó, todavía se encontraba en aquella esquina de la habitación escuchando los gritos del contramaestre salió del camarote y cuando cerró vio la puerta de la habitación del capitán, como si un fuerte golpe, como si hubiera cometido un pecado necesitaba verlo para explicarse para darle las gracias y pedirle perdón por haberle desobedecido, quiso entrar, estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero la campana y los gritos del contramaestre le decían que debía salir, porque recordó aquella vez que le pasó eso con el marinero y si sonaba la campana significaba algo gordo lo que no sabía era el qué. Así que salió fuera de la cabina y pudo observar como todos se reunían cerca de un mástil, el mismo de aquella vez. Efectivamente alguien iba a ser castigado, también iba a ser la primera vez que estaría presente pero... quién era el que había cometido la falta? Se preguntaba la joven. Entonces fue cuando comenzó la charla del capitán...

-Como todos sabéis ayer por la noche fue un día bastante duro todos trabajamos con nuestro esfuerzo como todos los días de tormenta, pero alguien desobedeció las órdenes que le di- en ese instante los ojos de él que andaba entre todos ellos, se posaron en ella muy enfadado. El corazón de la joven no dejaba de latir no sabía si era por la forma de hablar y esa cara tan masculina y poderosa o porque estaba asustada- Y por salvar a un camarada no estuve en mi posición y puse a toda la tripulación en peligro y también al navío por eso... ¡Contramaestre disponga usted el castigo!- Ella no se lo creía sus ojos estaban en blanco no podía ser verdad iban a castigarlo a él por haberle salvado y lo que se merecía era una medalla.

-10 latigazos- en ese momento Hotohori sacó el látigo de nueva colas y se acercó a el con pesar, el capitán le palmeó el hombro confiando en él, pues sabía que no le traicionaría. Se quitó la camisa y se amarró las manos al mástil

Miaka se aproximó rápidamente a Hotohori y le suplicó que no lo hiciera, que él lo había salvado, el se enfadó con ella y le dijo:

-Entonces más que nunca deberías de ver como le pego para que aprendas la lección y no vuelvas a desobedecer Mioru, porque si a ti te pesa créeme a mí me pesa más, yo soy el que le causa el dolor. – Se apartó de ella y empezó a golpearlo 1,2,3... hasta 10 latigazos con cada uno más sangre, mas sudor, mas sufrimiento y más heridas; en aquel preciso momento Miaka prefirió que se la hubiera tragado el mar la noche anterior, porque un golpe de ella que se llevó por el barco no era nada comparado con cada latigazo que se había llevado él.

Todos rompieron filas y todas las muestras de enfado se dirigían a Miaka, ella lo comprendía por eso no dijo nada. Aún en el suelo y lleno de heridas cogió la camisa y se la colocó por encima la sangre cubría el blanco de su ropa, y Hotohori fue a ayudarlo a levantarse pero él muy orgullo lo hizo por su propio pie, una vez levantado y cojeando a causa del dolor se disponía a andar hacia su camarote cuando ella le extendió la mano por detrás para hablar.

-Esto... yo...- la mirada de él fue fría y penetrante sus cejas se habían arqueado hasta tal punto que parecían casi dos U al revés y le dio la espalda a la chica para seguir su trayecto. Aún así ella sintió que debía decir algo cualquier cosa apretó los labios con fuerza y tomó todo el valor del mundo estaba dispuesta a sufrir lo mismo que él pero por favor que no fuera en latigazos.

-¡Gracias por salvarme el trasero y discúlpeme una vez más, no le devolveré a desobedecer capitán!- Tamahome se quedó de pie y quieto en donde estaba cuando se volvió a mirar al joven grumete y le sonrió:

-Dices que no me desobedecerás más?- pregunto incrédulo el capitán alzando una ceja

-¡Nunca!- gritó cerrando los ojos para evitar mirarlo en las condiciones que se encontraba en ese momento; Tamahome miró al contramaestre y le dijo:

-Contramaestre castigo para el grumete- ella creyó no haber oído esa última frase

-Que?- dijo ella

-Creí que acatarías mis órdenes muchacho,- le dijo con una sonrisa a medias malévola- además te iba a castigar de cualquier modo por desobedecerme. Contramaestre...

-10 correazos en el culo, vamos a dejárselo bien rojo. Jejejeje

Dos marineros bien fuertes se fueron hacia el grumete y lo cogieron por los brazos lo sentaron mostrando el trasero al público y ella empezó a lloriquear , Hotohori cogió una correa, era también su amigo y por supuesto con aquella cara de ángel y esas lágrimas en los ojos no tenía corazón para hacer aquello pero prefería hacerlo él a que viniese otro bruto y fuera más doloroso, con cada uno se mordía el labio inferior para no gritar apretaba los puños para no huir y cerraba los ojos para que las lágrimas se contuvieran dentro. Después todo acabó pero cuando abrió sus ojos no podía evitar que las lágrimas salieran _estaba tan asustada _que creyó morir ahí mismo. Hotohori le tendió la mano para que se levantara pero al igual que Tamahome ella también tenía su orgullo así que se arregló el pantalón y se levantó sola, sin la ayuda de nadie. Hotohori suspiró y le dijo:

-Créeme no quería hacerlo pero yo iba a ser mejor que cualquier otro bruto. Toma- le mostró la mano- échate este mejunje en un día como mucho dejará de dolerte.- la joven lo miró dubitativamente y lo cogió de su mano diciendo:

-Gracias.-Haciendo muecas se dirigió a su cuarto con el ungüento que le había dejado y se encerró en su camarote como si la poseyera diez mil demonios juntos, cuando cerró la puerta tras ella suspiró y no paraba de quejarse por los correazos en el culo mientras se untaba la pomada en el trasero.

Por otro lado hotohori había llegado ya a la habitación del capitán Tamahome con todo preparado para curarle las llagas y golpes de la espaldas, la expresión de su amigo desamparada contenía dolor y culpa ya que las ultimas se estaban recuperando y se habían vuelto abrir a causa de esos nuevos latigazos. Se aproximó a él para ayudarlo a retirar la camisa de su espalda pero cada gesto y movimiento solo traía sufrimiento a Tamahome, sus dientes rechinaban y su boca solo mostraban muecas de dolor su expresión dolorida su respiración ahogada el sudor que recorría su cara y cuello mientras el cabello despeinado lo llevaba pegado a su piel... solo verlo daba ganas de culparse a uno mismo si se había participado en el acontecimiento; aún así Tamahome afirmó confiando en su amigo para que le ayudara a retirarle la camisa que la tenía pegada de la sangre de las heridas.

En ese momento cuando se escuchó un gritó proveniente del cuarto, Miaka no pudo llamar a la puerta su instinto hizo que entrara sin tocar, y ambos hombres miraran hacia ella incrédulos.

-Ssssss- aguantaba el dolor Tamahome al sentir como la camisa se despegaba poco a poco de su cuerpo apreciando que se llevaba parte de él mismo con ella. Miaka no podía soportar el sufrimiento de aquel hombre que se había castigado por su poca madurez; una vez que Hotohori le quitó la camisa el cuerpo del caballero cayó a la cama con una respiración agitada mientras el sudor le recorría por todo el cuerpo- Gracias Ho... Hoto... hori...

-Shhhh- le susurró su compañero agitando sus manos para que dejara de hablar, su estado parecía estar empeorando- no hables, te curaré las heridas- Como si ninguno hubiera notado su presencia, la joven empezó a tragar saliva al observar la espalda de ese hombre _cómo era posible que pudieran haberle torturado tantas veces? Aunque ella solo podía culparse de esta vez_. Hotohori lo miró y continuó curando las heridas del capitán mojando un trapo en agua salada primero para quitar la sangre. Entonces Tamahome se volvió a mirarlo y dijo:

-Que ocurre muchacho, nunca has visto a un hombre herido?

-No con tantos cortes y magulladuras, señor- dijo con voz suave y entrecortada mirando fijamente la espalda de su capitán

-jajajaja no te aflijas hombre, un marinero no debe sufrir por otro es parte de la vida del mar.

-Pero no se supone que somos camaradas como se supone que debo sentirme? Si encima le han... atizado por mi culpa- Dijo con voz baja mientras se inquietaba un poco y su cara podía verse algo rosada a causa del rubor.

Tamahome se quedó sin palabras pues le pareció oír una voz demasiado sedosa y unas mejillas sonrojadas en la cara de aquel chiquillo con unos ojos como esmeraldas que no paraban de observarle mientras que jugueteaba con su labio inferior. De enseguida recuperó el control en si mismo apartando o por lo menos intentando quitar aquella imagen de él y fue acto inmediato cuando sintió en su espalda dolor al comprobar como Hotohori le añadía a las contusiones pomada para la hinchazón de éstas. Esa mueca casi indolora producía una pequeña risa a Miaka que tapaba su boca con la mano para que no descubrieran que le ocurría, pero aquel hombre que estaba echado en la cama supo que se escondía tras esa mano y no consentía que nadie se riera de él sobre todo si sus heridas eran causadas por precisamente el que se estaba burlando de su dolor. Así que levantando la comisura de uno de sus labios en señal de superioridad y prepotencia le comentó:

-Oh por cierto, como se encuentra tu trasero, me he enterado de que se te puso bastante colorado pero que aguantaste como un valiente los diez correazos. Vaya debes estar orgulloso dada tu edad algunos no lo superarían- la cara de Miaka se tornaba a rojo cada vez mas intenso cuando comenzaba a decir otra palabra más a su discurso- ... y dime te has recuperado ya del shock?- Era cierto aquello que le dijo el contramaestre a Tamahome era increíblemente divertido verlo enojar y hacerlo porque se picaba con muy poco.

-Claro que me he recuperado, ya no me duele esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí para darle el mejunje al compañero Hotohori y agradecérselo porque el dolor desapareció- decía llena de rabia pero al mismo tiempo orgullosa para que viera que ella se encontraba perfectamente bien mientras él rabiaba bastante en la cama mientras le curaban las heridas- Y shock no fue ninguno pero debería de darle vergüenza golpear a una....- cayó antes de cometer un disparate... casi revela su verdadera identidad,_ dios mío que le había ocurrido ese hombre la estaba volviendo loca, primero lo oyó gritar fue a socorrerlo sin importar nada luego lo vio con aquella espalda inmensa recorrida de sudor y esa melena con una expresión que dejaría a cualquiera estremeciendo de placer y luego le hace rabiar hasta al punto de decir quien era, debía tener más cuidado_.- un chico de mi edad y estirpe

-... – pensaba Tamahome apoyando su barbilla en una de sus manos mientras quedaban esas últimas palabras que dijo el grumete en su mente, y cuando abrió los ojos lo observó y agregó suspirando- Escucha chico nunca fue mi intención el castigarte y que me castigaran a mí pero, si haces algo mal en este barco esas son las consecuencias, debes estar agradecido de que hayan sido solo diez correazos, es cierto que debido a tu linaje y a tu edad no queremos devolverte echo un cristo pero así podrás convertirte en un hombre- _¿un hombre? Pensaba ella, como iba a conseguir ser un hombre si precisamente era una mujer_ - Si no desobedeces y no pones al resto de la tripulación en peligro jamás volverás a ser castigado.

Con fuego en los ojos se fue del camerino hacia el suyo , cómo era posible que aceptara todos los cargos que le mandaran, era una chica, cierto que ellos no sabían nada de eso pero a un chico de catorce años, ¿lo trataban así?. Sabia que tampoco pudo decir que era un anciano no tenia cuerpo, ni voz ni la capacidad de decir eso porque allí trabajaban hasta los ancianos; en ese barco daba igual el sexo y la edad que tuvieras, seguro, allí todos trabajaban. Menos mal que después de aquel espectáculo de ese día no le dirían que hiciera nada, fue una de las órdenes que le dio el capitán al contramaestre, así que Miaka podría descansar en su camarote tranquila, lo que la chica no sabía era a donde irían en ese momento porque no parecían ir a las Américas tiraban más para los países occidentales del norte... echada en la cama suspiraba... este viaje sería bien largo primero de oriente a occidente y luego a América. Y ella quería volver a su hogar, aunque la única que la echaría de menos sería su amiga Yui.

A la mañana siguiente Miaka salió de los camerinos desperezándose mientras escuchaba a sus camaradas muy alterados yendo de un sitio para otro, sin saber que ocurría intentó que alguien le prestara atención para poder preguntar qué estaba pasando pero a cambio recibió un empujón ,claro que pudiera haberse sorprendido de aquello si no hubiese sido porque el marinero no se dio cuenta de su presencia. Entonces entre tanta confusión le tendieron la mano para levantarse y no era otra persona que Hotohori, en serio, había veces que si no lo tuviera al lado se sentiría sola aunque estuviera rodeada de otros tantos.

-¿Puedes levantarte Mioru? Parece que se ha extendido la noticia- La chica asintió a su pregunta y se levantó para acariciarse el trasero de la caída pero, eso dejo de importarle cuando recordó lo último que dijo su amigo

-¿La noticia? La verdad es que cuando me he asomado todos parecían y lo siguen aún muy agitados, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?- Mientras que el hombre suspiraba de nerviosismo e inquietud, se secaba la frente con el pañuelo que hacía unos instantes había tenido sujeto a la cabeza- ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo Hotohori?!- El grandullón bajó la mirada para ver el rostro de aquel joven desesperado por saber que era lo que acontecía; era como si un niño caprichoso pidiera un favor una y otra vez a su padre y éste no pudiera negarse a su petición, volvió a suspirar y lo miró fijamente

-El capitán amaneció muy mal, parece que el dolor de las heridas y la lluvia han debilitado su cuerpo. Todo el mundo está así porque el contramaestre les ha ordenado que hay un cambio de planes y tenemos que ir al puerto más cercano para que lo vea un médico.- La cara de la chica mostraba miedo y sorpresa, jamás había podido imaginarse que la causa de que todo estuviera patas arriba era por él y mucho menos de que estuviera tan mal para no poder salir de su camarote_, "si sólo ayer estaba gruñendo por las heridas y enojado con ella" _pero lo peor de todo era que ella se sentía culpable porque la causante de que él estuviera en tan mal estado no fue de los latigazos ni de la lluvia, eso fue el efecto de que ella no le había obedecido y le causó que en ese momento estuviera en cama.

-Es mi culpa- decía en tono bajo- yo soy la causante de que esté en esas condiciones si no lo hubiera desobedecido esto no hubiera sucedido. ¿crees que podría ser posible ir a verlo?

-Sí, pero no sé si estará despierto.... de todas formas te acompañaré quizás haya abierto los ojos y necesite algo

-Sí, buena idea, acompáñame por favor- Ambos se dirigieron a los camarotes y llamaron a la puerta del capitán pero nadie contestó. La inquietud que sentían ambos al mirarse era asombrante, Miaka tenía miedo de encontrárselo en el suelo y Hotohori de que al pobre chiquillo le fuera a dar algo por como iba a encontrarse a Tamahome... en fin nada se podía evitar, aunque era un joven de alta cuna se suponía que no debía de asustarse de ver a otro hombre... como decirlo, semidesnudo.

El compañero de Miaka abrió la puerta y ambos vieron el cuerpo de su superior postrado en la cama, su respiración era muy profunda, pelo mojado que cubría parte de su rostro, esa piel sudada que dejaba a cualquier mujer sin palabras, la mirada de la joven siguió descendiendo hasta que la sábana tapaba muy poco del cuerpo del hombre enfermo, los ojos verdes se abrieron como platos cuando comprobó que no debía de haber nada más que esa manta que cubriera su cuerpo porque la sábana se amoldaba a un bulto que había debajo de ella, las intimidades de ese hombre estarían al descubierto si a cualquiera le diera por retirarle la ropa de cama; claro y ella no podría decir nada puesto que todos pensaban que era un hombre, por lo menos creían que era del mismo género que el resto.

Mientras la mujer allí presente no dejaba de contemplar la figura de su capitán, pensaba en todas aquellas cosas que podría hacer si 1) no estuviera su compañero y 2) tuviera la valentía de hacerlo aún sabiendo que estaba enfermo. De tantas bobadas que se le amontonaban en la cabeza, las comisuras de sus labios forzó intentando ocultar una sonrisa ya que no quería que Hotohori creyera que se alegraba de la situación en la que Tamahome se encontraba.

Hotohori, se acercó donde tenía el capitán todas sus plantas, la joven no entendía que era lo que buscaba, si necesitaba algo podía pedirle ayuda y ella enseguida estaría a su disposición, pues como le había dicho antes se sentía responsable de la salud de él.- ¡Ah, aquí está!- la joven se sorprendió, que era lo que habría encontrado

-Qué es eso? Tiene una pinta asquerosa- Decía entrecerrando los ojos mientras hacía muecas con la boca desaprobando la intención de su camarada- No me digas que intentas darle eso al capitán?

-Muy inteligente de tu parte- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona enseñando sus dientes amarillentos; Miaka se arrepintió de haber hecho ese comentario ya que para ella además de que era uno de los únicos amigos que tenía en ese barco, le parecía atractivo; pero en el momento en que le enseñó su sonrisa hubiese deseado ser la chica menos inteligente del mundo.- Mioru... Mioru- La joven volvió en sí- Esta cosa que según tú parece asquerosa es un brebaje y hará que el capitán no sienta el dolor

-Pero eso no lo aliviará, es como una mentira piadosa, cuando pase un rato volverá a sufrir- El marinero sustuvo al joven grumete por sus hombros y suspiró

-Es lo único que podemos hacer, debe recuperarse por si solo sino...

-Cómo puedes decir eso? Ninguna persona enferma puede recuperarse por si sola si no tiene lo que necesita- en ese momento algo hizo que ambos miraran hacia la cama, Tamahome se estaba retorciendo de dolor, las sábanas estaban empapadas en sangre y su cuerpo había estado sudando tanto que su pelo se había quedado pegado a causa de la sangre a las magulladuras.

-Ahggg, aghhhhh!- gritaba de dolor sin levantar la vista, parecía estar en una pesadilla, el dolor, la fiebre, las sacudidas del barco, todo lo estaban haciendo empeorar. _En su mente- se decía ella- él sabe que va a morir; pero no podía dejar que eso fuera así, antes de que la muerte se lo llevara a él debía pasar por ella. _

De pronto la puerta se abrió y el contramaestre parecía que iba a explotar, con dedo acusador señaló a Miaka y mirando a Hotohori empezó a soltar muchas cosas que hacían solo más determinada su decisión.

-Qué hace éste aquí? Viene a darle la estocada final? Hotohori acaso usted no sabe que nuestro capitán está así porque este niño no sabe obedecer.- Los otros dos optaron por el silencio y dejaron que el contramaestre siguiera hablando- Si el grumete se queda en este camarote lo que si es seguro es que el capitán morirá y antes de que lo haga soy capaz de matar a este mocoso, después de que el capitán arriesgara su vida por él a cambio lo está condenando a morir

-¡Ya está bien contramaestre, el grumete Mioru vino porque estaba preocupado por el capitán Tamahome!

-Ja, si estuviera preocupado hubiera hecho algo por no dejarlo en estas condiciones- entonces fue cuando una medio sonrisa se asomó en la cara de la joven, jamás hubiera soñado enfrentarse con el contramaestre Tasuki pero ya era suficiente, esta vez iba a demostrar que ella podía sacrificarse tambien por los demás por eso sabía que si se enfrentaba al contramaestre su vida estaría en peligro si su propósito fracasara.

-No me pondrá un dedo encima me oye, no dejaré que me toque con sus sucias manos- la cara de Tasuki cada vez era más roja, ella podía ver que lo estaba enfadando más- lo reto!- dijo ella señalándolo

-Jajajaja tú? A qué me retas?- La joven lo miró con sus ojos verdes penetrantes y decididos que estaban puestos en uno de sus superiores. Éste se quedó algo sorprendido había notado algo extraño pero estaba más atento a las palabras que iban a salir de esa boca.

-Yo me encargaré del capitán, lo cuidaré y estoy segura que soy capaz de aliviar su fiebre para que vuelva a ser el de siempre.

-¿Qué estás diciendo muchacho? ¿Crees que tendríamos tanta maldad de dejar que nuestro capitán muriera en tus manos? Estás loco- Las palabras que salieron siguiendo de las de Tasuki dejaron a todos en silencio mientras un joven (a ojos de los demás) tenía una mirada fija en sus camaradas:

-Si no lo consigo... yo mismo me ataré al ancla hasta que desaparezca de este mundo-


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Ambos en silencio salieron dejando al joven grumete dentro del camerino del capitán, la puerta se cerró y se escuchó suspirar de alivio en la habitación, en aquel momento la joven flaqueó y sus piernas temblaron hasta caer de rodillas al suelo, de espaldas a la puerta y mirando hacia la cama. No se había dado cuenta en absoluto de lo expuesta que estaba cuando pronunció las palabras _"estoy segura" _cómo había podido ser tan descuidada, aunque en tales condiciones cualquiera podría cometer un error pero ella no, no se podía permitir ese lujo, era un alivio que dado el estrés, la situación del momento... Tasuki y Hotohori no se habían enterado, sin embargo el contramaestre era el que peor se lo puso y quien cada día colocaba sus ojos en ella.

No debía demorarse mucho porque la fiebre de su capitán ascendía por segundos pero qué debía hacer; tenia tres opciones: 1) dejar que el contramaestre la castigara o la tirara a los tiburones o cualquier cosa peor; solo de pensarlo le daban arqueadas, 2) rendirse y suicidarse o ,la que iba a ser seguro más difícil de todas que él "resucitara" gracias a ella. La cosa estaba bien difícil porque por mucho que habría dicho que se suicidaría nadie haría eso, tampoco iba a permitir que el contramaestre la maltratara así que por mucho que le costara, y sabía que iba a ser difícil, tenía que salvar a su capitán.

En el momento que había estado en el camerino con el joven grumete y Hotohori, el ambiente había cambiado, pensaba el contramaestre. Además había algo en ese chico que lo inquietaba y lo hacía dudar de muchas cosas... cuando había estado frente a él y lo había mirado creyó ver la mirada de una mujer, esos ojos verdes esmeraldas, ese dedo acusador, esa determinación, la pose, todas esas cosas lo hacían pensar que de verdad podía ser una mujer, además las mujeres no solían ser tan altas ni tan grandes como los hombres y si se había encontrado en un barco ....

-Basta- se decía mientras lo miraban los que estaban a su alrededor, si hablaba solo pensarían que estaba loco pero desde luego iba a prestarle de ahora en adelante más atención. Miró a los lados y todavía seguían mirándolo, éste se puso la mano sobre la boca – Ejem, ¡seguid a lo vuestro! ¡Cada uno a su trabajo, debemos llegar a Inglaterra lo antes posible!

¿Inglaterra? Se preguntó la joven desde la habitación habiendo escuchado el comentario de Tasuki, pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos; sus ojos cambiaron el rumbo hacia Tamahome que seguía sudando y quejándose de todo lo que sentía, la compasión y la tristeza que embargaba el corazón de Miaka era inmensa, incluso podía oír los latidos de su corazón y sin saber cómo, sus lágrimas empezaron a derramarse, lo único que deseaba era que no muriera. Se acercó a su lado y le acarició el rostro, algo que pareció calmarle a él o eso le pareció a la chica; entonces se levantó llena de fuerza y valor y se frotó los ojos dispuesta a dejarlo como nuevo.

Empezó a buscar por la habitación para ver si podía encontrar algo que fuera útil, entonces recordó donde siempre iba Hotohori para curarle las heridas al capitán, sí era verdad, al capitán le encantaban las flores y la medicina (o lo que en ese tiempo se podría llamar medicina, es decir, plantas medicinales. ) Ajá, dijo cuando encontró en una esquina del cuarto una gran caja llena de información y de plantas, ramas y potingues ya mezclados dentro de recipientes de muestras etiquetados.

-Lo ideal sería que supiera que significan estas palabras- suspiró al ver que no encontraba nada útil, pero cerca de ella había un libro lleno de palabras relacionadas con las plantas y quizás allí podría encontrar lo que simbolizaba cada mejunje.

Al cabo de varias horas decidió tomar algo de aire fresco y salió del camarote, ninguno de esas cosas servía para la fiebre ni vitaminas, ni el dolor, ¡nada! Era tan frustrante, tantos potingues y nada para algo tan simple como... en ese momento corrió directamente a su cuarto y entre las cosas que trajo buscó su salvación dónde podría haber una... Ella nunca tenía mareos y en contadas ocasiones había enfermado así que no tendría ninguna, agotada de pensar y dándose por vencida en la búsqueda dijo mientras suspiraba:

-Mi mundo por una aspirina...- y agachó la cabeza, desde luego en su habitación había aire fresco y eso relajaba la mente, la despejaba, aquel camarote era abrumador no dejaba pensar bien ni respirar aire limpio, puro- Ah, eso es justamente lo que necesita.- Se dirigió al camarote de su superior y abrió la ventana para que entrara aire, se puso el dedo en la mejilla dándose suaves golpecitos pensando en que podía aliviarle, entonces a su cabeza vino cuando era pequeña y recordó lo que su madre hacía con ella en las pocas ves que se había puesto enferma...

" _mama..."- tosía la pequeña- "mama me voy a morir"- la madre miró a su hija con ojos abiertos como platos y a continuación sonrió dulcemente a su pequeña- "no tesoro jajaja no morirás por una fiebre"- la mujer abrió las ventanas y la chica tosía más- "mamá si abres la ventana me pondré peor" "Estás equivocada cielo, si la abro es para que entre aire limpio y se vaya el que has expulsado, y ahora te meteré en un bañó de agua fría para que la calentura baje"- sonrió ahora pero parecía más una sonrisa burlona- "¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!"- tosió intensamente- "así moriré seguro" "Oh Miaka un baño de agua fría no te matará, no te metes en la piscina y cuando vas a la playa no es igual de fría" "no es lo mismo no estoy enferma" "bueno entonces piensa que no estás enferma si tu mente es fuerte tu cuerpo lo será también, además para gritar y contestar no estás enferma ¿ves? Jajajajaja"- La pequeña pensó que quizás su madre tenía razón, además su madre la quería, no podía ser malo, la niña miró a su madre como si fuera su salvadora. Ésta sonrió y le extendió la mano a Miaka "vamos", y la pequeña sostuvo la mano de su madre y sonriendo se bañó en aquel baño de agua fría... al cual sobrevivió con éxito _

Su madre no la había mentido, ese baño de agua fría la había curado, _por qué no iba a curar al capitán. _Entonces no tuvo más dudas y salió fuera para que sus camaradas le echaran una mano y, estaba segura de que no la escucharían y le dirían que estaba loca (pero en masculino, claro). Todos la vieron salir muy firme como si fuera a dar una noticia, empezaron a rodearla y a atosigarla con preguntas cosa que no entendía porque hablaban todos a la vez, entonces se oyó un grito desde la popa donde estaba el contramaestre. Éste le echo una mirada suspicaz e indicó a un marinero que controlara el timón, bajó las escaleras y se presentó ante el joven grumete mientras todos le abrieron paso, parecía que ya que el capitán no podía tomar las riendas del barco era él el que mandaba, pero era natural ya que era el segundo al mando.

-Se ha recuperado el capitán?-La joven agachó la cabeza y negó- entonces no se que haces aquí- le dijo serio pero suave.

-Es que se me ocurrió una idea, necesito que unos cuantos me ayuden, por favor si queréis tanto como yo que el capitán se cure tenéis que ayudarme aunque lo que vaya a decir suene un poco brusco.- ¡Necesito una bañera llena de agua fría!- todos la miraron con los ojos bien abiertos y luego empezaron a reirse.- (Sabía que no funcionaría)

-Piensas que bañando al capitán en agua fría lo calentarás?- Le dijo uno

-O que lo salvarás, jajajaja- se reía de él otro

-No quiero que se caliente lo que quiero es refrescarlo, para bajarle la fiebre por eso suda tanto, su cuerpo está ardiendo, ¿no me ayudaréis? Mi madre lo hizo conmigo y me bajó la fiebre, el baño me curó

-Tu madre quería deshacerse de ti, y no funcionó, como diablos crees que te íbamos a ayudar si nos dices esas cosas Mioru- le decía otro compañero. Pero el contramaestre no había hecho ningún comentario todavía lo observaba detenidamente de brazos cruzados, era en serio que estaba preocupado por el capitán, y si ese baño podía echarle una mano.

-Crees que funcionará? Podrá ese baño servir de ayuda a Tamahome?- Preguntó seriamente pero al mismo tiempo confiando en el joven (que no era un chico) mientras lo miraba

-Sino lo consigo... yo mismo me ataré al ancla- Otra vez esa mirada y esas palabras lo hacían estremecer, no había duda verdaderamente se preocupaba por el capitán, entonces el contramaestre sonrió alzando una de las comisuras de los labios

-Bien, ¡echadle una mano al grumete tomad un barril y llenadlo de agua del mar!- los otros todavía no estaban seguros de que hacer , ¿hablaba en serio Tasuki? No solo les sorprendió a ellos sino que también a Miaka, era la primera vez que el contramaestre le había, ayudado, no la había insultado, la había hablado en buenos términos, le había sonreído y lo más importante había

confiado en ella. Viendo la duda de sus hombres en la propuesta del chico, el contramaestre añadió- Un baño frío no puede matar a un hombre, además si ya está enfermo por mucho que le den un baño o lo sigue estando o mejorará, no es cierto? Así que dejad de pensar y haced lo que os he mandado... ah, y llevad el barril a la bodega allí lo lavará el grumete no?- Quería ver su reacción según lo que dijera y el cómo lo dijera, sería un chico de la nobleza o una mujer, pero optaba más por la segunda, creía tener una corazonada y estaba seguro que el jefe no se había dado cuenta.

Mandaron llamar al carpintero del _Suzaku_, ese era el nombre del barco, para que armara un barril en el que bañar al enfermo. No tardó en tener uno dispuesto en medio de la bodega. Lo llenaron con agua de mar. Entre maese Hotohori y Mitsukake, que tenían grandes cuerpos y musculosos alzaron al capitán para sumergirlo en el agua. Ninguno de los dos marineros pudo contener el siseo de disgusto al retirar la sábana, que estaba pegada a su espalda, y ver brotar sangre de las heridas al abrirse.

Miaka, una vez pasadas las náuseas al ver los verdugones, inspiró ante la visión del cuerpo desnudo de Tamahome que, pese al estrago de la fiebre, seguía siendo magnífico. Incluso desvanecido era tan imponente, que daban ganas de acariciarlo por todos los lados. Les vio levantarlo y contuvo el aliento por temor a que le dejasen caer. Con esfuerzo se concentró en fingir desinterés, no fuera que los marineros se percatasen de su embeleso y empezasen a sospechar que no era quien decía ser.

Aún metido en el agua e semiinconsciente el capitán sintió el frío entrando dentro de su cuerpo, varios tuvieron que salir porque no podían ver esa escena mientras que otros lo sostenían para que se estuviera quieto; una vez que se quedó algo mas calmado pero respirando profundo de nuevo, ella creyó poder controlar la situación, esa parte si que iba a ser difícil ya que al estar tan excitada teniéndolo delante iba a tener que bañarlo ella mientras todos los dejaran solos.

-Os... os podéis marchar yo me encargo del resto, Os... os avisaré cuando esté listo- La puerta de la bodega se cerró dejando a dos personas de sexo diferentes juntos, eso era demasiado. Sabiendo que estaba inconsciente, pero aún nerviosa por si despertaba, se metió dentro de la bañera junto a él, era como un sueño para ella, nunca había visto un cuerpo igual y menos de un hombre, era hermoso, fuerte, suave, musculoso, imperante, daba sensación de que había tenido que hacerlo porque nadie podría creer que este hombre habría traído ese cuerpo durante había ido creciendo. Salió de sus pensamientos e hizo un movimiento brusco de cabeza y empezó a lavarlo; su corazón palpitaba fuertemente pero cuando puso su mano en el corazón de él latía incluso más fuerte, creía que iba a explotar. En ese momento empezó a acariciarlo dulce y suavemente por los hombros, los brazos, el estómago y la barriga, el pecho, el cuello, la cara; luego lo situó delante de ella para así poder darle en la espalda y la parte trasera del cuello. Aunque el agua estuviera fría, nunca creyó que estuviera más que caliente para no poder sentir la temperatura del agua, y por supuesto no había pensado en descubrir como

sería la otra parte de su cuerpo, el agua la cubría, y no solo eso sino que también la habría dejado más que reluciente. Así que decidió salir del barril y llamar a los compañeros para que lo cogieran y lo taparan con algo, _por Dios, sino podría darle algo._

Corriendo salió de allí para dejar listo el camarote cuando llegaran, había abierto la ventana, sábanas limpias, y lo necesario para curar las heridas y relajarlo. De lo que no se había dado cuenta la joven era de que alguien la observaba y que sabía que era una mujer.

No mucho más tarde, y tras dejar al enfermo acostado boca abajo en su cama, maese Hotohori y Mitsukake abandonaron la camareta, dejando a Tamahome a cargo de la agotada Miaka que se sacudió el pelo para que se le secase antes; en cuanto terminara de atender al enfermo iría a su cubículo para cambiarse de ropa.

Habiendo pensado ya en ello, Miaka comprobó la temperatura tocando suavemente la frente del paciente. Seguía estando caliente pero, sin lugar a dudas, mucho más fresca que antes de bañarlo. Incluso el color ya no era tan pálido. Su pronóstico era, sin ningún género de dudas, favorable. Presentía que se estaba recuperando y eso la llenaba de felicidad que incluso sus lágrimas se esparcieron y empezó a sonreír.

Con ternura peinó con los dedos el cabello húmedo de Tamahome —después de esos días le costaba llamarlo capitán en su mente—, separó los mechones de la cara para atarlos en una coleta, con una cinta de cuero. Tomó entonces el ungüento que le había indicado maese Hotohori y procedió a extenderlo por las laceraciones. Agradecía en silencio la misericordia de Dios por haber mantenido a Tamahome semiinconsciente durante todo el baño. El agua salada en las heridas abiertas debía de haber sido una tortura desgarradora, aunque era buena para sus heridas ya que sanarían antes, y no solo por eso debía agradecerle.

Una vez que terminó de repartir la pomada por los verdugones, se lavó las manos y, arrodillada en el suelo a la cabecera de la cama, limpió el rostro del capitán con un paño humedecido en agua dulce. El semblante del enfermo se suavizó con la caricia. Pese a los estragos que había causado la fiebre en su cara, seguía siendo un rostro hermoso.

A Miaka le dio un vuelco el corazón que fue incapaz de apartarse de su lado. Sustituyó la caricia de la tela por la de sus propios dedos. Con la cabeza apoyada en la cama, a un palmo de la del capitán, se entretuvo en delinearle las cejas, negras y rectas; la cuenca de los ojos con los párpados cerrados; la nariz recta, casi aristocrática; el arco del labio superior, voluptuoso y sensual, Se imaginó besándolo y suspiró, prendada de aquella boca. No podía ser que se hubiera enamorado de él, sin embargo alguien la sujetó del brazo.

Como todavía no había podido ir a cambiarse su pelo aún corto era hermoso, justo como el de una mujer, además mojado y algo ondulado por las puntas y sus ojos verdes tan brillantes ante la poca luz que permanecía en la habitación, ya de noche y con solo una vela dentro de la camareta. Se estuvo quieta cuando de pronto al volverse porque alguien la había sujetado fuertemente tiró la vela y se apagó, solo quedaba la luz de la luna. Miaka no sabía qué hacer, de repente la había sujetado con tanta fuerza y la había colocado encima de él.

Intentó retirarse pero estaba visto que un hombre tenía más fuerza que una mujer y solo se rindió. Pero fue entonces cuando él la apartó suavemente para mirarla con los ojos vidriosos y arrasados por la fiebre.

Él acarició sus mejillas, y tomó sus cabellos con las manos entretanto ella se mantenía tensa y rígida, porque lo que faltaba era que la descubriera, pero se imaginaba que sus ojos no podían abarcar mucho de ella ya que estaba la habitación oscura pero, él pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos, y la luna reflejaba varios mechones rojizos de la joven. Miaka lloraba de felicidad aunque todavía no estaba recuperado totalmente había abierto los ojos para ver quien estaba junto a él, y allí a su lado estaba ella. La chica tomó la mano que estaba acariciando su mejilla y le decía sedosa y tímidamente:

-yo... te... yo te salvé- las lágrimas no cesaban y su voz era temblorosa

El apartó sus manos y las dejó caer a la cama para ver su imagen mejor aunque no podía forzarse porque volvía el dolor y los mareos entonces con la voz rasposa empezó a hablar.

-Ohhhh...- dijo susurrando- eres mi marinera ardiente como el fuego- ella no sabía a que se refería pero no le importó mucho Sin previo aviso, el hombre la agarró por la nuca para retenerla. Buscó los labios de la mujer con deseo y la besó.

Miaka, totalmente cogida por sorpresa, se dejó besar. El corazón le latía desbocado en su pecho y sonaba como un tambor. En su estómago, notaba el cosquilleo que se tiene de algo excitante, una montaña rusa, algo peligroso o en este caso el primer beso. Llevó una mano hasta el hombro de Tamahome y se aferró a él con fuerza. El latido se extendía por el resto de su cuerpo y cobraba fuerza en el bajo vientre, desde donde irradiaba un calor abrasador. Ella se acordó de respirar de nuevo cuando de los labios de él salió solo una palabra:

-...mía...- susurró Tamahome con una tierna sonrisa, antes de desmayarse. Que habría querido decir con eso, pero Miaka solo pensaba en aquella extraña pero hermosa sensación que había sido el dejar de ser un hombre para convertirse en mujer, compañera y cuidadora para haber conseguido ese apasionante premio,

Miaka, con el cuerpo laxo y sin fuerzas, permaneció largo rato de rodillas, con las piernas temblorosas y con una mano acarició sus labios inflamados; su cuerpo había reaccionado con una pasión inusitada en ella y aún vibraba de anhelo.

En ese momento fue cuando cayó en la cuenta, _la había besado_, ¿con solo la luz de la luna fue suficiente para saber que era una mujer? ¿La había descubierto? No quiso pensar en lo mucho que le alegraría si así fuera. Se levantó del suelo y cuando se dirigió a la salida del cuarto sonrió mientras lo observaba por haber conseguido su meta: se iba a recuperar. Cerró la puerta quedando el recuerdo de aquel beso allí dentro.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Comentario de la autora: Bueno siento haber tardado en escribir este capítulo pero es que tenía cosas que hacer, aún así no os he traicionado y aquí os traigo más emoción espero que os dejara con la intriga jejeje era mi intención. Pero ahora os traje la continuación; así que disfrutadla.

PD: No olvidéis dejad reviews por favor, me gusta que comentéis, sé que lo leéis pero me gusta leer lo que pensáis de ella. Bueno os dejo y muchas gracias por leerlo.

Abrió los ojos todavía aturdido y confuso por lo que le había pasado cuando perdió el conocimiento, miró a su alrededor pudiendo ver con un esfuerzo a Hotohori a su lado. Éste se sobresaltó y en su rostro asomó una sonrisa a su amigo y capitán, mostrando su alivio y alegría por su recuperación y mejoría derramando unas pequeñas lágrimas de las que pronto se apartó, ya que, en el fondo era una persona muy sensible. Tamahome se acomodó pero lo que verdaderamente quería era incorporarse, apoyar su espalda en la almohada para así poder mirar a su amigo de frente y no en una postura incómoda.

Aún así las contusiones todavía dolían para quererse apoyar, las heridas de la espalda, por lo que las quejas y las maldiciones que soltaba por su boca eran inevitables, pero como era un hombre le daba igual, la cosa es que se sentía en forma sin contar con las lesiones que tenía pero que estaban cicatrizando gracias a los tratos que recibió mientras había estado inconsciente. Hotohori se reía mirando a su amigo cruzado de brazos, por lo que veía seguía siendo igual de cabezota referente a que un capitán daba igual el dolor que sintiera tenía que tomar su papel en el barco. Su superior lo miró levantando una ceja y algo irritable, no entendía a que venía esa risilla suya.

Hotohori se disculpó haciendo un gesto con la manos y se calló finalizando su risa con una pequeña tos. Cuando quedó un poco de silencio Tamahome se puso a pensar que lo último que recordó fue que cayó al suelo por causa de un mareo que le entró el día después de la tormenta, sí era cierto, el día que salvó a Mioru de que se lo llevará la marea. Le dio dolor de cabeza solo el pensarlo, se tocó la frente y frunció el ceño al desconocer que poseía en ella, cuando miró para descubrir que era un paño húmedo. Entonces dirigió la mirada a su compañero y le preguntó:

-Qué ha pasado? Sé que me encontré muy mal y enfermé ¿no?- Su camarada afirmó contándole que había sido el grumete quien había estado curándole mientras se jugaba la vida contra el contramaestre. Él se sorprendió y sus comisuras se elevaron- Así que se enfrentó al contramaestre diciendo que si no era capaz de salvarme el mismo acabaría con su vida jajaja tiene agallas. Dónde está él ahora?- Hotohori miró hacia la puerta imaginando la escena normal después de un arduo trabajo

-... Seguramente durmiendo después de que tuvo que lavarle y hacer tantas cosas por usted, capitán.- Éste se cruzó de brazos pensando en que quizás

había tratado al grumete como un niño y, no era tan pequeño de mente como el creía si de hecho se había enfrentado a Tasuki que era el segundo al mando en caso de que él no pudiera. Viendo la mirada pensativa tan intensa de su capitán el hombre le dijo curioso- ¿Pasa algo capitán?- Tamahome lo miró con decisión.

-Me gustaría que cuando se despertara y esté despejado que le dijeras que viniera a hablar conmigo ¿me harás ese favor?- El que lo acompañaba en ese momento, afirmó encantado. Y enseguida se levantó para volverle a curar las contusiones para que terminaran de cicatrizarse lo mas pronto posible.

El sol asomaba por la ventana del camarote y daba justo en su rostro, el cual estaba parte cubierto por su brazo, ya que estaba en la cama, pero su melena cobriza y sus largas pestañas se podían ver con gran claridad. Y cuando abrió esos enormes ojos, se pudo ver las esmeraldas mas bellas que existían. Se incorporó para sentarse en la cama mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano por sus bostezos, había pasado otro día más. Y en su mente solo cabía lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, el cómo se encontraría hoy, por supuesto que si había hecho aquello debía de estar bien, pensaba sonrojada recordando la escena del día anterior pero... entonces ¿había descubierto que era una mujer? No podía encararlo, cómo iba a poderlo mirar a la cara después de haber puesto sus manos en su cuerpo para lavarlo, de haber llorado por su recuperación, de que hubiera abierto los ojos mientras ella permanecía a su lado y por último... ¡después de que se besaran, y encima de todo ella fue partícipe activa a mitad del proceso! Muerta de vergüenza se tiró a la cama y se cubrió el rostro con la almohada aunque, sabía que no podía estar así todo el día, ¡claro!, podía dirigirse al contramaestre y que le mandara tareas, así estaría distraída y no tendría que pensar en él, había tenido una muy buena idea, si señor.

Se alistó para salir del camarote, feliz de su ingenio sin embargo, al llegar a la cubierta se sentía extraña, había paz y tranquilidad, ninguno de los gorilas, marineros... -y miles de nombres que darles que se le había ocurrido en la estancia- no se encontraban por los alrededores, qué habría pasado. La joven fue a mirar por todos los lados, en la cocina, retretes, comedor, la bodega y nada, no aparecían. Cuando subió por las escaleras hacia la popa del barco vio en el timonel al contramaestre, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que estuviera tranquilo después de que nadie estuviera trabajando y no solo eso, él estaba ¿durmiendo?. Aunque no por mucho tiempo ya que Miaka era muy ruidosa y éste no pudo evitar oírla llegar, se retiró la gorra que llevaba para cubrir su rostro y le preguntó :

-Qué pasa? Yo también duermo sabes?- La chica tragó saliva y siguió callada, pero pronto tenía una lista llena de cuestiones que hacerle.

-¿Dónde están los otros? Vine porque quería que me mandara tareas y no veo a nadie y no solo eso sino que usted está ahí relajado y ¿durmiendo?- El hombre se levantó y aclaró la voz, suspirando, que iba a hacer, después de todo era gracias a ella que la cosa estaba tan relajada.

-Les he dicho que podían descansar, así que se han ido todos a la ciudad a disfrutad y a celebrar- No entendió a que se refería con eso de celebrar, qué estaba pasando, ¿se echa una siesta y todo el mundo está de juerga?- hotohori ha ido a ver al capitán esta mañana y parece que está bien incluso ya vuelve a ser tan cabezón y tan responsable como siempre, no quiso estar todo el día en la cama pero al menos logramos que se quedara en su camarote, debo darte las gracias fuiste tú quien lo curaste.- El hombre volvió a su posición inicial antes de que Miaka llegara- En fin puedes hacer lo que quieras por hoy, aunque no te recomiendo que vayas a la ciudad... solo, no eres un pirata ni un hombre de mar y en los puertos hay muchos hombres que no solo le gustan las mujeres sino también los jovencitos y a otros les gusta mucho la lucha, no vaya a ser que tengamos una desgracia así que si quieres ir a darte un garbeo que sea acompañado. Esa es mi orden de hoy... ah! Sí, se me olvidaba Hotohori te estaba buscando, parece que quiere hablar contigo.

La chica quedó en silencio pero pronto recuperó el habla al menos para decir "gracias", y partió a buscar a su compañero; de qué querría hablarle.

El hombre estaba en la salida del barco respirando el aire fresco y escuchando el bullicio de la ciudad. A eso que escuchó detrás de él unos pasos, cuando dio la vuelta observó que Mioru estaba cansado de buscarlo por todas partes, era un chico delgado pero no le hacía mal, le favorecía porque en el fondo era- según creían- de la aristocracia, de clase alta, y la piel suave, los jóvenes bien cuidados y alimentados con una dieta equilibrada así era como se hacían las cosas allí, y él lo sabía.

Miaka que apoyaba sus manos en las rodillas y jadeaba porque le faltaba el aliento al cabo del rato pudo respirar y se puso en pie retirándose el pelo de la cara, que cada vez lo tenía más largo, en aquel momento le llegaba por los hombros pero sabía que no le dirían nada ya que Hotohori tenía una larga melena castaña atada a un lazo- aunque muchas veces, para hacer los trabajos se lo recogía en un moño, en lo alto de la cabeza con una pasada- .

Puso los brazos en jarra, si la estaba buscando sería por algo, sin embargo cuando la vio, volvió a mirar al horizonte, a escuchar la ciudad, sus distintos sonidos, y el aire de allí, diferente al del mar.

La chica se acercó a él ya no porque la estuviera buscando sino porque parecía algo melancólico y ella sentía a Hotohori como a un amigo desde que empezó la travesía.

-¿Me llamaste?- Preguntó dudosa, ¿era eso lo que debía preguntar?

Hotohori volvió a mirarlo y de nuevo inspiró el aire de la ciudad y se relajó

-Que bien huele el aroma de la ciudad, es diferente al del mar ¿eh Mioru?- Dijo alegre al chico

Eso le fastidió a Miaka, claro que era diferente, ella ya ni se acordaba de cómo olía un helado ni de lo que se sentía en la boca, o como era el sabor de un hamburguesa, solo imaginarse esas cosas hizo que el estómago le sonara.

-Y qué lo digas- dijo cruzándose de brazos en el poyete del barco, Hotohori lo miró y empezó a reírse

-Entiendo, la comida tampoco es la misma.- dijo señalando el estómago de Miaka. La chica se ruborizó, jamás había visto a Hotohori reírse a carcajadas. Pronto paró y empezó a pensar en voz alta- Hay tantos olores en la ciudad, puedes oler los coches...

-Querrás decir la contaminación ¿no?- Lo interrumpió, pero él no llegaba a descifrar esa frase, pues no sabía que era contaminación, ya no. Así que evadió el contestarle como si hubiera dicho el olor a los coches, no al humo

-Quiero decir que los carruajes, cada uno huelen distinto, igual que el cuero, cada uno huele distinto. El aire de ciudad y el de cuando estás en alta mar, es diferente, el bullicio, mientras que en el mar solo escuchas las olas. La comida, el darte una buena ducha... esas cosas son diferentes cuando estás en un sitio que en otro- Decía pensativo mientras suspiraba y le brillaban los ojos. Miaka suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el poyete del barco, empezó a recordar a Japón:

-Claro que es diferente, la comida nunca escasea, puedes ir a tiendas, leer distintos libros... como has dicho darte un baño en condiciones, ir al cuarto de baño de casa sin que no haya cola detrás, vestirte con vestidos diferentes, oler bien ahhhhhhhh (sonido de satisfacción), que maravilla. Pero no creí que tú pudieras entender eso- Lo miró incomprendida cuando, éste pensativo le volvió la mirada.

-Verás Mioru, yo no he nacido en el mar, así que yo he visto las calles y la ciudad.

-claro, claro- dijo ruborizada por la tontería tan grande que había dicho- tus padre son eran marineros y no te concibieron en un barco jajajaja

-La verdad es que no, mis padres siempre han servido a una familia de gente rica, y bueno mi padre murió de una enfermedad que cogió, ya que los sirvientes deben estar expuestos a mucha suciedad, y cosas jeje, mi madre era sirvienta de la misma familia pero era muy guapa, antes era cortesana...- sus ojos se turbaron pero luego volvió al presente- bueno, era muy guapa y el amo de la casa siempre, le echaba el ojo. Yo nací de un adulterio entre ese hombre y mi madre. A ella la echaron y a mí no pararon de pegarme palos y así llegué aquí.- EH? Eso era todo, sí, era cierto una historia triste pero había algo que se le escapaba a Miaka de las manos.

-¿Llegaste solo hasta el barco siendo un chiquillo?- Él frotó el pelo del chico suavemente y sonriente y le dijo

-Eso es otra historia, pero créeme prefiero estar en mar, y pasar todas las cosas que no te gustan a ti, antes que poner un pie en tierra.- Eso sí llegaba a comprenderlo, podían reconocerlo y quién sabe que harían con él.- Ah por cierto llégate al camarote del capitán, quiere hablar contigo, eso era lo que quería decirte.

-¿Quéeeee?!- Hotohori se extrañó ante el gritó que pegó el chico que parecía más de chica que otra cosa. Ella se dio cuenta entonces rectificó, no podía poner pegas- Claro... ¿tengo que ir ahora?- Decía algo miedosa, de seguro lo que saldría por "esa boca" no iba a ser nada bueno.

-Claro, está en su camarote esperando, anda ve- Ella tragó saliva y se dirigió la cabina de camarotes, "_Dios, fuerzas, fuerzas, solo dame fuerzas para poder soportar lo que viene a continuación"_

Estaba frente a la puerta frenética, pero debía quitarse los nervios de encima, respiró profundo y llamó a la puerta del camarote del capitán. No escuchaba nada, apuntó la oreja junto a la puerta cuando ésta se abrió. Su sorpresa fue inmediata, jamás olvidaría la imagen frente a ella en ese momento, estaba tan sexy delante de ella. Ni siquiera se podía permitir el lujo de pestañear, sus ojos no paraban de mirarlo de arriba a abajo y , bueno el panorama era todo un espectáculo, así que su rostro sonrojado tampoco era tan imprevisible. Además parecía que la lengua se la hubiese tragado un gato, no podía ni gesticular una palabra; era demasiado para ella.

Él se dio la vuelta después de comprobar que el grumete no decía ni "mu", fuera de estado de shock siguió sus pasos hasta dentro. Y allí justo a espaldas de Tamahome, tragó saliva buscando mirar a una esquina de la habitación solo por no mirarlo, Dios, como poder retirar los ojos de ese cuerpo y ese rostro tan masculino y seductor, tenía el pelo suelto y cubría parte de su cara, era misterioso. En la mente de Miaka existía una revolución, deseaba saber cual era aquella mirada que verdaderamente quería mostrar ante ella, si de verdad la había besado como mujer...

-¿Me había llamado capitán?- Dijo con la vista perdida, y jugueteando con los dedos, el capitán se rió y tomó sus manos para tranquilizarlo.

-Tranquilo, no has hecho nada malo, no te iba a regañar grumete- "Qué, grumete?, es decir que si lo había besado no se había dado cuenta de que era ella ni de que besaba a una mujer, era gracioso. Quería matarlo... después de haber estado tan preocupada por el tema, él lo había tomado como un sueño, a ella , a sus labios, ¡no eran un seño, caray!" Pero no sabía si alegrarse por no ser descubierta o maldecidlo por estúpido, en fin ya sabía que no iba a querer hablar de ese tema por lo tanto... ¿de que quería hablar con ella?

-Capitán- decía sin dejar de pestañear ante la incredibilidad de lo que acontecía. No podía estar dormida, si eso era un sueño no quería despertar, se dio la vuelta para decir- ¿¡Qué está haciendo Dios santo!?- no podía creer que el mismísimo capitán se estuviera desnudando delante de ella, no podía creer

que le fuera a mostrar su cuerpo entero, bueno ella lo había visto pero no era tan promiscua para ver sus partes íntimas el día de la bañera, cuando lo lavó, tenía cierto sentido de pudor, maldita sea, estaba convaleciente, no se iba a aprovechar de él en esa situación mas de la que ya lo hizo.

Se puso de espaldas a él mirando a una esquina, de verdad, si lo miraba un solo segundo, fijo que notaría que era una mujer. Él no comprendía porque tanta vergüenza al mirar a otro hombre que era igual que él, puso las manos en jarras apoyadas en la cintura y enarcó una ceja, a continuación suspiró para decir de su boca.

- No sé por qué te avergüenzas tanto de mirarme..., ¿soy tan horrible?- Ella no podía permitir que creyera que ella pensarais porque era mentira.

-Por supuesto que no!- se calmó entonces para continuar- es solo... que mi cuerpo comparado al suyo es como el de un niño (que quieres que diga, soy una mujer, no se que excusa poner)- Dijo para justificar el sobresalto y la adrenalina que tuvo en aquel momento que gritó.

Tamahome acariciaba su mentón pensando que podía ocurrirle al joven para que se pusiera tan distante de él, o para que dijera esas cosas, cuando calló para declarar.

-Claro, ya sé que te ocurre- a Miaka empezó a latirle el corazón sin parar, ¿habría deducido que era una mujer?- Es que cuando estabas en tu casa nunca viste el cuerpo de un hombre tan formado, tu cuerpo es el de un niño y claro, los chicos de tu edad, no estáis tan formados como nosotros los marineros- Suspiró algo más cordial- no te preocupes solo me quité la ropa de arriba, todavía tengo las botas y calzas jejejeje no iba a desnudarme por completo- La chica volvió a mirarle algo asustada, porque no sabía como iba a reaccionar, o si la estaba engañando, sería una broma de marineros pero no se la hizo.

Su rostro era del color de una rosa, sus ojos brillaban como la luz del día bajo ese tono verde esmeralda en sus ojos, cosa que hizo que algo dentro de él cambiara; la boca de ella estaba casi abierta del todo, su mirada a veces se dirigía hacia los ojos de su capitán o al torso del mismo. Algo estaba ocurriendo entre ambos, pero por parte del capitán parecía que había cogido cariño al grumete, debía ser más considerado con él, no podía olvidar que era un muchacho. Lo miró sonriente y se dio la vuelta de nuevo dándole la espalda al chico mientras con sus manos elevaba su cabello negro azabache.

-¿Me harías el favor de ayudarme a cambiar los vendajes, Mioru?- Cómo?, Esperen todos un momento, había ella escuchado bien, no sabía por qué su corazón estaba desbocado en ese instante, no lo había llamado muchacho, grumete ni nada sino le había dicho Mioru, claro que era nombre de chico pero en verdad bajo ese disfraz, bajo ese nombre falso para ella era como si hubiera escuchado decir "Miaka". Cuantas veces había querido que la llamara con un poco de más cariño.- ¿Mioru?- Ella sonrió y eso hizo que él pensara un poco

más en el joven, estaba realmente aturdido, por qué de pronto tanto interés en él, por qué le había entrado un cosquilleo que un chico joven le sonriera de esa manera. Debía evitar pensar tan descabelladamente seguro que era porque lo había curado, debía pensar así o necesitaría pronto dejar su mente limpia de alguna forma.

La chica se acercó aunque no podía evitar el tener esos sentimientos por él, y que su latidos no pararan de escucharse, menos mal que Tamahome no los escuchaba sino podría pensar que más que tener admiración, le gustaba "otro hombre" y eso fuera demasiado, que creyesen que era una chico era suficiente para que después pensaran que era... gay. No tenía nada en contra de ellos, pero los marineros sí... eran muy brutos y antiguos en ese aspecto, no solo eso sino que eran muchas mentiras las que ya había dicho que algún día tendría que decir, para hacer el nudo todavía más complicado.

Estuvieron ambos en silencio, él mantenía su rostro sereno y tranquilo confiando en ella, pero ésta no estaba tan segura porque estaba muy nerviosa, ya que al estar despierto y quitarle las vendas si le doliera podría gritar, eso aunque pareciera malo a ella escucharle le excitaba.

El notó como a la chica le temblaban las manos , y él la miró , sus ojos confiaban en ella, esa sonrisa la iluminó, es que estaba siendo tan amable con ella, la estaba enamorando cada segundo más. Con decisión tomó uno de los extremos del vendaje y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de él para quitársela, parecía que las contusiones estaban mejorando mucho porque no estaban pegadas ni nada debido al potingue que le untaban en la piel para que cicatrizaran antes.

Seguía dando vueltas, y todo era silencio hasta que consiguió quitársela entera y vio como una de las heridas todavía estaba fresca. Se fue corriendo hacia el botiquín y tomó la pomada para ponérsela junto al pecho, la chica se sobresaltó y lo tenía justo en frente, pero se mantuvo firme en solo curar la hinchazón y seguir en lo que estaba, porque si levantaba el rostro no iba poder evitar el querer besarle de nuevo, y no podía ser. Ella no era una chica, era un chico, demonios, un jovenzuelo que estaba aventurado en esa travesía, no una mujer en busca de pasiones y casarse con un hombre que era un bruto y que vivía en una época distinta a ella, y que... se decía mientras miraba ese cuerpo- tenía un aspecto inmejorable. Cogió la nueva venda y puso la mano sobre ella para sujetarla y podérsela poner pero él ayudó, aguantándola también con su mano, con lo que aprovechó ella para quitar la suya y seguir trabajando. Una vez que terminó el trabajo secó su frente del sudor, no solo porque aquella habitación era pequeña sino también por la situación que habitaba allí.

-Bueno yo me voy ya.- él detuvo sus pasos cogiéndola de la mano- ¿Qué... ocurre?

-Quería darte también las gracias, me dijo Hotohori que estuviste cuidando de mí

-Oh...- se sorprendió- no hice nada- el sonrió dudoso

-¿Cómo que no? Cuidaste de tu capitán, ninguno te creyó, nadie se enfrentó a Tasuki solo tú- dijo riendo, eso si que le fastidió, todo lo que había hecho por él y se iba a reír se ella

-Ahora se está riendo de mí? No tiene derecho capitán, creí que iba a morir por mi culpa y estuve día y noche con usted para que no se acuerde...- Volver a aquella noche de nuevo le enfurecía, para que le soltara le pegó un puntapié. Él se enfadó y no la soltó, en el forcejeo, ambos cayeron en la cama él sobre ella, fue extraño porque solo el roce de sus cuerpos hizo que la entrepierna de él se pusiera algo erecta y eso era un problema muy grande. En un primer momento ambos se miraron sin decir nada pero luego ella lo rempujó y lo tiró al suelo- Adiós-, dijo al levantarse rápido de la cama y al irse de allí.

Tamahome se quedó concentrado a ago que le había acabado de pasar, había sido su imaginación ¿verdad? No podía convertirse en un depravado, no podía estar en el mismo rango que aquel maldito que intentó aprovecharse del grumete. A él no le interesaban los niños , ni los hombres. Se había acostado con varias mujeres, por el amor de Dios, él no era esa clase de tipos. Pero su hombría había despertado solo al rozar la pierna suave del grumete.

Cada vez que lo pensaba no era solo eso, si recordaba aquella mirada asustada, y aquella mano que había acariciado su pecho mientras le untaba la crema, su cuerpo se había sentido diferente , no se acordaba desde hace cuanto no se había sentido así y que un niño lo excitara le mosqueaba, lo irritaba, diantres, debía de encontrar a una mujer enseguida. Quizás no fuera por el grumete, simplemente hacía tiempo que no había estado con una mujer y como era obvio un hombre necesitaba satisfacer sus necesidades.

Se le ocurrió una idea, como iba ir a casa de sus tíos, sabía que la viuda Nuriko lo estaría esperando.

Cuando entró en la habitación enfadada dio un portazo y se echó a la cama al parecer cuando la besó no sabía lo que hacía. A decir verdad, para no saber lo que estaba haciendo se le dio muy bien. Aún se le encogía el vientre al recordarlo. ¡Por Dios! Ese hombre estaba resultando peligroso para su cordura; jamás en la vida le había ocurrido algo semejante. Deseaba estar con el capitán, pero sobre todo anhelaba que volviera a besarla de ese modo... y algo más...

Era un tanto decepcionante que el capitán no recordara nada. Quería que él también la deseara, pero por lo visto no era así. Seguía viéndola como un muchacho. Cerró sus ojos hasta que no volviera a amanecer de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

- ¡Tierra a la vista!

Esas palabras se escuchaban hasta en su habitación una y otra vez, haciéndola despertar de su sueño. Todavía soñolienta asomó la vista por la pequeña ventana que daba al mar y pudo ver distorsionadamente, como decían esa horrible voz, una ciudad a lo lejos. En el cubo que había en su cuarto sumergió un paño para pasarlo por su rostro y así despejarse.

Salió fuera donde vio a todo el mundo festejando como si de una victoria se tratase, bueno en cierto modo en la ciudad donde iban a desembarcar era precisamente comercial, por lo que obtendrían mercancía y dinero, después de todo el viaje iba a tener su recompensa.

El capitán mandó callar con un grito, y bajó las escaleras hasta estar en frente de sus subordinados.

-Sé que todos estáis muy contentos y que habéis trabajado duro pero eso no tiene nada que ver para que el barco navegue solo hasta el puerto. Así que seguid con vuestro trabajo.- todos tragaron saliva, eran su imaginación o el capitán despertó con la pierna equivocada, para no comprobarlo, todos volvieron a sus puestos.

Miaka miró a Tamahome, "_y a éste que le ocurre"_ se decía, acaso el malhumor era por ella, por lo del día anterior, pues si iba a enfrentarse a ella estaba apañado porque mas motivos tenía ella para enfadarse aunque no lo pudiera decir.

Al cabo del rato, después de limpiar con un cepillo la cubierta, sacudía su frente con la mano, ya que el sol quemaba el rostro de los marineros y, ella odiaba el sol. Sin embargo de repente algo cubrió aquella luz que caía sobre ella, pero al levantar el rostro no pudo ver nada, solo le hacía sombra pero... el qué. Cuando miró hacia el lado inverso pudo comprobar que quien le daba la sombra era el capitán Tamahome, solo ver a aquel hombre sin camiseta sudando, y todo despeinado llevando peso encima -,un barril de vino sobre un hombro el cual mantenía con solo un brazo,- marcaba todos los músculos del cuerpo y seguro que los que estaban ocultos también se marcaban más; se ruborizaba al admitir y pensar en ello. Ensimismada por aquella criatura, el cepillo cayó de sus manos.

-Muchacho quítate del paso, no ves que no me dejas continuar.- Enseguida se retiró del camino y no paraba de seguirlo con la mirada mientras se le iba cayendo la baba, solo el milagro de poder haber visto sus pectorales y sus bíceps tan grandes y apetitosos, dios, deseaba ser abrazada por ese hombre. Tuvo que huir de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de Tasuki que le llamaba la atención para que continuara trabajando.

Durante los últimos días el contramaestre Tasuki había observado al muchacho con ojos de halcón. Ahora no dudaba de que fuera una mujer. Había estado

viendo como miraba a Tamahome, y actitudes que nada más hacían las mujeres educadas y refinadas, sus sospechas se habían confirmado por fin; lo que no sabía era si decírselo a su capitán o esperar a que lo descubriera por sí mismo. Tras mucho pensárselo tomó la decisión de tantear a Tamahome por si él lo sospechaba también, tal y como podía observar estaba ciego, no se había dado cuenta de la identidad de la joven. El maese Tasuki se reía al comprobar las reacciones de ambos, mientras que el capitán trataba a la chica de una manera algo diferente desde que se inició el viaje a esta parte, a la muchacha no le daba reparo en demostrar a los ojos de éste lo enamoradísima que estaba de Tamahome.

Habían atracado en un puerto de Japón, la joven preguntó que donde estaban, cuando le respondieron que era Japón, se alegró tanto que no pudo evitar acercarse al borde del barco para ver su tierra. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, deseaba ver a sus amigas, a su madre y hermano... a todos, incluso extrañaba su habitación o un buen baño, inspiró el aire fresco para expulsarlo a continuación; estaba en casa.

Los marineros habían amarrado cuerdas, y las velas las habían arriado para apuntalar el barco al muelle. Harían ventas de las mercancías obtenidas en China y conseguirían allí más para llevarlas al Nuevo Mundo. Y como tenía pensado el capitán pasaría unos días en compañía de la viuda Nuriko aunque, el contramaestre tenía otros planes pensados de los cuales seguro serían divertidos.

Tamahome se preparaba para bajar a tierra y dirigirse a la casa de sus tíos, a los que no visitaba desde hace tiempo ya que no había acontecido nada importante en su ausencia, esta vez iría a dar una vuelta por allá porque podría descansar del viaje en barco, ya que poner pie en tierra tampoco era tan malo.

Los tíos del muchacho al no haber podido engendrar hijos le encantaba que el muchacho les visitara siempre que podía y si era en fiestas señaladas mejor. Tamahome odiaba eso sobre todo "esas fechas tan señaladas" donde siempre lo querían emparejar con alguna hija de alguien importante, mientras que él ansiaba la vida llena de aventuras y sin tener un puerto fijo, nunca había tenido que depender de nadie, por qué precisamente cuando era adulto tenía que atarse a algo.

Sus tíos vivían en una gran casa con grandes adornos y un gran jardín a los alrededores que daban a una playa cercana.

En Japón también vivía Nuriko, la amante de Tamahome años atrás . Era una joven viuda de cabello suave y claro que, obligada a casarse casi niña y escarmentada por los malos tratos que le prodigó su difunto marido, había decidido que una mujer vivía mejor permaneciendo viuda. Tenía las ventajas de una mujer casada, podía salir sin necesidad de estar vigilada por un ama o dueña; pero ninguno de sus inconvenientes: aguantar las palizas y vejaciones de un marido borracho. El capitán sospechaba que no era su único amante, pero cuando él se hallaba en la isla no se veía con ninguno más y para él eso era suficiente.

En el camarote del capitán alguien tocó la puerta...

—¡Adelante! —gritó Tamahome

—Espero que se haya levantado bien, capitán; los marineros están preparados para comenzar los turnos de salida —comentó maese Tasuki, mirando a su superior de medio lado haciendo el equipaje para el viaje—. Supongo que vos pasaréis los días en casa de vuestros tíos...

—Sí, claro... —Lo miró con suspicacia—. Pero decidme, contramaestre, ¿qué os preocupa?

—En realidad me preocupa el muchacho capitán... —Calló un instante mirando disimuladamente hacia el otro —. ¿Qué teníais pensado hacer con él?

Tamahome lo miró con detenimiento, con el propósito de descubrir qué intención tenía su segundo, porque estaba seguro de que algo tramaba y su sexto sentido le indicaba que era algo que no le iba a agradar nada. Sin discrepar con él le dijo:

—Se quedará en el barco, por supuesto.

—Capitán... perdonad que insiste pero... ¿De veras creéis que es seguro dejar al muchacho aquí?- El hombre no pensó que pudiera pasar algo y continuó

-No creo que haya nada malo...- Puso los brazos en jarra cuando le obligó a su segundo que obligara a hablar- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Tasuki?

El segundo a bordo mantuvo silencio... Tamahome soltó algo parecido a un bufido. Ocupado como estaba no había querido pensar en el muchacho aunque sin conseguirlo, lo había evitado todo lo posible. La imagen del chico permanecía imborrable en sus retinas, acosándolo de día y de noche. Le resultaba muy difícil olvidar la sensación experimentada al tenerlo en los brazos, cuando cayeron el uno encima del otro aquella noche.

«Tengo que dejar de recordarlo», meditó. Estaba seguro que solo necesitaba tomar un baño y que alguien lo aliviara de alguna manera Probablemente, un buen revolcón sería el mejor antídoto para semejante locura y por ello contaba con la señora Nuriko.

—En realidad, no había pensado en nada respecto al muchacho —se sinceró Tamahome y cerró el Cuaderno de Bitácora—. ¿Supongo que vos ya habíais pensado en algo?- volvió a decirlo de forma diferente para hacerle entender que sabía que tramaba algo

—Yo creo... si se me permite la opinión...

—Tasuki... —lo fulminó con la mirada. Cerró el tintero y lo guardó junto con el Cuaderno en un cajón del escritorio.

—Bien, bien... —La voz del contramaestre sonó más ronca que de costumbre—. Sería buena idea que os lo llevaseis con vos.

—¿Cómo? —clamó y cerró el cajón de golpe al oír la sugerencia de su camarada—. ¡Por todos los malditos infiernos! ¿Cómo me voy a presentar en casa de mis tíos con ese muchacho? —Se pasó la mano exasperado por el pelo.

—Capitán, en casa de sus tíos estará mejor que aquí con todos los marineros, ¿Es necesario que se repita lo de aquel maldito borracho para que vos lo comprendáis? (Es una mujer, si usted supiera...)- Se decía para si mismo mientras intentaba calmarse para no decirlo.

Su contramaestre tenía razón, de eso no había duda, pero él necesitaba poner tierra por medio entre ambos para quitarse la obsesión que tenía por el muchacho. ¿Cómo lo conseguiría viviendo en la misma casa? Estaba perdiendo su semblante delante de él, su tranquilidad y su frialdad habituales se deshacían en favor de un desasosiego inquietante y extraño en él. Sus pensamientos se dedicaban muy a menudo al muchacho al cual últimamente estaba poniendo mucha atención. Era primordial acabar con eso lo antes posible.

-Si hay algo que no os guste de él o lo que sea podéis pedirle a vuestra tía que le preste atención, seguro que un joven educado y guapo le encanta... además no parece que vayáis a parar mucho por la casa ¿me equivoco?

Los ojos del capitán se pusieron más acerados si cabe.

—Maese Tasuki, un día de estos vuestra lengua servirá de cebo para peces —recalcó, malhumorado. De sobra sabía lo que daba a entender aquel hombre.

No deseaba que se volviera a repetir la tentativa de abuso ocurrida quince días antes. Sabiendo lo mal que lo había pasado el grumete, sería inhumano no evitar semejante brutalidad. La amenaza de severos castigos no detendría a ningún marinero dispuesto a probar los placeres que pudiera proporcionarle Mioru. Le extrañaba que ninguno lo hubiera vuelto a intentar... en su mente imaginaba a un Mioru tímido con piel suave y pálida, dulce y con ese cabello algo crecido y los ojos verdes relucientes de fuego. ¡Dios que estaba pensando, no podía pensar igual que esos degenerados!...desde luego estaba claro que él no haría nada pero si no estaba en el barco y dejaba al grumete con el resto, cualquier cosa podría ocurrir.

No tenía muchas alternativas y, verdaderamente, en casa de sus tíos estaría seguro y bien atendido.

-Además parece que el chico quiere salir, recuerde que Japón es su tierra, quizás descubra donde viva y ay do debamos preocuparnos de él.

-Tienes razón- Coincidió Tamahome- No insistáis más; decid al chico que se prepare, no tardaremos en bajar a puerto —añadió con un sonoro suspiro.

Tasuki salió sonriendo del camarote... su plan había sido un éxito, él conocía bien al capitán y aunque sabía que al principio se iba a poner algo terco, había logrado convencerlo. ahora lo siguiente era hacer apuestas consigo mismo sobre cuánto tiempo tardaría su joven capitán en descubrir el secreto del muchacho. Lástima que no estuviera allí para verlo seguro que no podría parar de reír en el momento cumbre. Desde luego la que iba a disfrutar mucho iba a ser doña Masaki, la tía de Tamahome, a esa no se le escapaba ningún chisme.

Una vez bajaron del barco, la chica estaba alucinando, bailando sin parar deseando poner pies en Japón y regresar a su casa pero su admiración se torció cuando recordó el lugar donde estaba pisando... el puerto donde estaba era el aeropuerto de Narita en su época, y la gente usaba kimonos incluso los más jóvenes mientras que cuando ella vivía en Japón siempre había gente vistiendo de colores, chicas en uniformes, rascacielos, calles baldosadas ... cosas que todavía no se habían construido. Su ilusión se esfumó cayendo al suelo triste, debía hacerse a la idea de que estaba en otra época aunque fuera el mismo país, que ni siquiera lo era.

El capitán se puso a su lado en pie mirando a la lejanía y le dijo:

-Te alegras de volver a casa eh?- La joven sonrió aunque no mostraba signos algunos de sentirse feliz ya que no era exactamente su hogar, pues ni su madre vivía aún ¿cómo iba a estar ella viva?- Venga levántate nos espera el carruaje.

Camino de la casa de los tíos del capitán, Miaka se balanceaba con el movimiento del coche de caballos. El contramaestre le había anunciado que se alojaría allí. La idea fue acogida con alegría por parte de la muchacha. Necesitaba estar con otra mujer, durante todo el trayecto ninguna mujer la había trastornado algo pensando que podría haber cogido alguna costumbre de esos gorilas. Estaba a punto de tener el periodo y no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer en ese momento; dudaba que existieran tampones o compresas desechables de los que servirse prefería no pensar como arreglárselas hasta no verse en la situación debida.

También quería ver el lado bueno de la aventura estaba descubriendo como era su tierra hace muchos años atrás, la gente, costumbres, etc; y por lo menos había salido del barco. Necesitaba un buen baño.

Con tanto traqueteo, contenta podría estar si no terminaba con los huesos descoyuntados y el paisaje poco había podido ver, a saltos igual cuando una película o disco se ralla.

El capitán, sentado frente a ella con la espalda recta a pocos centímetros del respaldo y los pies afianzados en el suelo, parecía ajeno al movimiento del vehículo y se limitaba a mirar por la ventana, con el ceño fruncido y los labios

apretados, "acaso seré yo la causante de ese rostro, sino quería que viniese que me lo hubiese dicho "- se preguntaba; esa mirada era la que había mantenido con ella desde que le puso las vendas.

Últimamente apenas si le dirigía la palabra, salvo para ordenarle algo, cosa que hacía de manera brusca y sin entretenerse demasiado. Era como si ya no quisiera hablar con ella, como si estuviera enfadado por algún motivo que Miaka desconocía y que él mantenía en secreto y eso si que le enfadaba, por qué debía de ocultarle algo que tenía que ver con ella.

El problema es que cuanto más la evitaba él, más ganas tenía ella de buscarlo. Procuraba situarse cerca donde nadie pudiera sospechar, un lugar sin estorbos donde pudiera verlo, fingiendo alguna tarea. Conocía de memoria sus movimientos ágiles y elegantes; sus gestos de enfado, de inquietud y algún que otro de satisfacción (de ésos pocos, porque el capitán parecía que no estaba satisfecho nunca); el timbre de su voz lo amaba, aunque solo dijera un bien o cualquier cosa solo con oír su voz le encantaba.

Varias veces le había parecido que él la miraba, pero precisamente cuando ella intentaba comprobarlo, Tamahome siempre estaba observando el horizonte o cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ella. Teniéndolo enfrente era difícil no mirarlo pero intentó quitárselo de la cabeza pensando en otras cosas.

La joven se había dado cuenta o había sospechado de que el contramaestre podría haber notado que ella era una chica, su mirada había sido hacia ella muy elocuente y sus quehaceres se habían visto reducidos sensiblemente, ya no hacía tareas pesadas. De alguna manera el hombre trataba de aligerar el peso de sus trabajos sin levantar sospechas entre el resto de la tripulación

Intuía que no la había delatado ante el capitán, puesto que éste seguía llamándola por el maldito nombre de "chico". Le dolía la mandíbula de tanto apretarla al oírlo llamarla así y no poder acallarlo de ninguna manera. «Ya estás pensando de nuevo en él», se reprendió, con los dientes apretados.

El carruaje frenó ante una casa de grandes dimensiones, la casa de los tíos del capitán debían de poseer mucho dinero para poder costeársela, pensaba la chica, jardines, y una cancela enorme rodeada de vallas con rosas y flores que la adornaban. En la entrada una pareja los esperaban ansiosos, bueno, esperaban a su sobrino. Ambos eran de mediana edad, el hombre era más bien delgado, algo encorvado y con cara de bonachón su ropa era de lo más común... parecía uno de los marineros que la acompañaban en el viaje con esas pintas, por otro lado la mujer fue corriendo hacia Tamahome para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos. A pesar de la edad se conservaba bastante bien, con su cabellera guardada en un sombrero que mantenía en la cabeza dejando ver unos tirabuzones negro azabache- igual que su sobrino- y un vestido marrón bastante pomposo, parecía una reina por su elegancia y su gracia al mostrarlo.

—¡Querido Tamahome! —exclamó la mujer en cuanto el vehículo se hubo parado, con los brazos extendidos para abrazar al capitán—. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Como siempre... —consiguió articular entre los brazos de su tía intentando tomar un poco de aire. Miaka observó como crispaba la espalda sin emitir ninguna protesta. Seguramente le dolían las heridas y no quería que sus tíos lo supieran (después de menudo apretón.)

—¡Virgen María! ¿Qué te ha pasado? Estás muy delgado —recalcó la mujer, observándole detenidamente—. ¡Dios mío no podemos dejarte así! Menos mal que aquí rellenaremos esos huesos descarnados. ¡Kairi! Tenemos trabajo con mi sobrino. —Al decirlo se notaba satisfacción en sus palabras; deseaba que estuviera bien atendido.

El muchacho se detuvo antes de entrar en la casa con el resto.

—Quisiera pediros un favor... —comenzó Tamahome y esperó a que sus tíos, que se giraban para entrar en el edificio, le atendieran—. ¿Podríais alojar al muchacho en vuestra casa? —Señaló a Miaka, que se encontraba varios pasos por detrás de él—. Es muy joven y no quiero dejarle en el barco.

La mujer posó en Miaka una mirada evaluadora. La joven, incapaz de estarse quieta ante tanto observación, se toqueteó el pelo y se pasó un mechón detrás de una oreja. Doña Masaki frunció el ceño, confundida, y volvió a mirarla con más detenimiento. Miaka se mordió el labio inferior; quería decirle quien era, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin alertar, también, al capitán y a su tío. Se llevó la mano al pelo y enrolló un rizo en el dedo. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente. Una ceja alzada reveló a la joven que había sido descubierta. Miaka le imploró con la mirada que no dijera nada.

La mujer hizo un gesto afirmando que mantendría el secreto siempre y cuando le explicara el por qué y le diese explicaciones...

—No hay ningún problema, Tamahome —aseguró la tía. Y sonrió a su sobrino sin que hubiera evidencias entre la conversación de las mujeres—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —Se giró a Miaka otra vez.

—El chico se llama Mioru. —indicó su superior, antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de abrir la boca.

—Mi nombre es Mioru Yuki, señora —declaró Miaka con los ojos coléricos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar por ella como si no estuviera allí?

—Mioru... —repitió pensativa—. Soy doña Masaki, y este hombre es mi querido esposo. —Dedicó una mirada afectuosa a su marido antes de volverse a Miaka—. Acompaña a la criada a la cocina; después te indicaré donde está tu habitación.

—No hace falta que te tomes muchas molestias, tía... —comenzó el capitán.

—Tonterías, muchacho. Tú déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera —le cortó la mujer.

Miaka comenzaba a sospechar que aquella mujer era prodigiosa y, sacudiendo la cabeza con admiración, siguió a la cocinera hasta sus dominios: un lugar precioso. Las paredes estaban alicatadas hasta la mitad; el resto, encalado hasta el techo de vigas de madera, de donde colgaban ramos de hierbas aromáticas... una humeante olla de hierro que olía a garbanzos cocidos. Nunca antes ese olor le había parecido más apetecible.

—¿Quieres un poco? —preguntó la criada, observándola como si hiciera un siglo que no comiera.

—Sí, por favor...

La cocinera sirvió una buena cantidad en un plato de porcelana y lo colocó en la mesa, indicando de paso a Miaka que tomara asiento. Tal y como esperaba, el estofado era riquísimo; felicitó efusivamente a Kairi. Unos minutos más tarde doña Masaki se reunió con ellas en la cocina y acompañó a Miaka a la habitación que le habían asignado en la segunda planta. Era un cuarto bonito, con las paredes pintadas de color azul grisáceo como los ojos de él pensó, enseguida volvió en sí, se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba decorada de forma rustica y las mantas de la cama hechas a ganchillo, quedó impresionada.

Desde la ventana se divisaba un jardín muy cuidado con cenador, en la parte trasera de la casona. Desde allí ascendía el aroma a jazmín que penetraba por la ventana abierta inundando la habitación. Se volvió para mirar a la mujer. Doña Masaki la miraba con ojos muy serios, tan parecidos a los del capitán que sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Quién eres en realidad y qué haces con mi sobrino? —soltó doña Masaki a bocajarro, parada en medio de la alcoba con los brazos en jarras. Ser tan directos debía de ser una característica de la familia.

—Mi nombre es Miaka. —Suspiró al poder decir su nombre por primera vez en tantos días.

—Tengo mucho tiempo y nada que hacer, aparte de escuchar tu historia. —La mujer tomó asiento en la cama y dio unas suaves palmadas a su lado, para que Miaka la acompañara.

Miaka tomó aire, no sabía como comenzar porque la verdad es que ni ella sabía como había aparecido allí así que decidió contarle aquello que sabía... excepto lo del salto en el tiempo pues sabiendo que lo había dado no sabía el cómo.

Le contó que de haberse quedado dormida amaneció allí y que todos los hombres estaban a su alrededor y que al temer por su vida tuvo que dar otra identidad, luego no querían dejarla ir por si era un pirata u otro comerciante enemigo, había pasado mucho miedo porque habían intentado abusar de ella sino llega el capitán a intervenir, pero al final consiguió establecerse entre ellos y le prometieron regresarla a casa.

Puso interés en la narración que Miaka iba contando poco a poco. Era un poco rebuscada, pero parecía real. No se dejaba engañar respecto del castigo ni la enfermedad de su sobrino. Sólo había que ver lo delgado que estaba para imaginarse lo mal que había estado.

Doña Masaki dedujo que pertenecía a la clase noble por aquel acento que tenía a pesar de las ropas anchas. De cualquier modo, aquella joven le agradaba.

—Mandaré llamar a la modista para que te haga unos vestidos —aseguró doña Masaki.

—No, no, por favor. No quiero que os toméis esas molestias conmigo...

—No te preocupes, muchacha, no es ninguna molestia —aseguró la mujer agitando la mano con énfasis—. Estaré encantada de ver tu transformación. Ya lo estoy imaginando.

—Por favor... —suplicó Miaka—. El capitán no sabe que soy una mujer y prefiero que siga sin saberlo.

—Pero, querida muchacha, ¿a qué viene esa idea?

La joven se mantuvo en silencio con la cabeza gacha.

—Está bien —suspiró la mujer con resignación—. Mantendré tu secreto. No puedo menos que recordarte que me parece una idea ridícula y estrafalaria. —Se levantó de la cama con elegancia y clavó en la muchacha los ojos, tan parecidos a los de su sobrino—. No obstante la aceptaré. —«Ya habrá tiempo de convencerte para que cambies esa ilógica idea y te vistas como corresponde»—. Probablemente todavía queden ropas de cuando Tamahome era pequeño. Le pediré a Suzuka, la doncella, que las busque y, si hace falta, se harán los arreglos necesarios para que, al menos, vistas decentemente. —Arrugó su aristocrática nariz—. Ahora bien, primero te darás un baño...

—Eso sería estupendo, doña Masaki —le cortó Miaka con la mirada extasiada—. Estoy un poco cansada de tener que lavarme de malas maneras con agua salada. Me muero por un baño.

—Muchacha, utilizas unas expresiones de lo más pintorescas —dijo la mujer perpleja—Nadie se muere por darse un baño... En fin, hay mucho que hacer. Hablaré con Suzuka para que busque esas ropas lo antes posible.

Pensando en todo lo ocurrido hasta aquel momento, meditaba sobre como había llegado a ese barco y ese salto en el tiempo... qué podría haber hecho para llegar allí.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Rikuchan__: Hola a todos gracias por sus reviews y los consejos, quiero decir que este capítulo será más largo que los demás (por algo será jejeje)_**

_**Espero que lo disfruten y como siempre digo "muchas gracias por el apoyo y sus comentarios, vosotros nos hacéis ser mejores".**_

**Capítulo 6**

Tras haberse quedado dormida en el baño del cansancio que tenía del viaje, la asustaron al llamar a la puerta, enseguida miró a todos los lados para taparse ya que la puerta no tenía pestillo o cerradura, pero no había nada cercano. La única solución que tuvo fue preguntar quien llamaba. Volvieron a llamar cuando la joven dijo:

¿Quién es?

-Señorito Mioru, le traigo la ropa limpia y las toallas que me pidió- Le dijo Suzuka al otro lado de la puerta

-Gracias, ya puede continuar con sus tareas

Después de haberse puesto el paño en la ropa interior para la menstruación, se colocó la ropa pero algo interrumpió su deleite por el baño mientras se miraba al espejo. Doña Misaki estaba alzando la voz y un hombre le replicaba, podría apostar que era Tamahome pero quería estar segura.

Poco a poco bajó las escaleras al piso de abajo y asomó algo la cabeza pero la volvió a esconder enseguida antes de que la descubrieran, quedándose detrás del muro escuchando la conversación.

-No puedo creérmelo, ¿no vas a cenar aquí? Vienes, te bañas y te vas, ¿cuando vuelves?

-Tía ya sabe que no me gustan los interrogatorios, además he estado muy estresado estos últimos días y quiero despejarme. De verdad no esperarme despierto.- la mujer dedujo a que se refería con ese comentario

- Ah! Ya sé, es que vas a visitar a la viuda Nuriko no?- Miaka se alteró por un instante al escuchar esa frase con la subida de tono que había hecho Misaki- Esa mujer lo único que quiere es tu dinero, y si es cierto que quieres una mujer entonces ve a las fiestas y encuentra a una de buena familia.

Cómo era eso, él iba a ver a una mujer que a su tía no le agradaba pero lo quería emparejar con otra en una de las fiestas benéficas, solo la palabra mujer crispaba los nervios de Miaka, por supuesto no podía permitir que ese hombre saliera por la puerta en busca de aquella mujer, antes tenía que pasar por encima de su cadáver.

Inspiró profundamente, no quería escuchar más y salió hacia la sala para que la vieran. Cuando la chica asomó por el pasillo, todos fueron a mirarla, exactamente era una bellísima criatura, con una vestimenta azul oscuro que hacía que le resaltara el tono de la piel con el color del cabello, además acababa de salir de la ducha y las mejillas las tenía sonrojadas. La señora Misaki se aproximó a ella.

-Sabía que te iba a quedar bien Mioru, tienes la misma talla que tenía mi sobrino a los 14 años- Eso hizo que la imaginación de Miaka corriera atrás varios años para ver a ese hombre siendo un niño dulce, Misaki rió al comprobar algo que llamaba su atención, podría ser que esa chica que estaba a su lado, estaba enamorada de su sobrino porque, si era así le parecía una tontería no aprovechar la oportunidad.- ¿Tú que opinas Tamahome?- Pero éste solo la miró al principio, luego había apartado todo el tiempo la mirada de ella.

-Me alegro que le quede bien, sino hubiese sido un problema, - tragó saliva- el no tener ropa para él- Miaka suspiró, entonces ante una situación tan asfixiante, él se dirigió a la puerta- bueno debo irme- Pero alguien se interpuso en su camino.

Mioru se acercó a él y le rogó que se quedara, era la primera noche que iba a pasar en casa de sus tíos y quería al menos acercarse más a ellos a través de él, sino al día siguiente iba a querer irse hacia el barco.

Tamahome estaba entre la espada y la pared, el grumete tenía la razón no era plan dejarlo solo allí la primera noche sabiendo lo cortón que era, y tampoco iba a permitirle volver al barco... pero ¡joder! Era un sacrifico el que debía hacer por quedarse allí, necesitaba con urgencia una mujer; sin remedio alguno suspiró y sonrió al joven mientras acariciaba su cabellera revolviéndola, cosa que odiaba pero que debía soportar.

-Está bien me quedaré esta noche, mañana iré a ver a Doña Nuriko- Por esa noche podría estar tranquila, pero si debía hacer algo para que se quedara todos los días a su lado sin recurrir a las garras de cualquier pelandusca se iba a volver loca.

La señora Misaki había puesto ojo en aquella chica, había conseguido que su sobrino no fuera a casa de Nuriko creyendo que era un chico, si llegara a saber que era una mujer las cosas que haría por ella. Misaki notaba que había química entre ellos.

Durante la cena solamente los había observado, mientras contaban las peripecias como el día de tormenta los ojos de Miaka eran temblorosos por el miedo que había pasado, y Tamahome lo miraba culpándolo por su desobediencia, Miaka pedía perdón por los daños que le había causado pero Tamahome lo justificaba porque los castigos los imponía él, entonces ella lo corroboró cuando recordó los correazos. La verdad es que harían buena pareja pensó Misaki.

Contenta de la cena, tarareaba una canción que su madre solía cantarle de pequeña mientras se estaba poniendo el pijama, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Entonces logró ponérselo enseguida pero pudo suspirar tranquila al escuchar la voz de la dueña del casón.

Miaka le abrió la puerta no sabía por qué pero al igual que ella, la señora Misaki también parecía feliz y canturreaba, algo se traía entre manos, e intuía que ella estaba dentro del saco.

La mujer se acomodó en la cama y dio unas palmaditas a su lado para que la chica se sentara. Despacio fue hacia su lado sin pronunciar palabra, ¿habría hecho algo mal?- se preguntaba. La mujer tomó las manos de la joven y le dijo que estaba orgullosa de ella. Miaka seguía sin comprender.

-Has estado fabulosa Miaka, has hecho que mi sobrino se quedara a cenar- ella cambió la cara, ufff seguro le pediría algún favor y si tenía que ver con vigilar a Tamahome estaba bueno, ella tampoco era una doncella ni él un bebé para que estuvieran pendientes- Si supieras como odio a esa mujer, no guardó luto ni por su marido aunque bueno él tampoco se lo merecía. Pero aún así ella estaba con tantos al día siguiente y ahora quiere coger a mi sobrino y el pobre está ciego de remate.

Miaka sabía que la tía del capitán quería que no dejara ir a Tamahome a casa de la viuda Nuriko pero ella solo era un chiquillo, no solo eso, cómo... la cara de Miaka se enrojeció hasta las orejas e intentaba cubrirse con las manos el rostro, no podía ser:

-Sí, me he dado cuenta pequeña de que estás locamente enamorada de mi sobrino y no te culpo, es un buen mozo aunque tiene un carácter horroroso. Quiero decirte Miaka de que antes tuviste mucho valor para hacer lo que hiciste, no dejaste que saliera por la puerta; aún creyéndote un chico se quedó imagínate que haría si supiese que eres una chica.- A la joven le salía humo de las orejas por todos aquellos cumplidos que la mujer le estaba haciendo. Pero cuando recuperó la cordura suspiró profundamente.

-Señora Misaki para el capitán sigo siendo "el grumete Mioru"- dijo con voz repulsiva cuando tuvo que pronunciar esas palabras- si tengo que prohibirle que vaya con mujeres me dirá "eso no es tu problema" con esa voz tan brava que tiene indicando su posición.

-Sí, yo creo que es para lo único que utiliza su posición... - dijo en susurros sin que llegara a oídos de Miaka

-¿Qué?

-Quiero decir que si supiera que eres una chica no iría tras ninguna sabiendo que tiene a su lado a una tan atractiva como tú. Yo pienso que hacéis buena pareja y deberías vestirte como una mujer.- sin pensarlo su respuesta fue:

-No- Misaki se quedó perpleja mirándola, era igual de cabezona que él- no puedo mostrarme como una chica y decirle soy Mioru y he estado durante mucho tiempo enamorada de ti, es absurdo.- Decía hundiendo la cabeza debajo de la almohada. La mujer suspiró desesperada por lo que tenía que aguantar y retiró la almohada de la cabeza de la chica.

-Si no te decides, otras vendrán, vas a tener q ser siempre un chico delante de él y no mostrarle lo que se está perdiendo.- La señora se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de irse le recordó- Por cierto dentro de dos semanas haremos una gala benéfica por la estancia de mi sobrino y deberás asistir me da igual como sea, de todos modos eres "amigo" de Tamahome.- Y despidiéndose de ella cerró la puerta dejándola en un mar de dudas.

No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, solo había dado vueltas sin parar pensando en como era Nuriko y en lo que le dijo la tía del capitán... capitán, ¡maldita sea! Debería de haberse quedado en el barco.

Acto seguido bajó las escaleras, el sol le daba de cara por lo que se frotó los ojos y escuchó el relincho de un caballo. Salió al jardín y vio en la cuadra cercana un hombre que cepillaba a tres animales. Ella se aproximó hasta el lugar. Asombrada de la delicadeza del hombre al tratarlos y poder ver lo nobles y mansos que eran no pudo evitar acariciarlos.

-Señorito Mioru, ¿le gustan los caballos?- Ella afirmó y empezó a acariciar uno, el más pequeño- Desde que trabajo en esta casa me asignaron a su cuidado y jamás me he arrepentido por ello.- El joven se acercó a su oído moviendo su mano para que ella se arrimara- Ve ese caballo negro, es el del señor, cuando quiere dar un paseo siempre lo usa.

Pronto se escucharon unos pasos, y Mioru volvió la mirada hacia atrás donde lo vio, su figura era esbelta, erguida, triunfante, sin camisa y con pantalón ajustado color negro con largas botas, ahora decía "cómo puedo irme al barco y dejarlo con tanta mujerzuela chupasangre". Tamahome llamó a Mioru mientras mantenía las manos detrás de él ocultando algo.

Ambos llegaron al salón y entonces él no sabía como decirle lo que quería, ni hablarle... solo le salieron las palabras y menos mal que fueron aceptadas o, eso creyó él.

-Mioru toma te doy esto- cuando el joven abrió el maletín tenía pigmentos de lienzo, como había echado de menos el pintar, mancharse los dedos, paz y tranquilidad mientras dibujaba. A ella no le salían palabras de agradecimientos

-¿En serio? Puedo... quiero decir ¿me lo presta?- Él rió

-No te lo presto, te he dicho que te lo doy, sé que significa para ti eso- Miaka apretó fuerte el maletín contra ella, y le dio las gracias con un abrazo, él se retiró de inmediato, no entendía esa extraña sensación a jabón suave que tenía el pequeño y esa fina piel tan cerca de él.- era de un amigo mío pero... antes de que digas nada no te preocupes, el ya no lo necesita. Me dijo que me lo llevara y me acordé de ti.- Miaka se queda anonadada mirando fijamente al hombre que estaba a su lado- por cierto mis tíos han ido al centro de la ciudad, no sé si te lo dijeron pero dentro de poco...

-Hay una fiesta benéfica en su honor- interrumpió ella

-sí, y han salido a comprar cosas. Y bueno la señorita Nuriko vendrá ahora para hablar conmigo, así que te pido que seas cortés. Eres de buena familia así que no tengo que decirte como debes portarte ¿cierto?- Solo el escuchar el nombre de esa mujer de nuevo había hecho que el corazón le bombeara más rápido y creía que iba a estallar en cólera cuando le dijo que iba a venir.

-No... - intentó disimular... - no se preocupe capitán será como si no estuviera aquí (eso desearía.- Entonces miró hacia el jardín y se le ocurrió una idea, podría estar pintando y vigilando desde allí al mismo tiempo; cambió el rostro como el del lobo vestido de cordero- Yo iré a pintar, será un placer estrenarlo ahora. Así que usted puede hacer lo que quiera con ella, ya sabe- le guiñó un ojo. Tamahome suspiró y cayó al sofá.

-no es que la haya invitado, estaba enfadada porque no fui ayer y quería venir hoy por fuerza- La cara de Miaka lo decía todo, esa mujer era una bruja que engatusaba a los hombres o los arrinconaba, los tenía a su merced- Va a venir porque quiere pero la verdad es que no tengo intención de aquello que tú piensas- eso la alivió, pero ella bien sabía como eran las mujeres cuando querían algo, precisamente ella era una- Aunque ahora que lo pienso... ¿no eres aún menor de edad para saber de esas cosas?.- ella se ruborizó

-Señor, los hombres del barco no son muy delicados cuando hablan de ese tema y aunque sea menor he estado enamorado- la puerta sonó y el grumete se dirigía hacia el jardín cuando dijo- Si me disculpa...

Tamahome vio como el chico se dirigía al jardín, pero ésta tenía ya las orejas de gato astuto para estar atenta a todo lo que podía acontecer dentro del salón. El muchacho se levantó en dirección a la puerta y abrió cuando una mujer se echó sobre sus brazos.

Miaka no lo podía creer, estaba pintando pero miraba y tenía los oídos bien abiertos en dirección a la puerta, "que mujer tan descarada" pensaba, pero podía mirar los bellos ojos que tenía con unas largas pestañas, un cuerpo voluptuoso y un moño cogido con unos rizos sueltos de color lila pálido, "seguramente se habrá teñido las canas" reía Miaka. Al instante salió de su ensimismamiento para prestar atención para saber cuando interceder cuando escuchó la voz del capitán:

-Nuriko, por favor sea más discreta, está en casa ajena

La mujer no paraba de sobar al pobre de Tamahome, que intentaba despegarla de su cuerpo, sin éxito en su objetivo los dos se dirigieron al sillón y empezaron a charlar no antes de que Tamahome le entregara un regalo de su viaje.

La señorita Nuriko lo abrió viendo un hermoso collar de perlas blancas, no sabía en cuanto podía ser valorado esa reliquia pero que él mismo hubiera ido

al tasador para comprobar el valor y ver cuales eran realmente las piedras puras, para Nuriko era como si ella fuese importante para él.

Miaka apretaba demasiado la brocha sobre el lienzo, que tuvo que repetir la pintura ya que la había estropeado, según le había dicho a ella no tenía ningún interés en esa mujer pero bien que le hacía regalos caros. Su enfado cada vez iba siendo mayor.

-Oh Tamahome me encanta el obsequio- La pelirroja echaba humo por las orejas como se atrevía a llamarlo por su nombre y encima ¿solo era un obsequio?¿Qué pasa no podía valorar esa joya por su verdadero valor?- Es una preciosidad- mostró su cuello levantando el pelo que no llevaba recogido en el moño- ¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo?- Tamahome siendo un caballero, sin decir palabra alguna se lo colocó.

Ésta suspiró y levantó su faldón mostrando sus piernas con la excusa del tiempo veraniego que hacía, mostrando además un buen escote en la parte delantera. La mujer puso cara tristona, a propósito, para tomar toda la atención de su acompañante, que sabiendo que Mioru estaba en el jardín, no hacía con Nuriko lo acostumbrado cuando llegaba a casa de la viuda.

Sacó un pañuelo de la manga para secar "las lágrimas" cuando culpaba al capitán de no haber ido el día anterior a visitarla y hacer a una mujer viuda y sola moverse para verlo. Como era indiscutible ahí debía darle la razón, Miaka tampoco lo hubiera perdonado, aunque no hubiera sacado la estrategia del sollozo, simplemente se lo hubiera dicho enfadada pero sabiendo como era el capitán le hubiera contestado con otra cosa para llevar la voz cantante, así era él. Sin embargo se sorprendió al ver como éste besó la mano de la mujer para disculparse.

-Me disculpo, señorita ha sido descortés por mi parte hacerla venir hasta aquí, aunque si hubiera esperado un día más habría ido a su casa enseguida.- ¿Desde cuándo el capitán tenía ese carácter?... aunque si lo pensaba de esa forma, ella para él nunca había sido una mujer. Le daba una rabia, le importaba un pimiento que el no se hubiera enterado de que era mujer, el caso es que lo era y de que ya lo sabía alguien así por qué diantre él no se daba cuenta, no era culpa de ella.

De pronto la viuda Nuriko cambió el rostro y su postura: se arrimó mucho a él, tanto que no sabía si el capitán se daba cuenta pero Miaka bien sabía que era porque quería aprovechar la situación para "estar con él" y si la cosa iba a más pues entonces mejor para ambos, pero lo que la pareja no intuía era que ella iba a impedir eso fuera como diera lugar.

-Eh Tamahome, sabe estamos solos sin nadie que nos interrumpa, - decía en tono sensual para provocarlo- podríamos aprovechar la situación- él no quiso hacerle caso pero no hubo remedio cuando, ella tomó su cara e hizo que la mirara- ¿me escucha? Digo que podríamos hacer lo de siempre- empezó a besarle el cuello, a tocar sus manos, todo para ponerlo tenso y que no tuviera salida hasta que hiciera lo que ella quisiera. Pero cuando la cosa se estaba poniendo peor, él se levantó del asiento:

-lo siento señorita Nuriko pero no puedo, estamos en casa de mis tíos y no estamos solos- la mujer frunció el ceño, ella no veía a nadie- Mioru!- Miaka levantó sus orejas de gato como un fiel compañero, había estado escuchando toda la conversación, y estaba satisfecha de que ella hubiera ganado sin tener que intervenir. Jejejeje Le había dado calabazas: cuando había escuchado la conversación había aplaudido al capitán, había tirado cohetes, incluso podría haber gritado y reído pero se supone que ella estaba pintando así que todo había salido a la perfección.

Enseguida fue a la llamada presentándose delante de los dos, al lado del capitán.

-Ve, no estábamos solos. Él se llama Mioru, es un nuevo tripulante del navío, aún es joven pero aprende deprisa. Mioru saluda a la señora Nuriko- Los ojos de ambas se encontraron, cuando cambió su rostro en una sonrisa y se inclinó a presentarse.

-Es un honor señora, soy un compañero del capitán, le he dado tantos problemas que tuve que cuidar de él, incluso lavarle la espalda y curarle un resfriado. Estoy tan contento de poderla conocer, es tan guapa que seguro que tiene a todos los caballeros a sus pies (¡Ah que duele! Tenerlos a todos menos a él después de haberte rechazado, y que tal el haber curado sus heridas a que nunca le pudiste tú hacer eso)- La mujer no respondió a la insinuación de Miaka puesto creyendo que era chico y siendo nuevo en el navío lo tomó todo como pensó que era.

-Muchas gracias jovencito, eres de clase alta se nota. Y me consta que has cuidado bien de él pues ahora está mejor que nunca- pero mientras hablaba observaba a Miaka con lupa y había algo que le olía a chamusquina, algo no le gustaba del chico que tenía delante.- Tamahome ahora entiendo lo que me ha querido decir; por cierto dentro de dos días habrá una celebración de la boda de la familia Tsokoma en su casa, como me los encontré viniendo hacia acá me dijo que se lo comentara a sus tíos pero estando ya aquí, podríais venir los dos también. Total ¿no estáis acogidos por sus tíos estos días? Seguro que no hay problema.- La muchacha miró su reloj de pulsera, fino y elegante como todos los adornos que llevaba- Es tarde debo irme.

-La acompañaré hasta su casa, ha sido muy amable el habernos invitado a nosotros dos también.

-Por favor va a hacer que me ruborice- Sonreía inocentemente mientras, él sujetaba la puerta para cederle paso cuando salían de la casa. Miaka tiró el lienzo al suelo llena de irritación y con postura de princesita pestañeaba sin parar, usando la mano de abanico tapando su rostro para decir:

-"Va a hacer que me ruborice"- imitó a Nuriko- como se ruborice tanto parecerá un tomate de lo gorda que estaba con ese traje negro haciendo

"alarde de su luto"- Dijo haciendo hincapié en la palabra luto. Enfurecida e impotente se sentó al sofá cruzada de brazos, arrugada como una pasa.

Cuando Tamahome y Nuriko llegaron a la casa veraniega de ella bajaron del carruaje: primero él, que alzó su mano para que la muchacha pudiera apoyarse en él para descender del carromato ya que el traje era muy pesado y arrastraba. Una vez frente a la puerta, la mujer lo miró fijamente:

-Vendrás a visitarme ¿verdad?- Antes de irte vendrás a mi casa ¿cierto "señor" Tamahome?- apoyó sus manos en sus pectorales remarcados con la camisa de seda blanca, la cual hacía al tacto una sensación satisfactoria cuando tocaba su pecho tenso y al mismo tiempo esponjoso.

-Cuando tenga un rato libre vendré ¿está satisfecha?- Ella meneaba la cabeza como un gato en la pantorrilla de su dueño, para que apiadara de ella. El se inclinó y le dio un beso en la muñeca como un caballero.

Cuando Nuriko lo vio alejarse llamó enseguida a su sirvienta:

-¡Muriel!- dijo cruzada de brazos en la puerta mirando la lejanía, en dirección a la salida del recinto. La criada llegó corriendo y en secó paró delante de ella apoyando las manos en las rodillas mientras jadeaba para que su patrona no le tuviera que gritar de nuevo- No notas que el señor Tamahome volvió extraño, no vino a visitarme, no es tan cariñoso conmigo como antes, y trae visitas ahora

-¿Visitas?- La señora se dio la vuelta y entró dentro dando rodeos por la sala de estar pensando que podría haberlo hecho cambiar tan drásticamente. ¿Podría estar con otra?. Entonces le entró el pánico y se sentó de golpe al sillón.

-Bueno respecto a la visita es un joven que está trabajando para él en el barco pero es... muy extraño- La miró fijamente mandándola- Quiero que investigues quien es, tráeme información acerca de él- Siguió pensando que quizás habría algo más profundo- Quiero que también vigiles y preguntes por sus andanzas... quizás le traiga perturbado otra mujer; como recompensa te daré dos días libres en vez de uno esta semana.

-Como mande mi señora- se inclinó y acto seguido se retiró con un gesto que hizo Nuriko.

.......

-¿Qué?- dijo la tía del capitán- ¿Qué la viuda Nuriko estuvo aquí esta tarde?- Miaka asintió- Oh Dios, ¿le pegaste?- ella negó rápidamente explicando después que no pasó nada, pero se crispó cuando recordó que estuvo a punto.

-Nos comentó que dentro de dos días hay una fiesta en por la boda de alguien que ustedes conocen.

-Oh sí, cuando vine hacía aquí me lo dijeron que se lo habían dicho a Nuriko. Bueno chica espero que aproveches esta oportunidad que tienes para vestirte como dios manda- Miaka volvió a negar- Oh Dios mío!- rogó mirando hacía arriba para que alguien la escuchara- Por qué me tocan personas tan tercas.

Miaka recordó algo que quiso hacer esta mañana pero no tuvo la indumentaria necesaria. Le pidió a la señora si tenía del capitán ropa para montar pero cuando era pequeño. Ésta se puso a pensar dando repetidamente golpecitos con el dedo índice al mentón.

-Sí, creo que está guardado en algún baúl pero... ¿para qué lo necesitas?- Miaka entusiasmada explicó que por la mañana había visto los caballos y que siempre le había encantado, pero que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de montar en uno y se preguntaba si tendría la indumentaria.- Está bien, te la tendré lista- Miaka saltó de alegría, al menos así podría despejarse de este mortificante día.

Un relincho, escuchaba; una voz masculina, oía, un cabalgamiento de caballo... ¿sería un sueño? Sin embargo la ventana traía demasiada claridad, sus ojos parecían como los de los murciélagos, no podían soportan esa luz. No, no era un sueño, era ya la mañana siguiente, el sol aparecía una vez más y volvió a escuchar al caballo relinchar y una voz bien masculina y adulta animar al caballo.

Se levantó de la cama desperezándose despacio hasta crujir cada parte de su cuerpo, mojó su cara en el barreño de agua puesta en la mesilla secándosela después con una toalla. Se aproximó a la ventana para ver al hombre más apuesto del mundo cabalgando a lomos del caballo negro, eso no parecía una carrera ni entrenamiento o lo que fuese sino una danza, estaban tan compenetrados que se notaba que ese caballo le estimaba como él querría al animal.

Una vez se hubo cambiado de ropa cerró su habitación para ir en su búsqueda, bueno ella se excusaba diciendo que iba a montar a caballo. Pero cuando llegó hasta la cuadra vio como se había equivocado: viendo como ese hombre se echaba agua de una botella por encima todo mojado, y con una toalla rodeando su cuello, parecía más una visión, no mejor, una ilusión que algo real.

La camisa blanca se había empapado y estaba pegada a ese cuerpo fibroso, mientras se derramaba el agua encima con la otra mano se acariciaba el cuerpo, ¿sabía que estaba ella allí y que si seguía haciendo esas cosas tendría una hemorragia nasal? Su espalda era enorme, cuantas veces soñó con ser abrazada entre sus brazos, y que la calentara con su calor. Sin darse cuenta gimió sin darse cuenta de que la estaban mirando.

-¿Mioru?- En ese momento sintió que todo el encanto se esfumó cuando dijo "Mioru"- ¿Ibas a montar?- Dijo señalando su indumentaria mientras que ella se miraba a sí misma.

-Sí, ese era mi propósito- Él levantaba una ceja sin entender su respuesta- No sé montar, pero siempre quise probar que se sentía al ser libre- Tamahome lo miró impresionado.

-Está bien, montarás conmigo, yo te enseñaré. ¿Cómo es que siendo de clase alta tus padres no te hayan enseñado?- Miaka reía pues ella bien sabía que no lo era. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo y se negó sonrojada.

-No por favor, me sentiré fatal, viendo que usted sabe tanto y yo siendo clase alta no sé- Tamahome sonrió frunciendo el ceño. Entonces montó primero y tendió la mano a ésta pero seguía negándose.

-Venga muchacho, no querías saber lo era ser libre, estar más cerca del cielo. Yo te llevaré a él

Miaka se quedó perpleja, colorada como un tomate, le había parecido una proposición.

-¿Cómo?

-Si montas lograrás ver un lugar hermoso te lo aseguro- Dijo guiñando acercándole la mano. ¿Cómo podría negarse con tales palabras y gestos? De un impulso consiguió subir al caballo colocándose justo delante del capitán. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para tomar las riendas, su corazón tenía el ritmo de un tambor asustada estaba de que lo oyese.-Bien ahora toma las riendas, te iré diciendo lo que tienes que hacer, yo le marcaré el paso al caballo y tú te agarrarás de momento.

-De acuerdo (pero como voy a estar centrada al caballo cuando te tengo a ti detrás susurrándome en la oreja -)

-El primer golpe que tienes que darle al caballo es seco para que empiece a andar, las riendas es para la velocidad ¿entendido?- Ella afirmó tragando el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta- Agárrate fuerte- Y ambos empezaron a cabalgar. La sonrisa de ella era sorprendente, que sensación tan agradable y placentera sentía, ahora mismo se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Se adentraron por una senda de árboles del recinto de sus tíos, Tamahome se sentía muy extraño un hormigueo corría por su cuerpo, estaba a gusto, veía la cara de Mioru y parecía feliz de esa sonrisa tan angelical, no parecía él sino otra persona, nunca le había preguntado de donde venía desde aquella vez.

Incluso cuando lo había sentado delante de él le había parecido muy delicado, y su espalda era tan... - Demonios otra vez pensando cosas raras, se decía.

-Señor me deja llevar a mí el caballo a la vuelta creo que podré controlarlo- Decía mirándolo con determinación. El capitán afirmó, jamás se había dado cuenta pero tenía unos ojos de color grandes y preciosos, esto ya esta pasando de castaño oscuro, lo que le faltaba era enamorarse de un chico. Puesta la vista de nuevo en el trayecto logró ver al fin donde quería llevarlo.

-Allí Mioru, cuando te diga, tira de las riendas- Bajaron del caballo cerca de un río, que brillaba como piedras preciosas por la luz del sol reflejada en el agua. Un llano en la orilla de césped y los árboles y arbustos alrededor. Miaka parecía que estaba viendo algo que no podía existir pero sus ojos eran la prueba de ello, era un paisaje tan bonito, si miraba a lo lejos veía solo otra casa vallada y todo lo demás era igual que lo que ellos habían atravesado, con el sol encima de ellos.

-Es prec... - enseguida se dio la vuelta cuando vio que el capitán estaba quitándose el atuendo y fue directamente a lanzarse al agua. Empezó a nadar a brazas, a zambullirse y a mojarse el pelo mientras disfrutaba del agua. Miaka por el contrario se había sentado a orillas del río, en el llano pero por una remota intuición presentía que le iba a comentar algo.

Tamahome empezó a llamarlo y a invitarle a que se bañara, pero ella negaba sin cesar excusándose con cualquier cosa. Él incluso lo amenazó en broma con mojarlo.

-No, es que soy muy delgado y me sentiré avergonzado frente a usted capitán

-Déjate de tonterías muchacho, el sol debe ser más importante en este caso para ti que ese miserable complejo que tienes- Miaka alzaba la ceja y se aferraba cerrando los puños para no gritar

-(De que va éste, no ves que soy una chica, ciego, me estoy muriendo de calor por tu culpa, que lo sepas ¬_¬)

-¿Acaso crees que te daré ahogadillas? ¿No te atreves a enfrentarte a mí o es que le tienes miedo al agua?- Harta de sus comentarios y burlas, empezó a tirarle piedras mientras él las evitaba riéndose- Conociéndome ¿no crees que eso no me va a dar?

-Oh mira una chica guapísima

En ese momento su atención se desvió y miró a otro lado dándole la piedra de Miaka en la cabeza, cuando ésta reía. Tamahome, siguiéndole el juego se hizo el ahogado.

-Ja, si cree que me voy a tragar eso, está muy equivocado- decía orgullosa con los brazos puestos en jarra, esperó unos segundos pero del agua no se movía- oye por favor deja de hacer eso, no me gustan ese tipo de broma- Inquieta y enfadada le gritó- ¡No me voy a bañar así que deje de hacer el tonto!

Tamahome volvió a la superficie riéndose de la preocupación del joven, parecía haber sido una chica en aquel momento, pensaba cuando lo miró mostrando aquella cara tan adorable y sonrojada que tenía de enfado.

-Bueno si no te metes... ¡te mojaré desde aquí!

-kyaaaaaaa!, Me voy- y se fue de allí.

Tamahome pensando que se había pasado fue corriendo tras él pidiéndole perdón pero Miaka no le hizo caso y continuó andando. Entonces fue cuando sí se enfadó él, ¿acaso pretendía que se lo pidiera de rodillas? ¡Ni hablar!. Lo sujetó del brazo para que se parara pero ella estaba emperrada en no retroceder.

-No es suficiente pedir perdón para ti muchacho

-¿Para usted es divertido reírse de alguien que le teme al agua?

-Solo te he mojado

-Me da igual es suficiente para enfadarme- Se soltó de su mano.

Enfurecido con el chico lo cogió otra vez, cada vez que era cabezota lo enfurecía de tal manera que no sabía que hacer con él. La chica seguía caminando pero en una de esas pisadas tropezó con una piedra grande pero antes de caer tomó la mano de él haciéndolo caer sobre ella.

Cuando ambos después de la caída abrieron los ojos se encontraron el uno encima del otro, los ojos de él se abrieron como platos, la criatura que estaba debajo de él lo estaba mirando asustado, los labios se estaba mordiendo nervioso, pobre Mioru parecía un cachorro que deseaba cariño. Tamahome deseaba tanto algo dentro de él sin saber el qué, pero sabía de sobras que se desataba con la presencia de Mioru. Sus manos todavía estaban entrelazadas pero el hombre había impedido caer sobre el pequeño poniendo la otra en el suelo, notaba incluso la respiración entrecortada de la joven. Tragó saliva para aclarar su voz y saber que podía hacer en esa situación aunque pareciera fácil quitarse de allí, sentía un peso sobre su espalda que impedía levantarse.

Retirando la mano que tenía entrelazada con la de su compañera, apartó un mechón rojizo de su rostro, para luego bajar su mano con suavidad por la cavidad de su mejilla para acariciarla, su mirada se desvió a los labios rojos que tenía frente a él y pasó dos dedos de su mano derecha por ellos.

-Sabes, me encanta tus labios. – dijo dulcemente mientras los tocaba.- Si fueses una mujer ahora mismo te habría besado. Deberías tener cuidado con los hombres más que con las mujeres podrían confundirte con una de ellas.

Entonces se apartó de encima colocándose a su lado, Miaka estaba paralizada no sabía si llorar, pegarle, gritarle la verdad o besarle ella.

Tamahome le contó una historia de cuando vivía allí, era hijo único, tenía una bella familia quería mucho a sus padres, su madre murió y su padre cayó enfermo siendo él responsable de muchas cosas y de conseguir dinero para su mejoría. Miaka lo escuchaba hablar con melancolía y tristeza, le parecía que dentro de aquellas palabras ocultaba un gran peso del cual todavía no se había deshecho.

-¿Su... su padre murió verdad?- él afirmó- ¿Cómo?

Se encogió de hombros, podría haber muerto por tantas cosas, una de las cosas que le agradeció a su padre fue que al necesitar dinero para sus cuidados se metió al comercio, pero cuando murió huyó de la ciudad para embarcarse en su barco mercante y navegar, así era como él lograba sentirse libre.

Después de un largo silencio, ella habló, parecía ser que era como un tipo de sincerarse el uno con el otro.

-Mi vida no ha sido tan animada ni tan dramática como la suya... bueno... al menos hasta que llegué al barco. Vivía en una casa con mi madre y mi hermano, tenía algunos amigos en el instituto y debía prepararme los exámenes para la universidad. Más tarde decidí dedicarme a la pintura porque era una forma de escapar de mi monotonía y aburrimiento ¡nada interesante me había ocurrido! Y así poder expresar mis sentimientos... Ve nada interesante.

-Al menos sigues teniendo a tu familia- A su respuesta ella contestó sonriendo:

-Usted tiene a su tripulación y a sus tíos... también... me tiene a mí- Tamahome sonrió cálidamente y le acarició la cabellera roja

Ambos montaron a caballo de nuevo y Tamahome le tendió la mano para que subiera, ella miró a sus ojos y sonrió. Esta vez ella llevaría las riendas hasta la casa.

Cuando llegaron y bajaron de la montura, era extraño pero sentía remordimiento de muchas cosas, él le había confesado cosas, le había enseñado a montar, le había llevado al río; se había portado muy bien incluso el percance que tuvieron en el césped... le había encantado y si por ella hubiese sido... en fin se había portado como un caballero. En cambio ella le seguía ocultando que era una mujer. Era hora de decirlo y asumir las consecuencias.

-Capitán... -empezó a ponerse nerviosa titubeando- yo... capitán yo...

-No hace falta que te disculpes ni digas nada, la verdad es que me sentí a gusto hablando contigo- le cortó Tamahome malinterpretando lo que ella quería decirle- me tengo que ir, que descanses- Sin darse cuenta había anochecido y es que la compañía y la estancia había sido de tal agrado que el tiempo se hizo corto.

Sin más, se marchó de la cuadra después de dejar dentro al caballo.

-No era eso lo que quería decir... - Murmuró desanimada, pero él estaba muy lejos para oírla.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Nuriko echaba chispas, después de dos días no tenía ni noticias de su criada ni de Tamahome , lo maldecía mil veces no había duda seguro que había encontrado a alguien en el puerto. Si no ¿cómo era posible que no la hubiese vuelto a visitar de nuevo? Parecía increíble.

-Maldita seas- gruñó la mujer arrojando uno de sus abanicos al suelo- ¿Con quien demonios estás?

Tamahome era un hombre con todas las letras, como su mismo nombre decía, era un demonio, un diablo y siempre conseguía lo que quería con algunas de sus artimañas, siempre había estado con mujeres. Además de el nombre que era bien reconocido en la ciudad y a sus alrededores, era un hombre apuesto con un gran talante y porte, no solo eso sino que quien conseguía haber pasado por manos de ese hombre más tarde era mirada con otros ojos en sociedad.

Nuriko sabía que por mucho que ella hubiese querido ser única para él, tenía a distintas en otros lugares para darle placer. Hasta ahora ella había logrado ser su única amante en Japón y si no estaba con ella...

¡No iba a consentir ser sustituida por otra!

En el momento que profanó para si, escuchó como sonaba el pestillo de la puerta, alguien estaba entrando a la casa, creyendo que era su amante se ilusionó pero era Muriel, su criada. Lo que hizo que una abrumadora furia la dominara mandando lejos a la muchacha.

Se sentó en el sillón cuando recordó lo que había mandado pedir a la sirvienta.

-¡Muriel!- clamó a voces la señora hasta ver a la pobretona frente a ella- ¿Has averiguado algo?- Requirió su respuesta a la joven que tenía en frente, pensando que quizás tenía tanta mala leche con la muchacha porque no era muy fea y era más joven que su ama.

-Respecto a mujeres; no, no señora. He preguntado por ahí por el pueblo y demás pero nadie ha visto a Don Tamahome acompañado en los últimos días... Bueno, no acompañado por una mujer- Murmuró en voz baja las últimas palabras.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?- siseó la mujer llena de curiosidad y furiosa estando a punto de doblar otro abanico

-Mi ama... a don Tamahome le han visto varias veces cabalgando con ese mozo que trajo —consiguió articular la criada, ante la mirada feroz de su ama

La mujer consiguió partir el abanico en dos de la rabia que sentía y era lógico- tenía mucha fuerza- aunque ella no amara a Tamahome lo consideraba de su propiedad, sabía todo lo que podía conseguir teniendo a ese hombre a su lado. Maldijo cosas que no sonaban muy bien viniendo de una mujer pero son cosas que se pegan cuando una quedaba viuda de un borracho que a veces intentaba pegarle. Estaba dispuesta a recuperarlo como diera lugar y lo tenía planeado hacer al día siguiente, cuando fuera la boda de los vecinos. Tenía pensado emperifollarse para enloquecerlo de deseo, Ya vería Tamahome quién era ella.

..............

-¡Una víbora eso es lo que es!- Doña Misaki gritó a su marido que estaba leyendo el periódico en el rincón del té. Una ventana de la cocina daba cara a ese patinillo que tenían para tomar el café en el jardín, la señora Misak- fregando la vajilla del almuerzo- estaba enfurecida pues estaba convencida de que la viuda Nuriko iba a aprovechar esa ocasión para engatusar a su muchacho.

-Cálmese señora mía, no se da cuenta que eso es malo para usted.

-Tú eres el que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa aquí cierto? Ayyy- suspiró- por qué Dios hizo que fuera mujer? Así no sufriría tanto.- La mujer no toleraba lo que había predicho, tampoco creía que su sobrino fuera a ser tan iluso de dejarse llevar por esa mujer.- Óyeme lo que te digo Shigure, antes de que mi sobrino se deje seducir por la arpía de Nuriko lo casó con otra muchacha.

-Déjalo que haga lo que quiera, no te metas en líos que luego te sube la tensión a causa de los nervios, mujer. Ya verás como la muchacha entra en razón pronto.

Misaki había oído bien? Su marido estaba hablando de una muchacha pero no se podía estar refiriendo a Miaka ¿verdad? Porque si era así, entonces es que Tamahome era tonto de remate. La mujer quería verificar de quien hablaba su esposo y con sutileza le preguntó.

-Shigure esposo mío, ¿has dicho algo de alguna muchacha? – A lo cual sin apartar la mirada del periódico afirmó. Eso le llamaba la atención a su mujer que quería indagar más en el asunto. Se limpió las manos en el delantal y salió de la cocina a una velocidad proporcionada con la distancia que había de allí al jardín.

Estaba al lado de su marido cuando volvió a investigar

-¿Se trata de alguna chica para nuestro sobrino querido?, debe ser una muchacha joven y de sentimientos nobles. No quiero a una cualquiera.- El hombre paró de leer para darle una mirada de resignación a su mujer. Enseguida volvió a su lectura.- Por favor no me dejes en ascuas- gruñó una vez que le quitó el diario de las manos para que hablara de una vez.

-Venga ya mujer con lo inteligente que eres seguro que te percataste antes que yo; se puede decir que tu sobrino no heredó ese don por parte de la familia.- La mujer quiso seguir con el papel, este suspiró cansado de su insistencia- Sé que Mioru es en verdad una joven, lo supe cuando vino a cenar con nosotros la primera noche de su estancia en la casa.

En ese momento se oyó como algo cayó al suelo, el matrimonio volvió la vista para ver a una Miaka sorprendida, no podía creer que incluso el tío Shigure se había dado cuenta de que era una mujer, ella que lo creía muy inocente parece que estar tantos años con la señora Misaki había despertado sus sentidos.

El hombre mayor se disculpó, podría haberlo dicho más bajo porque en vez de haber sido la muchacha el que se hubiera enterado también habría podido ser Tamahome.

En fin el matrimonio explicó a la muchacha lo que había pasado y entonces fue cuando Miaka intervino para decir varias cosas importantes que quería que tuvieran en cuenta

-Por favor no le digan nada al capitán, no quiero que lo sepa. Aunque el otro día intenté decírselo pero confundió el tema. Si no lo descubre el se lo diré yo misma. Por cierto señora Misaki, necesitaría un traje de chaqueta para el banquete de esta noche.

-Ahora me entiendes señor mío?, esta chica dice de decirle quien es vestida de hombre.- suspiró- Está bien te conseguiré el traje de chaqueta, de todos modos, muchacha, le diré a mi modista que te prepare un vestido ¡No, no discutas conmigo!- Doña Misaki alzó la mano para impedir que Miaka empezara a protestar- quien sabe si al final recapacitas, cambias de idea y decides ponértelo...- La muchacha optó por la rendición. Total si la mujer quería gastarse el dinero en un vestido inútil, que lo hiciera.

Una vocecita interior le advirtió que en el fondo le gustaría poseer el dichoso vestido. Pensándolo mejor, se lo probaría en su habitación, pero nadie le vería con él puesto.

...............

Horas más tarde llegaron a la fiesta, no conocían a los familiares sin embargo los tíos del capitán y el mismo Tamahome eran conocidos en todo Japón.- Japón medieval.-

Una vez que bajaron del carruaje que los llevó al convite, Miaka pudo observar con admiración los pequeños detalles de la decoración del exterior, ya pensando en cómo sería por dentro la casa.

Por fuera tenía un gran jardín lleno de plantas y con algunas fuentes personificadas por héroes, escritores y dioses griegos esculpidas en mármol y resina. Las baldosas eran originales piedras enormes y planas que hacían caminos hasta la entrada cruzándose con otras en el paso para poder desviarse hacia otro sitio. Mientras que paseaba se podía ver- ante el exquisito gusto de los dueños- un abanico de diversas flores a su marcha, parecía como un museo. Luego había unas mesas redondas y altas pero al mismo tiempo pequeñas, para tomar el tentempié entre tanto, los camareros paseaban entre el gentío de chismosos, amigos, nobles y familiares de la pareja recién casada- cosa que Miaka aborrecía, el matrimonio; lo veía como una atadura- Más tarde los invitados pasarían al salón principal.

Miaka no quería haber ido si hubiese sabido que esa bruja iba a ir, pero por otro lado eso mismo era lo que la había llevado hasta el evento. Cuando los novios llegaron todos aplaudieron al matrimonio, después de los saludos a los más allegados y las típicas lágrimas de alegría, cortaron la cinta que abría la fiesta hacia el salón. La chica se dio cuenta de que aunque doña Misaki y Don Shigure seguían con ella, el capitán se había quitado del medio y ahora estaba hablando con unos amigos.

Cuando puso un pie dentro del salón se quedó impresionada, sus ojos reflejaban la luz que procedía de innumerables candelabros de bronce y plata aparte de varias lámparas de araña. En una mesa larga los cubiertos relucían con las llamas de las velas. Los manjares se exponían en fuentes de porcelana para el disfrute de más de una cincuentena de comensales.

A Miaka no le gustaba vestir en traje de chaqueta y suponiendo que tenía que vestir como chico le habían colocado pajarita que le molestaba muchísimo, mientras que el capitán se podía permitir el lujo de ir como quisiera y aparecer cuando quisiera. Era cierto que al menos se había vestido como hombre no como mujer pero después de ver tantos vestidos glamorosos y bellos, ¿cómo le iba a parecer bien su traje de chaqueta? Sus calzas de terciopelo negro hasta la rodilla, la camisa blanca con volantes en las mangas bajo el chaleco de brocado gris y la casaca de terciopelo hasta casi las rodillas añadiendo la maldita pajarita, eran infinitamente inferiores comparados con los ropajes exquisitos de las otras mujeres.

Al menos su pelo estaba a su gusto, lo llevaba suelto ya que los hombres debían llevar pelucas hasta los hombros y ella se había negado en rotundo, podría presumir de su propia melena. El problema era que siempre la había tenido llena de marañas para aparentar ser un chico y bueno, cualquiera podría cambiar de opinión respecto a su sexo si le daban mas importancia al conjunto de su rostro y pelo sin mirar su esmoquin, después del cepillado que le había dado la señora Misaki.

La cena resultó ser excesiva. Perdió la cuenta de los platos servidos al llegar a diez. Estaba claro que aquellas gentes no tenían problemas con el sobrepeso y disfrutaban de la comida sin preocuparse de nada más. Gracias a dios eran tan pequeños que para enterarse uno de que era lo que comía debía probar como mínimo cuatro porciones y ¡con los dedos! No podía comprenderlo. Había estado en un barco lleno de mugrosos y bruscos marineros usando el tenedor con ellos. ¿ Cómo era posible que no lo colocasen en una mesa de etiqueta como ésa? Tendría que preguntarlo.

Mientras alcanzaba a probar una exquisitez sentada alrededor de un grupo de señoras, alzó bien el oído para estar pendiente a la conversación.

-Como le estaba diciendo- comentaba entre susurros la mujer sentada a su derecha- He oído que el capitán Tamahome ya no visita a la viuda Nuriko, parece ser que aquello terminó.- Los ojos de Miaka se abrieron de par en par, ni ella misma creía eso, pestañeó varias veces cayéndosele el alimento al plato. Ante oír solo la palabra Tamahome puso todos sus sentidos en alerta máxima, mientras lo disimulaba cogiendo de otra bandeja otro manjar.

—Sí, sí, me doy cuenta de ello —le contestó la interpelada—. La viuda está que echa chispas. Sólo daros la vuelta y podréis verla... —Señaló disimuladamente a una mujer de penetrantes ojos llameantes sentada unos sitios más allá—. Hoy se ha preparado con esmero para reconquistarlo.

Las dos mujeres emitieron risitas de complicidad tras los abanicos, como dos colegialas.

-Doña Misaki quiere casarlo cuanto antes...

—Ahora que ha dejado esa relación escandalosa, podría pensar en la posibilidad de juntarlo con mí adorada Arisa —Los ojos de la mujer se posaron en una de las jóvenes que flanqueaban al capitán—. Acordaréis conmigo que hacen muy buena pareja...- Sin embargo Miaka que las escuchaba estaba en total desacuerdo con aquella idea.

La chica desvió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba la viuda Nuriko con el capitán que, sostenía una conversación con otro caballero. Había que admitir que se había vestido precisamente para él, ya que rodeaba su brazo con sus manos entre sus pechos, cosa que la crispaba. El escote del vestido de brocado de seda negra terminaba en el nacimiento de unos senos voluminosos, que mantenía comprimidos en el corsé. La habían peinado con el cabello recogido en un complicado moño en lo alto de la cabeza. De la cara empolvada, en forma de triángulo invertido, destacaban unos calculadores ojos anaranjados; la nariz era respingona y los labios, demasiado finos, estaban realzados con maquillaje. No era una gran belleza pero sabía sacar partido de lo que poseía. Como si supiera que era observada, su mirada buscó entre los comensales hasta dar con los ojos verdes de Miaka. La miró con interés descarado y, una vez satisfecha la curiosidad, la ignoró por completo para concentrarse en Tamahome. Era evidente que no la había reconocido como mujer o, —eso fue lo que más molestó a Miaka— no la consideraba rival.

El capitán también estaba acompañado de dos señoritas una era la mencionada Arisa, rubia con tirabuzones, mas delgada que voluptuosa y tímida; la otra era totalmente contraria a ella, bajita, gordita y morena con una sonrisa encantadora. Aunque era la que llamaba más la atención del capitán porque era más osada y no tenía problemas en dar conversación.

Miaka pudo observar que el capitán estaba cansado de estar allí de pie, estaba aburrido; y no hacía falta pensar mucho para darse uno cuenta.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y ella le dedicó una sonrisa de conmiseración teñida de burla. Los ojos acerados de Tamahome brillaron por el fastidio entonces para reprimirla o cortarla llevó uno de sus dedos hacia sus labios para que mantuviera el secreto lo que hizo que la chica retirara su rostro y lo hizo sonreír. Miaka no pudo reprimir que una sonrisa de satisfacción le cruzara el rostro.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de la atenta vigilancia a la que los sometía doña Misaki desde la cabecera de la mesa.

Una vez que acabó la cena, Miaka se sintió cansada y pidiendo permiso a la señora Misaki decidió partir hacia la casa. Le hubiese gustado quedarse para el baile pero después de tanta comida deliciosa, le daba sueño y no solo eso sino que sudaba mucho.

La mujer le dijo que pidiera al capitán que la acompañara a la casa, pero al contrario, ella no quería que él fuera. Así que se lo pidió como favor, además quizás el capitán quisiera estar más tiempo en la fiesta y ella no iba a quitarle ese maravilloso tiempo, no, ella deseaba que todo el tiempo fuera de ella pero el capitán ni siquiera sabía que era una mujer. La señora Misaki suspiró y accedió viendo desde la puerta de la entrada como la joven montaba en el carromato partiendo hacia la casa.

-¿Qué pasa tía?- La mujer se dio la vuelta viendo a su sobrino, en ese mismo momento le vino la inspiración. Quizás si inventaba algo podría hacer que ambos estuvieran solos en la casa y quien sabe que más pasaría.

La mujer interpretó su papel genial, estaba nerviosa, cuando su sobrino la sujetó para tranquilizarla

-Es Mioru, se tenía que ir porque tenía algo muy importante que hacer si no, hubiese querido que alguien lo acompañara. Querido Tamahome, ese muchacho amigo tuyo no estará metido en algún lío ¿verdad?- Tamahome cambió de apariencia, los fingidos nervioso de su tía se los había contagiado a el. No se atrevió a dejar al muchacho con tantos hombres en el barco para que no se metiera en líos, pero tampoco le había prestado mucha atención en tierra. El capitán se levantó y calmó a su tía.

-Iré en su búsqueda tía, no te preocupes.

-Me dijo que antes debía parar en la casa- el sonrió y fue dentro de la celebración para tomar sus prendas y largarse enseguida.

.........

Una vez que llegó a su habitación tan cansada, tiró los abalorios sobre todo la pajarita y optó por quitarse un par de botones de la camisa antes de tirarse a la cama agotada. Al rato se levantó para observar el vestido que tenía guardado en el vestidor. Era una prenda realizada en tela gruesa de color blanco, con florecillas de lavanda bordadas; el escote redondo estaba rematado con un lazo fruncido del mismo tono que las flores; las mangas eran estrechas y se acampanaban a la altura del codo cayendo casi hasta la muñeca; la falda era larga no hasta el punto de ser arrastrada por el suelo y muy fruncida a la cintura. En resumen el traje era precioso; por un momento deseó ponérselo y volver a la fiesta para ver la cara de la viuda pero sobre todo la del capitán.

-¿Qué pensaría entonces la famosa viuda?- musitó aguantando el vestido por los hombros mientras lo mostraba en el espejo- que más da lo que pueda pensar esa mujer. Después de todo , el capitán ya no está con ella.

«Ni contigo, muchacha», pensó malhumorada.

Con un suspiro se quitó la casaca y, como nadie la vería, desabrochó el chaleco. Abrió la ventana para sentarse en el alféizar. Hasta ella ascendió el aroma intenso de los jazmines. La brisa agitaba su pelo y refrescaba el ambiente del calor diurno. Desató el lazo que cerraba la camisa en el cuello para dejar que el aire atemperara su piel. Si hubiera estado en su época se habría dado una ducha o, mejor aún, habría ido a nadar a la playa.

—Deja de torturarte con eso. No sirve de nada —se recriminó con un suspiro.

Debía de decirle al capitán la verdad, no podía ir con él -por mucho que quisiera- a América, sino que era primordial regresar a su tiempo. Seguramente no le iba a hacer mucho caso, pero debía intentarlo al menos. A veces cuando pensaba en que pasaría si no podía regresar a su tiempo se echaba a temblar, qué pasaría si no podría regresar porque había rebasado el tiempo de permanecer aquí y su salida o lo que fuese ya no estaba. Cada día que pasaba sus posibilidades de volver se podían ir agotando sin remedio. No sabía como funcionaba eso.

El sabor de la bilis la exhortó a dejar de lado esos inquietantes pensamientos para evitar torturarse innecesariamente.

No había luna, la oscuridad sólo quedaba mitigada por la luz que escapaba por los cristales de las puertaventanas del salón y por varias antorchas dispuestas a lo largo del jardín.

A través de las puertas ascendieron hasta Miaka las notas de la música de cámara ya que la casa no estaba muy lejos de allí; el baile estaba comenzando.

..............

Mientras volvía hacia la casa para recoger la chaqueta, unos amigos lo detuvieron para que charlara con ellos, todos chismorreaban sobre quien sería el próximo duque de Japón, ya que todavía en las reuniones se optaba a que el verdadero quisiera regresar a tomar las responsabilidades que le correspondía. La gente opinaba sobre diferentes personajes de la alta sociedad que debían alcanzar tal papel dadas sus características y habilidades. Tamahome odiaba ese tipo de conversaciones, y tampoco sabía como salir de ellas.

—Tenéis toda la razón. Ahora sólo resta que se pongan de acuerdo con el pretendiente y el Rey dicte la propuesta a favor —convino Doña Nuriko, que se avecinó hacia ellos. Todos dieron una suave inclinación y un beso en la dulce palma de la mujer, para todos era una mujer excelente pero ahora mismo para Tamahome era otro obstáculo del cual deshacerse.

Un hombre al que no caía muy bien a Tamahome, -ambos se llevaban como perro y gato- quiso dar su opinión sobre el próximo candidato a ser duque.

—Queridos caballeros, por lo que se oye por los mentideros de la corte, es posible que nuestro próximo duque hable francés —aseguró don Nakago en tono pomposo mirando de reojo a su oponente quien estaba cerca de él.- así que bien pudiéramos decir que como "el duque" no decida pronto que hacer, el duque de Tanakawa será el elegido.

Tamahome quiso huir de las frívolas palabras de Nakago que solo decía esas cosas para molestarlo. Ahora mismo estaba más preocupado por Mioru, lo que no entendía era a su tía. Si se había empeñado en que el joven fuera a la cena dada la edad que tenía por qué no lo paró al irse, además aquellos días doña Misaki se había comportado con el joven de forma muy excéntrica. Ente la mirada perdida de Tamahome, Nuriko quiso llevárselo.

-Ustedes perdonen vuestras mercedes pero el capitán Tamahome prometó hablarme del nuevo semental que había comprado- inventó la mujer. Lo cogió del brazo y le obligó a seguirle el juego, no quería dejarla en frente de todos como mentirosa ampliando su gratitud a que lo estaba sacando de allí.

Tras despedirse de aquellos hombres, salieron al jardín por una de las puertas que permanecían abiertas para ventilar el salón. Sentía como las miradas de los hombres se clavaban en su espalda, dos por la mujer que le acompañaba y el tercero más bien por codicia.

-Don Tamahome, estoy muy enojada con usted- dijo haciendo muecas mientras le golpeaba suavemente con un abanico en el pecho.- No me ha visitado cuando prometisteis que lo haría, ¿algo ocurrió?- él se disculpó por eso y por tenerla que dejar en ese momento pero le habían encargado buscar al muchacho. La mujer para ganarse más su afecto dijo que lo acompañaría, después de todo le había caído bien aquel día y si era un muchacho de su querido amante debía cooperar.

Ambos montaron en el carruaje de la mujer dirigiéndose a la casa de los tíos de Tamahome- que prácticamente también podrían haberlo hecho andando- éste esperaba encontrarse allí con el muchacho.

Caminaron lentamente a través del jardín, iluminados por las llamas de las antorchas que temblaban bajo el cielo oscuro. Casi por costumbre buscó la constelación de la Osa Mayor para, a continuación, localizar la Estrella Polar. La vio sobre el tejado de la casa, marcando con terquedad el norte. Se sintió atraído por la luz titilante de una vela que iluminaba el interior de una habitación del segundo piso.

Sentada en el marco de la ventana pudo ver la figura que le recordó a la de su sueño, la silueta de una mujer, con cabello revuelto mirando el firmamento con atención. Aun en la penumbra pudo distinguir el brillo que satinaba su piel y la columna esbelta de su cuello tal cual también lo vio en su alcoba aquella noche de fiebre, y se podía observar como su esbelta figura perfilaba el pecho de una mujer, la mujer que siempre había deseado. Para su profunda consternación, su cuerpo reaccionó ante la belleza serena que destilaba aquella mujer, y su mente recordó que esa era la habitación del muchacho.

¡Condenados infiernos! Podría ser posible que Mioru había conseguido la mujer que él había estado esperando durante toda su vida, él deseando a ese maldito niño... no podía evitar la rabia, celos, deseaba estar en esa habitación y poder verlos a los dos, tenerlos a los dos... ¡Dios, lo estaban volviendo loco!

—Debo confesarlo: he llegado a pensar que me habías abandonado por otra... —sugirió con tristeza doña Nuriko, sin inmutarse de lo que pensaba el capitán—. Si es así... querría que me lo dijeras...

—No... En realidad no he estado con otra mujer... —Lo reveló con resentimiento y se preguntó, por enésima vez, por qué no aceptaba lo que tan gustosamente le ofrecía aquella mujer y se dejaba de tonterías.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacía sí para besarla con ardor. Eran muchos los días que había pasado en un estado de excitación casi permanente y ya era hora de cambiar esa situación. Era un hombre y necesitaba a una mujer, precisamente tenía frente a él una que le ofrecía los servicios que el deseaba pero no con ella con gran dolor y pesar pero necesitaba desquitarse de alguna manera.

Estaba claro que era el joven grumete y no la viuda, quien lo excitaba hasta perder la cordura, pero con alguno tenía que apagar aquella calentura lujuriante antes de que lo enviara a los infiernos. Nuriko se mostraba tan excitada o más que él. Jadeaba mientras se pegaba al cuerpo de Tamahome como las lapas a los cascos de los barcos. La explosiva respuesta de ella a su beso alejó sus escrúpulos. No había tiempo de buscar un lugar apropiado para ese tipo de cosas, y allí mismo entre los matorrales e hiedras yacieron, los gemidos de la mujer eran extremadamente largos y sonoros, pero gracias al color del vestidos y la ropa del capitán se hacían invisibles en la oscuridad.

En la casa, una ventana se cerró con violencia, pero los amantes estaban demasiado ocupados para enterarse.

...........

A primera hora de la mañana, Miaka se levantó dispuesta a todo. Suzuka, la doncella, le había llevado agua caliente para los aseos diarios y sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando la joven le pidió que le ayudara a vestirse como una mujer.

—Ya era hora, señorita, de que abandonarais esas vestimentas de muchacho —comentó la doncella—. Doña Misaki estará encantada de la decisión...

—¿Sabías que era una mujer? —preguntó, consternada, al tiempo que comenzaba a colocarse las prendas interiores.

—Por supuesto, señorita —Suzuka emitió una risa por lo bajo ante lo absurdo de la pregunta—. Los paños. Aunque vos los habéis limpiado, los descubrí hace unos días...-

La doncella se refería, por supuesto, a los paños que había utilizado durante los días de su periodo y que doña Misaki le había proporcionado en cuanto le comentó que los necesitaría en breve. Para Miaka eran incomodísimos y encima no eran de usar y tirar. Miaka estaba preocupada, cuánta gente más lo sabría.

—No os preocupéis, señorita. Sólo lo sabemos las mujeres de la casa... —recalcó, pasando el vestido sobre la cabeza de Miaka y abotonándolo a la espalda—. ¡Ya está! ¡Oh, señorita! Estáis realmente... preciosa. Tenéis un pelo maravilloso, tal vez un poco corto, pero ya crecerá. Os lo peinaré a la moda. Mi hermana dice que se me da muy bien hacerlo...

No estuvo pendiente a toda la charlatanería que decía la criada. Sólo pensaba en bajar al comedor para desayunar. Quería que el capitán la viera con su nueva apariencia, aunque para ello tuviera que llevar más capas que una cebolla con toda aquella parafernalia de faldas, enaguas y demás. Esperaba llegar antes de que abandonara el comedor; su embellecimiento estaba llevando más tiempo del que había pensado al principio. Tendría que calcular esa demora para días sucesivos.

Después de verlos juntos en el jardín, junto a esa víbora, no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, en ese mismo momento pensó que debía dejarle claro quien era ella.

¿Cómo expresar lo que sintió en aquel instante? El desconcierto total al descubrir que se sentía celosa. Sí, celosa como nunca antes lo había estado; aunque sabía que aquellos celos eran irracionales, no podía evitarlos

Las señoras con las que había compartido mesa lo confirmaron durante la cena, al asegurar que entre el capitán y su amante todo había acabado. Por eso, al descubrir desde la ventana cómo abrazaba y besaba a aquella mujer, se sintió cegada por la ira. Por ese motivo había abandonado sus vestimentas de hombre: para demostrar que, bajo aquellas prendas de muchacho, había una mujer.

Se observó inquisitivamente en el espejo de plata bruñida. El corpiño del vestido realzaba los senos y la cintura parecía diminuta frente a la anchura de la falda. El escote redondo del vestido dejaba a la vista la piel blanca que el sol, por fortuna, no había quemado durante los días pasados en el mar. Sus hombros y el nacimiento de los senos tenían una tonalidad cremosa muy atractiva.

Miaka ahuecó el lazo de color lavanda del escote y de las mangas. Tocó con reverencia la tela blanca y repasó con un dedo las florecitas de lavanda bordadas con tanto primor por toda la prenda. Suzuka sujetó el cabello en un pequeño moño alto y lo adornó con una puntilla de encaje. Dejó que varios mechones rizados cayeran a ambos lados del rostro para enmarcarlo y darle una apariencia más dulce.

«Nunca hubiera pensado que podía estar tan guapa, pensó, ¡Prepárate, hombre de acero!» respiró profundamente mirando seriamente a la puerta de su cuarto. SE dio unos últimos retoques y se dirigió a la puerta para ir al comedor.

-Dios, no se como la gente sabe llevar tan bien estos trajes- Dijo farfullando intentando cruzar el umbral sin destrozar nada .

-Debe girarse un poco para cruzar de lado- Dijo Suzuka intentado aguantar las ganas de reír.

........

-Vaya parece que me equivoqué contigo Tamahome, volviste a tus andadas con la viuda Nuriko. Y eso que te mandé ir a buscar al muchacho.- él recordó la visión de la mujer en la ventana a la luz de las velas.

-Parece que no estaba solo, tía. Estaba acompañado de una señorita, así que decidí dejarlo solo.- Había besado a Nuriko con ansia. En aquel momento estaba muy enfadado, fruto de los días que llevaba deseando con desesperación al enclenque muchacho. ¿Por qué no podía ser una mujer? Eso simplificaría mucho las cosas. Por mucho que deseara al maldito grumete —y lo deseaba hasta la desesperación—, no se imaginaba acostándose con él. Era poco más que un niño, por Dios. Se sentía como uno de esos pederastas a los que aborrecía. Encima estaba con una mujer, eso debía hablarlo con él enseguida.

Misaki, no pensaba que estuviera con una mujer, en todo caso la mujer hubiese sido ella, y tampoco se fiaba de que ella hubiese estado con un hombre si ese no hubiera sido su sobrino. Si vio a la mujer en la habitación de Mioru... al que vio fue al muchacho pero en su plena transformación, la mujer suspiró, si que estaba ciego su sobrino.

-Espero que recuerdes que hoy es la fiesta que damos en tu honor, tu tío y yo... y sabes principalmente por qué- Él afirmó- Bueno sé de lleno que hay muchas chicas que estaban interesadas en ti, como la muchacha que estaba a tu lado en la velada de anoche... la señorita Arisa, una muchacha encantadora.

-No, no lo había olvidado- su tía lo interrumpió para decirle que la había invitado, ya que al avecinarse un acontecimiento importante podría comprometerse en la misma fiesta.

-¡Basta ya! Te he repetido millones de veces que no quiero ni necesito casarme, mi vida es el mar y voy a hacer lo otro para honrar el nombre de mi familia

-Querida, mira que te advertí que no lo presionaras- Las palabras de don Shigure fueron interrumpidas al abrirse la puerta del comedor y los tres se volvieron para ver quien entraba.

-¡Ah, buenos días Miaka! ¿Has dormido bien?- Preguntó Don Shigure sonriendo- La joven afirmó.

-Oh Gracias a Dios que me hiciste caso pequeña. Estás verdaderamente preciosa- Aprobó Doña Misaki, que se levantó y se dirigió al encuentro de la joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias, el vestido es muy bonito- apoyó Miaka sonrojada y satisfecha por haber dado ese paso sin ponerse en ridículo frente a los demás

-Tamahome ¿no la encuentras deliciosa?- Indagó la mujer, mirando a su sobrino, a pesar de haber tenido el coraje de salir allí para enfrentarse a él, en ese momento se sentía tan nerviosa, no sabía como iba a reaccionar el capitán.

Él la miraba con la boca abierta, al parecer incrédulo ante lo que estaba viendo, pero a la vez complacido. Lo vio parpadear asombrado e incluso levantó la mano y flexionó los dedos como si quisiera tocarla y no se decidiera a hacerlo. Sus ojos acerados la recorrieron de arriba abajo demorándose en todos los detalles con un brillo casi febril. Ella notó el calor de aquella mirada por todo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la sensación tan placentera que la invadió.

¡La deseaba! Podía verlo en sus ojos oscurecidos por el ardor, que la miraban como si fuera a comérsela de un momento a otro. Se dejó atrapar por aquella penetrante mirada gris. Estaba tan ensimismada que, sin darse cuenta, dio un paso adelante para acercarse más al capitán y tocar aquella mano que seguía alzada.

Anhelaba acariciar sus dedos, su mano, su brazo, su rostro atractivo y viril.

Como si saliera de un trance, el hombre parpadeó y sus ojos adquirieron el brillo frío del acero. Estaba enfadado, muy, muy enfadado.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Todos sabíais lo de esta mujer con el muchacho y la alojasteis en nuestra casa? Qué broma es esta- Él la miró lleno de rabia, había algo en aquella mujer que le recordaba a alguien. Se acercó a ella y la agarró por los hombros.

La chica sintió la furia y el enojo a través de la fuerza de esos dedos clavándose en ella. Sintió el control que ejercía para no lastimarla a pesar de la ira que lo embargaba. Su rostro crispado expresaba tormento y dolor. Las arrugas de su frente tan marcadas como un campo recién arado. Los ojos tormentosos; iracundos. Miaka se quedó petrificada, creía que ella era su propia amante, no sabía si llorar o echarse a reír.

-Tamahome, no creo que esos sean modales para tratar a una señorita —amonestó don Shigure, levantándose de la mesa.

—¡Tamahome! ¡Haz el favor de comportarte como un caballero! —ordenó doña Misaki con enojo—. Le vas a hacer daño.- tenían razón, aunque no podía evitar sentirse engañado, traicionado y enfadado, quien estaba delante no era un hombre sino una mujer, y verdaderamente hermosa pensó rabioso. Los pulgares del capitán acariciaron distraídos la piel blanca al borde del escote del vestido provocando en Miaka sensaciones demasiado peligrosas. Se estremeció sin poderlo evitar y ese leve movimiento pareció despertar a Tamahome de su ensimismamiento.

-Mira, tía, estoy empezando a hartarme de estos juegos... ¿Cómo se os ha ocurrido traer a la amante de mi tripulante? Por cierto dónde está él —preguntó el capitán exasperado. Soltó a la joven como si quemara y la miró, irritado—. Dile a ese chico que baje y dé una explicación

—¡Chico! —gritó Miaka fuera de sí, con los brazos en jarras. El apelativo había conseguido sacarla de sus casillas—. Estoy más que empachada de tanto chico por aquí y chico por allá. ¡ He estado en ese barco hasta llegar aquí, fui al mar con usted, cabalgamos, siempre he sido una chica. No soy un chico! ¡Soy una mujer! ¿Me habéis entendido, capitán? ¡Soy una mujer! Y vos... vos no sois capaz de reconocer una mujer aunque la tuvierais delante de vuestra arrogante nariz.. Mioru ha dejado de existir desde ahora.- Esa arrogancia, esos ojos y ese cabello... los reconoció

Tamahome la miró de arriba abajo, estupefacto. Sus ojos reflejaban mil emociones distintas. Inspiró para hablar pero la furia le impidió hacerlo. Abrió la boca. La volvió a cerrar y apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte que sus labios se pusieron blancos. Sus manos se apretaban convulsivamente en sendos puños a los costados. No habría estado más crispado de ser de piedra. Parecía como si se fuera a romper en mil pedazos de un momento a otro. Cuando Miaka pensaba que no podría aguantar más esa tensión, Tamahome, sin más, salió del comedor dando un portazo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Miaka estaba molesta por la poca perspicacia que había tenido el capitán respecto a ella pero, por otra comprendía perfectamente su enfado. A ella tampoco le hubiera gustado que la hubiesen engañado durante tanto tiempo, al fin y al cabo él le había estado hablando de su vida y su familia en los últimos días y ella ni siquiera le había dicho que era una mujer; aunque estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Si ahora él se enfadaba no podría reprochárselo.

Doña Misaki le recordó a Miaka que a la noche iba haber una fiesta de bienvenida por el regreso de Diego y que esperaba que ella asintiera, sobre todo vestida de mujer.

-No creo que sea conveniente que asista a la celebración doña Misaki.

-Deja de decir tonterías muchacha ahora que te ha visto, no te quitará ojo de encima por algo te vestiste hoy de chica- Resopló al acordarse de la locura que hizo su sobrino- Supongo que también los viste- Ella afirmó nerviosa, solo recordarlo le mortificaba.- Entonces es preciso que vengas , ya que Nuriko estará presente

Miaka abrió los ojos como platos, se sorprendió y sus nervios no podían ser disimulados.

-Por supuesto- cambió la entonación y sus ojos marcaban la confirmación y el propósito de su empeño en estar en aquella fiesta- No faltaré- Sonrió fielmente a su cómplice la tía de Tamahome que le devolvió la sonrisa.

Miaka vio en la mesa que había cubiertos cuando entonces se le vino a la mente el por qué en aquella boda del día anterior no los habían puesto. La señora Misaki se sorprendió ante la pregunta de la joven, era muy astuta, ésta respondió a su pregunta:

-La mayoría de la gente considera a los tenedores como utensilio del diablo, yo en mi casa siempre los pongo menos cuando tengo invitados, así que seguramente no los verás esta noche puestos. Pero tú puedes servirte por ti misma y entrar en la cocina.- Miaka le agradeció.

..........

Tamahome se encontraba en la cabina del barco mirando la mercancía vendida hasta el momento, parecía que habían hecho buena venta de tejido y obtenido muchas ganancias. Estaba observando el libro de cuentas intentando evitar recordar la cara de aquella mujer estremeciéndose cuando él la tocaba, echó el rostro hacia atrás dejándose apoyar en el respaldo de la silla y el libro se había caído al suelo. Estaba enfurecido, aquel rostro que vio en la mañana era tan hermoso, cuando la había visto entrar por la puerta creía que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho. Había pensado primero "Dios mío, de donde es esta princesa" luego, pensó que había estado con el muchacho que tanto tiempo lo había trastornado, y por último cuando esa chica habló, lo vio. Vio a través de su voz, de ese cabello cobrizo y esos ojos tan vivos y fieros que era el grumete, pero que hacía vestido así. Ella lo había dejado bien claro: Mioru nunca había existido, solo era una mujer que se había disfrazado.

¡Maldita fuera! La conocía desde hacía poco más de un mes y en ese tiempo casi le había vuelto loco de deseo. Le mortificaba la atracción que sentía por un muchacho y se había cuestionado en muchos momentos sus preferencias sexuales hasta el punto de no tener muy claro cuáles eran. Y ahora, después de haberlo tenido al borde de la locura todo ese tiempo, la muy ladina se presentaba vestida como una doncella pudorosa. ¿Por qué demonios no se lo había dicho desde el principio? ¿Por qué había ocultado su condición durante todo ese tiempo? Y lo que era peor, ¿cómo diablos no se había dado cuenta él antes de que no era un muchacho? Estaba perdiendo facultades; antes no se le habría pasado por alto.

Quizás había sido culpa del maldito tema de su familia y de la travesía hasta Nuevo Mundo, quería buscar cualquier excusa para justificar su falta de perspicacia, aunque ninguna era aceptable. Ella había jugado tan sucio como un vulgar pirata. Creía que le tenía confianza, al menos él se había sincerado con ella mientras cabalgaban. ¡Por todos los demonios! Hasta su tío que era ya un hombre demasiado mayor para ser capaz de entender algunos temas no se había sorprendido cuando la vio entrar. Y , bufó, estaba seguro que su tía era cómplice en la mentira... ¿alguien más sabría de ello?.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta:

-Buenos días mi capitán- Sonrió el maese Tasuki al entrar- ¿Todo está bien con las ganancias?¿Hemos tenido buenos resultados?

-Buenos días. Sí está perfecto- Recogió el libro del suelo, volviéndolo a poner en su lugar- Parece que hemos vendido mucho tejido esta vez

Tasuki afirmó, mientras observaba a un molesto Tamahome

-Sí, creo que este mes hay escasez de tejidos , jejeje parece que vinimos en buen momento.

-Al menos algo bueno ha pasado- Suspiró. Tasuki, dudó, algo no encuadraba con su plan

-¿qué quiere decir? ¿Ha pasado algo con el muchacho?- Preguntó para indagar algo en el tema. Tamahome lo atravesó con la mirada y quedó desconcertante ante una sonrisa de Tasuki.

-¿Qué os hace tanta gracia?- pidió, intrigado- Parecéis el gato que se comió al ratón- Tasuki viendo el genio de su capitán quiso salir del apuro diciendo que se preguntaba como estaría el chico. A Tamahome le olía a chamusquina, había algo que no cuadraba, la sonrisa, esas preguntas, además fue él quien insistió en que se lo llevara a la casa. Todas eran pistas que hacían que lo pusiera en guardia frente a su segundo. ¡Demonios! El contramaestre lo sabía. La sensación fue como un mazazo en la cabeza.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabéis?-Era bochornoso, sentirse el último en un tema del cual tenía bastante experiencia, las mujeres. Era como si le hubiesen tirado un jarrón de agua fría por la cabeza.

-Bueno... solo quería confirmarlo unos días antes de que amarráramos aquí.- Consiguió decir entre carcajadas- Me hubiese gustado ver como reaccionabais ante aquella situación. Contadme ¿cómo lo supisteis?

Tamahome suspiró con cansancio y volvió a sentarse en la silla.

- Esta mañana ha bajado a desayunar con un bonito vestido y os podéis imaginar... ¡Qué tonto he sido! —confirmó el capitán cabizbajo y se frotó la frente—. He sido engañado como un chiquillo. ¡Pero por Dios que se va a enterar! —bramó encolerizado y golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano.

-Capitán, creo que sería mejor que le preguntarais por qué se hizo pasar por chico, algún motivo tendría. Después de todo se hallaba en un barco lleno de hombres que desconocía, y recuerde que parecía desorientado al principio.

- Eso lo entiendo, pero ¿por qué continuar con la farsa una vez que llegamos a la casa de mis tíos? —Se mesó el cabello con furia apenas contenida—. Ha permitido que continuase tratándola como un joven cuando no lo era, y mis tíos, encima, la encubrían como vulgares cómplices. ¡Cómo se habrán divertido a mi costa!

Maese Hotohori golpeó la puerta antes de entrar interrumpiendo la conversación.

-buenos días capitán, Tasuki . solo quería preguntar por su espalda- Tamahome le dijo que se encontraba mejor- Y también me preguntaba como estaba el muchacho, hace tanto que no lo veo que creía que iba a llegarse por aquí. ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó intrigado por el ceño de su capitán y por las estruendosas carcajadas del contramaestre.

-Vaya parece que ese crío es el centro de atención. No pasa nada Hotohori, solo que parece ser que ahora resulta que nuestro Mioru es una linda muchacha —aseguró el viejo marinero- No sabías nada? Como siempre estabais juntos

Maese Hotohori se quedó sorprendido, incluso se sonrojó al pensar todo el tiempo que había estado con él, bueno con ella.

-¿Qué, es una mujer? ¿Estáis seguro? ¡Santo Dios! —aulló, mesándose el cabello.

-No blasfeméis muchacho —le reprochó, iracundo, el contramaestre.

-Lo siento maese Tasuki- se disculpó- solo que yo nunca dudé de lo que me dijera Mioru, y pues... me ha sorprendido mucho- admitió el maestro de armas, sacudiendo la cabeza, confundido—. ¡Una mujer! ¡Santo Di...! —se contuvo a tiempo y sonrió avergonzado al contramaestre—. Aunque en ocasiones me extrañaba mucho su forma de contornearse, su delgadez, su cara tan... Demasiado guapo para ser un chico —reflexionó y se encogió de hombros—. Debo decir que me alegra profundamente saber que es una mujer... Eso aclara muchas cosas.

-Por todos los rayos- sonrió- también estabais cautivado por el muchacho- Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta—. Debe de ser la sangre joven...

-¡Maldita sea, contramaestre! Dejad de bromear con el asunto —le conminó Tamahome, fulminando con la mirada a Tasuki

En ese momento Tasuki dejó de bromear y pensó por un momento en la muchacha haciendo a sus dos compañeros pensar con él:

-Capitán, no piensa que ahora las cosas son diferentes- el hombre de cabello oscuro levanto el ceño sin saber que hacía referencia- Bueno cuando pensamos que Mioru era un chico con una carta a sus familiares era suficiente para tranquilizarlos pero... sabiendo que es una señorita con una simple carta no es suficiente, a las damas se les da una educación y otro tipo de trato y no solo eso; la preocupación de los padres hacia sus hijos siendo varón o mujer son diferentes.

-Tienes razón contramaestre- Susurró Tamahome, era cierto. Miaka debía de regresar con su familia. Ellos habían pensado que al ser un muchacho con tal de decir que estaba bien valdría pues los hombres a cierta edad se van por si mismos en busca de aventuras para hacerse hombres pero una mujer era distinto.- Bueno no tendremos que volver a China puesto que la chica es de Japón así que no os preocupéis yo hablaré con ella de eso.

Llevarla de regreso era lo correcto una mujer era, por regla general, más vulnerable que un hombre, por joven que éste fuera. Por no hablar de su reputación. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Ahora era algo a tener en cuenta. Demonios, ¿cómo podía pasear por la ciudad vestida como un muchacho? Eran muchas las cosas que tenía que aclarar con la maldita muchacha. A su mente llegó la imagen de ella ataviada con aquel vestido blanco. Tenía que reconocer que estaba realmente hermosa. Si ya se lo había parecido con sus viejas ropas, con un atuendo de mujer era arrebatadora. Lamentó la ira que le había embargado porque por ese motivo no pudo embeberse del todos los detalles. Tenía grabados en las retinas los ojos verdes de la muchacha que lo miraban confundidos y sus voluptuosos labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa. ¿Cómo sería acariciarlos? ¡Demonios! Deseaba comérselos a besos y seguir...

-Entonces capitán cuando resuelva el caso de la muchacha...

-Pondremos rumbo a Nuevo Mundo, debemos seguir con el trabajo muchacho.

-¿Cuánto cree que se tardará?

Tamahome creyó haber oído esa pregunta con segundas, se volvió mirando fijamente al contramaestre para responderle.

-Créeme, lo antes posible

..................

Habían pasado varias horas, en el salón de doña Misaki – salón festivo, como ella lo llamaba- se reunían mas de 60 invitados y todos enchaquetados. Cada uno de ellos se agrupaban con los que conocían unos hablaban del capitán, otros de los detalles de la fiesta, los que más, se habían acercado a Miaka a decirle lo hermosa que estaba, y las mujeres que querían aproximarse al capitán- todavía sin aparecer- la miraban con celos y envidia a través de los abanicos que llevaban, demasiado estúpido pensaba Miaka ya que si querían que no se notara debían taparse el rostro entero. Pero era lógico que mostraran tanta envidia frente a ella, el encantador vestido verde mar que llevaba resaltaba el tono de sus ojos y su melena cobriza recogida en un moño con unos tirabuzones sueltos la hacían una verdadera preciosidad. Así tenía tantos moscones a su alrededor.

Al momento habían aceptado el cambio sin problemas. La alta sociedad Isleña era muy permisiva con las excentricidades de la juventud.

Doña Misaki veía en ella la solución a sus problemas: era la mujer perfecta para su terco sobrino. Sí, hacían una hermosa pareja. Sólo había que esperar a que el obstinado capitán se diera cuenta. Pero si conseguía que Tamahome dejase de sentirse agraviado por la mentira, confiaba en que el romance estaría asegurado, después de todo, si antes se sentía atraído, ahora con mayor motivo. Buscó por el salón, con la esperanza de que su sobrino se hubiera dignado aparecer, pero seguía sin presentarse.

Miaka esta nerviosa a más no poder, no solo por la fiesta, también era una fiesta en la que ella llamaba mucho la atención, los hombres se paraban a decirle cualquier cosa, Dios, era como si fuera la Cenicienta del cuento de Hadas, siempre hecha harapos y el día del baile era una princesa toda la noche pero... vendría su príncipe azul a sacarla a bailar. Lo tendría bien difícil pues esta princesa no sabía bailar.

Miaka sintió sobre sí, en varios momentos, la mirada venenosa de doña Nuriko, con una intensidad limítrofe en lo descortés. Si hubiera sido cierto el dicho de que las miradas matan, ella estaría criando malvas desde el momento en que cruzó el principio del salón. La viuda llevaba un vestido negro recamado con pequeñas cuentas de azabache que formaban ramos de flores. Era obvio que estaba muy ocupada en el arte de la seducción, a juzgar por los estudiados movimientos de abanico que atrapaban la mirada en sus senos, apenas cubiertos y en peligro de salirse a cada inspiración. Al captar la mirada de la joven, Nuriko alzó una fina ceja negra y la miró de arriba abajo. Detuvo los ojos en el pecho de Miaka, mucho menos voluminoso que el suyo, con una sonrisa irónica y complacida a la vez. La insinuación era evidente.

Varios jóvenes estaban arremolinados a ella, y por qué debía de no disfrutarlo, acaso no hizo Tamahome lo mismo con la viuda, disfrutad de su compañía. Estaba decidida a que satisfacieran todos sus caprichos hasta que él llegara. Todo parecía sacado de una película de época y decidió disfrutarlo. Si no hiciera tanto calor sería feliz. Se sentía muy femenina con aquel vestido. Como si fuera Bárbara Ezteizan con tantos pretendientes. Ella tenía tres, ¿por qué no aprovecharlo?

—Señorita Miaka, ¿querríais bailar esta pieza conmigo? —solicitó un joven.

El primer problema, como dijimos antes, no sabía bailar.

-Os ruego que me perdonéis. Me siento un poco mareada... —improvisó. Y casi rió por la facilidad con la que lo había hecho.

-Tal vez, señorita Miaka, os apetezca sentaros cerca de la puerta que da al jardín —sugirió otro de los jóvenes.

—Sería muy agradable...

Mientras que los caballeros discutían en quien era el afortunado en llevarle la silla. No pudo soportarlo más y sacó el abanico para darse aire, notaba el corsé empapado. Ese tipo de vestimenta tenía sus inconvenientes. Además hacía mucho calor dentro del salón.

—¿No preferiríais salir al jardín? Presiento que tenemos una noche muy agradable —aseguró un hombre junto a ella—. Podríais sentaros en la terraza, cerca de las puertaventanas. Doña Misaki tiene unos sillones muy cómodos allí.

-Sí, es cierto. Todas las mañanas tomamos el té allí.- En ese momento silenció su boca con el abanico y se sonrojaron sus mejillas- El hombre no pudo evitar dejar escapar unas carcajadas.

Miaka se volvió para mirarlo. Ya se había fijado antes en él, durante la cena. Era un hombre atractivo de unos treinta y cinco años. Llevaba una melena larga y rizada rubia que le caía hasta los hombros, muy a la moda. Una casaca y unas calzas hasta la rodilla de brocado azul cobalto; un chaleco de seda gris y una camisa blanca con chorreras en el cuello y en los puños.

—No hemos sido presentados —admitió el desconocido ante el silencio de ella—, pero me voy a tomar el atrevimiento de saltarme ese convencionalismo. Mi nombre es Nakago, conde de China, para serviros. —Se inclinó y, tras tomar la mano de la joven, se la besó en el dorso.

«Reconoce que lo que te gustaría es que el capitán te hiciera esos cumplidos», le amonestó su voz interior.

Apretó los dientes ante esa certeza, con la que no quería mostrarse de acuerdo.

«Ese energúmeno puede irse al infierno.»

Apartó esos pensamientos y sonrió a don Nakago. Salir a la terraza era justo lo que necesitaba para refrescarse un poco.

—Estaría encantada, don Nakago —consintió. Y cerró el abanico antes de precederle.

La noche era muy cálida, como suelen serlo las noches en las islas. A lo lejos se oía el rumor de las olas. La luz de un par de antorchas iluminaba la terraza.

—Como podéis comprobar, hace una noche magnifica —repitió el caballero, ofreciéndole uno de los sillones de mimbre que había fuera.

—Gracias. Sí, dentro hace demasiado calor —respondió cuando terminó de colocar la falda adecuadamente.

—Debo decir que sois una mujer desconcertante, ¿acostumbráis a vestir de hombre? —preguntó.

«Sólo cuando viajo en el tiempo.»

—No, en realidad no tengo esa costumbre...

—¡Ah! De cualquiera de las dos formas, estáis bellísima —la aduló el caballero.

Gracias, sois muy amable. —Se ruborizó, poco acostumbrada a esas muestras de galantería y volvió a pensar por enésima vez en el capitán y en su ausencia de la fiesta. ¿Dónde se habría metido? «Al menos, sé que no está con la viuda esa», se consoló.

—Me preguntaba si el capitán Tamahome y vos... —Alzó una ceja.

«Caray, no se anda por las ramas.»

—No sé a qué os referís, señor —contestó seriamente y abrió el abanico. Cuando ambos se volvieron al escuchar unos pasos que los sobresaltó ...

—Vaya, estás aquí —era la voz fría y seca del capitán de piedra, ¿es que ni siquiera tenía celos de que otros hombres se acercaran a ella.?

Don Nakago se envaró, claramente irritado por la interrupción. Miaka sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco y se levantó. Se había presentado al fin y estaba para comérselo entero. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo?

—Mi tía desea verte... —Tamahome dedicó una mirada mortífera a su adversario y, tomando a Miaka por el codo, la llevó de nuevo al salón—. ¿Qué demonios hacías en el jardín con ese hombre? —siseó al entrar.

"Vaya, al parecer el hielo se puede derretir si hay un hombre de por medio" pensó dulcemente Miaka al verle molesto. Observó a Tamahome, sobrecogida por la ira que emanaba y lo magnífico que estaba. Su pelo negro captaba la luz de las miles de velas; su rostro parecía cincelado en granito y sus ojos...

—¿Tomando el fresco? —inquirió sarcástica, pero viendo el semblante que tenía Tamahome, añadió—: Dentro hace mucho calor y necesitaba salir. No he hecho nada malo.

-¿Qué no has hecho nada? ¿Sabes quien es ese hombre?

-Ajá, me lo acaba de decir, se llama Nakago y es conde de China.

- ¿No tienes sentido del decoro? ¿Es que no sabes lo que ese hombre puede hacerle a tu reputación? ¿Cuánto crees que habría tardado en hacerte una proposición deshonesta? Te has paseado vestida de muchacho sin medir las consecuencias de ello. ¿Acaso no ves que tu reputación está en entredicho?

Saber que tenía razón y que don Nakago le habría hecho una proposición —en realidad ya había empezado—, fue lo que más encrespó a Miaka, que se volvió hecha una furia y con un manotazo se apartó del capitán. Respiró hondo en un intento de refrenar su mal genio, sin conseguirlo. Estaba demasiado enfurecida como para que eso resultase efectivo.

-—¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? —masculló con los ojos entrecerrados, tuteándole por primera vez—. Soy adulta para saber lo que hago... y no estaba coqueteando. Y aunque lo hiciera... ¿qué?, no eres nadie para censurar lo que hago o dejo de hacer. Y me importa un comino mi reputación.

—¡Maldita sea! Miró a ambos lados para saber si les estaban oyendo y volvió a clavar sus ojos en ella—. ¿Qué demonios tienes en esa cabecita tuya? Alguien tiene que velar por ti, ya que tú no lo haces —siseó furioso con los brazos en jarras—. No quiero devolverte a tu casa... dañada.

-¿Dañada? —preguntó confundida—. ¡Qué ridiculez! —exclamó al darse cuenta de a que tipo de daño se refería.

Él, furibundo, entrecerró los ojos.

—Puede que a ti te lo parezca y si es así eso me lleva preguntar si no me habré confundido contigo y no eres tan...

—¡Cállate! —casi gritó y luego dándose cuenta de dónde estaba, bajó la voz—. No tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme, así que déjame en paz

Sin volver la vista atrás se alejó del hombre con un revuelo de faldas. La acusaba sin fundamento. Aquel energúmeno conseguía sacarla de sus casillas. ¡Maldito arrogante!

Miaka algo fatigada se fue a sentar al salón cerca de la ventana dándose aire con el abanico y miró secretamente al capitán. El maldito no había perdido tiempo y estaba junto a su amante, dejándose manosear a la vista de todos los invitados. Ella debía cuidar de su reputación, mientras que él era capaz de estar con esa lagarta frente a todos.

-Tamahome quieres que te bajé los humos, se te ve algo alterado.- El capitán apartó a la mujer, disculpándose

-Discúlpeme señorita Nuriko, le agradezco lo de anoche pero ya pasó, además debo encontrar a mis tíos. Adiós- Y dejó plantada a la mujer allí mismo. Ésta echaba humo hasta por las orejas, cómo podía humillarla de tal manera, solo de pensarlo su fuerza era tal que rompió su abanico en dos. Muchos hombres la rodearon y empezaron a conversar con ella, pero también era buena teatrera y fingió encontrarse mal- bueno , en verdad sí lo estaba, furiosa- para desaparecer de la fiesta.

........

-Oh Tamahome querido ¿dónde estabas?- Éste recordó las palabras que tuvo con la muchacha y resopló.- me escuchas?

-Fui a hablar con esa endemoniada muchacha, te lo puedes creer el conde Nakago la estaba engatusando y la muy ilusa no se da cuenta de nada.

-Ella no conoce ese mundo por eso sé que la protegerás- ambos suspiran mientras su tía le arregla los últimos retoques del traje- ¿estás preparado?

-Eso creo, se que mis padres estarían orgullosos de mí- Misaki sonrió afirmando las palabras de él.

-Esperaremos a que tu tío haga las presentaciones en el salón.

Todos en el salón estaban de pie ante la presencia del dueño de la casa, Miaka no podía ver más allá de la señora bajita y regordeta que tenía delante acompañada de su esposo, pero si podía oír murmullos a su alrededor de que algo, lo que todos habían estado esperando – o la inmensa mayoría- por fin se iba a hacer realidad. La joven se levantó de su asiento cuando vio que los de al lado lo hicieron y tomaban una copa de vino blanco o champán de las bandejas de los camareros. Cuando pasó uno de éstos cerca se aproximó a tomar una bebida, ella optó por el vino blanco- era más dulce- y entre el gentío se fue colando hasta poder ver las cortinas recogidas de la otra entrada al salón, donde se encontraba el tío del capitán. Estaba dando un pequeño discurso...

-Queridos amigos, vecinos y amigos de mis amigos jejeje- se reía para hacer el ambiente divertido y agradable, Miaka sonreía tiernamente, le encantaba la forma de expresarse de ese hombre mayor; pensaba "ojalá su sobrino fuera igual"- Les doy las gracias por haber asistido a esta celebración. Algunos nos habréis visto en la boda de los vecinos pero para aquellos que no fueron debo decir que mi sobrino ha regresado- todos aplaudieron. Miaka miró a su alrededor pero la viuda Nuriko había desaparecido y eso le subió el espíritu aunque por otro lado recordaba como fue a buscarla el condenado del capitán, no estaba tan arreglado como Nakago pero eso era lo que más le gustaba. Aunque llevara la camisa blanca por fuera y desabotonada con la casaca abierta y sus manos metidas en los bolsillos, la imagen de su figura, su cabello oscuro y negro, y sus ojos a la luz de las velas; no podía apartarse de su mente, como había deseado que en esa rabieta que tuvo, que en esa ira la hubiera tomado entre sus brazos y la hubiera besado como si fuera de él... "Calla, calla no sueñes cosas que no sucederán" ratificaba su conciencia haciéndola volver a la celebración prestando de nuevo atención a las palabras del anciano- Esta fiesta es celebrada por su regreso y por una decisión que él mismo ha tomado- la mirada de Nakago se fijó sobre donde estaba en tío de Tamahome, Miaka por su parte no tenía idea de que lo estaba a punto de acontecer.- A partir de hoy mi sobrino es Tamahome duque de Japón- Todos aplaudieron mientras que él salía acompañado de su tía detrás de la oscuridad de las cortinas.

La cara de Miaka se crispó, estaba sorprendida también, cerró las manos en puños, y empezó a sudarle la espalda. ¿Tenía que descubrir alguna cosa más? Menos mal que era ella la única que le había ocultado algo tan grande, maldito fuese. Encima estaba vestido en condiciones, cuando ella alzó la vista para mirarlo tan deslumbrarte él la descubrió lanzándole una mirada clavada en la de ella como si hubiese ganada un juego.

-Gracias a todos por venir, espero que disfrutéis de la fiesta. Y me alegra que me aceptéis como duque sabiendo que huí de este papel por el mar, menos mal que mis tíos me han hecho sentar cabeza además se lo debo a mis padres y sé que esto es lo que ellos hubieran querido que hiciera.- todos gritaron al unísono y brindaron con las copas.

...............

La fiesta terminó a altas horas de la madrugada, pero, al meterse bajo las sábanas, Miaka descubrió que el sueño la rehuía. En su cabeza veía los ojos fríos y acerados del capitán que la miraban con desaprobación al descubrirla en el jardín junto a don Nakago. Lo recordaba hablando con la maldita viuda y dejándose acariciar por ella. Afortunadamente se habían separado enseguida. Cuando volvió a verlo, Tamahome era un duque, un maldito duque que había negado que se acercara a un conde pero que a él debía guardarle respeto y decoro. Ninguno de los dos se había dirigido la palabra después de la riña que tuvieron detrás de la casa. De cualquier forma, estaba muy atractivo vestido tan elegantemente cuando se presentó ante todos y, al recordar los días en que por la fiebre le había visto desnudo, Miaka sintió que la llenaba una ola de calor. Se ruborizó, avergonzada por sus pensamientos.

Ahora, sentada en su cama, se sentía invadida por el mismo sofoco.

—¡Dios de los Cielos! ¡Parezco una gata en celo!

Era temprano en la mañana y de un manotazo levantó las sábanas para incorporarse. Necesitaba algo de aire y pensar con la cabeza despejada todo lo que le estaba pasando. Tomó sus ropas masculinas para tener más libertad de movimientos; aquellos vestidos tan bonitos eran demasiado voluminosos para lo que tenía en mente.

El chico que cuidaba la cuadra estaba todavía dormido cuando llegó, pero el relinchó del potro lo desveló viendo a la muchacha acariciar al caballo. Sorprendido, sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, aún no había salido el sol, y saludó a la muchacha. Desde que el muchacho la había visto vestida de mujer se ruborizaba al mirarla sin saber como tratarla. Ella intentó ponérselo fácil con una dulce sonrisa.

-Buenos días, me gustaría salir a cabalgar —informó, segura de sí.

Esas palabras despertaron al muchacho de golpe.

-Pero señorita no debéis salir sola. Los patrones se enfadaran si saben que fue vestida con esas pintas.

-no te preocupes, estaré pronto de vuelta y por estas ropas las estoy usando ahora porque son mas cómodas para montar. Además conozco el terreno ¿te acuerdas?

-Esa vez usted iba con el capitán no sola.- por mucho que le dijera no era suficiente, lo único que hizo fue exactamente como le pidió, ensilló a la yegua mientras intentaba no mirarle a ella las piernas.

Amanecía y en la hierba brillaban las gotas de rocío. El mar era como una lámina rizada de metal bruñido, que reflejaba los rayos del sol a medida que iba saliendo por el horizonte. La temperatura aún era fresca a esas horas; ya tendría tiempo de aumentar durante el día. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar como llegó allí, a ese tiempo y como regresar porque aún quería volver, no había nada que la retuviera en ese lugar. Sin embargo la experiencia en esta aventura era única y excepcional, algo que jamás olvidaría. Le gustaba el olor limpio de las cosas; el aire del mar, que era más salobre que en su época; el aroma más intenso de las flores y de las frutas. Hasta los colores parecían mucho más brillantes y primarios. No había prisas por llegar a ningún sitio; ni trenes o aviones que perder. La vida seguía el ritmo de la tierra y del sol. Echaría en falta todas esas cosas. Pero aquél no era su lugar. No era su tiempo.

«No te engañes. A quien vas a echar de menos es al arrogante capitán », se reprochó. Le corrió un escalofrío al imaginarse en los brazos de Diego; sentir sus manos por todo el cuerpo. Volver a besarlo. Acariciarlo por entero; tocar su piel morena y flexible, sus músculos, su...

—¡Por todos los demonios del infierno! ¡Estoy perdiendo el juicio! —exclamó acalorada.

..............

Hacía un buen rato que la joven se había ido, y en la casa ya estaban todos despiertos, doña Misaki y su esposo habían salido a hacer algunas compras pero Tamahome seguís dentro. Mirando hacia la cuadra cabizbajo resopló sabiendo que si la chica no volvía pronto lo metería en un buen lío. Desesperado e incapaz de hacer otra cosa, continuó caminando a lo largo del establo, en un intento de aclarar qué hacer.

—Buenos días, muchacho; pareces muy inquieto, ¿te ocurre algo?

El muchacho dio un respingo ante la voz preocupada del capitán y gimió por dentro; no había pensado en cómo se lo tomaría don Tamahome. Estaba metido en un buen embrollo; sin duda le esperaba una buena.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior se giró para enfrentarse con su destino.

-Er... capitán... veréis... la señorita... la señorita Miaka salió esta mañana y no ha regresado —terminó, asustado.

—¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? —inquirió el hombre, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados—. Explícate mejor.

Frente al muchacho, con las calzas negras sobre unas botas altas del mismo color, la camisa blanca desabrochada hasta la cintura y la mano apoyada con indolencia en la empuñadura de su alfanje, el capitán parecía un pirata a punto de ordenar lanzarle por la borda. La mirada fría como el acero no contribuía a mejorar la imagen. El chico empezó a comentarle todo lo que había ocurrido en la mañana desde que estaba dormido hasta que la chica se marchó ante la mirada fulminante del capitán.

Cuando el joven terminó de hablar, él lo miró en silencio, sopesando sus explicaciones.

—¿Ha vuelto la yegua? —preguntó Tamahome, frotándose la frente. El chico negó- Esa yegua es muy inquieta y le falta entrenamiento puede que la muchacha esté en peligro. Yo me encargaré de esto ¡Maldita muchacha de los demonios!- ensilló al corcel con movimientos seguros- quédate aquí por si ella llega antes y no le digas nada a mis tíos por el momento.

Pensó que quizás como la vez anterior se habría adentrado en el bosque cuando fue con él, lejos de la población. Empezó a cabalgar a galope para no perder mucho tiempo, esa muchacha crispaba sus nervios, temía que la yegua la hubiera tirado al suelo y ella estuviera herida en algún lugar.

Estaba muy enfadado por la irresponsabilidad de la joven. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido salir a cabalgar sola? Cuando la encontrase le iba a poner el trasero morado —algo que deberían haber hecho sus padres o su abuelo hace mucho tiempo—. Merecía que le sucediese cualquier cosa. Su madre era digna de compasión; la pobre mujer estaría con el alma en un puño por culpa de una hija negligente e impetuosa. Estaba claro que no la habían educado como era menester en una muchacha, muy osada. Necesitaba un escarmiento que le devolviese la cordura y el control de sus irresponsables decisiones.

¿Dónde podría estar? Tamahome siguió con la mirada al jinete, que enseguida fue sólo un punto en el camino. Con un suspiro observó a su alrededor por si veía a la jovenzuela.

Ni rastro de ella.

Al cabo de dos horas de búsqueda escuchó a un caballo relinchar mientras que alguien alzaba la voz, preocupado tomó fuerte las riendas y se dirigió hacia donde procedía los ruidos. Cerca detuvo la velocidad del caballo oscuro para ir mas despacio hasta la jinete, que no era otra que ella. Se veía tan ocupada y tan hermosa sudando mientras saltaba varios obstáculos para entrenar a la yegua- eso era lo que creía él- pero lo cierto era que quería tener la mente ocupada en algo que no fuese él.

El caballo blanco paró de saltar cuando escuchó ruido, Miaka se volvió y lo vio, en su corcel negro respirando profundamente. Una vez que tuvo la atención de la muchacha se aproximó al paso del caballo.

-¡Miaka! Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí, que nos has tenido al pobre muchacho y a mí preocupados- Respiró profundamente sin coger aire mientras había hablado retirándose el pelo del rostro.

-Vaya ahora sí soy Miaka, y el muchacho es otro.- en serio encima que había ido a buscarla, y lo había asustado no tenía otra cosa que decir que ser sarcástica, le apetecía tanto darle unos azotes.-Solo estaba dando una vuelta, disfrutar del tiempo. ¿Acaso no lo ves?

-Perfectamente, maldita sea, pero acaso tú sabes que hemos estado buscándote por toda la isla durante horas. Eso no explica que hacías aquí sola con un caballo que no controlas y tan lejos de casa. ¡Hace horas que debías estar allí! Eres una niña, ni siquiera me contaste que eras una mujer.

Eso le tocó la fibra sensible, sus manos tenían sujeta bien las riendas pero le temblaban, le estaba llamando niña solo por no haber avisado de su tardanza, como si no fuera mayorcita para saber a que hora regresar y encima le salía con lo de su secreto.

-Bueno, tú tampoco me contaste que ¡eras un duque, o que te ibas a convertir en uno!.

-¡Eso a ti no te incumbía era un asunto pendiente que tenía con mi familia!- Él tenía toda la razón, eso no debía de importarle si era o no un duque pero no sabía como le dolía eso que le había dicho, era como si su corazón se estuviera rompiendo. ¡Dios, estaba enamorada de él como nunca, creía que iba a llorar!

Tamahome vio como la chica no levantaba la mirada del suelo y la yegua poco a poco se estaba descontrolando, si el jinete no tenía mano dura, ese caballo haría lo que le diese la gana. Miaka agarró las riendas y se largó de allí, no le importaba donde pero lejos de él.

-¡Maldita chica! ¡Miaka para ahora mismo no conoces a ese caballo, hazlo parar o se te irá de las manos!- La chica le gritó que la dejara pero él iba detrás de ella. Mientras seguía corriendo una de las ramas se metió en el camino de la chica que al gritar cayó al suelo, haciendo al caballo levantarse.

Tamahome corrió a su lado preocupado comenzó a palparle los brazos y las piernas con cuidado, mientras ella estaba algo aturdida por el golpe.

-¿Te has roto algo? ¿Te duele? —preguntó él asustado. Ella negó con la cabeza, había sido una idiota, estaba tan avergonzada. Él se calmó y suspiró- Eres... No piensas en las consecuencias de nada de lo que haces. Actúas sin tomar en cuenta a los demás. Debería ponerte en mis rodillas y...Eres la persona más exasperante que he tenido la desgracia de conocer. —Se mesó el cabello—. Nunca haces lo que se te ordena y luego hemos de aguantar las consecuencias.

—Si no me hubierais tenido en vuestro barco...

-Si te hubiéramos encontrado antes de zarpar, juro por el Altísimo que nunca habrías terminado aquí. Eres indeseable como una espina en el talón. ¡No veo la hora de perderte de vista! Desde que te conozco no he tenido un solo día de descanso y no lo aguanto mas. A veces pienso que tu madre estará encantada de haberse librado de ti, eres como un dolor de muelas.

Miaka no pudo aguantar más sus insultos, era demasiado...

—¡Y tú un estúpido mostrenco del cual tu título no sirve de nada! —exclamó ella, dolida. Y se dio la vuelta para seguir por el camino.

—Ven aquí, jovenzuela malcriada.

Miaka ignoró el pedido y continuó caminando, en un esfuerzo para no llorar. Las palabras del capitán la habían dolido más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir ante él. No deseaba seguir escuchando todos los argumentos que se le pudieran ocurrir para humillarla. Sí, reconocía que había hecho mal saliendo sola; que, sabiendo cuál era la tendencia natural de _la yegua_, debió tener más cuidado; que no...

Los cascos de_l corcel negro_ se oyeron a su espalda. Al instante fue izada y sentada de medio lado en la cruz del caballo, sobre las piernas del capitán.

—No se te ocurra decir nada, muchacha —siseó él cuando ella abrió la boca para protestar—; de lo contrario me veré tentado a demostrarte cuan bruto puedo llegar a ser.

Se enderezó para no rozar siquiera el pecho del capitán e inspiró profundamente, tratando de no llorar. No iba a permitir que supiera cuánto la habían herido sus palabras. Estaba tan tiesa que temía romperse de un momento a otro. Sus sentimientos oscilaban entre el deseo que despertaba ese hombre malhumorado y las ganas de estrangularlo por sus palabras.

Entraron en el patio y el capitán la bajó de golpe al suelo empedrado, sin ceremonias. Las piernas protestaron por el impacto y hubo de hacer un esfuerzo para seguir de pie sin caer de rodillas. El hombre de acero, sin despedirse siquiera, volvió grupas y salió como si lo llevaran los demonios.

..............

Era tarde, los criados ya se habían acostado. Tamahome no paraba de andar de un lado para otro en la habitación, se paró para beber un trago de lo que llevaba en la mano, luego reanudó los paseos.

La ventana estaba abierta por la que corría una brisa muy agradable que hacía mover la llama de las velas. Fuera se oía el canto de los grillos y las ramas agitarse. SE sentó en el poyete de la ventana aspirando el olor a sal del mar y tratando de tranquilizarse después de lo acontecido esa mañana. Se mesó el cabello, en ese gesto tan característico de él, y el lazo que sujetaba la coleta se le soltó, desparramando su pelo por los hombros desnudos.

Estaba enfadado por las palabras hirientes que le había asestado a Miaka esa mañana y la forma tan seca de abandonarla frente a la casa de sus tíos, antes de regresar en busca de la yegua. Aquella mañana hubo de contenerse para no sacudirla por el susto que le había dado: antes y después de la caída. Fue tal el temor, que cuando comprendió que estaba bien no pudo contener su mal genio y trató de lastimarla a propósito para que sufriera tanto como él.

Se le había ido de las manos y sólo cuando vio las lágrimas que ella trataba de ocultar con tanto empeño, comprendió su malvado comportamiento y se despreció a sí mismo.

«¡Maldita sea!»

Dio su último trago para volver a rellenar el vaso pero la botella estaba vacía. Con paso airoso dejó la habitación y bajó hasta la bodega para recoger otro envase. Necesitaba beber más si quería dormir esa noche.

Miaka no podía dormir; el sueño la evitaba como a la peste. El día había sido muy largo, demasiado largo para su gusto. En cuanto llegó doña Misaki, la ayudó personalmente a bañarse, preocupada por lo ocurrido. La mujer le contó lo angustiada que había estado, pensando en todo tipo de accidentes que pudieran haberle sucedido. Y le hizo prometer que jamás saldría sola. Miaka se disculpó sinceramente por todas las preocupaciones que había provocado su inconsciencia y prometió gustosa no volver a hacerlo.

No había tenido noticias de Tamahome. Sabía que ya estaba en la casa porque un rato antes, al anochecer, lo había oído llegar. Desconocía dónde había pasado el resto de la jornada y una parte de ella se ofuscaba pensando que pudiera haber estado entre los brazos de la viuda.

—Que le aproveche —murmuró, contrariada

Llevaba un camisón recatado y su pelo parecía caoba bruñida a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana abierta. Para poder admirar las estrellas no había encendido ninguna vela. Se abrazó a sí misma, anhelando que fueran otros los brazos que lo hicieran.

—Deja de soñar. No le interesas lo más mínimo. Lo ha dejado bien claro esta mañana.

Raspó el pedernal y encendió la vela. Miró alrededor buscando algo con lo que entretenerse ya que no podía dormir.

«Un libro», pensó.

Pero en aquélla habitación no había aparentemente ninguno, pensó que seguramente si iba a la biblioteca podría tomar alguno para conciliar el sueño. Seguro que todos estarían acostados así que si salía sin hacer ruido no habría problema.

Encontró un libro de botánica ilustrado; se acercó a uno de los sillones, dejó la palmatoria en una mesita a su lado y se sentó para ojear el volumen.

A la quinta página su mente volvió a pensar en el capitán. ¿Dónde había estado ese día? ¿Habría vuelto con la viuda?

Con un suspiro de derrota salió al pasillo y subió las escaleras para toparse, en lo alto de ellas, con el causante de su desvelo.

El capitán Tamahome estaba en medio del corredor con la camisa desabrochada y una botella en la mano, mirándola estupefacto. La chica inmediatamente tomó sus brazos y tapó lo que dejaba al descubierto de su piel.

—No debí hablarte así —murmuró molesto y al mismo tiempo arrepentido, todavía estaba en sus cabales, no había bebido suficiente.

Durante un instante Miaka fue incapaz de articular palabra por la sorpresa y apartó los brazos de la ropa centrándose más en las palabras del capitán.

—Yo también. Tenías razón, no debí salir sola... —dijo al fin y se acercó a la puerta de su dormitorio.

—Si eso te ha servido de lección, bienvenido sea —comentó sincero—. No puedes ir por ahí con tanta osadía, sin pensar en tu seguridad ni en los sentimientos de las personas que se preocupan por ti. Son tantos los peligros a los que te has expuesto que...

—Vale, pero no me ha pasado nada —le cortó, molesta por el recuerdo de su desatino ¿quería seguir con la discusión?. Y bajó la vista al suelo.

—Debes mostrar un poco más de prudencia...

—Lo sé, lo sé, no soy una niña pequeña para que me estés dando lecciones —sentenció sin dejar que Tamahome acabara y mirándole con reproche.

—Y tú como un pedante. Pero yo no te lo echo en cara.

—¡Dios mío, muchacha! En algunas ocasiones no sé cómo me contengo y no...

—Y no... ¿qué? —le provocó, enfadada. Dio un paso atrás y entró en el dormitorio para evitar que las voces se oyeran por toda la casa aunque parecía que también lo invitaba a entrar a él. Tamahome la siguió automáticamente, sus ojos no se apartaban de los de ella y viceversa. Tenía los labios apretados y un músculo temblaba en su mejilla. Su semblante era de pura irritación. Durante un instante pareció que no iba a contestar y que se iba a limitar a clavar aquellos ojos acerados en los verdes de ella como si pretendiera desintegrarla.

Cuando ese silencio empezaba a impacientarla, Tamahome se abatió sobre ella, sujetó su cabeza con una mano mientras con la otra la atraía hacia él y, sin más preámbulos, la besó casi con fiereza. Miaka en ningún momento pensó en resistirse. La sensación era demasiado placentera como para negarse a participar y se dejó llevar por ella. Alzó sus brazos y entrelazó los dedos entre el pelo del capitán. A punto de desfallecer por la pasión de aquel momento, su estómago dio varios giros mortales.

—Esto... —murmuró tamahome cuando se separaron al mismo tiempo que se mesaba el cabello.

Durante un instante se limitaron a quedarse parados uno frente al otro, sin atreverse a tocarse ni a hablar. Estaban agitados y en los ojos de ambos se reflejaban la sorpresa y el deseo. Miaka se llevó los dedos a los labios entreabiertos, sin poder creer lo que había sucedido. Los notó húmedos y palpitantes y no pudo evitar que un suspiro silbase entre ellos.

—Dios, muchacha, me matarás... —Sus ojos oscurecidos de pasión relucían con miles de promesas.

La abrazó y reanudaron el beso con más ímpetu, si cabe, que antes.

Antes de perder completamente el sentido con aquellas sensaciones consiguió cerrar la puerta del dormitorio.

Notó que él soltaba las cintas del camisón sin dejar de besarla. Había abandonado la boca de la muchacha y ahora dejaba un rosario de húmedos besos por el cuello, bajando por el escote hasta hallar un pezón, que se endureció con el aliento del hombre. Miaka se arqueó, desinhibida. Se ofreció entera, ávida de placer. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, expectante. El camisón resbaló hasta el suelo -en algún momento Tamahome se lo había desabrochado- y reveló las curvas de la mujer. Aquella que había estado deseando ver en aquel muchacho y que ahora las deseaba al cien por cien.

Tamahome, de pie ante ella, la miró tan fijamente que Miaka estuvo a punto de cubrirse con las manos, totalmente ruborizada.

- No. No te tapes... Eres tan hermosa como una sirena

-Dime Tamahome, ¿parezco una mujer?

-No, eres una mujer, un hombre nunca podrá tener el excelente cuerpo y ese rostro que tienes tú- susurró el capitán con voz ronca. La alzó en sus brazos y con suavidad la depositó en el lecho—. ¡Por Dios que estoy haciendo! —barbotó al instante.

—¿Qué? —consiguió articular confundida.

—Ésta es la casa de mis tíos y no puedo... no está bien que... —Se mesó el pelo—. Mi tía me despellejaría vivo si se llegase a enterar.

«Yo misma te despellejaré si no continúas.» Le agarró por las solapas de la camisa y le besó intensamente. Ya no podía detener el deseo que Tamahome había despertado. Él la miró cuando se separaron a tomar aliento. Cerró los ojos como si estuviera luchando contra los convencionalismos. ¿Iba a ser capaz de dejarla así?

Pero no, con un suspiro la recostó en la cama y volvió a besarla. Sus labios eran extrañamente suaves, aunque en ese instante el beso fuese todo menos delicado. Las manos del hombre acariciaban todo su cuerpo, palmo a palmo, excitando cada punto nervioso.

El capitán intensificó sus mimos con adoración, sumiendo los sentidos de la muchacha en un remolino de sensaciones placenteras. Cuando aquellas manos, aquellos dedos, tocaron el punto más sensible entre sus piernas, Miaka creyó que iba a morir.

Pero no era suficiente, necesitaba más.

—Tamahome... —El nombre salió de sus labios como una plegaria, mientras le desabrochaba las calzas y se las sacaba casi a patadas, ansiosa por tenerle dentro de su cuerpo y aplacar el ansia abrasadora que la poseía.

—No hagas eso —protestó él, nervioso—. No sabes lo que me estás haciendo... No creo que pueda contenerme...

—Nadie... nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas. Por favor... No pares ahora... —articuló jadeando.

Se situó sobre ella y trató de penetrarla lentamente, con reverencia, como si temiera hacerle daño. Miaka lo instó gustosa, húmeda de pasión y de anhelo. Alzó las caderas para salir a su encuentro y acogerlo por entero. Él emitió un sonido inarticulado, mezcla de dolor y placer, antes de comenzar a moverse.

Miaka se adaptó al ritmo ascendente que marcaba Tamahome sobre ella, abrazándolo con piernas y brazos, dejándose llevar por el frenesí en busca de la liberación. Sus cuerpos patinados de sudor brillaban a la luz de la vela, que los dotaba de una apariencia sobrenatural. Miaka notaba las gotas que caían sobre su cuerpo del cabello húmedo del capitán sabor a sal, y sus besos con una dulce esencia al vino. Siempre lo recordaría así

La joven sintió en la zona lumbar un calor abrasador que se irradiaba siguiendo la columna vertebral hasta su cabeza. Un fuego que iba en aumento. Que la abrasaba, antes de estallar en mil fogonazos.

Notó que Tamahome se derramaba en ella y se dejaba caer exhausto, tan sorprendido por la experiencia como ella misma.

_**Rikuchan**__: Bueno espero que haya servido de algo la espera jejejejeje, pienso que es uno de los mejores capítulos, y que el resto os guste por igual. También podréis leer el crossover que estoy haciendo de Fushigi Yuugi y FG Genbu,: Es difícil ser virgen jejeje y la verdad es que teniendo a Rimudo y a Tama las comprendo ^^ solo llevo dos capítulos (haciendo el tercero) pero espero que lo visitéis. Y comentéis. Gracias por vuestro apoyo y vuestro entusiasmo._

**Agradecimientos a todos los que lo leyeron el capítulo y quería comentar algunas cosas a:**

**Jeanne**: espero que este capítulo también te guste y siento haber tardado tanto pero son 20 paginas, la espera valió la pena.

**Daiana**: aunque no tengas internet cuando lo vuelvas a tener espero que lo leas a ver si ahora te gusta más ya que hay lemon ah no te preocupes por Nuriko y a Yui no la pensaba meter ¬¬,PD: prefiero que se aproveche de Tama alguien que me caiga bien :P

**Sayu**: gracias por leer el fic, solo con vuestros comentarios me siguen entrando ganas de escribir y crear cosas nuevas espero que mi pareja de Tama y Miaka esté dentro de tus expectativas en este capítulo jajajaja

**Raily**: espero que este capítulo aunque haya sido más largo que los anteriores por tener contenido muy interesante jejejeje te guste también, creo que a Tama en este capítulo se le quitó lo torpe y tonto que tiene y sacó al hombre que lleva dentro.

**Anilem**: no se si llegaste a leer el capítulo 7 pero seguro que si lees el 7 y el 8 ambos han superado al 6 ^^

**Dark Yuki**: bueno este supera en extensión al capítulo 6 con diferencia pero aquí Miaka consiguió su objetivo y también puedes tenerle envidia ^^^. Ahora le toca el turno a La otra Miaka y a Takiko.


	9. Chapter 9

Rikuchan: **hola a todas/os ciento haberos hecho esperar, espero que os haya encantado el capítulo anterior y este os sorprenderá mucho más. Disfrutadlo.**

**Capítulo 9**

Todo estaba en silencio, el sol irradiaba con su calor y los pájaros cantaban en la pequeña terraza donde Tamahome estaba tomando el desayuno con sus tíos.

-Bueno y... ¿cuándo es la fecha de la boda?- Aquella suave pero acentuada pregunta con segundas de su tía había roto aquella tenue y soleada mañana para Tamahome, quien había escupido el sorbo de café inglés que se había llevado a la boca hace poco. Tosió disimuladamente para relajarse y saber como actuar, estaba seguro que lo obligaría a ello si eso era lo que su tía quería.

Sus tíos lo miraron, y doña Misaki suspiró sin tapujos llevándose la taza a los labios.

-No me podrás negar que hacéis buena pareja. Encajáis como piezas en un puzzle, ella es aquello que te falta ¿o no?- le ofreció intencionadamente una selección de pastas para acompañar al café solo.

-No sé de que me estás hablando- dejó caer Tamahome mientras tomaba una de las galletas de la bandeja, dispuesto a ponérselo difícil.

-No te hagas el tonto querido, ¿piensas que no sé en quien has puesto tus ojos?- dijo su tía con los suyos llenos de frenesí y entusiasmo- De quien voy ha hablar sino de Miaka

-Pero tía Misaki...- dijo pesadamente- si apenas la conozco. Lo que estás proponiendo es un tema muy serio

En ese momento alguien tosió por encima de la conversación, no era otro que su tío que le hizo un guiño. La mujer interrumpió ese momento de descubrimiento para decirle una cosa a su sobrino.

-No digas tonterías- le recriminó- Muchos matrimonios son concertados y otros incluso se forman con menos tiempo que el que sería el tuyo. Míranos a nosotros, nos casamos siendo muy jóvenes y no nos arrepentimos.

-Esos eran otros tiempos...

—Mentira cochina, eso ocurre ahora también —aclaró enérgicamente doña Misaki—. Sé que ella te agrada... —Chasqueó la lengua con satisfacción—. De lo contrario no habrías pasado la noche en su habitación. ¿Qué pasa, para eso la conoces perfectamente?

Doña Misaki fue directamente al grano que Tamahome al no esperarse esa contestación de su tía, se atragantó con el café y su rostro se volvió algo rojizo avergonzado ante tal acusación. No le hizo falta mirarlos para saber que sus tíos sabían todo, por eso su tío se había estado burlando de él : los habían oído y estaban compinchados para casarlos. Pero esa afirmación era verdad y no podía hacer nada para negarlo.

Pensando en ello, había pasado la noche en brazos de una belleza deslumbrante, era la diosa del mar sin duda, lo maleable y moldeable que había estado para él, su figura curvilínea con unos ojos llameantes y un delicioso color rosado en su cuerpo a causa de la pasión, dios del cielo, cuando se había despertado creyó que había sido un sueño, cómo iba a existir una mujer así.

Su cuerpo aún se endurecía ante el recuerdo de las pasadas horas. La primera vez habían hecho el amor casi con prisa y sin tomar precauciones (algo que no le había sucedido nunca) pero tras unos minutos de descanso, el tiempo no tuvo lugar y se dedicaron a amarse despacio, con delicadeza, consiguiendo que las sensaciones fueran aún mayores. Luego cuando ella acabó agotada, se quedó dormida y él se acomodó junto a la espalda de la joven, abrazándola por detrás, velando sus sueños. Al amanecer la despertó con caricias e hicieron el amor otra vez. Le costó abandonarla para regresar a su propia cama. Una precaución que, por lo visto, había sido del todo innecesaria.

-¿Y bien?- Puso los brazos en jarras esperando que Tamahome no soltara nada en contra de lo que había dicho.- Sabía que no podrías negarte, ese es tu error: eres sincero en todo.- La mujer se sentó de nuevo en el butacón de mimbre y miró seriamente a su sobrino cruzada de brazos- Después de haberte acostado con ella ¿no vas a cumplir como un caballero? tanto que replicabas del conde Nakago ¿tú harás lo mismo? No como duque sino como hombre tu deber es casarte con Miaka.

Lo sabía y estaba dispuesto, pero no se lo iba a decir a su tía hasta haber hablado primero con Miaka. Deseaba saber lo que pensaba ella al respecto.

- No hay tiempo- su tía no entendía- he decidido que la llevaré con su madre y luego nosotros partiremos a Nuevo Mundo.

-Pero eso lo decidiste antes de acostarte con ella. Ahora debes tomar otro rumbo, además no creo que sea muy bueno irte a Nuevo Mundo, primero debes ir al Consejo para que quede bien claro que tomarás el título que te corresponde.

- Lo sé tía, eso ya lo pensé antes de que esto ocurriera.- Se lamentaba el como resolver este asunto.- Bueno iré a hablar con ella o- resopló fuerte sin saber que hacer o que riendas usar- ahhhhh por qué es todo tan difícil, maldita sea. Solo te puedo decir una cosa tía si el plan sigue así, yo tomaré responsabilidad de ella y no dejaré que nadie le ponga un dedo encima. Nadie le hará daño.

Su tía se levantó sonriendo amablemente de lo ingenuo y todavía infantil que podía ser su sobrino.

-Muchacho, no es solo el daño físico sino el moral. Su reputación quedará manchada para siempre- pudo deducir doña Misaki.

-Aún así no hay tiempo para preparar las amonestaciones de la boda ni nada...

- Hombre de poca fe, no sabes lo que las circunstancias y el dinero pueden conseguir... —aclaró el señor mayor a su lado, hablando por primera vez y encantado con la situación

Con toda ceremonia doña Misaki llamó a la sirvienta , estaba tan entusiasmada que parecía ser ella la que se casara.

-Ah!! Aquí estás, haz el favor de enviar al mozo a casa del párroco Len--- ordenó la mujer a la empleada- Necesito verle enseguida- La muchacha hizo una reverencia y salió en busca del caballerizo- Hablaré con don Len; mientras tanto, tú puedes pensarlo mejor —sentenció, mirando entre los párpados entrecerrados a su sobrino—. Miaka esperará que cumplas con tu deber de caballero.

* * *

Había discutido con su madre ese día, y quería ir a por un libro lleno de dibujos para pintar algo en su nuevo cuadro, que otro lugar más grande lleno de libros que una biblioteca. Pensaba que por qué su madre despreciaba tanto su dedicación a la pintura, podría ser cierto que no cubre lo mismo que un sueldo de funcionario el dinero que ganaba ella pero, era una gran artista y todos lo sabían si no por qué habría obtenido premios y subastado muchos cuadros a grandes cantidades. En ese momento salió del ensimismamiento y pudo ver frente a ella el aula de la sección de arte.

Mirando varios libros ninguno le llamó la atención, pero alcanzó a coger un libro que tenía un color azul pastel frío en su cubierta- lo que llega a ser la contraportada y portada vaya-, pero no sabía como la estaba cautivando, la engullía. Optó por cogerlo y lo abrió por una página en la que estaba dibujado un barco de velas izadas y era levemente inclinado por el oleaje en un día lluvioso, cuyo título era _"cuando sople el viento déjate llevar"1899_

El susto fue irremediable al pronunciar aquellas palabras y sentirse en un sitio oscuro y la piel helada, se había despertado, por supuesto había sido un sueño pero... eso ocurrió justo antes de llegar a esa época, recordaba todo lo que hizo el día antes de llegar al barco solo que no supo... si, claro que lo sabía. El libro a través de un enorme viento en la que se había visto envuelta la había transportado al barco de aquella ilustración, todo tenía sentido ahora, aunque no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al pensar en ello, la cuestión era: cómo volver al presente que en ese momento era el futuro, que debía encontrar para volver. Seguramente si iba al lugar donde se encontraba la biblioteca podía encontrar algo allí que le diera una pista para poder regresar a su tiempo.

De repente estornudó, dándose cuenta que estaba desnuda y la habitación toda oscura. Tocó el otro lado de la cama el cual estaba vacío pero todavía guardaba la calidez y el olor de Tamahome. No sabía si iba a poder ponerse en pie y echar a andar, estaba muy avergonzada; reía entre las sábanas recordando el trascurso de la noche anterior. Para ella había sido su primera vez y lo habían hecho tres veces, Miaka estaba sorprendida de lo fuerte que era el cuerpo de Tamahome mientras que el suyo estaba agotado y sus piernas todavía temblaban de todo el empeño que había hecho para que ambos disfrutaran o no lo había satisfecho suficiente, se preguntaba algo inquieta. No lo creía, seguramente habría disfrutado tanto como ella y es que hacer el amor con ese hombre era una mezcla extraña entre dulce y salado, pero era delicioso.

Le había encantado que pronunciara su nombre con ímpetu y sin parar, tocar su melena oscura que le atraía tanto en la noche, por fin había podido tocarla con suavidad. Y lo que más le gustaba era ese torso musculoso que siempre mostraba con la camisa abierta, acariciar sus pectorales tan moldeables y marcados y agarrarse fuerte incluso poder arañar con fuerza su enorme espalda oyéndolo gemir. Era algo que ni en sueños podía haberlo creído, pero lo que nunca y jamás pensó era que iba a ser suyo y que ella iba a ser de él, la había excitado tanto cuando sus manos la habían tocado en cada rincón de su cuerpo y dentro de su ser que pensó que iba a explotar de tantas emociones que había sentido.

Suspiró y dejó la cabeza fría por un momento para que el calor que sentía fuera disminuyendo poco a poco, solo temía una cosa: el ¿cómo lo iba a afrontar? después de como se habían comportando el uno con el otro a lo largo de la estancia en la ciudad y, tras haber hecho el amor- tres veces- en la misma noche.

La verdad es que no le iban a dejar pensárselo mucho.....

* * *

—¿Que nos casamos? —preguntó Miaka, con los ojos abiertos, un rato después de finalizar la comida—. Pero eso es imposible...

Estaban en el salón principal tomando un té. Las dos mujeres sentadas en el sofá y Tamahome, de espaldas a ellas, mirando sin ver el jardín a través de la ventana. El tío del capitán estaba ultimando los detalles del enlace con el párroco Len, el cual no tuvo ninguna objeción.

—¿Imposible? ¿Por qué, querida? —se extrañó doña Misaki, sirviéndose más té—. No estarás casada. ¿Verdad? —Miaka negó con la cabeza—. ¿Prometida, tal vez?

—No, ni una cosa ni la otra.

Doña Misaki emitió un suspiro de alivio y Tamahome soltó el aire que hasta ese momento había retenido, temiendo que ella estuviera casada. La idea de compartirla con alguien más le llenaba de desconcierto. Era de él, sólo suya. Entrelazó las manos a su espalda sin dejar de dar vueltas al asunto. Si bien la idea del matrimonio no había entrado en sus planes, después de pasar la noche con Miaka esa posibilidad era tentadora. Después de verla bajar por las escaleras, le pareció que era la mujer más hermosa del mundo y no quería dejarla ir , fue tan encantadora e inocente su expresión cuando lo vio sentado y etiquetado pensando en la idea de casarse que si su tía no la hubiera notado en ese momento, él se lo hubiera reprochado toda su vida el no aceptar el compromiso; cuando vio esos ojos brillantes que no paraban de mirarlo toda ruborizada. Le parecía la mujer más bella y fascinante del mundo, pues le daba la impresión que haberle hecho el amor la había vuelto más seductora y a la vez más joven así que por él no había problema. No quería apartarla de su lado, si quería estar con ella el resto de su vida, ¿qué mejor manera que haciéndola su esposa?

—Entonces no hay ningún problema. Don Len nos ha asegurado que la boda se puede celebrar mañana mismo.

-¿Quéeeeee? Espere un momento, es que yo no me quiero casar- se alteró la muchacha ante la insensibilidad de doña Misaki que, medio aturdida, dejó la taza de té en la mesita.

—Niña, supongo que tantas emociones impiden que pienses con claridad —sonrió la mujer, ya recuperada, dándole palmaditas tranquilizadoras en la mano con indulgencia—, pero cuando estés más tranquila, descubrirás que el matrimonio es la mejor solución... No podrás ir a ningún sitio sola, sin acompañante y si vas a volver a montar en ese barco lleno de tantos hombres no es apropiado. Hay que mirar por tu reputación. Y lo más importante: a estas alturas bien podrías estar esperando un hijo...

Diego se volvió como un resorte ante esas palabras y observó a la joven. Miaka palideció y se hundió en el sillón al pensar en esa posibilidad. Su mirada desenfocada se clavó en el capitán como buscando apoyo. Sus ojos verdes estaban dilatados de miedo.

—Yo... eso no puede ser —contestó con voz trémula.

El capitán se dirigió a la joven con ternura y le tomó la mano. Debería haber hablado con ella —tal y como había pensado al principio— antes de que su tía se lo plantease tan de sopetón, pero quería esperar a que Miaka bajase de su dormitorio y cuando por fin lo hizo... bueno, a su estimada tía nunca le había gustado perder el tiempo. Por otro lado, doña Misaki, estaba tan segura de que Miaka deseaba casarse que no se planteó lo contrario.

—Ven, salgamos al jardín. Discúlpanos, tía Misaki —solicitó ante la mirada asombrada de la mujer, que se limitó a asentir confundida. Miaka se dejó llevar dócilmente, demasiado aturdida para poner objeciones.

El sol estaba alto; caminaron hasta la terraza para cobijarse bajo su sombra. El viento soplaba con insistencia, removiendo las hojas que comenzaban a caer.

—Sé que es muy pronto —comenzó el capitán, entrelazando su brazo con el de la muchacha, mientras caminaban por el camino de gravilla—. Hasta esta mañana yo huía del matrimonio... No era algo que entrase en mis planes inmediatos. Bueno, tú has sido testigo de muchas discusiones con mi tía por el tema. —Sonrió con simpatía.

La joven esbozó una estremecida sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

—Pero tú no puedes querer casarte conmigo. Tú no me quieres... —titubeó—. No sé lo que digo. Estoy muy confusa. La verdad...

—No sé si te quiero o no —cortó él, contundente, deteniendo el paseo para mirarla. Apoyó con reverencia las manos en los hombros de Miaka—. Por ahora te puedo decir que te deseo con toda mi alma. No quiero que otro hombre se te acerque o se te insinúe... ¿Quién sabe si ya estoy empezando a quererte? —Le acarició el mentón con suavidad—. Sólo sé que quiero estar contigo... Abrazarte. Que me has embrujado y que mi cuerpo reacciona con sólo mirarte. — Con suavidad pasó la yema del pulgar por los labios entreabiertos de la joven.

Las pupilas de Miaka se dilataron hasta prácticamente abarcar el iris. Su respiración se hizo más rápida y superficial. Tamahome reconoció los signos de excitación que emanaban del cuerpo de la joven porque eran los mismos que calentaban el suyo. Con lentitud bajó su cabeza para besarla. Lo necesitaba como el respirar.

—No puedo enamorarme de ti —susurró ella con voz estrangulada, apartándose—. Tengo que regresar a mi casa lo antes posible mi madre estará preocupada.

—¡Maldición, mujer! Saldremos mañana en cuanto se celebre la boda —bramó Tamahome, desconcertado por esas palabras.

No entendía a esa muchacha. La noche pasada se había entregado con pasión, dando tanto como recibía. Le había hecho sentir cosas que jamás había sentido. Estaba seguro de que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Entonces, ¿por qué esa negativa a casarse? ¿Por qué esa insistencia en regresar a su ciudad?

-¿Piensas que tu madre no me apruebe?- tanteó

—¡Por Dios! No. Ella estaría encantada —bufó Miaka sin mirarlo.

—Entonces, eres tú la que no lo apruebas... Sé que es muy repentino. Que no te he dado tiempo para pensarlo —sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad—. Esta mañana, cuando me lo propuso mi tía, yo también estaba aturdido... En lo que va de día he podido constatar que no es una mala idea. Yo... te aseguro que cuidaré bien de ti, cuando te vi bajar por las escaleras supe que no podía dejarte — hizo una pausa. No sabía dónde iban a vivir. No podía aparecer sin más ni más en la casa de ella, antes quería zanjar el asunto de su título, un marino no era muy digno para una chica como ella. Pero sin todos esos problemas confiaba en poder cuidarla— Sé que para tu familia un simple comerciante o marino como quieras llamarlo no es gran cosa por eso quisiera primero tramitar todos los documentos de mi título como duque para poder presentarme formalmente ante tu familia, estoy exponiéndome entero pero te doy mi palabra de honor de que te llevaré junto a tu madre. —Guardó silencio un momento mientras observaba las emociones encontradas de Miaka—. Tienes hasta mañana para meditar una respuesta. —Le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios para besarle la palma con infinita ternura—. Con todo, zarparemos mañana con la marea de la tarde. Sería un honor para mí poder llevar a mi esposa de vuelta a su ciudad natal y conocer a su familia.

Con esas palabras se alejó de ella. Le intrigaba esa negativa a casarse, su porfía en regresar con la mayor rapidez. Había algo extraño en todo eso; se lo preguntaría en otra ocasión.

¿Podía estar embarazada?

* * *

Era ya de noche y Miaka en camisón, deambulaba por la habitación, dándole vueltas y más vueltas al germen que doña Misaki había dejado en su cabeza llenándole de dudas.

Era cierto que la noche pasada no habían puesto ningún remedio para eludirlo. Le subieron los colores al recordar lo desinhibida que se sintió entre los brazos de Tamahome. En las dos ocasiones posteriores él evitó eyacular dentro de ella. Sabía que no era un método fiable, pero era lo único que tenían. Además, ni su abuela ni su madre habían sido prolíficas; antes bien les había costado mucho quedar embarazadas. Apelaría a la genética...

Pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento, la cuestión era si casarse o no con el capitán, pensaba que si iba a volver a su tiempo era una tontería hacerlo ya que sería un matrimonio bastante corto, ya estaban en Japón.

Por otro lado temía que, al intimar aún más con él, la idea de abandonarlo fuera insoportable. Ya le resultaba difícil ahora pensar en no estar con él o en no volver a verlo; después sería sencillamente desgarrador. Pero debía volver a su tiempo, si se quedaba su familia, ¿qué pasaría con ella? Se volverían locos buscándola, sus amigas, su vida... todo desaparecería, dejaría de existir. Se echó las manos a la cara cayendo de rodillas al suelo, se dio cuenta que yéndose también perdería algo muy importante incluso podría que el bebé- si es que estaba esperando- podría desaparecer. Hiciera lo que hiciese lo iba a lamentar.

Si volvía podría olvidar...

No te engañes: ya estás enamorada de Tamahome y difícilmente podrás olvidarlo. ¿Qué te impide vivir como su esposa durante un pequeño periodo de tiempo hasta que vayas a la biblioteca Nacional?», sonrió ante sus pensamientos.

Tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar de unas vivencias que quizá nunca tuviera ocasión de repetirse. ¿Por qué no aprovecharlas?

«Vas a jugar con fuego... ¿Y después? Después recogerás los pedazos de tu corazón y volverás a tu vida solitaria junto a los cuadros.»

No quiso pensar en cómo se sentiría Tamahome; ya le había mentido una vez y se decía eso no la iba a creer.

«¡No, eso no es jugar limpio!», se regañó a sí misma, «¡Debes decirle la verdad!»

Ya lo había engañado en una ocasión y sabía lo humillado que lo hizo sentir. Traicionarlo después de convivir con él como marido y mujer sería, cuando menos, ofensivo. No merecía verse estafado de esa manera tan fría. Primero debía contarle la verdad sobre su origen; después, que él juzgase las circunstancias que rodearían el matrimonio.

Antes de cambiar de opinión salió de su habitación, dispuesta a reunirse con él en su cuarto. Llamó a la puerta y esperó el permiso antes de entrar.

El capitán estaba repantigado en una butaca, con una copa tallada en las manos. Su camisa blanca, abierta hasta la cintura, permitía ver el vello oscuro que le cubría el pecho y se perdía bajo la cinturilla de sus pantalones negros. El pelo, revuelto de tanto mesarlo, le caía sobre los hombros. Se puso en pie, formidable en toda su estatura.

Miaka sintió que su corazón daba un doble salto mortal en su pecho. ¿Cómo iba a poder marcharse y no volver a verlo?

—Quiero hablar contigo —anunció antes de perder el valor.

—Miaka... ¿Ya has tomado una decisión?

La joven lo miró un momento y tomó aire antes de hablar. Estaba terriblemente nerviosa por todo lo que tenía que contar.

—Siéntate, por favor lo que tengo que decirte es algo muy importante que debes saber.

Tamahome, sorprendido, se sentó suspirando y algo tenso, volvió a mesarse el pelo; era obvio que deseaba saber la respuesta lo antes posible. Ella se acercó y se sentó a sus pies, con los ojos bajos para no mirarle. Estaba inquieta, pero era su obligación, no podía mentirle. Ya lo había hecho durante demasiado tiempo. Además la necesidad de desahogarse con alguien era demasiado abrumadora para pasarla por alto. Deseaba que la creyera.

-Dime, te escucho

Miaka alzó la mirada y se enfrentó con los ojos grises del capitán, que la miraban atentos.

—Lo que voy a contarte es bastante difícil de creer. Pero es la verdad. —Guardó silencio buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Quiero que me prometas que, a pesar de lo que te cuente y al margen de que me creas o no, mañana me llevarás a la capital.

—Me he comprometido a hacerlo; puedes confiar en que no te fallaré —aseguró él con seriedad, expresando la misma convicción con la mirada—. Soy un hombre de palabra.

Esperemos que no cambies de idea

Ella asintió con la cabeza y tomó aire.

—Mi nombre es Miaka Yuuki. Nací el día veintitrés de enero de mil novecientos setenta y seis. —Levantó la mano para silenciar a Tamahome, que hacía amago de hablar—. El once de agosto de mil novecientos noventa y nueve, mi madre y yo estábamos discutiendo y salí de casa en busca de algo que me distrajera así que opté por ir a la biblioteca nacional de Tokio para tomar un libro de arte e inspirarme en alguna de sus fotografías para hacer un cuadro y alejarme de mis problemas, la fotografía que me llamó la atención era de un velero...

Ante el rostro de Tamahome, cada vez más inexpresivo, Miaka desgranó poco a poco todos los acontecimientos que la llevaron a ese siglo, sin omitir ningún detalle.

-_"Cuando sople el viento déjate llevar"1899. _Eso... eso es... de mi padre.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Miaka intrigada

-Mi padre antes de morir me dijo que siempre que dudara de algo dejara que el viento me guiara, es lo que mejor se puede hacer en el mar. Ese día el once de agosto de este año, es decir, 1899, mi tripulación y yo estábamos en el barco y hacía tempestad: frío y llovía, teníamos pocas provisiones y sopló el viento y pensé en esa frase "cuando sople el viento déjate llevar". Conseguimos salir de aquel entretiempo tan angustioso para todos. Ahora que recuerdo ese día...

-Fue el día que estuve por primera vez en tu barco.

Miaka meditó sobre aquellas palabras y trató de encontrar sentido a todo ello

¿Entonces... pensándolo de ese modo quien la teletransportó a 1899 había sido Tamahome? Aquel libro, o mejor dicho esa fotografía- porque no sabía si el resto también- ¿era un vínculo de cualquier mundo al capitán? Lo había pensado con anterioridad y ésa era la única explicación. Deseaba que fuera cierto, eso simplificaría las cosas a la hora de tratar de regresar a su época. La única forma que tenía de regresar era a través de ese libro y estando en una misma situación, sufriendo una tempestad. Solo debía encontrar el libro pero... si el libro era de su tiempo cómo iba a encontrar esa fotografía. Pensando en ello solo le quedaba una opción... esa fotografía la debió de pintar alguien que estuvo en ese barco aquella vez. Tenía que encontrar a la persona de la tripulación que dibujó aquello.

Continuó con su historia y le aclaró que, aprovechando el error de apreciación de Chichiri, se había hecho pasar por un muchacho para protegerse de todos los hombres del barco. El capitán la escuchaba en silencio; su rostro era una máscara que ocultaba sus emociones. La copa, al girar entre sus manos, lanzaba brillos alrededor.

—¿Me crees? —preguntó la joven con un hilo de voz al terminar de contar su odisea.

El capitán tardó un poco en contestar. En su mirada, perdida ya la inexpresividad, se adivinaba la confusión, la incredulidad y el desasosiego. Bebió lo que quedaba de coñac en la copa de un solo trago.

—¿He de creerte?

—Te he dicho la verdad.

—Pues no lo sé. Me resulta algo demasiado increíble para ser cierto. —Se levantó y comenzó a pasear por la estancia—. Me pregunto si todo esto lo estás inventando para no casarte conmigo. Tengo que reconocer que es la historia más descabellada y sorprendente que he oído nunca. Me cuesta creer que sea cierto. Es demasiado fantasiosa para ser verdad.

—¿Cómo puedo demostrarte que estoy diciendo la verdad? —solicitó, abatida.- ¿Acaso no te basta sabiendo que sé la frase que te dijo tu padre? En el momento que la dijiste no estaba contigo

Él no respondió; continuaba con las manos a la espalda y sin dejar de caminar con su habitual gracia felina. Permanecieron en silencio. Uno, paseando y la otra, observando su calma.

—¿Me creerías tú si yo te contara algo así? —preguntó al fin.

—No —contestó honestamente—. Mira, aunque me ha ocurrido a mí misma, te puedo jurar que me ha costado mucho aceptar que he retrocedido en el tiempo. No sabía ni cómo había aparecido en el barco.

Él cabeceó y se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz.

—Al menos eres sincera —suspiró abatido—. ¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora? —inquirió, parándose frente a ella.

—Porque en cuanto lleguemos a Tokyo intentaré regresar a mi siglo —respondió con franqueza—. Y quería que lo supieras... Me casaré contigo para que tu tía se quede tranquila y no ponga pegas a que parta en el _barco_. Pero una vez allí, me marcharé... —bajó la mirada, desalentada.

—¿Y si me niego a partir mañana? ¿Y si decido quedarme aquí más tiempo o seguir rumbo al Nuevo Mundo?

—¡Me lo has prometido! —gritó ella asustada—. Te he contado la verdad porque no quería ser deshonesta contigo y desaparecer sin darte explicaciones. No hagas que me arrepienta por ello —suplicó.

—No sé si debo estar agradecido por esa deferencia, la verdad —masculló confundido—. Pero te he prometido llevarte y lo haré

.

—Gracias, Tamahome —musitó y cerró los ojos desfallecida de gratitud.

No iba a pensar en lo que ocurriría una vez llegados a la capital.

De momento disfrutaría sin cuestionarse nada. Se levantó con lentitud para abrazar al capitán, su futuro esposo en unas horas. Él la cobijó entre sus brazos sin hablar y apoyó su cabeza en la de la joven, ambos se miraron a los ojos cuando el arrimó con un gesto el rostro de la joven para besarla. Un minuto más tarde las ropas desaparecían de sus cuerpos con velocidad febril.

Necesitaba sentir el calor de aquel hombre en su interior y así se lo hizo saber con caricias, con besos, hasta que todo a su alrededor se volvió insustancial y brumoso. De nuevo sentía el jugo de una mezcla de sabores que le suministraba Tamahome, el olor a sal pero el sabor dulce del coñac en los labios. Podía ver turbio la risa traviesa de su acompañante que la miraba descaradamente mientras le proporcionaba un número de caricias en el pecho, endureciendo sus pezones y jugueteando con ellos mientras Miaka se arqueaba de placer. No podía aguantarlo más deseaba sostenerlo entre sus bazos y seguir sintiendo su calidez, su enorme cuerpo sobre el suyo.

................

Mucho más tarde Tamahome, abrazando a la muchacha, meditaba sobre las palabras de Miaka. Se sentía como si hubieran zarandeado su cerebro hasta volverlo del revés. Era inverosímil, no lo podía creer. ¡Viajar en el tiempo! ¡Que idea tan absurda!

Desde el principio había sospechado que Miaka le ocultaba algo, que tenía un secreto, pero ¡por Dios! Nunca pensó que fuera eso. Por supuesto que esa historia aclaraba aquella extraña forma de expresarse y su desesperación al encontrarse en el comedor del _barco_, aquella primera noche con él. Pero no lo hacía más verosímil.

Quería creerla, pero a la vez no podía hacerlo. Porque ceder a esa tentación equivaldría a comprender que ella, una vez en Tokyo, desaparecería para siempre. Y él no deseaba eso. No después de haberla encontrado.

La observó dormir a su lado. Los rojos mechones extendidos en la almohada; la piel clara de Miaka en contraste con la suya tan morena. Era tan femenina y delicada. ¿Cómo, en nombre de Dios, había podido confundirla con un muchacho?

Unos discretos golpes en la puerta lo devolvieron a la realidad.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó. Se levantó de la cama, con cuidado de no despertarla, y se puso los pantalones rápidamente.

—Soy yo. —La voz de su tío se coló desde el otro lado.

Tamahome abrió la puerta, asombrado por la presencia de su tío, que venía ataviado con un batín de seda y con aire conspirador.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Está mi tía enferma? —preguntó alarmado.

Para su sorpresa el hombre se ruborizó intensamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Verás, muchacho —comenzó el hombre carraspeando—. Es de suponer que mañana os casaréis... —Clavó sus ojos castaños en los de Tamahome, por encima de los de él, hasta que el capitán asintió. Entonces continuó, satisfecho—: ¡Virgen Santa! Bien sé que el deseo nos nubla el entendimiento y... pero, bueno, no creo que a tu tía le haga gracia que compartáis la cama antes de formalizar el enlace...

—Entiendo... —murmuró Tamahome, turbado por verse pillado infraganti, otra vez. Mientras apoyado en la puerta de su habitación sin camisa y con la bragueta y el botón desabrochados sonreía desinhibido mesándose en pelo con la otra mano.

—Te aconsejo que la devuelvas a su dormitorio lo antes posible. Tu tía está... —Una sonrisa lujuriosamente satisfecha cruzó el semblante del caballero—. Bien, tu tía está profundamente dormida, en estos momentos, y opino que este es el mejor momento para hacerlo. —Sin más preámbulos, inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y regresó al dormitorio que compartía con doña Misaki.

Diego lo miró hacer boquiabierto. La risa burbujeó en su pecho al comprender las implicaciones de las palabras de su tío. Miaka y él no eran los únicos en dar rienda a la pasión en esa casa.

Se acercó a la cama y usando las sabanas como traje la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación dejándola recostada. Suspiró dudoso pensando todavía en la historia que la chica le había contado, mirando su rostro feliz le acarició la mejilla.

-No dejaré que vuelvas a tu tiempo, deberás convencerme para ello. Lo siento ahora más que nunca te necesito, te quiero- Declaró dándole un beso antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto.

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto para Miaka. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al verse en su dormitorio. En algún momento de la noche Tamahome la había llevado allí, probablemente para evitar que su reputación quedase dañada. No recordaba nada; estaba demasiado cansada para despertarse. Sonrió como una tonta al recordar un hermoso sueño que había tenido en el cual él decía que la amaba, lo cierto es que había sido cierto, pobre Miaka v v.

Se dispuso a holgazanear un poco más en la cama.

—Buenos días, señorita Miaka —saludó la criada, al ver que ya estaba despierta—. Hoy hay muchas cosas que hacer. Debemos prepararos para vuestra boda. No os podéis imaginar el vestido que encargó doña Misaki; la modista ha trabajado a destajo para poder terminarlo a tiempo.

El parloteo de la doncella despertó a Miaka por completo. Era el día de su boda.

¡Se casaba ese día!

—En que lío me he metido —gimió para sí, tapándose la cara con las manos.

Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, la formidable presencia de la dueña de la casa penetró en la habitación y, como un general a sus subordinados, comenzó a impartir órdenes a diestro y siniestro para organizar aquel memorable día. No había duda de que aquella mujer era sencillamente impresionante.

Miaka se dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia. La bañaron, le lavaron el pelo y lo cepillaron hasta que resplandeció con brillos de granates y coral. Se lo recogieron con lo que parecían millares de horquillas que se le clavaban en el cuero cabelludo. Unas tenacillas calientes formaron bucles perfectos a ambos lados de su rostro. Después de darle un sencillo desayuno, procedieron a vestirla con su vestido de novia.

—¡Dios mío! —susurró estupefacta, al mirarse en el espejo—. ¿Soy yo?

—Pues claro, es difícil de creer después de haberte vestido tanto tiempo como un muchacho ¿cierto?- sonrió dulcemente- pero hay que reconocer que estás radiante —aseguró doña Misaki, visiblemente satisfecha y emocionada con el resultado—. No hay duda de que hemos acertado.

Miaka acarició con emoción el suave brocado de seda de color verde mar y volvió a mirar su reflejo en la superficie agitada.

El vestido era una creación sencilla y elegante. El generoso escote circundaba los hombros desnudos, rematado con una puntilla de encaje estrecha. Las mangas acuchilladas permitían ver la camisa de fina batista blanca, y se entallaban al rebasar el codo, en donde terminaban con un generoso encaje que rozaba la muñeca. El corpiño, entallado por olas, realzaba el cuerpo esbelto dando paso a las faldas, moldeadas por el tontillo y la multitud de prenda interior que susurraban con cada paso.

—Pobre modista... hacer esto en tan poco tiempo. Me siento culpable...

—No te aflijas, Miaka. Si te soy sincera, lo encargué junto con los otros vestidos. Tenía la esperanza de que llegara este momento —confesó la mujer.

-Pero...

—En cuanto os vi supe que estabais enamorados el uno del otro. No digas que no —ordenó cuando Miaka hizo intención de protestar—. Puedes negarlo hasta que tu cabello se vuelva blanco, pero yo sé lo que mi instinto me dijo y ahora se está cumpliendo. —Chasqueó la lengua, complacida—. No está bien que yo lo diga, pero te recuerdo que insistí mucho para que te pusieras un vestido. En cuanto te quitaste esas horribles calzas mi sobrino perdió la cabeza. Era evidente...

Miaka guardó silencio, anonadada por las palabras de la mujer, y se limitó a mirarla boquiabierta.

—Bueno, jovencita, si cierras la boca y sonríes, bajaré para acompañar a mi sobrino a la iglesia. Mi muy querido esposo estará orgulloso de conducirte al altar. —Sin más, besó en ambas mejillas a la patidifusa muchacha y salió de la habitación.

Miaka, échale valor se autoconvencía para tranquilizarse.

...................

El día de la boda transcurrió en medio de un sinfín de preparativos para la ceremonia y para la partida. Tamahome, desde el altar de la iglesia, vio entrar a Miaka, tan bella y resplandeciente como una aparición, del brazo de su tío. Su piel de mármol contrastaba con el brocado verdoso de la tela. Con aquel vestido parecía tan etérea como un hada o una sirena. Llevaba pequeñas flores blancas en el pelo a modo de corona. Su cabello brillaba como si de metal bruñido se tratase. Esperó a que llegara al altar para colocarse a su lado, incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella, por miedo a que desapareciera con un parpadeo.

Inclinó la cabeza con formalidad a modo de saludo para su tío y se volvió para atender a las palabras del cura que daban paso a la ceremonia.

La novia estaba nerviosa y se mordía los labios mientras escuchaba. De vez en cuando presentía que le miraba con aquellos ojos verdes, dilatados por el miedo. Parecía como si fuera a salir corriendo de un momento a otro. Por extraño que pudiera parecer, ahora que se estaba casando, no tenía ningún temor. Nervioso, sí, pero no asustado.

Su tía mostraba un porte regio y elegante toda vestida de negro. De vez en cuando se llevaba un pañuelo de encaje a la comisura de los ojos y le miraba sonriente, al saberse observada. No había duda de que esas lágrimas no eran de pena, si no de dicha por él. Ella estaba convencida de que Miaka y él hacían muy buena pareja y que iban a ser muy felices juntos. Le habría gustado tener esa misma certeza.

Volvió a mirar a la joven con el recuerdo de la historia que le contara la noche anterior rondando por su cabeza. No podía apartarlo de su mente y se debatía en encontrar una explicación para esa sarta de invenciones. Tendría que encontrar un modo de que ella confiase lo suficiente en él como para decirle la verdad.

«¿Y si ya te la está diciendo?»

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en las palabras del cura. No quería seguir torturándose con esos pensamientos.

Cuando, llegado el momento, le hizo entrega del anillo, las manos heladas de Miaka temblaban perceptiblemente —tanto como las de él—. Se las apretó para infundirle valor y ella le sonrió con labios trémulos, como queriéndole decir que apreciaba sus esfuerzos, pero en sus ojos leyó que estaba asustada. Deseó poder borrar ese miedo y se prometió conseguirlo costase lo que costase. Quería que ella apreciase ese matrimonio, que no lo viera como algo temporal. No iba a pensar en la intención de abandonarle una vez llegados a Tokyo. Ya habría tiempo de convencerla de lo contrario.

A la salida de la iglesia los invitados les recibieron con puñados de arroz y pétalos de flores. Después les felicitaron efusivamente y les acompañaron a la casa de sus tíos para tomar el refrigerio que ofrecían sus tíos.

Entre felicitaciones y consejos el día se fue pasando y se hizo la hora de ir al puerto. Llegaron al muelle a media tarde, poco antes de que la marea fuera propicia para emprender el viaje. Les acompañaban sus tíos y algunos de los invitados. Los ociosos marineros de los barcos vecinos, apostados en los obenques, observaban al elegante grupo que se despedía, como para paliar el aburrimiento reinante hasta que pudieran salir a divertirse, cuando les llegara su turno.

—No sabéis lo feliz que me habéis hecho. Espero tener pronto noticias vuestras y que no tardéis mucho en volver a visitarnos —solicito su tía luego, ignorando a los espectadores, rompió a llorar al abrazarlos.

Miaka lloró también y en su mirada atormentada podía intuirse el sentimiento de culpa por mantener a doña Misaki con la esperanza de que volverían a verse. Pese a que no podía ser verdad lo del salto en el tiempo, razonó Tamahome, ella parecía segura de que no volvería a ver a doña Misaki. Al ver a su esposa tan afectada, le pasó el brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, intentando reconfortarla. Ella le agradeció su consideración con una tímida sonrisa y a Tamahome le dio un vuelco el corazón. Dios, cómo la deseaba.

—Será mejor que subamos al barco. La marea no tardará en ser adecuada para zarpar —anunció Tamahome.

—Lo sé, pero... —articuló la joven, limpiándose las lágrimas—. Soy una tonta, me cuesta marcharme. Sé que no les volveré a ver y les he tomado mucho cariño.

Tamahome calló sin saber qué decir.

Al subir la pasarela, los integrantes de la tripulación hacían cola para felicitar a la ruborizada novia. Ella les saludó uno a uno y agradeció con respeto los buenos deseos que le dedicaron. Tamahome con la mano apoyada en la empuñadura de su alfanje, tuvo que contenerse para no apartarlos uno por uno. La expresión de marcada lujuria que bailoteaba en la cara de la mayoría de ellos no hacía más que enfurecer sus instintos protectores. Le pareció que maese Hotohori retenía más tiempo del estrictamente necesario para el buen decoro la mano de Miaka y rechinó los dientes.

¡Por todos los demonios del infierno! ¡Estaba celoso!

Aguantó sin decir nada, con la mandíbula tensa y apretada, hasta que todos hubieron halagado a Miaka, presto a atacar en el momento de que alguno de ellos se mostrase más efusivo de la cuenta. Debió de ser tan evidente su intención que maese Tasuki rió por lo bajo. Tamahome clavó su mirada en los ojillos negros de su contramaestre y emitió un gruñido, más molesto por sus celos que por la gracia que éstos pudieran hacer a su segundo.

Tasuki rompió a reír con estruendosas carcajadas ante la confusión de los marineros, que lo miraban sin comprender.

Minutos después, cuando la marea fue propicia para zarpar dirigió un último saludo a sus tíos, que permanecían en el muelle esperando su partida. Doña Misaki llorosa, se dejaba consolar entre los brazos de su marido, mientras él agitaba la mano a modo de despedida.

No tardaron en alejarse de la costa. Notó el temblor del maderamen bajo sus pies e inspiró con avidez el aire salobre. Sobre ellos, las velas henchidas tensaban las jarcias que gemían con el esfuerzo. Suspiró satisfecho por volver a estar en el mar y se volvió con una sonrisa a mirar a Miaka que agarrada a la barandilla del alcázar de popa contemplaba la isla que se empequeñecía conforme se alejaban de ella. Dejó el mando del barco al contramaestre para tomar en brazos a su esposa y conducirla al camarote principal, en medio de las risas y las burlas obscenas de sus hombres.

* * *

**Rikuchan: **Espero que os haya encantado, amo a la tía de Tama y vosotras? Que wapo Tama cuando lo descubre su tío por segunda vez, ya no se cortó jejeje.

Siento haberos hecho esperar pero tenía un examen muy importante y no tenía tiempo para nada solo estudiar buag. Espero que la recompensa os haya gustado.

A todas muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y seguir leyendo así me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. Os quiero a todas/os. ^^ _**"nosotros tenemos el poder de la imaginación".**_


	10. Chapter 10

Rikuchan: **hola a todas/os Felices Fiestas siento haberos hecho esperar, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo anterior y dejad REVIEWS porfa^^ Ojo, la obra de Fushigi Yuugi no me pertenece así como podréis ver tampoco sigue la misma línea ^^.**

**Capítulo 10**

Era de noche y se escuchaban los ruidos de los muelles de una cama bastante antigua con la compañía de unos gemidos, la sala estaba casi completamente a oscuras si no fuera por la poca iluminación de una pequeña vela al poco de consumirse. En la pared podía verse la silueta de dos personas haciendo el amor salvajemente; una vez que hubieron terminado de practicar el sexo, el hombre rubio prendió fuego al cigarrillo que mantenía la chica -de cabellos ondulados y casi grises si no fuera por aquellos reflejos lilas- en los labios. ¿No podían ir las cosas peor? Nuriko y Nakago acostados juntos O_O...

La pareja disfrutaba de la calma y la conveniencia de lo que sacaría el uno del otro, ambos tenían algo en común o mejor dicho querían los dos algo en comuna: TAMAHOME se llamaba.

El hombre se levantó de la cama para vestirse y arreglarse mirándose en el espejo mientras que la mujer se acomodaba en la cama fumando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo que ojeaba al caballero que la cortejaba. Cuando éste se alistó Nuriko le avisó.

-Espero que nuestro plan siga en pie, no quiero que se vaya insatisfecho conde Nakago.- Éste asomó una sonrisa por una de las comisuras de sus labios y se volvió para contemplarla todavía desnuda.

-Cálmese señorita, no quiero que incluya nuestra aventura en negocios.- Dijo apaciguadamente mientras sacaba de la chaqueta ya puesta encima, la solapas de la camisa por fuera. Y tenía razón, acostarse con esa mujer no era para negociar sino para exhibirlo, para presumir.... ¿hubiese sido lo mismo si hubiese conseguido llevar a Miaka a la cama antes de que se la hubiera ganado Tamahome?, quizás debía comprobarlo. Pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Bien, entonces le sugiero dos opciones antes de que se le olvide: quiero que le arrebate o lidie como pueda para que Tamahome se quede sin un yen y sea junto a esa chiquilla la pareja más pobre del mundo o que se la quite de en medio...- El hombre se mesó el cabello sin saber a que se refería- Usted es hombre puede arrebatársela y quedársela para dejarme el camino libre o incluso puede matarla- Respondió llena de ira y de regocijo ante esa idea. Enseguida Nakago intervino

-Perdón pero cómo se vería que un conde matara a una joven que es tan bella, no eso va en contra de mis principios. Déjelo que lo haga a mi forma por algo soy el rey de los engaños.- se dirigió hacia la puerta, dándose la vuelta para inclinarse antes de marchar.

En realidad al conde le importaba más que Tamahome no consiguiera el puesto de duque a quitarle a Miaka de encima porque él no se merecía lo que tenía. Después de estar tanto tiempo sin quererlo y sin dar señales de poseer esa herencia ¿debía de tener el título ahora? No, aunque fuera de Japón, no era digno de ganarlo. Si tanto tiempo había estado bien sin la necesidad de contar con ese título ¿por qué ahora?

¿Para demostrar quien era? Él lo sabía muy bien: un don nadie que siempre había huido de las responsabilidades, preocupando a todos y que se acostaba con cada chica en el puerto de cada país, ciudad o lo que fuese como dejando marca en cada propiedad suya... pero quien se creía que era. Definitivamente que no iba a dejar que alguien como él consiguiera ser duque, eso ya se vería.

* * *

En el camarote principal algo estaba pasando, no sabía por qué pero la vida de casada en ese momento le parecía lo más vergonzoso pero al mismo tiempo placentero del mundo. Mientras estaba sentada en una cama no muy amplia cosa que por un lado iba a ser algo incómodo pero también agradable- aunque pareciese contradictorio si se piensa bien no lo es- vestida todavía de gala resultaba estar avergonzada por varios motivos : uno, todos en el barco sabían que era una mujer; dos, una mujer- casada aunque sigue siendo mujer- en un barco lleno de hombres; tres, en su "noche de bodas" en un barco cuya "habitación son cuatro trozos de madera"; y por último con el capitán Tamahome- que sonado así parecería que era diabólico y temido por el resto- pero al contrario aunque si tenía algo con lo que chocaba era su terquedad y orgullo, pero había que conformarse porque bueno si se crió en el mar donde todos le obedecían y encima era duque, como se le iba a decir que no gritara o llevarle la contraría; era algo que en su cerebro pues no entraba aunque se intentara. Pero parecía que desde que se dio cuenta de que era una mujer cambió su comportamiento con ella, y más si era su esposa.

Tamahome se había sentado en una de las sillas del camarote, todo lo que se escuchaba era la celebración de los marineros fuera y el oleaje. Iban a viajar en barco a una de las ciudades portuarias de Japón cercana a Tokio. El capitán había prometido que antes de ir a la biblioteca nacional de la capital irían a la casa de unos amigos allí porque él tenía que firmar y dejar claro su posición, no podía darle a Miaka algo tan poco como ser la mujer del capitán de un navío, ella merecía algo más.

El joven se había descalzado y soltó su melena, era de noche y habían colocado algunas velas prendidas en el camarote para dar luz. Miaka miraba asombrada la belleza del perfil de su esposo a la luz tenue de uno de los cirios del escritorio mientras que éste escribía algo en pluma sobre el libro de bitácora. Eso a ella le daba igual solo lo observaba y admiraba su figura, apuesto, elegante, recto, un hombre pensativo y con unos rasgos marcados por su país de origen: China, que iba a viajar a Nuevo Mundo siendo mercader y al encontrarse con ella cambió todo no solo viajó a Japón sino que se convirtió en duque. Las vueltas que daba la vida.

El ruido que hizo la silla en la que él se sentaba la despertó de las nubes volviendo a mirar a Tamahome, encogida de rodillas y hundiendo la cabeza entre ellas sentía que su corazón iba a salir de su sitio, era completamente diferente a aquella vez. En la que ambos irritados pero guiados por la atracción y el misterioso fuego que los embargaba habían caído en la tentación de dejarse llevar por lo que apreciaron en el momento y todo lo que habían estado aguantando hasta que no pudieron más pero, en esa ocasión era diferente ambos sabían perfectamente todo acerca del otro, sabían que ninguno iba a salir de la habitación y que se debía hacer en esa situación. Sin embargo para ambos era la primera vez que se querían aún sin que el otro lo supiera y la primera vez que se habían casado. ¡Dios, ese silencio la estaba matando! ¿por qué diantres con todo lo que hablaba no le decía nada?

El capitán se levantó habiendo terminado de escribir en el cuaderno y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa y a quitarse todos los artilugios de la ropa para quedarse con la casaca abierta y una malla ajustada negra que marcaba todo el contorno de su cuerpo. Ahora sí que parecía una chiquilla pequeña ¿dónde estaban esos 23 años miaka? Si ya lo había visto si mallas, sin nada… de que valía ruborizarse ahora, bueno es que cuando lo habían hecho anteriormente lo hicieron sin previo aviso pero en esta ocasión pareciera diferente. La chica tragó saliva cuando escuchó que la cama se movió, ¡ea, ya estaban los dos en la cama, tampoco había sido tan difícil!

No pudo más, era demasiado para ella o uno de los salía de allí o iba a correr la sangre y no era precisamente a causa de una pelea sino que una podía tener una hemorragia por otras, ejem, circunstancias más pervertidas. No había levantado la cabeza desde que la dejó entre las piernas y es que así podía permanecer entera: sus piernas no se notarían temblonas y su rostro extasiado ni sus ojos brillantes. Fue entonces cuando oyó una voz masculina musitándole cerca:

-¿Todavía no te has cambiado?- No escuchó nada que procediera de la chica. Él suspiró y continuó su prólogo- Miaka, sé que me escuchas- En un momento la alzó del brazo para impulsarla y hacerla salir de su escondite y se encontró frente a frente con él, no llegó ha chocarse contra el capitán porque éste la sujetó de la cintura inclinándola un poco hacia atrás.

Tan nerviosa como estaba quiso intervenir de un modo habitual que precisamente no fue nada natural y Tamahome lo notó enseguida.

Empezó a jugar con las manos mientras que algún que otro mechón caía sobre su cara para ocultar sus nervios, la voz incluso le temblaba.

-E… es… estaba pensando que deberías salir y festejarlo con los marineros, sé que te quedas aquí por mí porque no es propio que una señorita salga y vea ese tipo de ambiente- dijo rápidamente sin tomar aire y sin mirar a ningún sitio en concreto cuando Tamahome con el pelo cubriendo parte de su rostro la observaba detalladamente serio apoyado sobre la famosa pared cruzado de brazos.

La chica que permanecía sentada en la cama pero con la mirada en el suelo pedía que por favor saliera y la dejara prepararse (mentalmente), joe era la primera que se casaba y la vez que iba ser especial –de alguna manera- para ella. Tamahome comprendía todo perfectamente pero sabiendo todo lo que sabía sobre Miaka y viendo a la mujer más impresionante por todo, su forma de ser, sus ideas, su figura, su belleza y su cara tan angelical y miedosa que tenía en aquel instante como iba a dejarla sola, estaría loco si lo hiciese. A la sazón se dirigió hacia la cama y con la mano suavemente le recorrió el pómulo derecho hasta llegar a su barbilla y subirla para que le mirara a él, a sus ojos y escuchara lo que tenía que decirle. Pero cuando lo vio, el corazón volvió a latir rápido, los ojos que la miraban mostraban deseo, su cuerpo caricias y mas abajo no quiso mirar.

Él atrajo con su mano el rostro de la joven cuando le susurró

-Prefiero festejarlo contigo- ¿Por qué se lo tenía que poner tan difícil? La chica se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la salida del camarote.

-voy a decirles que vas a ir- Dijo con voz trémula y nerviosa. Cuando fue a abrir la puerta una mano enorme de un golpe se plantó más arriba de la suya. Miaka se paralizó y abrió sus ojos de par en par pensando en que lo tenía detrás y solo imaginarlo sentía su calor, su aroma: el dulce sabor a brandy y las gotas del salitre por su cuerpo y cabello. El cuerpo reaccionaba a la simple presencia de ese hombre, y parecía que iba a caer de rodillas de un momento a otro pero, sintió el aliento de Tamahome cerca de su oído.

-He dicho que prefiero quedarme esta noche contigo- Le comentaba mientras bajaba la mano arrastrándola por la puerta hasta tocar la de ella. Seguido la abrazó por detrás apoyando su frente en el hombro de la joven.

Intentaba serenarse pero, estaba equivocada, enjaulada, prisionera parecía mas bien porque aseguraba en su mente de que no la dejaría escapar por mucho que intentara escabullirse.

-¿Qué le pasa capitán? ¿A que viene ese cambio? Antes no era así.- dijo intentando controlarse.

-no he cambiado nada desde que sé que eres una mujer Miaka, he estado a tu lado protegiéndote siempre. Eres tú la que has cambiado, cuando anteriormente te entregaste a mí, fuiste abierta y franca con ese carácter tan desenfadado que tienes porque supongo que todavía está oculto en ti, ya que esta noche no lo sacarás. Yo te he mostrado mis intenciones siempre: te ayudé de que casi te violaran, te salvé de que casi murieras ahogada llegándome a castigar yo mismo, te traje a Japón, te llevé a casa de mis tíos para que te sintieras cómoda, confié en ti contándote todo de mi vida, te enseñé a cabalgar. Te ayudé cuando casi te golpeas en la cabeza por el incidente con el caballo, te doy una buena posición social, y a pesar de que todavía no crea plenamente en que seas de otro siglo, época te voy a llevar a la biblioteca sabiendo que puedo perderte, pero que al mismo tiempo puedo ganarme tu confianza si es que todavía no confías en mí a pesar de todo, para que te quedes conmigo y vayamos a Nuevo Mundo porque yo te quiero.- Miaka se sorprendió dándose la vuelta para afrontarlo, era la primera vez que había escuchado , que le había dicho que la quería, no que la deseara sino que la amaba y necesitaba mirarlo para que sintiera ese amor mientras él continuaba…- Quiero estar contigo, quiero vacilarte, quiero hablar contigo, quiero tocarte, quiero saber más sobre ti- en ese momento que Tamahome iba diciendo una de esas cosas tan pequeñas pero tan importantes iba acercándose más a los labios de la joven pero no un beso simple y corto sino mas bien un beso tan largo y profundo como un beso francés al mismo tiempo que ella extendía sus brazos por detrás del cuello de su acompañante para corresponderle (si no lo hacía mas de una la íbamos a matar)- quiero dedicarme a ti, te deseo- cuando ambos acabaron del tira y afloja cayeron en la cama pero todavía sin hacer nada solo sus manos acariciaban las manos del otro comprobando la textura y el tamaño uniéndolas, tocaban el rostro del otro suavemente. Ambos se estaban dedicando en ese momento a quererse, a mirarse a los ojos, a comprender los sentimientos que tenían y hasta qué punto eran capaz de llegar.

-Yo también –se sinceró ella (aleluya, champagne para todos)- Te quiero Tamahome- Y ambos se besaron fervientemente que la ropa acabó en el suelo de alguna manera dejando a la joven en ropas menores.

Antes de que su cuerpo se cubriera con el de él, solo pudo mirarlo, pensando que desde cuándo había reprimido tanto sus sentimientos, que desde que había estado al cuidado de Tamahome siempre se le aparecía en sus sueños, cada pensamiento siempre le había llevado al momento en el que se encontraba. Los ojos de él resplandecían brillantes, con tanta intensidad que a Miaka no le quedó ninguna duda de que todo lo que había dicho era real y palabras sinceras, además no era fácil que un hombre abriera de esa forma su corazón, por eso simplemente mirándolo lo creía incondicionalmente.

Lo creía para devolverle todo aquella noche

Lo creía sabiendo que haría lo correcto a partir de ese momento.

Lo creía sabiendo que esa noche sería perfecta.

Miaka se hundió en el colchón cuando el peso de él se asentó sobre ella. Alzó la mano para tocar su suave cabello que tanto la fascinaba con los rayos del sol, cuando era mojado por el mar, cuando era soplado por el viento y sobre todo cuando lo llevaba suelto como en aquel preciso instante.

-Es tan suave- murmuró mientras acariciaba finos mechones del cabello azabache- Es tan elegante.

Tamahome levantó la cabeza ojeando el mechón que sostenía ella y bajó la vista mirándola con asombro.

-¿Elegante?

-En un hombre- dijo con una sonrisa tímida mirándolo a los ojos- Como ese color de ojos. Cualquier mujer mataría por ellos.

-Lo harían ¿verdad?- Sonrió él pícaramente mientras acercaba su rostro hacia el de ella haciendo el mismo gesto que los gatos- y, ¿cómo calificarías a mis ojos?

-Como dos brillantes zafiros.

-¿Y tú matarías por dos ojos así?

-Sólo mataría por los tuyos- Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, tomó la sábana para cubrirse el rostro. Tamahome sonrió de medio lado descubriendo poco a poco más cosas sobre su musa.

Alegrándose por ello, pudo apartarle la sábana de su rostro mientras la alzaba con una mano debajo de la espalda de la chica.

-si te cubres no puedo ver ese hermoso y tímido rostro tuyo rosado.- no dijo ni una palabra, tampoco es que hiciera mucha falta. Por lo que no quería que acabara la conversación ahí Tamahome continuó diciendo- Retomando el tema… ¿no crees que son unos ojos muy oscuros para una cara tan clara como la tuya? Yo sugiero que siempre los tengas verdes.

Ella sonrió cubriéndose la boca con una mano para que él no creyera que se estaba burlando; que por supuesto él no creía tal cosa. Le gustó verla sonreír.

-Los quiero para que nunca paren de mirarme, no pegados a mi cara, idiota

-¿Me has dicho idiota, todavía sigues siendo una insolente a pesar de que ahora mismo estás en desventaja?

La chica inclinó la cabeza y arrugó la frente sin saber a qué desventaja se refería pero tampoco le importaba mucho dada la situación; así que sonrió abiertamente.

-Sí, eres un idiota y orgulloso.

-¿Crees que esto es ser un idiota y orgulloso?- Movió su mano hacia arriba por su desnuda pierna. Ella intentó negar con palabras, pero su aliento las ahogaba abandonando su cuerpo en segundos.- ¿Y esto?- Su mano se desplazó suavemente hacia el pecho de Miaka donde terminó cerrando la mano.

Ella se irguió gimiendo incoherentemente.

-¿Lo es?

-No- logró decir

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien.

-¿Solo eso?

-Genial

-¿Y?

Miaka respiró de forma irregular, intentando no pensar en el dedo índice de él, que trabaza círculos alrededor de los pezones. Y dijo la única palabra que creyó describirlo

-Mariposas

Él sonrió con sorpresa, cómo se podía sentir como una mariposa, Miaka a veces hablaba de una manera muy peculiar, lo que él no sabía es que ella sentía mariposas en el estómago y como sus venas se estuvieran calentando.

-¿Mariposas?

Lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir, él disfrutaba mirando cada gesto que hacía, sus estremecimientos y oírla, era una diosa para él mientras que se retorcía en la cama de placer. El calor de él la tocaba por todas partes, y era tan sólido, tan duro y... masculino. Miaka se sentía como si se deslizara por el borde de un precipicio. Estaba cayendo, cayendo y cayendo y no quería ser salvada. Solo quería arrastrarlo a él con ella.

Le estaba mordisqueando la oreja, luego su boca estaba en el hueco de su hombro, los labios apretados tiraban con delicadeza de los pezones.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó el con voz ronca

-Ardiendo- Era lo único que describía lo que corría por su cuerpo entero.

-Mmmmm, perfecto, así es como me gustas.- Su mano se coló bajo la sedosa tela y acunó su pecho desnudo.

-Oh Dios! Tamahome!- Arqueó la espalda bajo él, dándole- sin hacerlo apropósito- un mejor acceso a la zona.

-¿Dios o yo?- Dijo burlándose. La respiración de Miaka salió jadeante y cortada

-No… lo… sé…

Tamahome deslizó otra mano bajo el dobladillo de la fina seda del camisón y lo empujó para arriba hasta que sintió la suave curva de su cadera.

-Viendo las circunstancias- murmuró contra su cuello-, creo que soy yo.

Ella sonrió débilmente

-Por favor, no hablemos de religión en este momento

Quiso molestarla un poco más…

-Con una condición.

Miaka abrió los ojos como platos, dudosa.

-Tienes que quitarte esta condenada cosa que os ponéis las novias.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo.- Se ahogó con las palabras

- Es adorable, suave y te compraré cientos de ellas pero si no te libras ahora mismo de ello, lo tendré que hacer añicos.- Como para demostrar su urgencia, apretó su cadera más cerca de ella, recordándole la intensidad de su excitación.

-Simplemente no puedo, no se por qué- Tragó saliva- Pero tú puedes.

Una de las esquinas de la boca de Tamahome se alzó en una astuta sonrisa.

-No es la respuesta que esperaba pero es una respuesta que apruebo.

-Exigente…- murmuró.

Se arrodilló sobre ella empujando el camisón más y más hacia arriba, dejado sus pechos atrás y lo deslizó por la cabeza. Luego hacía un camino de besos por su pierna alzada hasta llegar a los panties donde se los quitó con los dientes suavemente deslizándolo hasta sacarlos mientras que tenía su pierna apoyada en su esternón. El capitán fijó la mirada en el cuerpo de la joven.

Miaka sintió el aire frío soplar sobre su piel pero, por extraño que pareciese, ya no sentía la necesidad de cubrirse. Parecía perfectamente normal que Tamahome le pudiera tocar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Los ojos de él barrieron posesivamente la piel encendida de ella y, se sintió excitada por la fiereza de su expresión. Quería pertenecerle de todas las maneras en que una mujer podía pertenecer a un hombre. Quería perderse en su ardor y fuerza.

Y quería que se entregara a ella con igual totalidad.

Miaka levantó la mano y la colocó contra su pecho, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos rozaran el plano pezón marrón saboreando cada instante que ella había deseado poder tocar y dedicarse al cuerpo de él. Cuando lo oyó estremecerse.

-¿TE he hecho daño?-susurró ansiosa

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Otra vez- dijo con tono áspero provocándola a que repitiera lo mismo.

Miaka excitada y ardiendo tiró de los pezones con la abertura de su dedo índice y el pulgar haciendo que se endurecieran y viendo como su esposo se excitaba y doblaba de placer. Entonces la detuvo posando sus manos junto a las de ellas contra su pecho manteniéndolas inmóviles. Cuando la tomó y la besó con fuerza introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de la chica sin dejar un poco de aliento.

A continuación se apartó poco a poco y la echó sobre la cama esa vez acostándose él sobre ella. El cuerpo de él aplanaba el pecho de Miaka que sentía la calidez y el musculoso cuerpo de Tamahome agarrando fuerte su espalda. Mientras él susurraba palabras eróticas para excitarla, fue bajando despacio recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo: succionando los pezones mientras con una mano la tenía inmóvil para evitar que se moviera tanto de la embriaguez que le transmitía.

Cuando acabó de jugar, siguió haciendo la ruta hasta llegar a la zona del ombligo donde lo rodeó con besos y hundió su lengua dentro, mientras observaba si estaba lista. Para comprobarlo una de sus manos empezó a acariciar una de las piernas de Miaka hasta que una vez se humedeció un par de dedos los introdujo en la vagina, donde ella se irguió y gimió sin darse cuenta del volumen de su voz, lo cual él tuvo que silenciarla mientras volvía a besarla salvajemente.

Una vez que se hubo calmado aunque no tanto ya que su respiración seguía un ritmo no muy pausado, Tamahome se deslizó hasta la parte que le interesaba. Cuando la volvió a mirar Miaka estaba rendida, acalorada, necesitaba que apagara ya el fuego que él había provocado en ella, su cara estaba tan roja, sus pelo alborotado y sus ojos tan brillantes que él lo supo enseguida.

Mientras acariciaba su rostro deslizando su mano por todo el cuerpo dijo las palabras mágicas:

-Ábrete para mí- En ese momento miaka tomó la mano que recorría su cuerpo y se la colocó en el pecho el cual parecía iba a salirse. Tamahome entendió enseguida su urgencia- Entiendo, no te haré esperar más- dijo ronco y dulcemente.

Las manos de ambos se entrelazaron mientras sus labios se encontraron y él se arrimaba a ella como antes, la penetró como si fuera su primera vez, pero es que la atesoraba tanto que no quería dañarla. Sin embargo Miaka fue la que acabó la acción aupándose para yacer junto a él.

…………………………………

El sol despertaba por estribor haciendo que la poca luz entrara por la ventanita redonda del camarote dándole justo a Tamahome. Al incorporarse observó a su esposa al lado durmiendo con un par de mechones que apartó de su rostro.

Se alistó para salir dejando a Miaka descansar con la puerta cerrada atrás. Cambió el turno con un marinero que llevaba el timón para que fuera a tumbarse, cuando oyó una voz familiar.

-¿Por qué os levantáis tan pronto siendo un recién casado?- Esa voz tan socarrona del contramaestre rompió el silencio que reinaba en el barco aquella mañana.

-Hay cosas que todavía debo hacer. Recuerda que aún soy el capitán del barco- Le guiñó sonriendo. Tasuki comprendió que había pasado una buena noche en compañía y rió intentando disimilar con una tos.

-Por supuesto, eso jamás se me olvidaría, es solo que creía que os quedaríais mas tiempo en la cama, después de todo era la noche de bodas…-añadió con picardía.

El capitán sacudió la cabeza ante las pullas de Tasuki aunque admitió que tenía razón. Había preferido sus obligaciones antes que seguir al lado del regazo de su mujer**. **Habían permanecido en el camarote desde que zarparon la tarde anterior; unas veces hablando, otras durmiendo y la mayoría de las veces amándose, sin pensar en que ella le abandonaría cuando arribasen en la capital. No deseaba pensar en ello y en lo que implicaba que fuera verdad. Estaba convencido de que, llegado el momento, él conseguiría convencerla para continuar juntos. No iba a dejarla marchar tan fácilmente; al fin y al cabo, aún no creía esa absurda historia del traslado en el tiempo. Si volvía a insistir en el tema, él, personalmente, la acompañaría a la biblioteca y esperaría...

Tuvo que dejar de pensar porque uno de los marineros avistó un barco en la lejanía y parecía que era de esclavos. Eso era peligroso si pensaba en que junto a ellos llevaban a una mujer, pero justo, esa mujer era intocable para todos excepto para él. Apretó los puños serio y decidido a luchar si era preciso.

Tasuki vio el aura que rodeaba a su capitán y le dijo:

-Creo que podéis sentirlo ¿no?- Tamahome cruzado de brazos asintió- Es un barco de esclavos y es un mal asunto. No me gusta nada.

-Sí, decid a todos los hombres que deben estar preparados para lo que sea y que nadie hable sobre Miaka. Voy a ponerla sobre aviso.- Tamahome fue corriendo al camarote, no sabía si era buena idea despertarla y decírselo o dejarla dormir y que hubiese una posibilidad de que ella no saliera hasta que todo hubiera acabado, pero dada las circunstancias era mejor que estuviera preparada.

Miaka dormía, el sueño de los inocentes pensaba él, viendo como los labios de ella se curvaban una sonrisa. Tamahome se concentró en lo hermosa que estaba. Sabía que si quitaba la sábana estaría desnuda y solo pensarlo, notó como algo tiraba de su ingle.

No hay tiempo para eso se reprochó.

Con ternura besó su mejilla mientras ella se hacía la remolona en la cama diciendo algo sin entenderse.

-Despierta Miaka- Dijo besándola de nuevo- tienes que vestirte.

-Hmm ¿Qué dices?- Susurraba somnolienta

-¡Que te vistas, dormilona!- Le obsequió con una palmada en el trasero mientras le retiró las sábanas- Hemos visto que viene un barco por popa y no me da buena espina.

-¿Un barco?- Él afirmó, no quería preocuparla pero quería que estuviera preparada.

-Te vas a vestir como si fueras Mioru- ella se negó, no entendía por qué debía volver a ser un chico.

- ¿Qué tipo de barco es?- Tamahome suspiró y se sentó en la cama calmado y sereno agarrando las manos de ella para que la chica no se asustara.

-Existen varios tipos de barcos: mercantes, piratas, veleros, esclavos…- sin dejarle terminar, ésta se alteró al escuchar la última palabra.

-¿El que visteis era de esclavos?- Preguntó algo temerosa.

-quizás, es lo más probable por eso quiero que te quedes aquí y no salgas para nada. Si te ven es posible que tengamos que enfrentarnos, ya que los demás son marineros, por eso si le dan por acudir al camarote necesito que te vistas como el grumete que eras.- Besó tiernamente su mano y la miró con ojos fieles- ¿Lo harás por mí?- Tenía miedo de dejarlo solo, pero después de la declaración de la noche anterior y todo lo demás cómo iba a ser otra vez una caprichosa.

Ella apretó fuerte las manos de él, y sonrió.

-Confío en ti, Tamahome- Ambos se abrazaron. Antes de perder ese pequeño detalle, tomó de su bota una navaja y se la dio a Miaka.

-No creo que sea necesario, pero no permitas que nadie te toque- ella tomó la navaja de su mano y afirmó estrictamente.- No quiero que tengas miedo, porque no permitiré que te pase nada malo.- aseguró Tamahome al ver la cara sobrecogida y rígida de su esposa.

-Y si… ¿si te hago daño a ti o uno de los otros? No sabré quien es el que entre atacaré antes de mirar- Dijo preocupada la muchacha volviendo a mirarlo- vestido así tú también lo pareces

Tamahome no pudo retener una carcajada que lo sacudió ante esa comparación.

-Oh! ¿Así que piensas que un duque puede ser un vendedor de esclavos? ¿Has visto muchos?- ella negó ruborizada- Nos identificaremos para que nos reconozcas. No habrá problema. Pero por favor Miaka quédate aquí, oigas lo que oigas fuera, no salgas.- ella afirmó. Lo acompañó a la puerta y le dio un beso abrasador antes de cerrar, esta situación la iba a matar, pensaba mientras sostenía la navaja con fuerza en su mano.

………………………………………

El barco se aproximaba más y más a ellos mientras que Tamahome daba órdenes directas a los marineros sobre lo que tenían que hacer.

Todos estaban preparados para afrontar la situación que fuera a ocurrir, mientras que la presa estaba más ansiosa que ellos rogando que no abordaran el barco.

Tamahome vio que el barco se arrimaba hacia ellos y sin darse cuenta al rato ya estaban frente. Él sabía como había que tratar a esa clase de personas: no debían pasarse de la raya pero tampoco dejarles hacer lo que quisieran. Tenían que mostrarles que aunque fueran mercantes eran hombres y como tales también tenían habilidades de lucha y eran fuertes y sobre todas las cosas, orgullosos; así que no le sería tan fácil entrar al barco.

Ambas naves frenaron, Tamahome solo iba a saludar y esperaba que el capitán del otro barco no le diera muchos problemas y que también siguiera su camino.

-Buenos días caballero- Expresó él con buenos modales- hace un tiempo estupendo- Terminó de saludar cordialmente.

-Sí, es cierto, justo para hacer negocios- Sonrió- ¿Hacia dónde os dirigís?- Ya empezaban las preguntas que no le gustaban al capitán.

-No creo que tenga la obligación de decirle donde voy caballero pero puesto que tampoco me supone un problema le diré que me dirijo a la capital.

El hombre del parche en el ojo que rondaría la edad de cuarenta años- más mayor que el capitán- y con el pelo greñudo y castaño no paraba de recorrer rápidamente con la vista las dimensiones de un barco. Por un momento Tamahome pensó que estaba equivocado y que se habían topado con piratas, en ese caso no solo Miaka correría peligro sino todos.

Él también estaba haciendo sus propias averiguaciones mirando la posición de los marineros del otro barco, las dimensiones, y sobre todo si en caso de emboscada su contrincante tenía armas.

Con un palillo se limpiaba los dientes cuando analizó a Tamahome de arriba abajo, claro que frente a él tenía las de perder porque lo que era en habilidades y el físico el moreno estaba mejor preparado y era más joven.

-¿Nunca pensé que un mercante llevara esa ropa?- Le señaló la vestimenta al darse cuenta que llevaba un esmoquin, bueno la camisa abierta y el pantalón con los zapatos. Tamahome lo que no deseaba es que le dieran un sermón, dios ese tío era peor que su tía.

-Es que además de ser mercante soy duque y precisamente iba a la capital para ser reconocido y usted está impidiendo que siga mi ruta- Decía algo ya subiendo un poco el tono en la última parte. Que, a pesar de que decía la verdad en su cabeza solo estaba la imagen de la asustadiza Miaka y quería mandarlo a paseo ya.

-Oh! Disculpe no quería ser una molestia sr.- Se puso la mano en el pecho lamentándose de su torpeza.

-No me importaría seguir charlando pero como ya sabe… la política no espera a nadie y menos a un mercader.- Sonrió falso para acabar con la situación, y poder circular libremente.

Creyendo que iba a ser ya la despedida al negrero no se le pasó por alto nada…

-Disculpe sr. ¿No tendrá algún esclavo que no le sirva y quiera reemplazarlo por otro? Aquí tenemos de casi todo el mundo.- Rió mostrando esa mugrienta dentadura que apestaba y de la que Tamahome tuvo que ocultar su desdén.

-El único que tengo es un cocinero pero no puedo vendérselo ya que también es un marine, es uno de los nuestros.

-¿Tampoco quiere una chica para disfrutar con ella todos los días?

-No gracias, en cada puerto me espera una- Guiñó siguiendo el juego.

No sabía por qué pero al esclavista le sorprendía que un hombre tan importante no tuviera nada en ese barco, y por supuesto no se iba a ir con las manos vacías si ese hombre le ocultaba algo. Tamahome se despidió de buena forma al igual que empezó, pero antes de recorgar el trampolín el otro capitán le pidió una revisión al barco. Si era cierto que no tenía nada que esconder lo permitiría. A él le recorría el sudor por la cara pero en efecto si hacía caso omiso a la petición que el tirano le había dicho estaba como obviando que tenía algo oculto.

Tamahome enfadado y cabreado a más no poder con la espada en el fajín la cual sujetaba para darle a entender a su contrario el poder que poseía sin importarle luchar le dijo.

-Más le vale caballero que acabe rápido, como le he dicho tengo prisa y no soy precisamente una persona paciente.- Tamahome gritó a sus marineros que dejaran todos sus quehaceres y formaran fila donde él y el hombre greñudo pudieran velos- Tiene usted el barco a su disposición.

Dos hombres entraron con permiso de los dos superiores al barco de Tamahome a inspeccionarlo mientras que a éste le rechinaban los dientes sin mostrarlo y paseaba su mano por la empuñadura del arma al mismo tiempo que Miaka esperaba impaciente sentada en la cama el regreso de Tama con la daga sus manos.

……………………………

Rikuchan: Bueno como era de esperar me lleve unos días algo atrasada pero es que entre el blog y los mangas y fanfic estoy asfixiada jejeje. Ya he recuperado fuerzas y espero que os haya gustado. En el siguiente capítulo veremos como se resuelve este embrollo, si llegan a Tokio, etc.

He tardado pero cumplí mi promesa aquí os dejé el capítulo 10. Hasta la próxima.

**Rikuchan: **Espero que os haya encantado, amo a la tía de Tama y vosotras? Que wapo Tama cuando lo descubre su tío por segunda vez, ya no se cortó jejeje.

Siento haberos hecho esperar pero tenía un examen muy importante y no tenía tiempo para nada solo estudiar buag. Espero que la recompensa os haya gustado.

A todas muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y seguir leyendo así me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. Os quiero a todas/os. ^^ _**"nosotros tenemos el poder de la imaginación".**_


	11. Chapter 11

Rikuchan: **hola a todas/os siento haberos hecho esperar, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo anterior y dejad REVIEWS porfa^^ Ojo, la obra de Fushigi Yuugi no me pertenece así como podréis ver tampoco sigue la misma línea ^^.**

**Capítulo 11**

A Tamahome le sudaba la cara entera, estaban tardando demasiado y él no es que fuera gentil y compresivo en ese momento para que husmearan su barco a sus anchas, con tal de que echaran un ojo por encima era suficiente. Todavía tenía encerrada en su cámara a su recién esposa y esos cretinos olían a desfogarse con las esclavas que llevaban en el barco, no iba a permitir que su mujer fuera otra, vamos antes tenían que pasar por encima de su cadáver.

Uno de los hombres señaló al desaliñado de su capitán la bodega que el barco poseía, podrían estar ocultando cualquier cosa allí abajo. El hombre miró de reojo a Tamahome, él soltó un largo suspiro.

-Si dejo que miréis abajo ¿os marcharíais ya? Solo tengo media hora para llegar a tierra y si llego tarde por vuestra culpa…- Decía mientras rozaba la funda de su arma.

-No se preocupe, casi terminamos y dejaremos que siga con su trayecto.- No se lo podía creer, cómo unos inútiles habían entrado con su permiso a su barco, que fácil se lo había puesto, en ese mismo instante tenía unas enormes ganas de arrancarle la cabeza de un solo corte con la espada, pero entonces sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro. Se giró para ver el gesto que hacía Tasuki para calmarlo, estaba en lo cierto, estaba haciendo todo esto para mantener a Miaka a salvo, no era momento de ponerse nervioso.

A los cinco minutos habían revisado la despensa, y vuelto a subir afirmando de que estaba limpio, Tamahome se mostraba serio y sereno, debía hacer creer que él no tenía nada que ocultar. Uno de los hombres dijo que los únicos cuartos que quedaban por revisar eran los aposentos del capitán y el del contramaestre. Sin consultarlo y con todo su atrevimiento se dirigió hacia dentro pero antes de que el despeinado hombre dijese nada, él se había aproximado al marinero amenazándolo con la espada al cuello. Tamahome no iba a permitir que encontraran a Miaka, esa habitación era solo de ellos dos y no iba a consentir que nadie entrara allí.

Tamahome aclaró algo al otro bando un poco alterado:

-Si alguien entra dentro tendrán noticias mías pronto y su "comercio" no tardará en cerrar. Por si todavía no se han dado cuenta estoy siendo muy generoso- decía acentuando las últimas palabras- dejándolos entrar. Otra persona de posición alta en mi caso os hubiera tratado de un modo más frío y cruel.

El marinero estaba temblando y un chorro caía por sus pantorrillas, una mancha apareció en la entrepierna de sus pantalones cuando se escuchaba alguna risilla de sus mismos compañeros. El otro capitán del barco se disculpó y mandó callar a los subordinados, todo quedó en silencio. Tamahome miró al que tenía agarrado y le dio repulsión el simple hecho de haberlo tocado, por lo que lo soltó retirando el arma de su cuello. El agredido se fue corriendo a escudarse en su capitán. Y miró desafiando a todo aquel que se atreviera hacer lo mismo, entrar en los camarotes. Para su suerte y la del resto, nada ocurrió.

El hombre desarrapado parecía que tomaba en serio las palabras de Tamahome y pudo ver que su tripulación apoyaba mucho a su líder, además no había porque entrar en el dormitorio de un hombre, confiaba en su palabra. Sabía que los hombres de alto rango eran refinados y educados por eso no quería que entraran en su habitación además, les había dejado subir al barco, otros ni siquiera lo hubiesen permitido. Era comprensible pensó. Así que agradeció su confianza y se disculpó por su atrevimiento. Y poco a poco se fueron alejando.

Viendo que se distanciaban mandó a su tripulación que volvieran a sus puestos y maldecía mil veces el haber tenido que ser tan bueno, cuando en esos casos era el más villano de todos los marineros, nadie de fama rastrera y harapiento había subido a su barco, no si antes no había una batalla. Dio unos golpes en un mástil dejando rastro de sus puños y su rabia que la sangre brotaba de sus nudillos. Gritaba enfurecido, cuando uno de los marines avisó a Tasuki, el único que podía burlarse a veces de él y quien también lo había calmado en momentos muy duros.

Tasuki suspiró al ver esa cara de frustración… le recordaba aquellos años cuando aún su capitán era un niño y deseaba desenvainar una espada y no podía al no tener la suficiente fuerza. Caía al suelo y maldecía golpeando el suelo una y otra vez. Y ahora lo veía en esa misma situación, el ser blando con gente tan baja le mortificaba por no poder haber defendido su barco, sus posesiones pero… ¿Qué iba a hacer, delatarse? ¿Luchar para dejar a Miaka sola en el caso de que no hubiese ganado? No… eso era imposible. De pronto notó una mano en su hombro, el contramaestre le sonrió, era cierto ya no había peligro ¿por qué tenía que lamentarse pudiendo ver a Miaka sana y salva? Eso era lo que importaba.

Agradeció a Tasuki su preocupación, de nuevo lo había calmado pero, lo que realmente le calmaría era tocar la suave piel de su esposa, tomarla entre sus brazos y sentir sus labios junto a los suyos. Era de noche y esa mañana la había dejado justo en su dormitorio. A la mañana siguiente llegarían a la ciudad portuaria y quería estar esa noche con ella.

Fue corriendo a la habitación cuando abrió la puerta y vio a su mujer abalanzándose sobre él con un cuchillo, el que él le había dejado. Cierto, se le había olvidado decir su nombre antes de entrar de las ganas que tenía de verla y ella era ignorante de lo que había sucedido fuera, pero había sido una buena chica. Todavía le faltaba agilidad con el arma, Tamahome sujetó la navaja por la hoja mientras que la otra sujetaba la mano de Miaka para que la soltara. La chica lloraba aterrorizada sin abrir los ojos, no había visto quien estaba delante, quien la había detenido. Simplemente soltó el arma cuando él la reclamó atrayéndola para besarla, Miaka abrió los ojos y vio quien era el hombre que la besaba, esta vez llorando de alegría al descubrir que los labios y las manos que la atrapaban no era de otro que de su marido.

Tamahome le explicó como habían sucedido los acontecimientos, sentados ambos en la cama, a Miaka le recorrían unos temblores horribles cuando sintió unos grandes brazos arropándola para apartarla del miedo y el susto. Todo lo que le importaba es que estaban ambos bien. Dentro de la tranquilidad Miaka vio algo que la exaltó, una mancha roja en el puño de la camisa de Tama.

-Oh Dios ¿te han herido?- Decía preocupada mirando el cuenco de agua que había en la mesa. Lo tomó mientras que él se remangaba para dejar ver la herida.

-No es gran cosa, y podría decirse que fui yo el que me golpeé- Miaka alzó una ceja- Es que normalmente no dejo entrar a ese tipo de chusma en mi barco.

Miaka limpiaba las heridas cuando le preguntó por qué lo había hecho entonces. Mientras la miraba, más calmado se sentía, había hecho bien en dejarlos pasar al barco. La veía tan concentrada en la herida, en cuidar de él y Tamahome sintió deseos de tenerla otra vez debajo de él solo le estaba limpiando la herida y parecía que lo estaba excitando apropósito. Llevaba esa ropa tan masculina que quería quitársela a bocados para que le enseñara la mujer que estaba detrás de ese disfraz. La fragancia de Miaka estaba por todos lados por todo el tiempo que había pasado sola, ¿habría estado preocupada? Seguro ¿Habría estado durmiendo en la cama? Si no lo había hecho, todavía las sábanas mantenían el olor a deseo y sexo de la noche anterior. La mirada de Tamahome era cálida y sus ojos con un fulgor tan solo de contemplarla. Por ella dejaría de respirar, nunca había sentido lo que sentía por Miaka hacia ninguna mujer. Con la mano que no estaba herida se quitó la cinta que sujetaba su cabello. Y rápidamente tomó a Miaka y la puso debajo de él sobre la cama. Los dos se miraban sin decirse nada pero con tan solo mirarse ya hablaban de sobra…

-Me encanta tu melena suelta, es preciosa y huele a libertad, al mar y al aire.- Le susurraba Miaka a Tamahome acariciando su pelo mientras éste escuchaba su cándida voz mientras lo miraba con sus ojos esmeraldas. Detuvo sus palabras y tomó la mano herida, ya vendada, de él hacia su rostro- Podría haberte matado.- él se sorprendió al oír esas palabras casi sin aliento, como si no quisiera decirlas, le costara creer que ahora mismo él no estaría allí con ella. Sus lagrimas caían al darse cuenta de lo que podría haber sucedido si no hubiera sido porque ella era una inexperta y él todo lo contrario, Tamahome recogió esas lágrimas con sus manos para beberlas. Eras deliciosas gotas de mar, así sabían las lágrimas de Miaka, a una de las cosas que a él más le gustaba: el mar.

-Oi, oi, no me quieras matar tan fácilmente, deberías saber que no es tan fácil vencerme. Además esa herida ya estaba abierta. Si hubieras abierto los ojos pudieras haber previsto el ataque si llegase a ser otra persona. Pero- suspiró riendo- no tiene caso ya el preocuparse. Ahora estamos los dos aquí. – Juntó su frente a la de ella para hacerle entender que estaba bien.

Cada vez era más difícil el poder separarse de Tamahome, había vivido tanto con él en tan poco tiempo, lo quería tanto que no podía imaginar el momento en que tendría que decirle adiós. Tenía dos opciones abandonar su vida anterior y luchar por la nueva o seguir indagando por la persona que había dibujado aquel cuadro y que lo dibujara de nuevo para así poder regresar y hacer que todo lo ocurrido hubiese sido un simple sueño. En el momento que pensó que todo eso desaparecería sintió mareo y fatiga y no le quedó otra que descansar. Solo quedaban unas pocas horas para llegar al puerto.

……………………………

Todos se estaban preparando para desembarcar, unos se quedarían en puerto, otros arreglando las cosas para el barco, el próximo destino sería Nuevo Mundo y debían llevar muchas provisiones porque el camino iba a ser largo. Mientras se estaban alistando, Miaka iba tripulante por tripulante preguntando si alguno dibujaba pero todos negaron, a nadie se le daba bien ese arte. Un carruaje esperaba a Tamahome y a Miaka en tierra que los llevaría a la capital. Por el camino estaba seguro de que vería a gente a la cual no les agradaría verlo, no solo eso sino que Tamahome no se fiaba de la gente de la capital ni sus alrededores, afín de cuentas la mayoría estaba cortada por el mismo patrón y el dinero los manejaba. Eran capaces de dar información sobre él a cualquiera; por eso pidió a Chiriko que fuera su cochero particular siempre que tuvieran que ir a cualquier lugar. Así los tres bajaron del barco y montaron al carromato.

……………………………

La cosa se estaba poniendo fea y Miaka tenía que descubrir e investigar quien era quien había hecho ese dibujo para que se lo retratara otra vez pero no consiguió hacerlo antes de que llegaran al puerto de la ciudad mas próxima a Tokio. Allí se alojarían en casa de unos amigos de la familia de Tama y dejaría a Miaka mientras él fuera a acudir al consejo para firmar los papeles para terminar siendo duque.

Camino al caserón montados en el carruaje, la chica estaba tan nerviosa que jugaba con sus manos, Tamahome se daba cuenta del comportamiento de su compañera y acunándose sobre sus hombros le susurró mientras sostenía con sus manos cálidas las de Miaka.

-No te preocupes, no estarás sola por mucho tiempo, volveré junto a ti en cuanto acabe esa reunión.- La besó en la mejilla tocando suavemente su pómulo para tranquilizarla. Pero él no sabía que la verdadera razón de sus nervios y el aguante de sus lágrimas eran porque ella sentía que no en mucho tiempo se tendrían que despedir y ambos se olvidarían del otro y eso le causaba mucho dolor, porque se estaba arrepintiendo de tomar la decisión que había elegido.

Por otro lado Tamahome también estaba angustiado porque él le había dicho que la llevaría a la biblioteca nacional de Tokio, que la iba a dejar ir. Pero si en su mano quedara algo de esperanza que la atara a este siglo, daría lo que fuera y así su empeño de irse desaparecería. Si fuera cierto que Miaka estuviera embaraza quizás se quedara con él, no podría quitarle a su hijo y ella tampoco podría dejar a su hijo solo.

El tan solo imaginar a Miaka engordando con el hijo de ambos casi deseó que fuera cierto. Casi.

Viajando hasta Tokio ambos se distraían hablando sobre las diferencias de los distintos siglos.

— ¿Cómo son los barcos?- Preguntó Tamahome a una Miaka algo sorprendida, pues no sabía a que se refería concretamente. Él había estado siempre muy pendiente de la joven desde que entró al barco así que mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre el brazo acariciaba el suave rostro de la chica sonriendo, era feliz cuando se burlaba de ella a la paz que ésta se exprimía los sesos intentando estar a su misma altura sin saber que para él ya lo estaba, siempre lo había estado. Incluso había sido ágil e inteligente para que él cayera rendido a sus pies…- ¿Son más veloces?

En el interior la pelirroja suspiró y agradecía que hubiera sido más escueto en la pregunta porque si hubiera dejado que hablara quizás no hubiera contestado bien aunque eso no importaba ya que, Tamahome solo quería oírla hablar pues la notaba muy inquieta y rara y eso no le gustaba.

—Sí, son considerablemente más veloces. Los barcos mercantes ya no llevan velas...- se quedó pensando un momento lo que él intentaba decirle- ¿Eso quiere decir que me crees? ¿Piensas que te he dicho la verdad?

—Aún no sé qué pensar aún así te llevaré a la biblioteca ¿no es así? —Ella afirmó, pero la contestación que había dicho el capitán fue seria—. Pero me interesan tus respuestas.

-En ese caso pregunta- Al final dijo Miaka siguiendo el juego que él había comenzado

-…¿Cómo demonios se mueven si no tienen velas?- Cortó el hombre con estupor al recordar lo que su esposa le había contado.

Miaka sonrió sin poder evitarlo, para ella era natural conocer ese tipo de barco y también conocía el de la época de Tamahome no porque había estado también en uno sino porque lo había visto y aprendido en los libros y en la escuela.

Tomó sus propias manos llevándolas hacia su vestido acordándose a continuación que no llevaba pantalones y por tanto ningún bolsillo. Acercó su mano al próximo duque y preguntó si llevaba lápiz y papel. Él hizo la misma comprobación que Miaka y gracias a ello halló ambos utensilios. Ella se lo arrebató de las manos y con rapidez, en el papel que su marido le había dado o mejor dicho, que ella le había quitado, esbozó los dibujos de varios barcos de su época.

-Con un motor… a combustible- y de nuevo dibujó como era aquello a lo que Miaka llamaba motor. La pelirroja no sabía como explicarle como habían avanzado las tecnologías que habían tenido lugar en el tránsito del siglo de Tamahome al suyo- Se propulsan con una o dos hélices que llevan bajo la popa.- Rodeó con un círculo la localización en el dibujo- los únicos veleros que existen se usan para competiciones deportivas o son de recreo.- en la otra cara del papel trazó un velero de competición.- Así suelen ser los veleros donde vivo.

-Son muy pequeños- Murmuró el confuso, ella eliminó su intento de ir más allá de lo que veía en el dibujo.

-Si lo comparas con el tuyo, lo es- confirmó la chica admirando con melancolía el esbozo del velero.- En mi siglo, los únicos navíos que tienen el tamaño de tu barco son buque-escuela, barcos cruceros, museos flotantes…- Tamahome estaba tan desconcertado que movió la cabeza, pero su frustración llegó a más cuando Miaka le explicaba los atuendos que llevaban los marineros y lo que utilizaban para navegar y guiarse en el mar. Tamahome a pesar que creía poco lo que decía Miaka no cesaba en preguntar los cambios que habían ocurrido.

-Y Japón ¿Cómo está?- la joven llena de emociones que recorría su cuerpo solo al imaginar el actual Japón, se llenó de dicha si cerraba los ojos podía verlo perfectamente; pasó a relatarle los avances realizados, la cultura, las calles, la vitalidad, el territorio, el nuevo gobierno.

Como ya no podía recelar tanto de lo que contaba, nombró a sus tres amigas con las que solía estar, a su añorada Yui, a su hermano y sus tonterías, la atención de su madre.

Pero lo que más le impresionó fue la descripción de las playas de la ciudad, donde la gente se bañaba con muy poca ropa ante la mirada de sus semejantes.

-¡Eso es imposible! No puedo creerte- exclamó escandalizado- ¿Qué tipo de hombres son los que permiten que sus mujeres, hermanas o madres se desnuden ante otros hombres en la calle? ¿Tú lo hacías? —inquirió, con un parpadeo confuso.

-No te asustes, eso en mi época no está mal visto- Miaka intentó no burlarse ante la desmesurada reacción de su marido- Yo siempre iba a la playa cuando el tiempo lo permitía

—Eso quiere decir que tú también te desnudabas en medio de todos. ¡Por todos los demonios del infierno! —Se mesó el cabello con impaciencia—. ¡No te rías de mí, Miaka! —gritó. De inmediato soltó la carcajada él mismo y se la sentó encima rodeándola con sus brazos mientras en sus oídos sensualmente le susurraba—. Soy un ogro... lo sé... no trates de negar la evidencia...

—No, no lo eres, tan sólo vives en el siglo diecinueve.

Rompieron a reír hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas cuando oyeron al caballo al mismo son que el carro paró en seco… habían estado todo el tiempo hablando que el camino se les había hecho corto. Chiriko abrió la ventanilla que separaba al chofer de los pasajeros y le dijo al capitán:

-Capitán, señora, ya hemos llegado a Tokio, quedan 10 kilómetros para ver la casa de su buen amigo Kei- Tamahome dijo que podía continuar hasta allí, el coche volvió a ponerse en marcha pero traqueteaba mucho y eso molestaba a Miaka la cual con el traje que llevaba estaba pasando mucho calor.

-Creo que no deberíamos haber tomado un coche cerrado —se lamentó la joven.

-Créeme, el sol hoy está pegando fuerte y esto nos cubre de sus rayos.- ella intercedió

-Es que tengo mucho calor aquí dentro, todo cerrado y con este traje. ¡Echo de menos mis ropas de algodón!- Se lamentó la joven

-¿Acaso en tu época no pasáis calor cuando hace sol? —murmuró con interés junto a su oído.

Por un momento estuvo tentada de explicarle las ventajas del aire acondicionado, pero después desistió. Si continuaba describiéndole los artilugios que facilitaban las tareas o hacían la vida más confortable, él terminaría por no creer nada de lo que le dijera. Después de más de cuarenta días en aquella época, hasta a ella le parecían alucinaciones

—Deberías agradecer que ahora ya no se lleven los ropajes negros tan cerrados ni la golilla, tan de moda unos años atrás... —Él sonrió con picardía—. No padezcas más, Miaka. ¿Ves aquella iglesia de allí? —Señaló el campanario que asomaba por encima de los tejados de las casas encaladas unos metros más allá—. Enfrente de ella vive mi buen amigo Kei.

Miaka suspiró, aliviada. Estaba cansada y sudorosa por el paseo desde el muelle hasta la casa del amigo de su marido. La distancia no era mucha desde donde se encontraban en ese momento en realidad, pero con el calor de la tarde y aquellas capas de ropa que se veía obligada a vestir se tornaba agobiante.

Tamahome le había dicho que quería ver a su antiguo amigo ya que no se habían visto desde que eran pequeños y como, les cogía de paso. Prefería que Miaka se quedara allí mientras él iba a la reunión política.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a una fachada encalada de dos plantas con varias ventanas enrejadas, protegidas con esterillas de esparto.

—¿Ves? Ya hemos llegado —anunció Tamahome frente a una enorme puerta de madera. Y la ayudó a apearse del vehículo.

Chiriko colocó la pesada caja al lado de la puerta, tiró de una campana para avisar a los sirvientes de la casa y esperó pacientemente a que salieran a abrir.

—Menos mal; ya temía deshacerme por el camino. ¿Tengo buen aspecto? —consultó Miaka, colocándose un mechón de pelo bajo el sombrero. Quería causar buena impresión a los amigos de su marido.

—Estás pecaminosamente bella, mi dama de fuego—murmuró él. Y se agachó para besar la vena que latía en el cuello de la muchacha—. Si no salen pronto...- Miaka estaba ya casi ardiendo no sabía si por eso la había llamado así o por su melena cobriza.

Uno de los criados fue a recibirlos, era grande y robusto, Miaka pensó que él solo podía con todo el equipaje. Dio una fugaz mirada a la joven la cual respingó de la sorpresa creyendo que había hablado en voz alta y había escuchado su cometario pero entonces, desvió sus ojos al capitán.

-¡Buenas tardes capitán Tamahome! Hacía tiempo que no pasaba por aquí- Le dijo sonriendo al ver de nuevo a un amigo del señor Kei.- Llegó ayer de la Corte.

-¿En serio? Yo pensaba acercarme hoy por allí, tengo una reunión. Pero me alegro de que esté en la casa así podré saludarlo. Por cierto ¿cómo está mi ahijado?- Hizo un comentario simpático del chico en cuestión y les invitó a pasar dentro de la casa ya que fuera hacía mucho calor.

-Gracias, Hoshi; mi esposa está algo fatigada

-¡Vuestra esposa! Que noticia tan agradable, a los señores les encantara saber que por fin os habéis casado- Dijo impresionado mientras se dirigía a llamar a los dueños.

Era una casa simple y antigua al más puro estilo japonés, lo bueno que cuando entraron en el recibidor la temperatura había refrescado. Le pareció que era similitud a muchas obras de arte pues, al encontrarla simple más belleza y arte desprendía. Miaka pensaba que sería mucho más cómodo y relajante dibujar en aquella habitación que en su estudio. Las paredes lisas y finas que le recordaba a la seda, las ventanas eran un pequeño panel de un solo color, y el suelo de madera con una especie de alfombra donde se sentaban y una mesa, los cuadros eran palabras y motivos florales o históricos y había plantas de diversos tipos.

Tamahome se mostraba serio y un porte recto como si se tratara de un samurai, a Miaka se le caía la baba si ese momento estuviera vestido así no podría evitar el dibujarle o comérselo, era algo que siempre la había atraído en un hombre cuando estaba centrado en algo y en una situación especial, además la vestimenta de un samurai era muy elegante – nada sexy- pero si hacía al cuerpo del hombre y a su figura atractiva y si encima estaba con la melena suelta y la parte de arriba algo abierta estaría… "Miaka, miaka…", ya dejaba volar a su imaginación y todo…

-¡Miaka!- Despertó del limbo al que se había sometido- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo estaba admirando la casa- respondió con una inmensa sonrisa.

-No pongas ese tipo de cara, preciosa- le susurró con unos ojos hambrientos que hicieron despertar el fuego en la joven- Si no tendré que pecar en casa de mis amigos.

Cuando estuvo a punto de besarla, la puerta corrió y ambos se detuvieron a mirar donde una mujer de unos treinta y siete años entró a saludarlos.

-Vaya, vaya por fin te dejas ver, así que el capitán Tamahome nos digna con su presencia ¿eh?

-Sí, así me llaman, ya sabes me gustan las sorpresas doña Usa- Aseguró Tamahome con una sonrisa bailándole en la cara.

La mujer tenía los ojos negros y aparentaba diez años menos con esa tez fina, suave y blanca como la cal, sus labios eran plenos y su pelo estaba recogido en un moño perfecto sin que un solo mechón se desplomara, tenía largas pestañas y un hermoso kimono. _Ojalá pudiera vestir como ella_ pensaba Miaka. La mujer extendió las manos para alcanzar las de Tamahome que se había adelantado unos pasos y se acercaba a la señora de la casa.

—Cuánto me alegro de volver a veros —anunció doña Usa—. Debo reprochar vuestra larga ausencia. Comenzábamos a estar preocupados por vos.

-Veo que ustedes tampoco habéis perdido el tiempo- Él sonrió cariñosamente, con la vista fija en el vientre de la anfitriona. Ella se ruborizó intensamente y se volvió a mirar a Miaka que esperaba tras su marido.- Como veo que os puede la curiosidad os presentaré a mi esposa…

—¡Vuestra esposa! —le cortó la mujer abriendo los ojos—. ¡Ah! ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Por fin habéis sentado la cabeza! Mi querido esposo se alegrará sobremanera con la noticia. —Se volvió hacía Miaka con una alegre sonrisa—. Debo decir lo encantada que estoy de conoceros. Pero venid, querida; sin duda estaréis agotada. Vayamos a mi cuarto para que os refresquéis un poco; sólo a un hombre se le ocurriría cruzar medio país en medio de este calor. ¡Ah!, querida, qué imperdonable falta de modales. No he dejado siquiera que el capitán dijera vuestro nombre.

—Miaka. Preferiría, si no es mucho pedir, que no me trataseis con tanta cortesía. —Sonrió al decirlo, encantada por la vitalidad que desprendía aquella mujer.

Doña Usa encargó al criado que trajera limonada fresca y algo para comer mientras controlaba a su hijo con ojos de halcón para que no hiciera alguna trastada.

Tamahome aprovechó el momento para entregar a su ahijado el regalo que le traía.

Los ojos del pequeño brillaron de expectación al ver el paquete. Antes de coger el regalo miró a su madre esperando su aprobación. Luego intentó desenvolverlo, con premura mal disimulada. Viendo que la tela se le resistía, el capitán se agachó al lado del niño para ayudarlo. La madre del pequeño le dijo que esperara a su padre junto a su invitado.

-Vamos Miaka te mostraré la habitación para que te refresques un poco- la dirigió doña Usa por el camino. Las dos mujeres abandonaron el portal para adentrarse en el resto de la casa. La chica pudo admirar la decoración, mientras que la anfitriona sonreía tapando su boca con las mangas del kimono. . Al contrario que en el exterior, el interior de la vivienda era fresco, fruto de mantener los postigos cerrados durante las horas más calurosas del día.

—Ha sido una grata sorpresa descubrir que Tamahome se ha casado. Es menester que te lo diga: tanto mi esposo como yo misma dudábamos de que eso sucediera algún día. Bueno, hemos llegado —aseguró, abriendo la puerta—. Nosotros dormimos en la de al lado y mi hijo unas puertas más allá. En el aguamanil hay agua; si necesitas más sólo tienes que pedirla. ¿Deseas que te ayude con el vestido?

Miaka creyendo que le darían un traje más fresco que el que traía sonrió amablemente afirmando pero no solo eso, su admiración creció aún más cuando vio el vestido que portaría. Un hermoso kimono verde con motivo floral de cerezos.

-Este te quedará perfecto- Sonrió abiertamente hacia la joven al ver su expresión tan fascinada ante aquel kimono- Con tu color de ojos y tu melena harán juego ¿no estás de acuerdo?- Miaka se acercó a tocarlo

- ¿Puedo llevarlo?- la mujer asintió- oh gracias, ha sido un sueño para mí el poder vestir un kimono y este es precioso.

- Me alegra que diga eso querida, no he podido dejar de mirar como aprecia mi casa.

-Nunca había visto u… Sí es preciosa y fresca, es lo mejor en este tiempo. Tomaré un baño antes.

Había salido ya del baño lo más pronto posible pues era su deseo el vestirlo y mostrárselo a Tamahome, ahora que lo pensaba él se habría puesto también ropa adecuada en esta ocasión. No podía esperar a verlo ni a que él la viese a ella.

Le estaba colocando doña Usa el vestido bien cuando la pelirroja preguntó-

-Cuando nacerá el niño?

-—Si Dios quiere, el mes que viene. Pero por mí bien podría ser mañana mismo. Estoy agotada, me siento como una vejiga a punto de reventar.- miaka no pudo evitar el soltar una breve carcajada.

Usa desmintió las bruscas palabras cuando se acarició el voluminoso vientre con ternura, provocando, sin saberlo, una profunda envidia en su joven invitada. ¡Dios de los Cielos! ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Acaso el salto en el tiempo había trastornado su reloj biológico? ¿Sería ya ese tiempo? ¿Cómo se vería con una barriga como la de su anfitriona? ¿Qué sentiría Tamahome si le anunciase que iba a ser padre? Habían puesto mucho cuidado, pero esos métodos no eran muy fiables, por lo que, ¿quién podría asegurar que no estuviera ya embarazada?

Tenía veintiséis años; no era una niña, pero hasta ese momento jamás había sentido ese deseo de ser madre, incluso ella había acabado de sentir como dentro de su vientre algo se retorcía y le estaba haciendo daño tanto que se le había subido a la garganta sin querer apartó a doña Usa y fue corriendo al baño que estaba en la habitación, tras haber soltado aquello, apoyada en la pared mientras se limpiaba la boca, su ojos eran fulgores y su corazón pareciese que iba a salir disparado, su respiración estaba alterada al igual que su dueña, se miró en el espejo y empezó a contar para sí cuantos días habían pasado desde la última vez que tuvo el periodo. ¡Dios bendito! Había pasado más de un mes sin que hubiera regresado a manchar y si recordaba bien, la vez que hicieron el amor en el barco…

-¡Oh Dios mío! No me digas que… estás embarazada.

………………………………………………

**Rikuchan: Por fin lo terminé espero que os haya gustado este capítulo que tanto me ha costado plantearlo y más acabarlo pero bueno, ya está hecho. Espero vuestros reviews y ánimos. Gracias ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

Rikuchan: **hola a todas/os siento haberos hecho esperar, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo anterior y dejad REVIEWS porfa^^ Ojo, la obra de Fushigi Yuugi no me pertenece así como podréis ver tampoco sigue la misma línea ^^.**

**Capítulo 12**

- Dios, ¿estás embarazada?- Esa era la palabra que nunca quiso escuchar, embarazo… eso requería una responsabilidad con la que no se había identificado en todos estos años y ahora una señora le estaba diciendo que porque estuviera vomitando estaba en estado. Lo peor no era eso sino que ella misma se lo estaba creyendo.- ¿Has sentido mareos, nauseas? Oh ¿te sentiste identificada cuando te hablaba de mi embarazo? Incluso has vomitado…- Pensaba al mismo tiempo que doña Usa lo hacía con ella, todas las preguntas eran afirmaciones y tampoco le había venido el periodo este último mes. Maldita era que teniendo que irse a su época tenía que llevarse a un bebé en sus entrañas sin que pudiera conocer a su padre… el hombre que amaba, hermoso y trabajador que existía en todo el mundo. Se tocaba el vientre con tristeza… algo dentro de su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor, la decisión que iba a tomar era muy dolorosa para ella pero si le contaba a Tamahome que esperaba un hijo suyo entonces no la dejaría ir. Miaka tenía que regresar, su lugar no era ese y también le causaría a él mucho dolor. Era suficiente con que solo sufriera ella.

-Por favor no se lo diga a Tamahome sra. Usa- Dijo desesperada como si fuera un animal a punto de morir si la boca de esa mujer decía algo acerca del tema. La señora no entendía esa súplica que ella estaba haciendo, pero puesto que no era un tema que a ella le tocara directamente aceptó no comentar nada a nadie. La mujer salió de la habitación dejando a Miaka dentro, mientras que se terminaba de arreglar para bajar a cenar. Estaba segura que cuando bajara su corazón no iba a parar de latir frente a su esposo e iba a tener que disimular lo que ocurría sobre todo cuando volviera a sentir los mismos síntomas; respiró profundamente y descendió las escaleras a saludar al dueño de la casa que hacía una hora que había llegado de una reunión con los distintos jefes del país.

Tamahome no se había cambiado porque tenía que ir al consulado pero en cuanto lo vio el corazón se le hizo tan pequeño como un garbanzo, algo la estaba matando, el hecho de ocultar un hecho tan grande como ese… no sabía si podría aguantar toda la estancia allí o por el contrario tendría que irse sin él. Tuvieron una pequeña charla los cuatro, los detalles y demás se harían a la vuelta de su esposo, esperaba que todo le fuera bien en la reunión y que no tuviera problemas en aclarar su posición.

Habían pasado varias horas sin parar de mirar el reloj de la habitación dando vueltas preocupada, hacía tiempo que el capitán se había ido y no había vuelto aún, no sabía por qué pero cuando se alejó de la casa tenía un mal presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar. Era demasiado tarde y pensó en acostarse quizás, meditó, Tamahome se quedaría en casa de un amigo o algo por el estilo no podía imaginarse nada más. Estando dentro de sus sueños salían por su boca palabras sueltas intranquila moviéndose en la cama de un lado a otro indispuesta. A pesar de las ventanas abiertas al viento de la noche y de la pequeña brisa que ondeaba las cortinas, Miaka estaba cubierta de sudor y jadeaba al respirar. Se acababa de despertar de una horrorosa pesadilla llena de sonidos de guerra y mucho dolor. Aún le resonaban en la cabeza el entrechocar del acero, los disparos de los fusiles y los cañones, alterando de tal modo el latir de su corazón que más bien le parecía que iba a salirle disparado por la boca de tan agitado como estaba.

Todo fue interrumpido por unos gritos, la señora Usa parecía estar en peligro, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Pero como había predicho algo malo había pasado, la mujer estaba en perfectas condiciones aunque su rostro estaba lleno de terror y no era para menos; Miaka corrió a la puerta sin decir nada sin pensar, todo en su mente estaba en blanco menos aquella imagen de su marido: su cuerpo lleno de sangre y respirando con dificultad, sus ojos nublados con los que le era difícil ver y su ropa llena de agujeros. Ese retrato tenía que ver mucho con su sueño, las lágrimas de sus ojos no cesaban, fue junto a él cuando lo abrazó dando gracias a Dios de que estuviera aún vivo, de haberlo guiado a casa a pesar de la lluvia. La joven lo atesoraba como nunca antes había hecho ¿quizás fuera obra del destino, la estaba probando? O acaso había sido castigada por ocultarle a su esposo la verdad sobre su embarazo. Ya todo daba igual, absolutamente todo, le contaría todo, no volvería a decir que lo iba a dejar solo, no iba a irse a ningún sitio donde no estuviera él, Tamahome la necesitaba, siempre se lo había dicho pero nunca había creído que ella lo necesitara tanto o igual que él. Ahora lo sabía, tenía muchas cosas que decirle pero no en ese momento, necesitaba atención y curar esas heridas que algunas daban incluso miedo a tocar.

El médico llegó enseguida,- todos habían creído en un principio que se trataba de un ladrón o bandido cuando escucharon a la mujer gritar pero, el sentimiento que había sentido la pelirroja se había hecho presente; mientras que ella había estado a su lado, los dueños habían ido a llamar al doctor y a preparar la habitación para dejar al herido.- Al cabo de un rato las palabras del curandero fueron reposo y tranquilidad, cariño, apoyo y un… milagro. No podía ser, ¿tan grave estaba? No…, no…, no tenía que morir, no quería que muriese, dentro de ella estaba su hijo cómo iba a dejar que las cosas se quedaran así. Sus lágrimas y llanto se contenía dentro de ella, ¿quien demonios había sido el desalmado que los había maldecido, quien y por qué los estaban castigando? Su voz se escuchó a través de la puerta como el viento que acariciaba su mejilla, solo ella sabía que le estaba reclamando, que quería que entrara y estuviera a su lado, su voz era como un susurro doloroso de sus heridas, moratones que tenía por su hermoso cuerpo esculpido, estaba hipnotizada incluso en aquellas condiciones sabía que no podía evitar estar cerca de él.

Estaban solos en la habitación, jadeaba continuamente y cualquier movimiento le producía tal dolor que era incalculable, solo oírlo te lastimaba también. Miaka le tranquilizó y lo ayudó a que volviera a su posición inicial, debía tomar todo el reposo necesario, dios! estaba peor que Cristo, tomó su mano sintiendo su piel en su rostro, su calor en sus manos tan grandes como siempre que, habían recorrido tantas veces su cuerpo, esas manos que tanto la conocían. Tamahome recorrió su pómulo apartando las pequeñas gotas que aparecían tras pestañear siguiendo el recorrido hasta su mandíbula y volviendo a subir por la tez tan suave de su amada. Miaka acunaba su cara en la palma como si de una niña se tratara pero no podía parar de preguntarse quien fue el mal nacido que le había hecho eso a su esposo.

-Estás más bella que nunca…- Dijo con un hilo de voz

Ella sonrió como pudo, ya que aún no había perdido la gracia y simpatía que siempre había mostrado.

-Es que tú eres el que me miras- Le contestó retirando una lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

-No es cierto, incluso me atraías cuando eras un chico.- La miraba a los ojos lo más serio que nunca había estado.

Ella se sinceró con él

-tú tampoco me dejaste indiferente- Acarició ella su cabello negro azabache que tanto le gustaba verlo cuando soplaba el viento en el barco- No debimos venir aquí y así esto no hubiera pasado.- Se lamentó culpándose de lo acontecido.

-No, shhhh- silenció su boca – te ves igual que una geisha, nunca podría haberte visto así vestida si no hubié…- tosió bruscamente- hubiéramos venido, yo sabía que los kimonos te favorecerían sin duda alguna, por algo eres japonesa, mi japonesa del siglo XX.

Ninguno dijo nada pero una sonrisa iluminó su rostro

-cuando por un instante abrí mis ojos cuando estaba enfermo, vi la misma imagen que estoy viendo ahora, una preciosa marinera de cabellos ardientes como el fuego con los ojos del mar que tanto amo- Eso abrumó el corazón de Miaka, no pudo contener más la emoción y lloró sin cesar, la estaba emocionando como nunca, su cuerpo estaba estremeciéndose, lo amaba más que hacía breves segundos, iba creciendo más el sentimiento. Esas palabras la habían derretido, derrotado.

Apretó fuerte su mano mientras repetía que no muriese. Él reía inocentemente aclarándole que no lo matase tan pronto aún era muy joven, ella afirmó intentando sonreír sabía que el capitán era un hombre fuerte y resistente que no se dejaría convencer por las palabras de un curandero anciano. Ya hacía el amago de levantarse moverse y forzar la voz hasta recuperar las fuerzas otra vez pero no solo eso, en su rostro también ocultaba el misterio de su propio asesinato o casi llega a serlo. Eso torturaba a la pobre Miaka.

Poco a poco y todas las noches las heridas las iba curando, como aquella vez en la que había estado a su lado encargándose de él hasta su recuperación.

Una semana más tarde ya se encontraba mucho mejor el milagro había sucedido aunque Tamahome seguía diciendo que había sido gracias a sus cuidados y al reposo. Miaka lo estaba cambiando, le había puesto un yukata para estar cómodo en la casa respiró profundo para decirle finalmente la verdad sin embargo en ese momento entró su amigo Kei corriendo bruscamente la puerta.

-Siento mucho que estés en las condiciones que estás pero…- fijó sus ojos en él y Tamahome en los suyos.

-Comprendo- mesó su cabello suspirando despacio- os contaré lo que sucedió- Miró a Miaka y la acarició dulcemente- Pero no os preocupéis ¿bien? Antes… necesito una copa de ese sake tan bueno que siempre tienes preparado para recibirme.

Estaban sentados en el comedor todos en silencio esperando que el capitán empezara a contar lo que había pasado, cuando escuchara el nombre del malhechor que había casi destruido su hogar ¿Qué sería lo que sentiría? Por qué temía tanto lo que fuera a decir su esposo, si los seguían ¿no podrían también en riesgo la vida del bebé? Se abrazó a si misma intentando sosegarse. Tamahome preguntó si se encontraba mal pero ella negó a la vista de los ojos de doña Usa que seguía guardando su secreto. Miaka iba a decírselo pero primero quería saber a que exponerse.

No había hecho falta que acabara de tomar la copa cuando Kei se dispuso a hablar.

-Cuando volví de ver al emperador no conté nada tampoco- Todos miraron inquietos al hombre que hablaba incluso Tamahome había parado de beber para escucharlo- Parece que el emperador está muy enfermo y están intentando convencerlo para que nombre a su próximo sucesor y como sabes no tiene hijos.

-Así es- Confirmó su camarada

-Están todos en contra de los demás, yo por supuesto quise quitarme de en medio pero no pude evitar escuchar cuando ante mi presencia te nombraron como un posible candidato, de todos los hombres tu padre tenía una buena posición…

Él rió irónicamente.

-Lo sé pero todo el mundo sabe que yo no quise seguir los pasos y dejé bien claro porque quiero la posición que me corresponde. No quiero ser ningún soberano ni nada de eso, solo seguir con mi rumbo.

-Todos estaban comiéndole la cabeza al pobre Taisukun, encima que está enfermo… y no hacen más que perturbarlo. Todos quieren ser sucesores pero puso unos requisitos a cumplir.

-¿Y yo los cumplo?- Su amigo sonrió mirándolo como si no lo conociera de antemano

-Sabes que empeño no le falta, confiaba mucho en tu padre.- Miaka se estaba quedando de piedra con lo que estaba escuchando, así que el padre de Tamahome había sido consejero real del emperador.- Además el consejero que sustituyó a tu padre lo maneja muy hábilmente y estoy seguro de que no querrá que tú ocupes su lugar porque como te imaginarás siendo el hijo de quien fuiste te concederá ese lugar hasta su muerte y después…

-No! Me niego! Ya lo he dicho mil veces ¿es que no me escuchan? Yo solo lo hice por mi esposa y por la reputación de mi familia, nada más- Decía enfurecido, Miaka lo tranquilizó con una palmada en la pierna y tomó sus manos para que sintiera su apoyo.

-Taisukun ha puesto una limitación: quien sea emperador de Japón no puede serlo de otro país ni tener otro título más que ese.

-Eso lo explica todo- Reflexionó el capitán ante lo que había ocurrido días anteriores mientras era observando por tres pares de ojos. Por fin iba a contar cómo lo habían atacado.- lo cierto es que no fui muy bien acogido cuando llegué. Todos parecían estar poseídos por el mismo demonio, incluso me llevé una sorpresa cuando encontré a la srta. Nuriko al lado del conde Nakago, estaba también el consejero real Tomo, la secretaria general Soi, el ministro Suboshi con su séquito, ninguno estaba feliz de verme allí por lo que podía ver. Los que eran de la casa real solo mantenían la cabeza agachada.- Seguía pensativo con la mirada fija a un punto indeterminado. Miaka sabía que debía haber dicho que no se fuera algo malo iba a ocurrir, y todo estaba empeorando, parecía como si todos supieran que el favorito era Tamahome pero… y la viuda Nuriko ¿que hacía ella allí? ¿Fue cierto aquello que le dijo su esposo acerca del conde Nakago, era un hombre perverso lleno de envidia y con ansias de poder aún teniendo ya un buen título?

-Tamahome… Tamahome… ¡Tamahome!- Le gritó Kei para que hiciera caso a su pregunta.

-Habías preguntado algo?- Sacudió la cabeza sacándolo de aquella reunión

-Te preguntaba si ya sabes quién puede andar detrás de ti. ¡Demonios! ¿Quién puede idear algo tan infame? Tienes un enemigo muy peligroso.

—No lo sé, y créeme que es algo que me está martirizando. Puede haber sido cualquiera de ellos, era de noche no veía nada, solo conozco tres personas que tendrían motivos para acabar conmigo de allí.

—Yo opino que es alguien que tiene mucho que ganar con tu desaparición. —Tres pares de ojos se volvieron a Miaka—. Sí, es cierto, yo no pienso que sea sólo una revancha; creo que es algo más, puede que no solo haya sido uno y que por diferentes motivos se hayan aliado.

—Pero ¿quién y por qué? —preguntó Kei intrigado—. Perdonad, querida Miaka, pero no encuentro ningún otro motivo por el que alguien pueda hacer algo así, que no sea el desagravio.

—Yo respaldo a Miaka: hay infinidad de motivos por los que una persona con la mente trastornada puede intrigar de ese modo —apoyó la dueña de la casa con firmeza—. El primero: la envidia; por envidia se cometen actos de lo más sorprendente. Los celos; no creo que nos resulte extraño lo que una persona celosa puede llegar a hacer bajo su amparo.

—Visto así... —murmuró Kei, calculando las posibilidades que se presentaban desde ese prisma—. Eso nos lleva a pensar en quién puede estar lo suficientemente celoso, tener tanta envidia hacia Tamahome como para perpetrar semejante cadena de barbaries.

Tamahome permaneció en silencio, sopesando las hipótesis pronunciadas. Pero a su mente se le vino el conde chino Nakago, ambos nunca se habían llevado bien y la envidia y los celos como había dicho Doña Usa jugaban mucho no cumplía los requisitos era conde de China no de Japón y por si fuera poco era un hombre que ansiaba poder por lo que estaba seguro que no se contentaría con un solo título e iría a por todo, pero como se podría haber enterado de que él tenía oportunidad de acceder al trono… Tomo! Maldito fuera, seguro que él se había chivado, si se aliaba con ese seguro no lo quitarían de su puesto, había conocido también las vergüenzas que había ocultas la corte de su padre como las aventuras entre la secretaria Soi y el ministro Suboshi, además la mujer llevaba las cuentas de palacio y siempre faltaba dinero… No había pensado en que pudieran ser sus enemigos a través de todo lo que sabía su padre. No consideraba que tuviera enemigos tan grandes ni tan ladinos. Pero ahora lo entendía incluso Miaka seguro entendía muchas cosas después de la conversación que habían tenido apostaba que la viuda Nuriko había tenido mucho que ver en todo, las armas de una mujer eran muy poderosas.

Miaka respiró profundamente se estaban aclarando muchas cosas pero ella también tenía que hablar con su marido de otras muy importantes. Se había hecho tarde y era hora de que el paciente descansara porque al parecer la conversación además de haberlo irritado le había cansado mucho y el sake no contribuía nada.

Tamahome, al que horas antes había ayudado a subir a la habitación, doría a su lado justamente como había pensado, parecía un bebé, su hijo se parecería tanto a él creía creerlo, quería tener dos Tamahomes para ella.

Miaka lo miró, tratando de olvidar aquel retrato de su marido medio moribundo y las terribles imágenes que el sueño le había proporcionado. Agradecida a Dios por que sólo hubiera sido una pesadilla y que su marido estuviera allí junto a ella, lo abrazó por la espalda, cuidando de no hacerle daño recien curado y de no despertarlo.

De pronto se sentía helada y ansiaba la calidez de aquel ser amado. Las crueles imágenes regresaron a su cabeza, torturándola sin piedad.

En el sueño estaba en una batalla; hombres heridos se retorcían de dolor en el suelo salpicado de sangre. Después sobrevolaba el mar donde distintos tipos de barcos se lanzaban cañonazos, destrozando las naves y a sus tripulantes. La escena era muy angustiosa, pero nada comparable a contemplar a Tamahome con la ropa manchada de sangre en uno de aquellos buques, otra vez estaba herido.

Tembló sin poder contenerse, más por el miedo que por el frío que pudiera tener.

—¿No puedes dormir? —La voz más lúcida se escuchó en el silencio del dormitorio

—No —contestó escuetamente, abrazando aún más a su esposo.

—Te preocupa algo. —No fue una pregunta sino más bien la constatación de un hecho—. Cuéntame que te sucede.

—He tenido una pesadilla, sólo eso...

—Que no me quieres contar... —aseveró con la voz un tanto dolida.- yo te cuento lo que me sucedió, deberías confiar más en mí, Miaka.

-Te tengo otra cosa también que decir.

Miaka permaneció callada, limitándose a abrazar a Tamahome, insegura de si debía contarle o no el sueño, pero completamente decidida a relatarle lo que ese sueño le había hecho recordar.

—He tenido un sueño horrible y... yo pensaba que no me acordaba de nada de lo que estudié en el colegio sobre este siglo, pero ahora sí lo recuerdo y sé que va a ocurrir...

-Cuéntame lo que sucederá.- Dijo serio y abierto a escuchar todo lo que dijera su esposa

Miaka decidió confiar en su marido plenamente y en que él confiara en ella igual.

—El emperador Taisukun morirá el día que caiga Suzaku, tu barco—comenzó a explicar a Tamahome, sin dejar de abrazarlo por la espalda—. El conde Nakago liderará para hacerse con el trono, pero la corte que seguía al emperador y los habitantes combatirán contra él—¿Me estás hablando de guerra? —preguntó él, perplejo.

—Sí. Una guerra entre China y Japón —aclaró Miaka—. Pero no recuerdo cuántos años duró.

—Años... Temo preguntar... Pero ¿sabes quién ganará?

—No lo sé, por lo que tenía pensado el emperador quiso nombrar a un sucesor y el pueblo estaba a favor pero… no me acuerdo de su nombre

—Estás segura de todo menos de quien es el candidato. Has dicho antes ¿que le Suzaku caerá?—inquirió Tamahome, un tanto desconcertado por las noticias.

Miaka se limitó a mover positivamente la cabeza contra el cuerpo de su marido. La Historia no era una de sus asignaturas preferidas, pero siempre había tenido una buena memoria para las fechas y los datos de ese tipo. En ese momento deseó estar equivocada, pero sabía que no era así y que los datos que le había proporcionado eran ciertos. Dolorosamente ciertos.

—¿Qué te lo ha hecho recordar?

—He tenido una pesadilla...

—Te sentirás mejor después de contarla.

—He visto una batalla, muertos y heridos por todas partes. Barcos rompiéndose a cañonazos —rompió a llorar.

—Sólo era un sueño. No estamos en guerra. Estamos en casa de Kei y Usa. Estamos bien —afirmó Tamahome mientras se volvía para abrazarla.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar pensar en ello. Temo por ti. Lo he visto en el sueño.

—No debes creer todo lo que ves en ellos. Los sueños sólo son eso, sueños —aseguró Tamahome y enjugó las lagrimas de Miaka que resbalaban suavemente por las mejillas.

—Parecía tan real... tu ropa estaba cubierta de sangre y las balas de cañón silbaban alrededor. El barco resultaba muy dañado, pero seguíais presentando batalla. Me he despertado cuando los cascos colisionaban, preparándose para el abordaje. —Se estremeció violentamente—. Era horrible.

-Además créeme si he salido de esta seguro salgo de todas.- Ella se enfureció

-Eso también me preocupa, no solo tengo visiones de guerras y sales mal herido sino que también tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir y luego llegas moribundo mientras…- No salían más palabras de su boca pero debía decírselo.

-Calma Miaka, además esto a ti no te afectará cuando te vayas- Eso la sorprendió para mal, su corazón dio un vuelco, estaba preocupada por él.

-¿¡cómo que no me afecta?- Se levantó de la cama mientras él intentaba que bajase la voz- Eres mi esposo claro que me afecta, he estado preocupada por ti y todavía lo sigo estando y pensar que ese Nakago y la maldita viuda pueden ser los que te hayan hecho eso y que sena los que pretenden quedarse con el trono y matarte de nuevo cuando vuelvas a navegar. ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo puedo permitir que una cosa así ocurra? Que me dejen sin marido y… ¡y a mi hijo sin padre!- Dijo tocándose el vientre.

Tamahome se quedó perplejo de que demonios estaba hablando, un hijo ¿quién? ¿él?

-miaka… ¿Qué… estás diciendo?- La miró sin tener aliento para respirar.

La pelirroja mantuvo unos cinco segundos de silencio intentando saber como decírselo.

-Estoy embarazada. No lo supe hasta que llegamos aquí, y no supe como decírtelo porque… me iba a ir. Te suponía mucho dolor separarte de mí y si te decía lo del bebé entonces sufrirías más.

-¿Estás… embaraza? Voy a ser padre. Cómo no me…

-¡Estabas muy mal! ¿Como te lo iba a decir? Pretendía decírtelo cuando estuvieras mejor, esta mañana pero entonces don kei entró y quise esperar para explicártelo todo, yo estaba también muy sorprendida.

-Es peligroso- ¿Qué?- él la agarró de los hombros- tienes razón debéis iros de aquí.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? No voy a dejarte solo- tamahome se sorprendió de las palabras de su esposa.

-Estás diciendo…- No podía creerlo

-Que mi sitio está contigo y con nuestro hijo, no voy a permitir que te hagan daño, no consentiré que otra vez intenten hacerte daño como en mi sueño.

-pero se aproximan guerra y alguien va tras mi cabeza miaka

-Tú mismo dijiste que era un sueño- Asustó ante las palabras de su marido.

El resopló y se mesó fuertemente el cabello hacia atrás dando vueltas sin parar.

-De acuerdo, mañana mismo nos marcharemos de aquí a Nuevo Mundo.- La muchacha se puso tan contenta que lo abrazó con toda su fuerza, por fin estaban los tres juntos, su bebé, su marido y ella. Los dos unidos tocando la panza de Miaka para sentir al que iba a nacer.

La chica sintió que algo no estaba en orden, algo faltaba que era fundamental, su marido todavía no estaba en paz.

-Miaka, hay algo que no te conté, cuando crecí y me convertí en un marinero me cambié de nombre, Tamahome, así pocos me reconocerían o, eso esperaba pero supongo que lo mucho que me parezco a mi padre me delató.

-No entiendo- Era cierto no entendía pero estaba igual de segura que lo que le iba a decir ya no era secreto para nadie y solo para ella y eso le atemorizaba porque podían estar en peligro

-mi verdadero nombre es Kishuku Sou,- en ese momento no sabía como pero ese nombre ella lo había escuchado antes su vida entera volvió atrás hace años cuando estaba en la escuela en la clase de Historia cuando alguien la riñó por no prestar atención.

"_A ver srta. Yuki podría decirme quién fue quien nombró sucesor el emperador Taisukun__. El duque de Japón KIshuku Sou"_

Pronto volvió en sí y su corazón se fue acelerando y su respiración agitando con fuerza, la tensión le había bajado en un momento.

-Tamahome, estamos todos en peligro, el emperador va a nombrar a Kishuku Sou como sucesor ahora me acordé, por eso van a por ti, por eso tu barco caerá.

…

**- ****Hola a todos gracias por sus reviews y por su paciencia, sigan así que dentro de poco acabará pero espero que estén disfrutando y que me apoyen. Aquellos que quieran pueden ver mi otro fic de FY Es difícil ser virgen de Takiko- Uruki y Miaka-Tamahome, un crossover. Gracias, Bye Bye. -**


	13. Chapter 13

Rikuchan: **bueno aquí estoy de nuevo este es uno de los últimos capítulos de este fic, espero que os esté gustando y gracias por vuestro apoyo y vuestros comentarios. Disfrutadlo. Gracias ^^.**

**Capítulo 13**

_-Tamahome, estamos todos en peligro, el emperador va a nombrar a Kishuku Sou como sucesor ahora me acordé, por eso van a por ti, por eso tu barco caerá._

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que le había dicho a su esposo antes de acostarse pero después de la larga conversación de la tarde y esa gran revelación ¿Quién podía pegar ojo esa noche? Sin embargo cuando miraba a su derecha Tamahome estaba durmiendo como si mañana fuera a ser un día como cualquier otro… Kishuku… pensaba la joven y ahora ¿cómo debía llamarlo? En fin todos sabían cual era su verdadero nombre si es que lo querían matar. Se incorporó de la cama en un solo movimiento tras haber dicho esa palabra tan escalofriante, la dijo como si eso fuese imposible de que sucediera, debía serlo porque nadie de sus camaradas ni ella ni el propio capitán se iba a dejar coger por esos asesinos ambiciosos, miró lo dulce y pequeño que se veía durmiendo en un mundo totalmente apartado de la realidad. Con la mano acarició su cabello azabache y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla cuando notó una molestia en el estómago, la persona que se encontraba en su interior estaba haciéndose notar para que su madre no solo prestara atención a su padre sino también a ella.

La garganta la tenía muy áspera y seca que optó por ir a la cocina a beber un poco de agua, se acercó a la alacena para tomar un vaso mas en ese instante un ruido escuchó en el pasillo y se detuvo para prestar atención… sin embargo el sonido cesó por lo que continuó su labor. Entonces el crujido volvió a escucharse tomó precaución inminentemente y alcanzó de un cajón un cuchillo ya que había descubierto que el ruido se trataba de unos pasos que cada vez se iban acercando más y más a la cocina, la verdad es que a pesar de estar escarmentada de espanto por todo lo que había pasado después de ver a su marido medio muerto y estando embarazada no iba a permitir que la tomaran como rehén o cualquier cosa, no, estaba asustada pero no iba a dejar que eso impidiera salvar su vida.

Detrás de ella escuchó como un vaso caía al suelo rápidamente fue a asentar una puñalada a cualquier cosa que fuese la que estaba a su espalda pero fue más rápido que ella y tapó su boca. La joven estaba perpleja ya que nada se veía y no podía saber quien la estaba sujetando. Intentó por todos los medios que la soltara y así poder gritar pero él era más fuerte que ella.

Ambos estaban agachados para que nadie los descubriera cuando el hombre le susurró en el oído.

-Tranquila Miaka soy yo, soy Kei- Se sorprendió al ver al amigo de su marido junto a ella y precavido como ella, algo estaba ocurriendo seguro.- Parece que debemos salir todos de aquí, la casa está rodeada.

Miaka palideció.

-¿Qué? Eso quiere decir…

-Han descubierto donde se encuentra Tamahome.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Kei? también está tu hijo aquí y tu mujer embarazada.

La tomó de los hombros y la sacudió para serenarla y hacerle ver que ponerse nerviosa no ayudaba nada, había que pensar con la cabeza en frío y ser más astutos que los que estaban fuera.

Fue entonces cuando a Kei se le ocurrió emplear una táctica que nunca antes habían utilizado pero era la única salida sin luchar.

-Miaka escúchame ve y dile a tu marido lo que ocurre, os encontraréis conmigo y el resto de mi familia en la sala de estar, nunca pensé que tuviera que usar aquello pero no hay otra alternativa.

La chica se dirigía sigilosamente hacia la alcoba donde antes dormía, cuando llegó fue corriendo con una respiración agitada a su marido a despertarlo. Éste se volvió cuchillo en mano apuntando al cuello de su mujer. Al verla asustada lo tiró y la abrazó.

-¿Han llegado ya?- Ella sin dejar de preocuparse afirmó con la cabeza mientras oía los latidos del corazón del capitán.

-Kei me ha dicho que nos encontremos con él en la sala de estar, parece que tiene un plan.

-De acuerdo, ve detrás de mí- Ambos se tomaron de la mano para no separarse en el camino, cada vez que cruzaban por una habitación o doblaban una esquina de la casa Tamahome aseguraba el camino. La mano de Miaka estaba tensa cogida a la de él además de sostenerla fuertemente, eso lo notaba por supuesto pero también la había visto con la otra protegiendo al bebé de sus entrañas. Esa situación era insostenible en todas las peleas y luchas que había tenido siempre aunque su vida peligrara solo había tenido que cuidar que no lo mataran pero más tarde llegó un polizón y tuvo que cuidar de él, le trajo muchos problemas, más tarde resultó ser una mujer que además amaba por su altanería, por su carácter, su cuerpo y la radiante confianza que tenía en si misma y por último se entera de que va a ser padre y no solo se debe cuidar de que lo hieran a él sino de a su mujer y a la futura criatura que va a nacer. En fin… no que es que estuviera arrepentido de que llegara Mioru a su vida pero en este tipo de casos le gustaba más estar solo y sin tener que velar por nadie más que él.

Ahora la miraba y pensaba qué tipo de vida le podía dar si su cabeza tenía precio ¿iban a tener que huir de lado a lado sin poder quedarse en ninguna parte? ¿A cuántas personas tenía que involucrar para que no dieran con él?

De nuevo sintió la presión en su mano y sus ojos llenos de terror como nunca antes los había visto.

Primero se tranquilizó a si mismo y dejó de pensar en esas estupideces que le habían hecho perder tiempo y se soltó de su mujer, con la mano alcanzó a coger una pistola pequeña y se la dio a su esposa.

-con esto no solo podrás protegerte tú sino también al bebé- Le dijo dulcemente cuando tocó su vientre a lo cual ella cambió su rostro y lo acompañó de su sonrisa al mismo tiempo que tomó el arma.

Los dos fueron desplazándose con precaución hasta la sala de estar y allí escucharon ruido, ambos apuntaron al lugar de donde procedía para descubrir que era el matrimonio amigo con el pequeño, este último sostenía una vela para que iluminara lo suficiente para no alertar a los enemigos.

-Eh compañero tranquilo somos nosotros- levantó las manos Kei, Tamahome apartó la espada de él y se disculpó- No es necesario no sabías quien era. Necesito que me ayudes a levantar esta alfombra.

-¿Qué sucede? No tendrás…- Se sorprendió al intentar descubrir los pensamientos de Kei, éste le guiñó

-Debajo tengo una trampilla que nos lleva a un túnel, la salida da al bosque… no se cuando tendrían pensamientos de atacarnos si al alba, o querían entregarnos a alguien…

-A Nakago y Nuriko…- Interrumpió Miaka enfurecida.

-Pero si tomamos este camino sin hacer ruido cuando emprendan la búsqueda estaremos muy lejos y además escucharemos cuando empiecen a entrar, la parte de arriba es de madera como ya sabrás, así que se escuchará a la perfección.

-Kei… eres un genio, vamos allá- Ambos con la ayuda del pequeño empujaban la trampilla hacia arriba mientras Miaka apuntaba con la vela hacia el lugar.

Todos entraron y el último fue Tamahome que al no poder soportar el peso dejó caer la entrada al pasadizo, todos se dieron la vuelta y se quedaron atentos e inmóviles para escuchar si arriba algo había cambiado.

Efectivamente el estruendo alertó a los soldados que estaban rodeando la casa y entraron por un lado era buena señal porque escuchaban sus pasos y así podían seguir su rumbo pero como habían levantado la alfombra si alguno de ellos llegaba a la sala de estar vería algo extraño y más cuando vieran que nadie había en las habitaciones.

Eso hizo que el paso fuera más rápido en el equipo de abajo, como Kei era quien sabía el camino sujetaba la vela, tampoco iban muy separados para que todos pudieran ver y ninguno desviarse , ya que tenía algunos desvíos para despistar y es que tenía forma de laberinto porque estaba diseñado para casos especiales; Kei también trabajaba para la corona y como Tamahome, también podría haber tenido enemigos y la verdad es que daba gracias a Dios de no tenerlos… pensó en su amigo y lo entendía perfectamente cuando lo había visto en la sala de estar con su espada apuntándole a cuello sabía que se encontraba frente a un hombre desesperado por salvar a su familia y si no le hubiese visto o si en vez de él hubiese sido un enemigo lo habría matado sin vacilar. Desde entonces había estado muy inquieto y callado.

-Tamahome, ¿que sucede? Algo ronda tu cabeza ¿cierto?- él negó con la cabeza y besó la frente de ella.

-No pasa nada, todo saldrá bien Miaka pronto llegaremos a Suzaku y partiremos de aquí.- no había necesidad de preocuparla con tal de que uno ya lo estuviera era suficiente añadiendo que la situación en la que se encontraban en tensión y con cierto estrés podría hacer que el parto se adelantara y eso era mala señal.

Al cabo del rato lograron encontrar la salida al final del túnel pudiendo apreciar la claridad del amanecer. Todos suspiraron al poder llegar sin peligros ni adversidades, mientras que el pequeño se agarraba a la falda de su madre aliviado pero al mismo tiempo miedoso mirando a todos los lados por si aparecían otra vez los asaltantes y no sólo eso sino, ¿que iba a pasar con su casa? ¿No volvería más allá? La mujer acariciaba su cabeza con ternura para tranquilizarle y asegurarle que todo iba a ir bien sin embargo… ¿sería eso cierto? Miaka comprendía perfectamente como se sentía la familia: habían abandonado su hogar por protegerlos a costa de sus propias vidas… ¿dónde irían a parar ahora? ¿Estarían bien mientras que ellos se van a América?

Miró a su marido y a Kei que parecían estar planeando algo en lo que estaban de acuerdo. Tamahome se separó de su amigó y desvió la mirada a su compañera, fue acercándose a ella hasta tenerla enfrente suspiró con resignación porque lo que iba a hacer a continuación le producía dolor.

-Miaka tenemos un plan para huir

-Sí, me lo había imaginado. No podemos involucrarlos más en nuestros problemas.

-Bueno… el problema es mío no tuyo.

-¿Cómo?- se apartó de él un poco. ¿qué estás diciendo?- El joven volvió a suspirar pero esta vez con desesperación, sabía como de testaruda era Miaka

-Kei y yo hemos estado hablando… todos ustedes iréis a la posada mas cercana

-¿QUe?- Se sorprendió la chica- Eso me incluye a mí también

-por favor entiéndelo Miaka tengo que protegerte y Kei tiene muchas amistades en la ciudad

-¿Es que piensas dejarme aquí?

-No! No! Escucha por favor! Solo necesito tiempo.

-¡¿Tiempo?- No entendía cual era la intención del capitán.

-Sí, mira haz de cuenta que esto es una orden como tu capitán, ahora la prioridad es tu seguridad y la de todos. Volveré a la casa y cogeré un caballo para que así vosotros podáis llegar a la posada. Podré mandar a alguien a buscarte antes de que yo llegue al barco y así todos estaréis a salvo.

-Pero ¿estás loco? ¿y si te cogen o no llegas a tiempo?

-Confía en mí, ¿alguna vez algo me salió mal?- ella se abstiene- Como quieras pero vas a irte con ellos ¿entiendes pelirroja? No tenemos mucho tiempo de actuar, ellos se darán cuenta de lo que sucede y vendrán a buscarnos, si quieres ayudarme tendrás que hacer lo que te diga.

No le gustaba la idea para nada pero en algo tenía toda la razón si no hacían algo los iban a pillar, su enfado era obvio porque como siempre todo lo pretendía hacer solo, pero esta vez no solo estaban ellos metidos en un lío había una familia por medio.

-Está bien colaboraré- Tomó entre sus manos su rostro y la besó con fuerza. Hizo los últimos preparativos hablando con su colega y al cabo de los diez segundos todos sabían que tenían que hacer.

Los amigos se intercambiaron miradas de complicidad y ellos dos de dolor y amor.

-Cuídate Tamahome- éste afirmó

-me voy- se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Miaka intentó parar sus labios, tapar su boca para que no dijeran nada pero el solo ver como la persona que quería se iba pudo más que su serenidad.

-Kishuku!- éste se volvió sorprendido y se encontró a su mujer corriendo hacia él al cual se abrazó- vuelve sano y salvo de acuerdo- el sonrió y la besó.

-Sabes que te amo ¿cierto?- Ella le contestó- Entonces no llores más, en cuanto me necesites allá estaré, iré corriendo como el viento para abrazarte y decirte cuanto te quiero.- sus lágrimas no cesaban tenía sus hermosas palabras pero necesitaba mas que eso para estar segura.- Cada día que paso a tu lado te amo más y eso hace que quiera volver junto a ti antes y no separarme de ti. Te amo Miaka- Ambos se besaron y partió hacia la casa una vez más a campo abierto para dar tiempo a los demás de escapar y atraer la atención de los enemigos.

La joven junto a los otros corrió junto a la posada más cercana allí esperaría a que vinieran a por ella alguien del barco mandado por Tamahome, el cómo no lo sabía pero conociéndolo seguro que lo conseguía.

Todavía no había amanecido y hacía mucho frío, el mar estaba cerca de la casa de Kei y el viento estaba a favor de los marineros que quisieran zarpar mar adentro, no podía tardar mucho en llevar a alguien al rescate de Miaka, aunque se preocupara por Kei, éste le había dicho que lo hacía falta porque tenía amistades importantes y varias casas donde alojarse en la ciudad, lo importante y que estaba en una cuenta atrás era la seguridad de su esposa y el futuro hijo que estaba por llegar. ¿Su vida?... Nunca había querido morir y siempre le había tenido miedo a ella pues sin él muchos de sus marineros y de la importancia de Suzaku y el no poder ver El Nuevo Mundo o las Américas como la llamaba Miaka se quedarían en tierra, sin cumplir, y otros irían por él; en otros tiempos eso le habría importado pero en aquel momento solo le interesaba que su mujer llegara con el resto de la tripulación al barco para estar a salvo y que si la situación se complicara y rompiera aguas pudiera estar atendida con lo básico.

Ya había llegado a las afueras de la casa de su amigo y entre los árboles y matorrales se había escondido sin quitar ojo las sombras de sus contrincantes y oil sus pasos por si se aproximaban. Como un mono y con mucha cautela se alzó a lo alto de uno de los más altos que había para poder observar mejor y no ser descubierto. Desde la copa localizó a cinco guardias que rodeaban la casa, el establo disponía de dos caballos con los que él contaba para luego poder huir hacia el mar.

Dos guardias más habían salido de la vivienda pero Tamahome no podía escuchar ni usa sola palabra de lo que estaban hablando, miró alrededor del árbol para saltar al más próximo y colocarse cerca de ellos para atender la conversación; aún así antes que nada de la tobillera de dentro de la bota sacó un papel pequeño enrollado, aquellos que se suelen entregar por palomas mensajeras o águilas rapaces entrenadas como era su caso.- Una de las cosas increíbles que era capaz de hacer Tamahome era domesticar a aves rapaces como águilas, Lasñán era la mascota de Tamahome que siempre volaba allá donde él iba a miles de kilómetros de altura para que nadie lo pudiese visualizar y el único que pudiera saber que estaba ahí junto a él era el capitán, él no podía tener un periquito o un loro como todos los marineros… no… su compañero debía de ser igual de cascarrabias e imponente que él además de sanguinario-. Estaban tan compenetrados que solo con mirar hacia el cielo había hecho que el animal se presentara ante él. No tenía nada con que escribir así que solo se le ocurrió un método: tomar un puñal y hacerse un pequeño corte en la yema del dedo para poder escribir en el papel "taberna Yamai", todos los recados siempre habían llegado al contramaestre y éste seguiría las órdenes de su capitán mandando a un tripulante hasta el lugar de encuentro.

Una vez que hubo amarrado el papel a la pata del animal y lo echó a volar siguió con lo que estaba, no iba a permitir que esos hombres de Nakago o de quien fuese llegaran a ellos antes de que zarparan si debía matarlos para poder partir tranquilo lo haría sin remordimiento ninguno.

-No hay nadie, ni la chica y tampoco Kishuku Sou.- dijo uno de los soldados que habían salido del local.

-No lo llames así, sabes que al jefe no le gusta- Le replicó uno de sus compañeros.

-Además el no quiere que se le trate como un señor sino como un simple marinero ¿no es cierto?- Empezó a reír uno y después el resto le siguió la gracia.

-Callaos, no los hemos encontrado y eso es malo, el sr. Nakago vendrá y cuando se entere quien sabe que hará con nosotros.- Dijo el más serio del grupo apoyado en el muro de la casa intentando pensar.

Todos abrieron los ojos más de la cuenta y se preocuparon empezando a dar vueltas en círculos cuando pronto escucharon él caminar de un caballo que se aproximaba a ellos con un carruaje. Se detuvo frente a ellos y cuando el caballo paró, el cochero se dirigió a abrir la puerta. De dentro salió un hombre galante, bien vestido y rubio, no había duda después de esa prepotencia ante sus hombres, su mirada de superioridad y su cabellera rubia el conde Nakago era quien había organizado si persecución y porque no decirlo con seguridad su muerte del pasado día pero, lo peor no era eso alguien lo acompañaba ¿Quién podría haberse aliado con tal alimaña?, Tamahome incrédulo y frío vio como una mano enguatada se apoyó en su acompañante para salir del carruaje, una mujer exuberante y coqueta estaba fuera y ahora nada de trajes negros ni cubiertos, aunque había que reconocer que nunca había mostrado en sociedad vestidos de poco escote por el fallecido. Como no había podido creer a su esposa cuando le dijo que Nuriko podía tener celos de ella y ser muy posesiva, ya lo había demostrado varias veces. Un gran escalofrío le recorrió por la nuca, jamás podía haber imaginado que se acostaría con una mujer que quisiera matarlo ahora, por dios, si debería estar feliz por la suerte que había tenido como muchas otras tuvieron. Desde luego no iba a permitir que pusiera un dedo encima a su esposa pero ¿cómo se iba él a atrever a poner uno también a una mujer?

El contramaestre estaba alistando y revisando todo el material que había entrado nuevo al barco para que cuando el capitán regresara con o sin la chica partir rumbo al Nuevo Mundo pero, todo no iba a ser tan fácil, como siempre había ocurrido en cada puerto algo ocurría que los retrasara o que los hicieran abrir fuego. Tasuki siempre estaba atento a cualquier cosa.

En ese momento escuchó el sonido de un ave y frente a sus pies había un pequeño papel muy bien doblado que había caído del cielo. El hombre se arrodilló a cogerlo y cuando lo abrió suspiró enormemente llevándose la mano a la cabeza "Sabía que ocurriría algo de esto" susurraba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas. Mandó llamar a todos a la cubierta para dar órdenes, cuando Tamahome no estaba él era el segundo al mando y quien llevaba las riendas de todo.

A los diez segundos todos los hombres estaban firmes y en línea para escuchar a Tasuki.

-¡Atención marineros!- Paseaba de un lado a otro- Me ha llegado un mensaje del capitán y tenemos que estar preparados para lo peor, ya sabéis que siempre ocurre algo en cada puerto que atracamos. Bueno….- No quiso decir nada sobre las otras experiencias porque no quería dejar en mal lugar a Tamahome; miró a todos sus hombres y se situó delante de Hotohori- Hotohori necesito que vayas a la taberna Yamai y si encuentras algo que ha dejado el capitán tráelo de inmediato, quizás haya un mensajero o alguna pista que nos lleve hasta él o que nos diga que hacer… ¡vete ya!.- Éste afirmó y salió corriendo del barco armado hasta las botas.

El contramaestre siguió dando órdenes: el próximo fue Mitsukake

-No tienes el título de médico pero tienes todos los conocimientos necesarios para ser el mejor siendo un marinero. No sabemos que nos espera pero hay que estar preparado para todo y sobre todo para luchar por eso eres esencial. Mira que tenemos en la sala de cura y que necesitamos. Cuando lo compruebes y hagas la lista sal disparado a comprar todo lo requerido, te doy diez minutos. ¡Largo!- Asintió Mitsukake y desapareció de su vista.

-Veamos…Chiriko!- El más joven en el barco se presentó frente a él, era un mapa viviente, su sueño era crear el mapa del mundo y según sus estudios y cálculos sabía como llegar al Nuevo Mundo.

-Dígame señor

-Tienes las coordenadas correctas para llegar al Nuevo Mundo?- Éste le mostró el mapa y le explicó todo lo que había trazado y aprendido.- Eres nuevo en esto y solo has visto una pelea amistosa o pequeña, podría deducir que la que se avecina podría cambiar mucho tu mapa o tu vida. Eres valioso para el capitán así que pase lo que pase debes vivir y si para eso debes abandonar el barco así lo harás.

-Pero…

-Calla! Sabéis que el capitán no es un hombre que huye es un hombre que lucha por eso debéis estar preparado para luchar y si es necesario morir por él. En el momento que se preste él indicará quien debe tomar el bote y marchar a Nuevo Mundo y el que tiene el mapa….- Dijo mirando a Chiriko- Eres tú, por eso en ese bote montarás y te dirigirás a lo que has descubierto, si el capitán dispusiera otra cosa se hará.

Chichiri se acercó al contramaestre y se sentó en una banqueta de madera con su afiladera, ese hombre era el encargado de afilar las armas y arreglar cualquiera que estuviera en pésimas condiciones, era especialista en todo tipo de armas.

El contramaestre sonrió y dando dos grandes palmadas anunció.

-Chichiri va a preparar vuestras armas así que ya sabéis que hacer, no es necesario que os lo diga ¿cierto? ¡Venga a trabajar!

Chichiri siempre había sido muy táctico y sabio a la hora de luchar, siempre había sido un guerrero pero nunca o casi nunca decía una palabra, era rápido en sus actos y por eso se caracterizaba, también tenía dificultad para tener una conversación, lo máximo que decía era unas tres o cuatro palabras que formaran una frase y ya no hablaba más durante todo el día: todo eso era debido a una cicatriz que tenía en el cuello causado en una movilización que tuvo lugar varios años atrás.

Por los bosques para cortar camino iba rumbo Hotohori a la taberna montado a caballo yendo a galope mientras el jinete nervioso se aproximaba a la posada para descubrir que había pasado.

Poco a poco fue marcando al caballo que fuera más despacio porque ya podía ver el nombre del local que le habían indicado donde ir.

Bajó del animal y lo ató a un árbol cercano, sacudió sus ropas y más sereno anduvo hasta llegar a la puerta- giratoria, por lo que estaba cerrada-. Cuando la abrió echó una mirada periférica y poder ver mejor para saber si había algo que despertara su interés. Y así fue cuando vio en una mesa a una familia con una joven que le resultaba muy conocida.

Sin saber cómo ni por qué su cuerpo le incitó a ir hacia la chica y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la muchacha lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Mioru?- Le llamó inconscientemente.

Sorprendida de ver alguien conocido allí fue a abrazar a hotohori quien le devolvió al abrazó para calmarla.

-Al fin has venido a por mí

-El contramaestre me manda- Le aclaró.- Obtuvo una carta del capitán- miró a su alrededor pero no pudo localizarlo.- ¿Dónde está? ¿No está contigo?

Ella negó y sus ojos volvieron a derramar lágrimas, el marinero intentaba calmarla acariciando su cabello -algo más largo que la última vez que pudo hacerle algo parecido-. Eso podía solo significar una cosa, la cual incluso él se negaba a reconocer.

…

**- ****Hola a todos gracias por sus reviews y por su paciencia, sigan así que dentro de poco acabará pero espero que estén disfrutando y que me apoyen. Aquellos que quieran pueden ver mi otro fic de FY Es difícil ser virgen de Takiko- Uruki y Miaka-Tamahome, un crossover. Gracias, Bye Bye. -**


	14. Chapter 14

Rikuchan: **bueno perdón por la demora aquí os traigo el tan esperado final de esta historia espero que disfrutéis y seguid apoyando a vuestros personajes eh? Podéis seguir viéndolos en es difícil tener que ser virgen crossover de FY y FYG.**

**Capítulo 13**

Los ojos de Hotohori eran símbolos del dolor y frustración que sentía al no haber podido estar al lado del hombre que siempre estuvo con él desde que era muy joven, se sentía tan impotente al no poder hacer nada en ese momento…

Kei se aproximó a él dando un par de palmadas en su espalda para tranquilizarlo y no dejar que sus pensamientos tomaran forma por si mismo sin saber lo que verdaderamente había ocurrido.

-No te alteres tanto Hotohori, por ahora solo sabemos que tu capitán se ha dirigido hacia mi casa…- su rostro se entristeció por un momento luego se endureció para mostrar fe en su amigo- parece ser que descubrieron que se cobijaba allí y salimos por un pasadizo que tengo en la sala principal, llegaron varios soldados pero estaban esperando a que viniese alguien importante para ellos porque no se tomaron la molestia de investigar a fondo la casa.

Hotohori miró a Miaka que estaba sentada sin consuelo ninguno acompañada de la señora Usa. Esa expresión en el rostro de aquel joven que conoció era ahora el de una mujer sufriendo por su esposo, por su futuro, si él moría ¿Podría regresar de nuevo a su tiempo? Quizás era lo único que podía hacer por ella, se preguntaba Hotohori.

-tranquilo está así porque quería ir con él pero no se lo permitió sabes como es tu capitán- éste afirmó.

-Ella es igual de terca que él ¿por qué no se habría ido con él?

-No es lo mismo preocuparse de mantenerte vivo que de salvar a dos más.

-¿cómo?- No entendió bien la frase

-Al parecer Miaka está esperando un hijo de Tamahome, cuando tomó la decisión de no regresar optó por decirle la verdad. Entiendes ahora porque está llorando ¿cierto?- hotohori afirmó.

Pronto alguien entró corriendo a la taberna y se dirigió a Hotohori con las venas en los ojos y algo bebido gritando que enemigos de la corte se aproximaban. En aquel instante Miaka repasó la conversación que había tenido con su esposo, no había tiempo que perder, tenían que regresar al barco y rápido.

-Son soldados del conde Nakago- adivinó ella sin siquiera verlos.

-Estás segura? ¿Sabes que pasa si tienes razón?- Le dijo Hotohori seriamente.

-Si, por eso debemos irnos ya.- No había tiempo para despedidas simplemente un gracias y una mirada ya lo decían todo. Salieron por la puerta de atrás y tomaron al caballo del establo; ella ya estaba montada mientras que Hotohori agarró las riendas revisando si había guardias alrededor, por desgracia así era. Unos habían entrado y estaban interrogando a la gente al mismo tiempo que otros vigilaban las salidas. El marinero subió a lomos del corcel y tomando los mandos con Miaka atrás intentó salir de allí a toda velocidad. El relincho del caballo alertó a los hombres de los cuales salieron algunos detrás de ellos, Miaka se agarró fuerte al cuerpo de su amigo como si la vida le fuera en ello ya que sus ojos desviados hacia el enemigo veían como cada vez se acercaban más.

Uno de los hombres sacó un arma, un arco con flechas y asustada cerró los ojos para no ver que ocurría cuando, un jinete acribilló al primero a flechazos por igual, se estaba aproximando al caballo de Hotohori, todo era tan oscuro que no se podía ver nada pero de un aliado debía de tratarse ya que vio como se quedaba atrás tras darle una palmada al trasero del caballo de Miaka para que no los alcanzará. No sabía si llorar o alegrarse pero desde luego nunca dudaría de la confianza y la unión que mantenía el capitán con sus hombres.

A lo lejos podían visualizar el gran barco en el cual un gran foco de luz hacia señas, la batalla estaba por comenzar, todos estaban preparados y se notaba la tensión, la euforia, las ganas de luchar por lo que uno quería, deseaba proteger.

Ambos bajaron del caballo y se apresuraron a subir, ¿Dónde estaría el contramaestre? Necesitaba saber si había recibido noticias de Tamahome. Hizo una ojeada rápida cuando pudo observar a alguien mirando por un catalejo en la popa del barco. Corriendo subió por las escaleras y se presentaron ambos allí.

-Contramaestre ¿sabe algo del capitán?- preguntó angustiada

El hombre miró a Hotohori y después a la chica y contestó.

-Bien hecho marinero, ha cumplido su misión principal vaya abajo y prepárese como los demás.

La joven no entendía nada qué era lo que sucedía, por qué la había ignorado y, esa forma de tratar a los otros, el contramaestre estaba muy raro. Era como si fuera otra persona incluso había dejado de utilizar la muleta que Tamahome le había hecho. Miaka necesitaba saber que había pasado.

-Señor por favor necesito saber que está ocurriendo porque…- era una forma sucia de obtener lo que quería pero si no había otra forma- espero un hijo de su capitán y necesito saber si está vivo o muerto o cualquier cosa así que por favor respóndame.- Tasuki cambió el rostro al verla tan destrozada y resopló retirando sus lágrimas.

-Ojalá os hubierais ido ambos a otro lugar… En fin, el capitán nos mandó un mensaje diciendo que nos preparáramos para luchar ya que parece ser que esto no es solo cuestión de piratas sino de territorio, una gran batalla en la que podemos perder, es algo aterrador ¿cierto? – sonrió, luego se frotó la sien mientras regañaba a Tamahome- lo que no entiendo es como sabiendo que estás embarazada el capitán nos pidió que te trajeramos hasta aquí. Solo cumplimos órdenes pero…

En aquel momento el corazón le empezó a latir muy rápido como si algo importante fuera a pasar y ella debiera estar allí, si hubiera una escapatoria como si pudieran salvarse o como si él quisiera estar con ella pasara lo que pasara; no sabía exactamente lo que era pero lo que ella sentía era aquello que un pirata sentía cuando había lucha: ganas de ganar, de matar por sobrevivir y de luchar por la victoria. Entonces en el cielo se oyó el sonido de un animal, uno que solo los valientes y conquistadores pueden poseer, el sonido de un halcón, el halcón de Tamahome.

-Ya están aquí- decía en voz baja Tasuki mientras afilaba una de sus armas- Miaka usted debe sobrevivir, una de nuestras misiones es protegerla además lleva al hijo del capitán, no solo debe protegerse a si misma ¿entiende? … Hotohori lleve a la señorita a la bodega allí estará a salvo.

-Si señor- pero Miaka se resistía no quería meterse en un cuarto y esperar a que todo pasara sin hacer nada sin embargo sus palabras y esfuerzos eran inútiles ante la fuerza de Hotohori, fue arrastrada hasta aquel sombrío lugar.

-Hotohori por favor no hagas…- Entre los sacos de arroz la arrojó viendo la mujer en la que se había convertido, había estado tan ciego si tan solo hubiese sido él quien la hubiera descubierto la hubiera sacado del barco, sentía tanto odio hacia si mismo por no haber sido capaz de luchar por ella, ya que su prioridad no era ser feliz sino la felicidad de su capitán. Lo había visto tan pleno de felicidad y júbilo y había hecho tanto por él, que no había sido capaz de luchar por el amor de Miaka, era un cobarde, si él hubiese luchado y ganado la batalla no la hubiese visto llorar y no la tendría que meter en sitios como bodegas para esconderla. Rechinaba los dientes y mantenía los puños cerrados intentando frenar su rabia. Miaka no sabía que le ocurría y estaba preocupada por él, había sido su amigo siempre y le encantaba la preciosa melena que tenía la cual a veces tapaba gran parte de su rostro.- Hotohori…- dijo mientras sujetaba su cara cabizbaja- ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta?- él salio de su ensimismamiento y se encontró con el rostro blanquecino de Miaka sus rojizos cabellos, ojos verdes como las esmeraldas y un kimono que dejaba ver parte de su escote.

-Perdonadme por todo- Dijo agachando la cabeza como si de un caballero ante una princesa se tratase, la joven no entendía nada pero entonces su amigo cambió la expresión tomándola entre sus brazos y la besó como si fuera la primera y última vez que lo haría. Miaka se quedó en blanco y del shock no supo como reaccionar. A los dos segundos ella seguía perpleja entre los sacos enormes de arroz y la puerta de la bodega cerrada dejándola a ella dentro.

El halcón volvió a escucharse y pronto toda la tripulación exclamó en alto, Miaka corrió hacia la puerta e intentó abrirla pero fue en vano era una puerta muy grande y pesada y estaba cerrada por fuera la única forma que habría de abrirla sería a cañonazos. En ese momento fuera la batalla había comenzado varios soldados corruptos de la corte ya había invadido el barco pero el poner un pie dentro de Suzaku querría decir que estaban dispuestos a morir porque los tripulantes estaban armados hasta los dientes; cada vez se escuchaba como más personas subían por la escotilla. La joven miró a su alrededor para ver si había algo que poder utilizar para abrir la puerta, eso de estar encerrada la estaba matando, si ese halcón significaba que Tamahome estaba vivo entonces iría a luchar a su lado. Atisbó una camisa blanca y unas mayas negras que alguien habría dejado allí y cogió un paño sucio del suelo, quítose el kimono que llevaba y se cambió de indumentaria el trapo se lo ató en la cabeza como hubiera hecho al principio de llegar al barco, no iba a tener miedo ayudaría en lo que pudiera. Todos los cuchillos y herramientas que podían servir se las guardó y vio una vieja escopeta pequeña que cargó de munición, al principio no le pareció buena idea eso de verse encerrada pero una vez preparada iba a estar la mar de segura fuera, tomó la distancia prudente y disparó contra la puerta un par de veces tapándose uno de sus oídos. Luego se acercó e hizo palanca en la puerta -con una plancha de hierro duro que se hallaba en el suelo- para abrirla.

Y allí frente a toda la multitud y la lucha apareció sin saber que hacer ni donde acudir, que debería hacer ¿buscarlo? ¿ayudar al resto? ¿interceder? ¿curar a los heridos? Tantas cosas estaban sucediendo y todas a la vez, que por un instante le entró el pánico. De golpe y porrazo escuchó como Tasuki pronunció la palabra mágica.

-Capitán! Bienvenido a bordo, aquí tiene sus armas!- él sonrió como de costumbre y estaba hermoso como siempre lo había visto: su hermosa espalda ahora empapada se ceñía junto a la camisa blanca seda a causa del sudor y del reflejo del sol. No podía contener las lagrimas lo estaba viendo en ese momento, sabía que le había prometido que resistiría y volvería junto a ella pero nunca lo creería hasta verlo con sus propios ojos y allí estaba justo como dijo.

-¿todo está como lo dispuse?- Dijo Tamahome uniendo fuerzas con Hotohori que lo respaldaba.

-Sí capitán, "la carnada" está en la bodega- Su sonrisa era de un joven ambicioso en ese momento.

-Bien hecho- decía mientras sujetaba el cuchillo con los dientes que se había quitado de la bota izquierda para amarrarse un pañuelo en el pelo.- Ya todo lo demás no importa- los ojos de su compañero se entristecieron al reflexionar sobre aquellas palabras pero se volvieron serios y brillantes cuando los abrió. Miró a sus enemigos.

-Sí, ya nada importa solo ganar.

Miaka estaba viendo la situación, verdaderamente le ardía el corazón y le pesaba demasiado, los dos hombres que eran importantes para ella estaban rodeados. El hombre que amaba, su esposo; por otro lado su amigo y el hombre que estaba intentando salvar su futuro encerrándola y protegiendo a su amigo, que además se le había declarado hace un rato.

Pronto la sombra de alguien la cubrió desde atrás, no era muy alto y tampoco tenía el cuerpo indicado para ser un hombre, su corazón se paró pero su cuerpo estaba listo para lo que tuviese que venir, rápidamente se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a su oponente. Su asombro fue mayor porque no era un hombre sino una mujer incluso la conocía, "Nuriko" pensó para sí.

Estaba segura que no había venido a matar a nadie más que a ella pues aunque estuvo con Tamahome no consiguió enamorarlo, estaba furiosa y quería su venganza por la vergüenza y el bochorno de que alguien como Miaka le hubiera arrebatado a Tamahome.

-¿Por qué me imaginaba que daría en el clavo?- Dijo mirándola desde el borde de la proa. Miaka la miró fijamente enfadada. Pero le devolvió el golpe.

-Porque aunque me vista como un hombre no soy uno ¿no crees?- Sonrió malvadamente. Eso puso nerviosa a Nuriko.

-No pararé hasta verte muerta- miaka tragó saliva y miró de reojo a Tamahome que estaba ocupado luego miró disimuladamente hacia abajo y se acarició la barriga "No importa que ocurra no debo permitir que me mate." Su mirada furiosa pero al mismo tiempo asustada se centró en Nuriko, no iba a dejar que le dañara en la parte de la tripa daba igual si quedaba desfigurada o si perdía un brazo pero definitivamente iba a proteger el futuro que había construido con Tamahome.- ¿Preparada?- Sacó un cuchillo

-Más que nunca.

Y ambas, se fueron lanzadas la una sobre la otra "no perderé, no contra ti"

…

Tamahome y Hotohori habían acabado con todos los que se pusieron en medio de su camino aunque estaban cansados y algo heridos pero eso no les impidió que siguieran peleando y ayudando a sus camaradas.

Vieron a su alrededor que algunos marineros y soldados se habían acercado a una de las peleas que estaba en la parte de la proa, él lo entendió cuando vio la figura de Nuriko en el combate, pensó que vendría buscando venganza en Miaka o en él mismo, también eso daba a entender que Nakago estaba a punto de embarcar.

Al darse cuenta de los despistados que estaban algunos soldados, Hotohori avisó a su capitán que debían aprovechar la presencia de Nuriko para acabar con más enemigos que no se habían percatado de su presencia. Éste apoyó la idea de su compañero y ambos fueron a seguir luchando y a ayudar a otros de sus camaradas. Uno de los que se encontraba en problemas era Tasuki desde que lo hirieron en la pierna estaba cojo con una muleta y se hallaba en desventaja, Hotohori fue enseguida ayudarlo y consiguió levantarlo del suelo donde estaba pero dado el orgullo que tenía el contramaestre le recriminó.

-Tenía la situación controlada, creías que ese enclenque me iba a vencer. Jaja para eliminar al super Tasuki se necesita algo más.- Ambos sonrieron.

Pronto se acercó un marinero a ellos, Tasuki vio a través de él y lanzó un cuchillo, el joven se quedó paralizado con los ojos como platos que si no se hubiese dado la vuelta para comprobar que alguien lo seguía y, era, precisamente a quien el contramaestre había matado; se hubiese orinado encima.

Una vez que se solucionó el incidente y al ver que sus superiores ansiaban todavía el mensaje procedió.

-Estaba al cargo de la bodega y debía protegerla con mi vida- Algo en ellos se movió por dentro y sus respiraciones empezaron a ser cortantes- Pero vi que uno de los nuestros necesitaba ayuda y fui a ayudarlo ¿si la señorita estaba allí nada podía salir mal?- los goterones de sudor y preocupación caían por sus frentes, había sido una orden directa del capitán el proteger la bodega, que nada le pasara a la señorita Miaka.- entonces cuando volví a mi pu… pue…- Hotohori lo agarró y lo levantó.

-¡Quieres acabar de una vez, me pones nervioso!

-¡La bodega estaba abierta y la señora no estaba dentro!

Tasuki miró a Hotohori, y éste hizo el mismo movimiento, luego miraron al capitán, parecía que no sabía nada acerca de ese tema e iban a procurar que no se enterara. Así que idearon un plan aunque no supieran que había pasado con ella, quizás en la bodega podrían encontrar alguna pista que los llevara hasta ella. Mientras que uno comprobaba la situación de Miaka el otro distraería o haría que el capitán estuviera lo más ocupado posible.

Y así quedaron. Hotohori fue evitando peleas o enfrentando las que se interpusieran en su camino hasta llegar a la bodega, tenía que llegar lo antes posible la vida de Miaka estaba en peligro y no se perdonaría si le pasara algo. Ella había hecho que valorara mucho más su vida y darse un poco más de felicidad, la había besado cuando la dejó allí sola y perpleja seguramente sin entender por que lo había hecho, estaba seguro que se estaría culpando por eso en el momento que se quedó allí ¿Qué habría pensado? Solo podría preguntarle si la encontraba.

Corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a la bodega, se sorprendió cuando efectivamente verificó que estaba abierta. Entró dentro y miró por todos los sitios, alguna pista de algo, cualquier cosa. La encontró, allí estaba la prueba, vio el hermoso kimono de la chica en el suelo entre los sacos de arroz ¿Violación? pensó, no quería imaginarse esa atrocidad pero que otra cosa podía ser; siguió buscando y se dio cuenta de que los utensilios punzantes y armas habían desaparecido. Los soldados seguro no necesitarían eso pero una chica talvez sí para defenderse.

¿Cómo podrían haber abierto la bodega? Candado no tenía así que ni desde dentro ni desde fuera, tampoco encontró casquillos fuera de la bodega pero si agujeros en la puerta con distancias largas y muy poco certeros, pero uno había dado al blanco, examinó el suelo "nunca había hecho esto en mi vida" -parecía un detective investigando la escena del crimen- hasta que al fin encontró los casquillos un poco lejos de la puerta. Cuando se puso a esa distancia con un arma ni él hubiera fallado.

No podía ser, o quizás si… un hombre nunca hubiera fallado ese tiro ni siquiera a la primera pero… ¿una mujer?

-Miaka- salió corriendo hacia fuera y entendió perfectamente que había pasado, ahora debía buscar a "Mioru".

…..

El contramaestre se unió a la pelea con el capitán ya hacía mucho tiempo que no luchaba con su ahijado, aquel niño se había convertido en todo un hombre y había que darle gracias en parte a Miaka.

Las cosas cada vez se estaban poniendo peor y tenían que hallar una solución cuanto antes. Recordó los barriles de pólvora que estaban dentro de la bodega y así se lo comentó a Tasuki, cuando vieran una situación peligrosa debían sacar a Miaka de allí y hacer explotar el barco con todos los enemigos que pudieran. Tasuki sacó un pañuelo y secó el sudor de su frente no podía imaginar que sucedería si le dijera "usted perdone señor pero su esposa no está en la bodega así que por eso no se preocupe" Esperaba que por lo menos Hotohori la hubiera encontrado.

Hasta que lo vio corriendo por la cubierta mientras que estaba luchando contra un soldado. Tamahome estaba en la misma situación que él.

-Hotohori!- Gritó sin mirarlo el capitán- Necesito que el contramaestre y tú vayáis a la bodega.- tamahome siguió luchando y Tasuki disparó a un enemigo mientras le dio un patada para quitarlo del camino.

-Vamos, ya me contarás.- Tasuki miró a Hotohori y supo que no podía esperar más tiempo a lo que había descubierto, se lo decía ahora o hasta que lo viera no lo descubriría.

-Mioru se ha ido solo- su voz era suave miraba a un punto del suelo y sus ojos brillaban temiendo lo peor.

-¿todavía la llamas así?- hotohori lo miró lleno de preocupación

-La señorita Miaka se ha marchado de la bodega por ella misma vestida de Mioru.

-¡¿qué? ¿Es que siempre nos va a dar problemas? ¿Y por qué de Mioru?

-Supongo…- dijo pensativo- que para que nadie la descubra.

-Hotohori!...- lo sostuvo de los brazos. Él afirmó.

-Yo daré con ella.

-Me gustaría ir contigo pero el capitán me ha mandado otra misión si la chica ya no está en la bodega por una parte es bueno saberlo.- Dijo triste pero estaba seguro de que Hotohori la encontraría y la pondría a salvo.

Hotohori empezó a buscar por todos los sitios del barco y escuchó los gritos y ánimos de los hombres que estaban de corro en una lucha de nuevo vio a Nuriko, él sabía que era una mujer despechada, llena de odio y rencor, no creía que estuviera luchando con un marinero, no podía ser pero… y si era ella. Si la persona con la que Nuriko se enfrentaba no era otra que Miaka, debía saberlo. Miaka no sabía luchar, siempre había sido protegida y Nuriko era de familia noble, esgrima seguro sabía, disparar un arma pequeña talvez pero si estaba llena de rabia y odio era una mujer muy peligrosa.

Corrió por la cubierta todo lo rápido que pudo saltado cadáveres hasta llegar a las escaleras y cuando estaba en la proa se hizo hueco entre los admiradores, una pelea de mujeres era increíble para cualquier hombre solo que la gente animaba a un marinero o a Nuriko, no a dos mujeres.

No iba a interceder no hasta que fuera necesario, cuando vio la fuerza y el valor en la mirada y en el intenso color verde de los ojos de miaka sabía que estaba diciendo "no me rendiré", ella era una chica fuerte no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente así que todavía no intervendría en la lucha por ella.

…

Nuriko todavía se mantenía en pie pero sus movimientos eran más lentos quizás eso podía darle alguna ventaja, se levantó y cerró los ojos mirando a su alrededor parecía ser el centro de atención pero gracias dio de que Tamahome no fuera uno de sus fans.

Las heridas no eran gran cosa, y la fuerza no sabía de donde la estaba sacando, supongo que de dentro de su ser, él le estaba dando valor para continuar la batalla.

En aquel momento escuchó gritos de miles de hombres luchando por la victoria, ella también, no solo por la victoria sino por su futuro. Sintió por primera vez en su vida lo mismo que él, adrenalina, el agitado ambiente, su cuerpo ardiendo mientras su respiración era cada vez más pesada y el bombeo de su corazón más acelerado. "Así es como debe de sentirse cuando lucha" recordó aquellos momentos en los que la había protegido: el hombre que la intentó violar, cuando se intentó hacer la valiente y puso a toda la tripulación en peligro al rescatarla, todos los acontecimientos que habían pasado juntos.

"Esta vez no podrá protegerme porque luchamos los dos" meditó cuando sus ojos se centraron en derribar a Nuriko la cual cayó al suelo sin embargo volvió a levantarse tan rápidamente que Miaka no se dio cuenta y recibió varios rasguños, la sangre tiñó su ropa y caía por sus brazos y piernas. Estaba claro que tenía que saber algo de armas porque manejaba la espada con soltura, las ganas que tenía de acabar con la pelirroja la hacían todavía más fuerte pero ésta solo deseaba proteger a la criatura que llevaba dentro de su cuerpo.

Nuriko estaba a punto de ganar la batalla tras varios ataques de Miaka que le había devuelto después, fue cuando Hotohori iba a intervenir pero todo en el barco quedó en silencio y pararon de luchar todo el mundo, algo más importante estaba ocurriendo.

En efecto, Nakago estaba frente a Tamahome y la pelea iba a empezar pero éste contaba con un as bajo la manga que el capitán no sabía, su esposa iba ser un gran cebo para que perdiera atención en el combate. Cosa que todavía estaba por verse. Miaka vio la escena desde el suelo cuando todos escucharon la conversación que Nakago y Tamahome estaban teniendo.

-Bueno aquí estoy, no creo que hayas tenido ningún problema en encontrarme.- Nakago no contestó. Tamahome expulsó sangre de su boca, Miaka derrumbada en el suelo en la proa lo divisaba todo, estaba mas preocupada que de su situación.

-Mis soldados me lo han dejado ver claramente y tú a ellos ¿no crees?-sonrió, sabía que lo había estado espiando.

-¿Vienes a luchar o a hablar?- Nakago se rió escandalosamente. A Tamahome le dio miedo conocía mucho el mundo para saber que cuando alguien se reía así es que estaba planeando algo.- ¿De que te ríes?

-De lo ingenuo e idiota que eres. Como iba a venir a hablar contigo si la única solución es acabar con tu vida pero… eso no será nada divertido si no te veo sufrir.- El hombre de cabellos dorados miró hacia la esquina superior del barco donde estaba Nuriko.

Como lo suponía aquella mujer era compañera y cómplice de las fechorías del conde y a saber que más cosas habría hecho con él. Eso no le importaba, tampoco era asunto suyo sin embargo sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio que Miaka la acompañaba hasta donde los dos caballeros estaban. La mirada de ella no desprendía ningún temor porque sabía que en cualquier momento la podía descubrir. Miaka observó los movimientos de su oponente que amenazándola con una espada estaba para que se uniera a los dos hombres.

-miaka- murmuró cuando localizó a sus dos hombres de confianza. Por la mirada de ambos hombres dedujo que habían hecho todo lo posible.- ¿así es como piensas aprovecharte de mí? Amenazándome con matar a una dama.

-No la mataría si no supiera que es tu esposa, sería muy poco caballero por mi parte pero no te preocupes nosotros solo vamos a observar como ellas se pelean y si ella gana entonces yo me encargaré del resto.- Llamó a Nuriko que llevaba a Miaka de uno de los brazos heridos.

Miró los ojos de su marido llenos de preocupación y de lamentación por no haber sabido protegerla, ante ello sus ojos enormes de color verde brillaron sin saber cual sería el desenlace de todo aquello. Quiso hacerse la heroína de nuevo pero vuelta de nuevo había puesto a todos en peligro o mejor dicho todo estaba saliendo peor de lo esperado, a nadie podía proteger esta vez ninguno de los dos. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar que miró hacia el cielo. Se había vuelto oscuro. No sabía si alguna vez había empezado a llover pero notó como pequeñas gotas de agua se derramaban por sus mejillas. Era la lluvia que había comenzado y caía fuertemente sobre todos ellos.

El cielo era inmenso reflejado en un mar teñido de rojo donde miles de sueños de hombres se habían rotos, el aire frío, el silencio de todos los presentes y la cara asustada e impotente de Tamahome le hizo tomar una decisión.

Se levantó del suelo con una mano en el estómago. Su mirada era fría y valiente, estaba dispuesta a luchar hasta el final así no ser una carga para los demás. Miró a su pareja y con una sonrisa lo tranquilizó, esa batalla era suya y nadie iba a interceder, la ganaría eso no cabía duda.

La lucha comenzó, la luna sangrienta era testigo de los acontecimientos mientras las dos chicas se batían en un duelo. Sus ojos eran brillantes y llenos de fuego por la venganza mientras que los de Miaka eran aún más brillantes por la supervivencia y la protección de la criatura que estaba dentro de ella.

Llevaban diez minutos y estaban dando lo mejor de cada una bajo la lluvia el color del cabello de la pelirroja iba conjunto con el color de la luna y del mar esa noche, el color de la sangre. Sangre que tenía por todos los lugares de su cuerpo incluso en su rostro aunque eso no hacía que se detuviera o se rindiera.

Sin embargo tropezó con un cuerpo inerte y cayó al suelo su respiración estaba agitada y le quedaban pocas fuerzas, Nuriko la tenía a punto de caramelo y tanto, que su espada le rozaba el cuello.

Todo había acabado.

Tamahome hizo intento de ir en su ayuda pero Nakago se lo prohibió, Miaka lo miraba temblando protegiendo lo más querido para ambos con sus brazos su cuerpo entero le estaba diciendo "Pase lo que pase no dejaré que le hagan daño. Lo prometo." El tenía que hacer su cometido como capitán sin importarle ella. Pero si no iba a poder ir a salvarla entonces… Gritó fuerte y alzó la espada enfrentó a Nakago y ambos se pusieron a luchar.

Nuriko miró a Miaka en el suelo y la gran satisfacción que corría por su cuerpo era enorme, por fin tomaría venganza. Alzó la espada – la otra chica cerró sus ojos-y con todas sus fuerzas la bajó. Sin embargo la notó ligera no había notado pesadez al ver atravesado algo ni nada.

Y así era, justo antes de que pudiera haber cumplido su meta, Hotohori había sacado a Miaka de allí.

Tamahome le sonrió lleno de orgullo, el plan que los tres hombres estaban organizando estaba tomando por fin forma.

Nuriko no iba a dejar que su presa se escapara tan fácilmente, pero los camaradas de miaka que la habían visto pelear tan arduamente no permitirían que le volviera a poner un dedo encima (no se si me entendéis).

Hotohori cortó una de las cuerdas del mástil y subió arriba del todo donde era uno de los sitios más seguros y nadie podría alcanzar a Miaka sin antes pasar por encima de él.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Respiraba hondo mientras todo su cuerpo le dolía pero dentro de lo que ocupaba se sentía segura.

-He podido salvar lo más importante- Respondió dificultosamente mientras dejaba al descubierto su vientre feliz. Hotohori la abrazó, cómo había llegado a esto debía de haber intercedido antes.

-Perdóname, perdóname. No debería haber dejado que te pasara esto. Si yo me hubiera quedado protegiendo la bodega tú estarías a salvo y sin heridas.- Seguía apretándola contra sí más fuerte. La joven aceptó el calor que su amigo le brindó y lo abrazó.- Esto no va a acabar aquí hasta que no te saquemos de aquí.

-¿Qué?- Hotohori se levantó y silbó. Tamahome lo miró y afirmó dio varias señales que ni ella y tampoco su contrincante entendieron pero a Nakago no le importó, su cometido era ganar la partida.

Miaka miró desde su posición la batalla que su marido estaba teniendo, se había quitado la camisa y su pelo estaba suelto ¿Cuándo volvería a sentirlo entre sus dedos? ¿Cuando volvería a estar entre sus brazos? O ¿volverían a estar los dos juntos?- aún estando en el mismo lugar lo sentía tan lejano-. Miró a la luna parecía estar llorando al igual que ella, desde arriba vio que estaban preparando un bote salvavidas. Se olía lo peor.

-vamos, agárrate.- tendió Hotohori su mano a la joven para ayudarla a levantarse sin embargo ella se agarró con fuerza al mástil.- Debemos irnos.

-No me iré sin él!- Lloró aferrándose al palo

-Vas a dejar que la criatura muera con tus heridas- Meneó la cabeza sin soltarse- ¡Eres una mujer no una niña miaka!- los ojos de ella se agrandaron y sus labios temblaron comprendía lo que su compañero le estaba diciendo, todos los demás estaban ayudando a Tamahome y luchando para que ella pudiera salvarse, todos estaban dando su vida por ella era lo peor ¿por que? Se preguntó.

-¡Se lo que intentas decirme! Pero…- Él suspiró y se la colocó encima del hombro- suéltame, te digo que me sueltes.

-El se quedará hasta el final pero quiere alejarte de aquí.- Su voz era apagada y melancólica. Dejó de llorar por un momento cuando sus ojos miraban a Tamahome, el viento levantó su cabello y llevó el aroma a la lucha su esposo que lanzó a Nakago al suelo la miró desde abajo y sonrió con una cara que nunca había visto, sin saber que había dicho sus labios le dijeron algo, creyó verlo con lágrimas en sus ojos, era tristeza pero esperanza, era dolor pero al mismo tiempo alegría,… tantas contradicciones que no podía asumirlas a la vez. Lo único que quería era quedarse a su lado.

Notó que flotaba en aire cuando la imagen de él sonriendo sin poder ver esos preciosos ojos se alejaba de su vista, las lágrimas caían sin parar.

-¡Tamahome!- lo volvía a gritar una y otra vez mientras la sacaban en un bote, sus manos querían alcanzarlo mientras gritaba su nombre.

La luna roja de aquella noche acompañó a las lágrimas de los dos y al agitado mar mientras se alejaba de Suzaku, de Tamahome, de sus camaradas pero también de la muerte. No era capaz de aguantar las lágrimas pero intentaba ser fuerte por todos ellos, la voz del capitán todavía resonaba en sus oídos. Esa noche vio el dolor y la tristeza que el rostro de él le mostró y lloró, lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Creyó que sus labios le habían dicho "Siempre estaré a tu lado", mientras se despedía de ella.

Se alejaban más cuando escucharon una explosión en el barco, miraron hacia las llamas y los gritos ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado a aquellas personas gritar? Todavía se escuchaban.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? Decía con trémula voz

-si la cosa se ponía fea, era la última cosa que había que hacer- Ella negaba con la cabeza, no quería imaginarse lo peor- eliminar el barco con el mayor número de enemigos dentro. Me hubiese gustado haber estado allí con los demás pero a mi me dejaron otro encargo- La miró. Entendió a que se refería

-No, no, ¡no! ¡Tamahome!- Se envolvió en si misma abrazándose mientras veía como el barco ardía.

Ya nunca lo abrazaría o lo escucharía regañarla, o la besaría, nada más, ni si quiera escucharía su voz. Solo pudo leer de sus labios en aquella noche lluviosa:

"Siempre estaré contigo".

**Hello minna espero que os haya gustado mucho tanto como a mi, es bonito y triste pero no os deprimais seguro que el prólogo os gusta ;). He tardado en hacerlo porque quería que fuera especial pero haberlo conseguido. Os veo en el último cap y por favor no dejad de comentad.**

**Ya sabéis que podéis ver mi otro fic de FY y FYGembu, xao.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Epílogo**

**Nueva York, habían pasado más de ocho años desde aquel acontecimiento que todavía resonaban en su cabeza y la despertaban en mitad de la noche. Cada día miraba al cielo esperando que sus ruegos fueran escuchados. Sus heridas habían sanado poco a poco salvo las del corazón menos mal que todo lo que habían hecho por ella había servido para algo. **

**Ahora vivía en una casita donde los sueños que había querido compartir con Tamahome los podría cumplir por los dos. Tenía un velero para navegar sintiendo el aire y oler el mar, cosas que solo pudo entender gracias a él. Tenía además un pequeño diario donde contaba lo que hacía cada día.**

**Ese día iba a ir a visitarle Hotohori; cuando ambos llegaron a América hicieron una promesa de que se verían cada mes. Habían llamado a la puerta. No era la mejor ropa que tenía pero para limpiar siempre le gustaba sentirse cómoda. Se sacudió un par de veces las manos y la falda mientras bajaba las escaleras.**

**Su sonrisa se hizo enorme y abrazó enseguida a la otra persona era un hombre alto bien peinado y apuesto, eso de haber sido marinero no le sentaba bien, pero verlo vestido en traje de chaqueta era otra cosa. Se había vuelto un gran abogado allí donde iba. Miaka estaba feliz de tenerlo cerca y que le contara como le iban las cosas.**

**-Miaka, que alegría me da verte- la abrazó- ¿Dónde está?**

**-No sé, dijo que tenía ganas de verte. Entra prepararé algo para tomar.**

**Él estaba en la sala de estar, con las piernas cruzadas viendo como preparaba el café, igual que siempre. Su manera de prepararlo no había cambiado por mucho que ahora estuviera en otro país, ella lo hacía como en su país de origen. **

**Llegó con una pequeña bandeja, Hotohori se fijó en que su cuerpo había crecido, sus caderas eran más redondeadas y tenía un hermoso escote, sus ojos seguían iguales, pero su melena había crecido y le llegaba a la espalda, aunque en ese momento lo tenía todo sobre un hombro dejando el otro al descubierto. Una vez que ambos estuvieron tomando el café empezaron hablar de trabajo y de las cosas cotidianas.**

**-¿Cómo va el negocio?- Su mano atrapó la taza con sumo cuidado porque el café estaba recién hecho. Después de que Miaka lo tomara él le acompañó.**

**-La verdad es que no puedo quejarme, ahora vivo solo jeje y puedo comprar lo que quiera- Antes no podía hacerlo, ella sonrió dulcemente. El caballero no había cesado de amarla le hubiese encantado ir a visitarla con mas abundancia pero el trabajo lo aclamaba, odiaba dejarla sola. Aquellos primeros días de soledad fueron horrorosos, llenos de pesadillas, se desvelaba y siempre se la encontraba con lágrimas adentrándose al mar… daba gracias de que estuviera mejor- Ahora me dedico a sacar presos de los nuestros ¿sabes?**

**-eh- algunos seguían vivos pero habían sido encarcelados y él los estaba sacando de allí- Me alegro por todos ellos y por ti, de algún modo estás ayudándoles como quisiste hacer.**

**La casa se quedó en silencio, casi siempre estaba aquel diablillo formando jaleo pero en aquel momento no apareció. El joven soltó la taza y sonrió amablemente, sabía que ese silencio estaba causando estragos a Miaka así que siguió con la conversación.**

**-Sí- ella levantó la cara para mirarlo- les estoy devolviendo el favor como hicieron por nosotros. Algunos murieron en el hundimiento, otros en batalla pero los supervivientes fueron encarcelados.- la chica termino de tomarse la taza de té e hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza entendiendo la situación y pensando en todos aquellos que abandonó aquel día. No tenía intención de preguntar por él, era demasiado doloroso pero la curiosidad podía más que ella al saber sobre los dos que estropearon su felicidad.**

**-Se…- tragó saliva temiendo que su pregunta fuera respondida positivamente y de forma optimista- se sabe algo acerca de ellos dos- Hotohori no había apartado la tacita de sus labios, pero sus ojos miraron el rostro de Miaka, era angustioso para ella saber si habían sobrevivido mientras que su marido no.**

**-¿Estás interesada en saberlo?- se atrevió, ella sobresaltada afirmó por mucho que le doliese- no tienes porque preocuparte- le aseguró dejando la taza de café sobre la mesa- Me informaron del fallecimiento de Nakago hace años parece que murió dentro del barco y sobre la mujer, Nuriko, parece ser que fue absuelta después de pagar la fianza, tenía muchos contactos y dinero. Aún así parece gracioso pero sigue vistiendo de negro como si velara por alguien... ¿sería algo del conde?**

**-Era su amante, esa mujer obtendría lo que fuese créeme, si quería a Tamahome estoy segura que usó a Nakago para sus fines. Hotohori observó la expresión seria y llena de rencor hacía esa mujer todavía.**

**-Debes alegrarte por lo menos estará viva lamentando el no haber conseguido a ninguno.**

**Él se levantó. Tomó la chaqueta que se había quitado y se dirigió a la puerta- Bueno he de irme, tengo que volver a Japón tengo otros asun…- la muchacha agarró su traje para impedir que se fuera.**

**-¿Ya te vas? Si acabas de llegar.- El corazón del hombre estaba acelerado tomó la mano de Miaka que pellizcaba su ropa con fuerza y la besó.**

**-Miaka…- no sabía como explicarle que quería quedarse pero para siempre a su lado y darle tanta felicidad como quisiera pero también sabía que el no era el adecuado y que los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia él no eran los mismos- hace dos años te propuse matrimonio y no quisiste. Te respeté, cumplo mi promesa de venir a verte todos los meses. Pero haz de saber que el verte y el no poderte tocar, besar como a mi me gustara me hace daño.- Ella lo entendía y lloró por ello, se estaba volviendo una egoísta sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás- Además también te haces daño a ti misma, buscas un reemplazo de Tamahome cuando lo que tienes que buscar es un nuevo hombre.**

**-Lo siento Hotohori- abrazó a su amigo que la volvió a besar y sus ojos eran enternecedores.- Es que todavía parece que lo estoy viendo, es como un sueño que se repite en el que me pierdo y no sé como salir de él. A veces me levanto y voy a ver si él está allí esperándome pero, no despierto en el camarote sino en mi habitación sola y fría. Sin poder contárselo a nadie ni siquiera…- miró a su alrededor comprobando que nadie la oía, que solo estaban ellos dos.- No estoy preparada para encontrar a alguien ahí fuera aún hasta no eliminarlo de mi vida. Pero es imposible- decía llevando las manos a la cara para ocultar sus lágrimas- cuando veo al pequeño.**

**-Entiendo- la intentó tranquilizar- siento que tengas que hablar de cosas tan difíciles y mas con lo que te ha dejado a tu cargo. Debes ser fuerte.- secó con las yemas de los dedos las pequeñas lágrimas que asomaban por los ojos esmeraldas de la joven. Sintió su calidez, su apoyo y amistad y se calmó.**

**Miaka se había quedado en la puerta viendo marchar a su mejor amigo que había prometido verla el mes siguiente. Lamentaba que esta vez la velada hubiese sido más triste que las anteriores, en esta ocasión había faltado el factor sorpresa. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Dónde estaría? Miró el reloj y vio la hora que era como siguiera así no llegaría a tiempo de despedirse de Hotohori. Se estiró rendida antes de cerrar la puerta cuando se escucharon un estruendo a la vuelta de la esquina de la calle, esos pasos eran inconfundibles para Miaka, sabía que en menos de diez minutos se presentaría ante ella. Y así era.**

**-¡Mamá! Ya estoy aquí- Dijo lleno de mugre, no podía entender como se podía ensuciar tanto en tan poco tiempo, tenía sucia hasta la punta de la nariz.- ¿Dónde está el tío Hotohori?- Lo llamaba así porque a pesar de no tener parentesco ninguno había estado a su lado y jugado con él todos los años. No podía tratarlo como a un padre pero lo quería como si fuera parte de la familia.- Se supone que venía hoy.**

**-Así es- Decía su madre lavando su cara para quitarle las manchas- Ha estado aquí pero se ha tenido que marchar- Explicó gruñona al intentar que su hijo se quedara quieto para limpiarlo un poco- ¡Fíjate como te has puesto!**

**-¡¿Qué?- Se alarmó, encima que solo iba a la ciudad una vez al mes y no lo podía ver. Se entristeció mucho- ¿Hace mucho que se ha ido?**

**-Si corres como antes puede que lo alcances- Le dio un beso a Miaka y salió disparado hacia el puerto dándole gracias a su madre- ¡No vuelvas muy tarde!- La sonrisa del pequeño era un tesoro para la joven que era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su marido. No se había atrevido a contarle quien era su padre pero él tampoco le había preguntado porque muchas veces la había visto llorar y no quería causarle más dolor. **

**El chico corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar al puerto. Estaba abarrotado de gente, que llegaban y que se iban; no llegaba a visualizar desde tan lejos al abogado así que como era pequeño se coló por algunos rincones y barandillas. Había mucha gente que se estaba despidiendo de sus familiares y con grandes bultos que no lo dejaban ver, incluso lo empujaron pero un hombre con un atuendo elegante lo sujetó para que no cayera al suelo.**

**-¿Te encuentras bien?- el chico se quedó sin habla pero afirmó con la cabeza.**

**Siguió buscando a Hotohori hasta que por fin dio con él, sus ojos se iluminaron y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando descubrió que todavía no había embarcado. El hombre sacudió el sombrero cuando escuchó como el muchacho lo llamaba a voces, en seguida éste corrió hacia él. El amigo de su madre lo cogió en brazos alegre y riendo a carcajadas ya que creía que se iba a ir sin verlo. Pero el chiquillo nunca permitiría que eso ocurriera admiraba el pasado de su tío, él fue quien le había contado todas las batallas que había vivido en la mar, y gracias a eso aprendió a amarla también. Desde entonces quería ser marinero aunque su madre intentaba quitarle esa idea de la cabeza- después de cómo lo habia pasado ella- no quería que a su hijo le pasara algo.**

**-¿Te ibas a ir sin verme tío Hotohori?- Él negó sonriendo con una tierna miranda mientras frotaba el mentón del joven con una mano.**

**-Sabía que vendrías a buscarme por eso todavía no subí al barco.- el chico miró el inmenso barco, por supuesto no era como lo había descrito su tío en las historias y su ilusión por montar en ese no era la misma que la que sentía por un mercante. La bocina del navío sonó avisando a los pasajeros que pronto partiría. Hotohori dejó al pequeño en el suelo y sonrió tomando su maleta- En fin es hora de marchar. Oh!- recordó algo importante, abrió su bolsa y sacó dos cosas- Esto es para ti.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Puedo abrirlo?- Éste afirmó, a pesar de que era un pequeño regalo sabía que su contenido lo llenaría de alegría- ¡Vaya! Es magnifico, como uno de verdad- Los ojos del chico brillaban de emoción al ver la maqueta de un barco pirata que sostenía entre sus manos.- Gracias tío, espera a que lo vea mamá- estaba seguro que no le gustaría que le metiera más cosas de ese tipo a su hijo en la cabeza pero él disfrutaba mirándolo. También extrañaba mucho al capitán y si su hijo era feliz estaba seguro que él también lo estaría allí donde estuviese.**

**-Oh! Antes de que se me olvide, toma dale este libro a tu madre, con la charla no pude entregárselo.- El niño tomó el libro entre sus manos y confuso preguntó.**

**-¿Qué es?**

**-Es un libro de bitácoras **

**-¿En serio?- apretó el libro contra su pecho-¿por qué se lo das a mamá? Sabes que a ella no le gustan estas cosas y te regañará.**

**-Se le pasará el enfado de aquí a un mes ¿no crees?- Le guiñó. Él seguía sin saber porque era para su madre.**

**-¿De quién es?- Él sonrió mientras le acarició el pelo.**

**-Ella te lo dirá.**

**Se había marchado. **

**Miaka miró el reloj, habían pasado tres horas desde que aquel renacuajo corrió hacia el puerto, le dijo que no llegara tarde y ya la estaba preocupando. ¿Qué debía hacer, y si salía al mismo tiempo que él llegaba? Hotohori le había comentado que le barco partía a las siete y media de la tarde, él había salido a buscarlo media hora antes y todavía no apareció. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo? Y si en el camino ¿se había perdido? Era la primera vez que iba al puerto solo, tal vez alguien había visto lo lindo que era y se lo había llevado. Miaka se dio dos buenas palmadas en la cara para sosegarse, alterándose y poniéndose nerviosa no iba a conseguir nada. Subió a la recámara a cambiarse cogió algo de abrigo, siempre hacía frío por las noches en el puerto. Se ató los zapatos y salió en su búsqueda.**

**Por otro lado el hijo de Miaka había olvidado la hora porque estaba jugando con su juguete nuevo. Hasta que en reloj sonó las once, el eco de las campanadas lo despertó de su distracción y se puso nervioso al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era, estaba tan oscuro que no se atrevía ni volver a casa. "¿Y mamá?" Pensó; "seguramente esté preocupada y llorando". Alguien se acercó a él.**

**-Chico ¿te pasa algo?- Ambos se sorprendieron, ya se habían visto antes- AH! Eres el que encontré hace unas horas.- Vio que le asomaban unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Te has perdido? Es tarde para que un niño vague solo por la calle.**

**-Se me ha pasado la hora… Y usted ¿Se ha perdido?- El hombre se mesó el pelo cabizbajo. Había dado en el clavo.**

**-La verdad es que no sé dónde estoy.- no sabía que responderle.**

**-En Nueva York. **

**-Quiero decir que no sé donde dirigirme, vine sin rumbo.**

**-bueno entonces que le parece el hacernos compañía hasta que venga alguien a buscarnos- El caballero se sorprendió y aceptó la invitación.**

**-Tus padres deben estar preocupados- Expresó inquieto al pequeño**

**-Solo mi madre, nunca he visto a mi padre. Y no soy capaz de preguntarle porque sé que es doloroso para ella.- El señor escuchó atentamente y comprendió porque el chico era tan fuerte. Su mirada se distrajo al contemplar la maqueta que tenía el pequeño en sus manos.**

**-Vaya ¡qué cosa más bonita!**

**-¿Verdad?- Dijo emocionado de nuevo- me lo trajo mi tío de Japón, bueno yo le llamo así pero en verdad es un amigo de la familia. Le he dicho a mamá que cuando sea mayor voy a ser marinero de un barco.- Señaló contento sentado en el puente del puerto. El joven miró al chiquillo con mucha atención, observaba como se le iluminaba el rostro al hablar de barcos y hazañas de piratas. Disfrutaba tanto al escucharlas como al chiquillo de contarlas.**

**-¿Te las cuenta tu madre?**

**-¡No!- saltó del asombro- mamá nunca me dejaría ser marinero- reía- Las historias me las cuenta mi tío que era marinero de un barco pero ahora es abogado.**

**-¿Me dejas cogerlo?- El chico se lo dejó.**

** Aún tenía curiosidad por saber que interés podría tener su madre en ese cuaderno, no pudo contenerse y empezó a leer.**

**15:00, Hemos descubierto a un intruso en la despensa**

**17:00, El contramaestre y yo hemos decidido dejar que se quede como marinero, parece inofensivo**

**20:33, La gran tormenta ha hecho destrozos en el barco, la tripulación está a salvo pero debo hablar con el grumete.**

**10:00, pagué yo por él las consecuencias del día anterior.**

**21:00, El grumete salvó mi vida, casi muero y el barco se hubiese quedado sin capitán**

**17:00, cada vez que estoy cerca del grumete me pongo nervioso y creo que cometeré una locura.**

**18:00, tomamos rumbo a Japón para abandonar al grumete en su país. Ha trabajado duro**

**23:41, al parecer el grumete Mioru es una mujer llamada Miaka**

** El pequeño quedó impactado al ver escrito su nombre y el de su madre, mientras seguía leyendo no podía creerlo, todo lo que ocurría en el barco era causado por esa mujer llamada igual que su madre y el capitán. Recordó lo que Hotohori le había dicho "Dáselo a tu madre. Ella te lo contará." ¿Era posible que su madre fuese la mujer de ese cuaderno?**

**De pronto el joven miró a Mioru que no apartaba la vista del libro que tenía en sus manos, sabía que era un cuaderno de bitácoras , pero al volver la vista pudo ver en la esquina el símbolo de Suzaku. Rápidamente preguntó ansioso al niño.**

**-Ese libro… ¿Quién te lo ha dado?- No sabía como pero era el destino, estaba seguro. Alguien, un ángel lo había llevado hasta ese niño que llevaba su cuaderno.**

**-Mi tío Hotohori, es de quien te estuve contando- Se cayó de la sorpresa, no sabía si reír o llorar, las emociones las tenía dispersadas, enredadas que no sabía que hacer, solo sentía su corazón dando tumbos. Pero si era cierto que Hotohori andaba por ahí entonces eso significaba…**

**-Hotohori maldito, querido amigo gracias por hacer bien lo que te pedí- susurraba, o por lo menos lo intentaba pero una duda lo estaba concomiendo, su respiración era muy entrecortada y su corazón cada vez palpitaba más rápido, si este niño conocía a Hotohori, que había traído a Miaka y le dejó el libro… Se arrodilló ante él y vio unos ojos color oliva, era como si la estuviera viendo a ella. Lo cogió por los hombros y mirando a sus ojos preguntó- Chico ¿puedes decirme tu nombre?**

**-Pues me llamo…- en ese momento la respiración de una persona se escuchaba mientras se acercaba más hacia ellos. Entonces se escuchó.**

**-¡Mioru!- Tamahome se quedó petrificado al escuchar ese nombre, la voz era la de una mujer sin lugar a dudas.- ¡Mioru!- El crío corrió hacia el lugar de donde procedía la voz.**

**-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!- Ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza.**

**-no me vuelvas a dar estos sustos, no soportaría el perderte a ti también.**

**-no te preocupes, aquel hombre-señaló- se quedó conmigo porque sabía que tú vendrías a buscarme. Además no sabía donde dirigirse.- Había una pequeña niebla entre ellos pero poco a poco fue disipándose, y la sorpresa para ambos fue incalculable cuando descubrieron quien era la otra persona.- Ta… tama…tamahome?**

**-¿Miaka? ¿Eres tú? Dime que sí porque si no, no lo soportaría.- Ella se fue corriendo hacia él y se abrazaron, la joven lloraba sin cesar, mientras agarraba fuerte su espalda para que no desapareciera. El escondió su rostro entre los mechones de su cabello y lo olió. Era el mismo de siempre.**

**-Todos me decían que habías muerto que te olvidara, pero yo sabía que no podía ser cierto, algo dentro de mi lo sabía. Me alegra tanto el tenerte conmigo, con Mioru, nuestro pequeño.- Mioru miró a Tamahome y al revés. El pequeño no entendía nada.**

**-No asustes al chico Miaka, el no entiende nada de lo que está pasando- La muchacha secó sus ojos y se acercó a su hijo, le tomó de las manos y respiró profundamente.**

**-Mioru, sé que nunca hemos hablado de papá, yo no me atreví a contarte porque tenía miedo de recordarlo, no me haría avanzar. Y tú no querías preguntar porque sabías que era doloroso para mí. Pero tu padre fue un gran capitán de un navío, luchaba por la justicia y por sus compañeros, al igual… que luchó por mí- Decía casi sin voz porque las lágrimas no paraban de salir y el sollozo cortaba su voz- Ese día creí perder a tu padre para siempre pero…- Dijo alzando su mano para sentirse apoyada por Tamahome quien se la sostuvo- Hoy él está aquí con nosotros. Mioru, este es tu padre, el capitán Tamahome del barco Suzaku. No podrás asumirlo todo ahora, lo sé, tampoco es fácil. Pero aprenderás a quererlo además a ambos os gustan las mismas cosas.-Tras un breve silencio, se levantó y opinó- Ahora será mejor que vayamos los tres a casa.**

**-Me gustaría conocer la historia de papá y mamá- Se entusiasmó Mioru, con los ojos verdes que parecían brillantes en sus ojos y dos parches rojos en los mofletes del frío. Los dos se miraron ante la respuesta de su hijo, y sonrieron.**

**-De acuerdo, cuando lleguemos a casa yo…- Entonces Tamahome la detuvo.**

**-Yo le contaré esa historia, y todas las que quiera oír a partir de ahora.- los tres se cogieron de la mano y Miaka besó a su marido para volver a sentir la calidez y la pasión de los labios de su capitán.**

**Aquellos que sabían a la sal del mar pero siempre transmitirían la dulzura del azúcar. **


End file.
